LA AMIGA DE ELY
by Sandy Sanchez
Summary: TERRY FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Los nombres de los personajes de éste Fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Kioko Mizuki. Esta historia es escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo por el gusto de escribir y compartir.**

 **.**

 **I JUST DIED IN YOUR ARMS TONIGHT...**

.

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight

It must have been something you said

I just died in your arms tonight...

Estaba emocionado, por fin después de seis meses de andar tras ella me había atrevido a pedirle que fuera mi novia, un aburrido y poco original "déjame pensarlo" fue lo que obtuve como respuesta mientras veía moverse como en cámara lenta sus labios rojos y brillantes con gloss, esos labios que sinceramente moría por besar y devorar.

Siempre he tenido la firme convicción de no rogarle a nadie y ella no sería la excepción, pero algo en ella me hacía estar interesado, algo demasiado raro por ser ella una chamaca nada espectacular y bastante simplona.

Ella es rubia, con un cuerpo un tanto agraciado si así se pudiera decir de su angosta cintura y su prominente busto, una amplia frente, ojos azules y bella sonrisa, su nariz respingada y mejillas redondas, nada especial o extraordinario. Ni siquiera era atlética, era más bien del tipo de chica presumida que no hace ningún deporte y sus ratos libres los ocupaba metida en la cafetería de la Universidad con sus amigas, hablando de finos restaurantes, de compras en las tiendas más exclusivas, de presumir sus vacaciones en Québec, siempre clavada en las redes sociales y subiendo fotos suyas a la red con excesivo retoque.

- _¡Ay Susana esa no eres tú!, ya ni te pareces..._

 _-Tu calla, calla Katie que para eso se inventaron estas aplicaciones, un poco de photoshop no hace daño a nadie..._

 _-No sé para qué quieres eso si ya tienes la atención de Terry... ah... que daría yo por estar en tu lugar..._

 _-Es cierto Sus, ya hasta te ha pedido que seas su novia y tú..._

 _-¡Ay bueno ya! Tanto sermón por unas fotos, ¿qué vamos a pedir? Ya tengo hambre._

Susana Marlowe, empezó a gustarme cuando la conocí en las actividades extracurriculares de la Universidad, ambos tomamos clases de Teatro, me pareció amable, sencilla, discreta y buena chica. Desde entonces había iniciado un sutil coqueteo con ella a veces indirectamente y otras muy directamente, le decía que tan bella lucía, que bien le sentaba el color de su blusa, qué buena forma le ajustaban esos jeans, hasta que en una ocasión le pedí ser mi novia y ella sin decir un rotundo si o un definitivo no, me traía viajando en el limbo de los amigos con derechos que ni siquiera ejercían derechos. Simplemente se limitó a pronunciar su absurdo "déjame pensarlo" y mientras tanto yo me derretía por besar sus labios, por abrazarla y ostentarla como mi novia.

 _-Susana, pensaba que sería buena idea invitarte a cenar para celebrar tu cumpleaños... me encantaría invitarte para el viernes, si es que no tienes otros planes._

 _-¡Terryyy!_

Contestó haciéndose la sorprendida.

 _-Lo que pasa es que mis amigas me están organizando una fiesta en... mi casa, será algo pequeño, una reunión sencilla y listo. Por cierto, tú también puedes venir, no te comenté nada porque sé que no te gustan las fiestas, ¡ay qué tonta! eres mi mejor amigo y no te había avisado y tal vez si quieras ir._

De inmediato me percaté que no había sido considerado como primera opción dentro de la lista de invitados y esas palabras: eres mi mejor amigo y no te había avisado, fueron para mi como un golpe bajo a mi orgullo y mi autoestima.

En verdad consideré seriamente no asistir a su festejo, pero después pensé en esos seis meses tras ella para decir que no a la invitación por orgullo, definitivamente no era opción para mí.

 _-Iré Susana._

 _-Puedes llevar a alguien..._

Se atrevió a comentar como para dejar en claro que ella estaría tal vez ocupada.

Yo permanecí serio, fruncí el ceño y cruzando los brazos y abriendo un poco las piernas contesté.

 _-A quién debería llevar Susana, se supone que... tú me dijiste que saldríamos juntos y..._

 _-Sí, te hablé de aceptar salir contigo Terry pero no estoy lista, por eso no te dije que si aceptaba ser tu novia ¿Sabes? Ya vienen los exámenes y no quiero salir con nadie, no quiero distraerme con un noviazgo... Tal vez cuando pasen los parciales._

 _-Como sea, entonces te acompaño a tu casa._

 _-Hoy vendrán por mi, mañana tal vez._

 _-Sí, mañana entonces, chao Susana._

 _-Adiós Terry._

Caminé con mi mochila al hombro y mis manos en los bolsillos tratando de analizar qué había sido todo eso... y no en vano me había hecho ilusiones, Susana primero me dijo que sí saldríamos juntos, que sí podía acompañarla todos los días a su casa y que sí a los mensajes de texto hasta las once de la noche y... no me había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños que se celebraría el siguiente viernes, considerando que ya era miércoles.

Un tanto confundido, un tanto decepcionado, frustrado y molesto caminaba hasta la parada del autobús, cuando sentí una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

 _-Escuché todo amigo._

 _-¿Qué hay Stear?_

 _-No entiendo qué te ha dado para traerte así._

 _-No me ha dado nada, (ése es el problema -pensé) sólo me gusta un poco, es todo..._

 _-Entonces desafánate de ahí, ya no la busques, puede ser que no sea quien te imaginas..._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Sabes algo?_

 _-Terry, toda la Uni lo sabe, ella ha salido con el quarterback del equipo, los rumores dicen que a veces se escapan por detrás de la biblioteca y..._

 _-Mejor no me digas más._

 _-Ella te dio esperanzas, ¿verdad?_

 _-No, no es eso, ya olvidemos ese asunto. Susana no es la única chica de la escuela, hay unas hermosas y agradables en serio..._

 _-Así se habla bro... yo aquí me bajo, nos vemos mañana Terry._

 _-Hasta mañana amigo._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

I keep looking for something I can't get

Broken hearts lie all around me

And I don't see an easy way to get out of this

Her diary it sits on the bedside table

The curtains are closed, the cats in the cradle

Who would've thought that a boy like me could come to this?

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight

It must've been something you said

I just died in your arms tonight...

Escuchaba la canción a un elevado volúmen en mi cuarto mientras recién bañado me miraba frente al espejo y jugaba con mis pectorales, subiendo uno y otro, eso lo aprendí de Erick mi hermano mayor. Gotas de agua todavía resbalaban por mi torso y mi ancha espalda.

Siempre tuve la autoestima adecuada, me sabía seductor, alto, atractivo y muy bien formado. Pero nunca permití a mi ego adueñarse de mi personalidad, al menos no por completo, sólo era un tantito engreído... mientras me observaba al espejo me preguntaba por qué Susana no me daba una oportunidad de una buena vez.

La toalla azul enredada en mi cintura y el cabello mojado ligeramente largo me daban el aspecto de una estrella de rock en paños menores, si, hay que reconocerlo, Eleonor y Richard se esmeraron conmigo. Ensayaba frente al espejo mis mejores sonrisas, los guiños de ojo para cuando alguna belleza me mirara insistente, las sonrisas de lado. Me gustaba sonreír y ver cómo unos hoyuelos se marcaran ligeramente en mis mejillas.

Me puse desodorante y loción para el cuerpo, también en mi rostro recién afeitado y con mi cara roja por el ardor de la loción proseguí a ponerme una camiseta y encima una camisa de vestir. Un pantalón de mezclilla de corte vaquero, mi cinturón de piel, una chamarra de piel y unas botas vaqueras que completaban mi atuendo. La chamarra es de Erick, pero me ha dicho que mientras cuide sus cosas puedo usarlas.

Un último vistazo frente al espejo y con mis dedos acomodé mi rebelde cabello castaño para dejarlo libre como siempre.

Ya terminaba la canción y se me ocurrió cantarle al espejo con mi micrófono invisible. Unas risas se escucharon a través de la puerta entreabierta de mi cuarto. Por el espejo alcancé a ver a Ely y su amiguita espiándome.

Salí rápido y sólo alcancé a ver volando unos bucles dorados entrar apresurados al cuarto de mi hermana, ¡esa tonta!... desde cuándo estarían ahí asomadas. No puede ser, seguro me vieron en calzoncillos cuando me quité la toalla... ¡aggggghhhhh! ¡Elyyyyyy!

 _-¿A dónde tan guapo corazón?_

 _-Mamá no me tardo, hay una fiesta en casa de Susana y... ¡ya te había dicho!_

 _-Mmmmmm... creo que lo olvidé Terry, hijo no quiero que te tardes, puedo llevarte y pasar por ti también._

 _-Ay ma... ¿cómo crees? Imagínate cómo me voy a ver bajando del auto de mi mami... no es una pijamada madre._

 _-Es que me preocupas, no quiero que te distraigas con el celular o por ir bobeando con Susana no te cuides de gente malintencionada._

 _-Ay ya madre no soy de preescolar, tengo veinte años, es más... quiero llevarme la moto de Erick._

 _-Estás loquito mi amor, esa moto es muy pesada y no me gusta ni siquiera que la use Erick, mucho menos tú._

 _-Entonces me voy caminando, sólo son como veinte minutos a pié hasta allá... oye mamá Ely y su amiga se estaban asomando mientras me vestía en el cuarto. Habla con ella, ya no es una niñita, tiene diecisiete años y bien sabe lo que hace._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

Una fiesta en todo su apogeo se extendía desde el interior de una residencia en Miami hasta el jardín exterior donde muchos de mis compañeros, conocidos y amigos, platicaban y reían festejando el cumpleaños numero dieciocho de Susana Marlowe, la mujer que me había cautivado el pensamiento.

 _-Lo bueno es que sólo se trataba de una pequeña y sencilla reunión... -_ pensé.

El auto de mi madre se detuvo unas casas antes de llegar al lugar del festejo y del asiento del copiloto bajé yo con el ceño fruncido, mientras se alcanzó a escuchar detrás de mí un amoroso "cuídate mucho" y "al rato paso por ti".

Dispuesto a robarme el corazón de la rubia festejada caminé hasta la algarabía de la casa. Llegaban a mi mente las palabras de Stear y me podía imaginar perfectamente a Susana y al mariscal del equipo en tremendo arranque de pasión, pero eso, más que molestarme me dejaba en claro que había gente malintencionada, mentirosa y ruin en la Universidad.

 _-Lo que hace la envidia... -_ pensé _._

Entré a la casa abriéndome paso entre la gran cantidad de invitados.

Las miradas y comentarios por mi llegada eran obvios. La gran mayoría de chicas no me perdían de vista, cosa que agradecí... entonces Susana tendría que notarme y hoy seguro me daría el sí y con suerte podría besarla.

 _-¡Hola Terry!_

 _-¡Hey Janice! ¿Qué tal?_

 _-Buscas a Susana, supongo..._

 _-Supones bien Donnah..._

 _-Te llevamos, ven, creo que está por acá._

Y Brooke me tomó de la mano llevándome por la estancia y la cocina de la casa y hasta salir al patio trasero donde estaba la alberca.

Ahí se encontraba ella, al centro de la piscina en un diminuto bikini verde menta, en medio de un grupito de amigos mientras apretaba contra su pecho una pelota roja que producía un efecto hipnotizador en mí y en sus cuatro compañeros con los que las risas y el flirteo eran obvios.

Muchos se preguntaban cómo Susana podía tenerme a la expectativa por una respuesta de noviazgo, escuché comentarios que aumentaron mi fe en que ese día sería mi día más que de Susie.

 _-¡¿Cómo es posible que haga esperar a semejante bombón?!_

 _-Debe estar loca, yo ya me lo estaría merendando cada noche en mi cuarto._

 _-Cállense, que nos va a oír... aunque sí, el niño está como quiere..._

Yo me deleitaba con la visión de la piel semidesnuda de Susana, hasta que una fuerte molestia en el estómago me hizo espabilarme de la morbosa visión.

Con gran pesar me di cuenta que el motivo de las exageradas risas y coqueteos era James, el quarterback del equipo de fútbol americano de la Universidad. Un tono de molestia se reflejó en mis ojos y sentí de nuevo de reojo las miradas incómodas de muchos de los curiosos espectadores.

 _-Vamos Terry, hay unas deliciosas brochetas y carne a la parrilla. Tal vez quieras tomar una cerveza conmigo... en lo que Susana se desocupa._

Mi hermosa amiga salió al rescate, también en traje de baño y escurriendo de agua había salido de inmediato de la piscina para saludarme.

Preparó para mi un plato rebosante de comida: Un T-bone jugoso y asado en su punto, costillas marinadas en salsa bbq, una brocheta de carne asada con papas, pimiento y camarones, cebollines, ensalada y un par de Budweiser heladas para acompañar el platillo.

Ella tomó sólo una cerveza pues ya había comido y caminó conmigo a una mesa de madera con sus bancas junto a la piscina.

 _-¡Esto está delicioso!_

 _-Entonces harás corto circuito querido..._

 _-Jajajaja... Kareeeen._

 _-Es la verdad muñeco, desde que me dijiste que te gustaba Susana, ahhhh -_ suspiró la chica _\- no entendí que viste en ella... bueno, sus dos amigas ayudan bastante a su atractivo pero fuera de eso... Terry, ¿qué le ves?_

 _-Si te dijera que ni yo mismo lo sé..._

 _-Entonces qué esperas para darte una oportunidad con alguna de las taaaannntas que queremos una oportunidad contigo..._

 _-Karen, tu..._

 _-Sí muñeco, ¡yo! No me digas que no te das cuenta porque desde que iniciamos el curso me derrites. Perdón Terry, lo que menos necesitas ahora es la confesión de tu loca amiga pero, creo que fue la cerveza lo que me dio valor para decírtelo...y es que, si en tu imagen de estudiante eres un banquete visual, así vestido eres un verdadero sueño hecho realidad, una alucinación materializada... eso, a simple vista. Ninguna, tiene el privilegio de conocer además el bellísimo interior... como yo, eso te convierte en el hombre más irresistible... para mi._

Sonreí halagado mirando hacia la alberca, pero por otro lado, me sentía mal de despertar esos sentimientos en Karen sin poder corresponderle, sin haber pensado siquiera por un momento en ella como algo más que mi amiga.

 _-Gracias Karen._

 _-Ni lo digas, sólo no quiero que te pases la vida esperando una respuesta de la bruta de Susana..._

 _-Jajajaja... -ésta vez fue mi carcajada la que sobresalió entre el barullo del jardín - eres... increíble Karen, de verdad..._

 _-Tú me inspiras._

 _-¡Wowww! No sigas..._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Éstas cervezas tienen algo, no sé, de pronto ya no me importa tanto lo que haga Susana._

Miré con una sonrisa a Karen y mientras daba un ligero trago a mi cerveza, pensaba en lo afortunado que era de tener una amiga como ella. Me había hecho entender en diez minutos lo que yo me negaba a ver con claridad en las noches de insomnio en mi cama, imaginando a Susana, deseándola ahí conmigo.

Ella por su parte había malentendido el mensaje, por un momento creyó ver en mi una oportunidad de acercarse... de repente, la tenía sentada muy cerca de mi y con su mano acarició mi cuello jalándome hacia ella, sus labios apenas rozaron los míos y tuve el valor de separarme despacio.

 _-Karen, discúlpame._

 _-Discúlpame tú a mi Terry, que atrevimiento de mi parte, en serio que... ni una cerveza más._

Una mano húmeda acarició mi cabello.

 _-Terry, olvidé decirte que podrías traer tu traje de baño... ¿qué tal Karen? Oye por cierto, gracias por acompañar a mi novio mientras come, querida..._

 _-Ah... no creí que fueran novios ya, pero ahora que lo aclaras sería muy bueno que tu atención fuera para él y un poquito menos para James, querida._

 _-Susy, ¡feliz cumpleaños! -_ Fue lo que atiné a decir para cambiar el tema, la abracé por fin pegando el cuerpo mojado de Susana al mío _-te ves tan..._

 _-...Mojada -_ terminó la frase Karen con una pícara sonrisa que yo correspondí.

 _-Sí Karen, muuuy mojada, por cierto... qué rico abrazas Grandchester, de haberlo sabido desde hace mucho te habría dicho que sí._

 _-Bueno, creí que el motivo de la espera eran los exámenes._

 _-¡Jajajajajaja!_

 _-¿A ti qué te pasa Karen?_

 _-Nada amiga... querida, los dejo Terry, te veo luego._

 _. .°:·.¤.·:°. ._

Susana había bebido de más, lo comprobé con su actitud deshinibida conmigo, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a un jardín lateral de su casa, me guió hasta el taller de herramientas de su padre y la detuve antes de entrar.

 _-Espera Susie estás descalza, puedes lastimarte al entrar ahí..._

 _-Claro que no, ven..._

Entré con ella al lugar y había una mesa de trabajo en donde se subió exponiendo ante mí su cuerpo todavía en bikini.

 _-Susie, ¿qué haces? Ni siquiera me has dicho que sí._

 _-Ésta es mi forma de decirte que si._

 _-No, espera..._

Estaba sentada frente a mi y con sus piernas me atrajo hacia ella. Desfajó mi camisa y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y mi torso. Se acercó a mi boca y justo íbamos a besarnos cuando Katie una de sus amigas abrió la puerta.

 _-Oh Susie, perdón es que vi entre abierta la puerta y pensé que podía entrar._

 _-No importa, quédense aquí, ven Terry._

Ella me dijo al oído que la alcanzara en su recámara y subió primero, así que subí también como buscando el baño de la planta alta, me explicó que su recámara era la del final del pasillo a la izquierda.

Tragué saliva nervioso, me puse la mano en la boca y exhalé un aliento ligero a cerveza. ¡Rayos! ¡Olvidé mis mentas! Negué con la cabeza reprochándome a mi mismo... tantas veces soñando, esperando un beso suyo para echarlo a perder con el aliento a cerveza, carne asada y ¡cebollines! ¡no puede ser!

Entré por suerte al baño y tomé un poco de pasta dental, la aplasté con mis dedos sobre mis dientes y mi lengua, me enjuagué la boca y tragué un poco de aquél enjuague improvisado para ocultar algún resto de mal aliento.

Sequé mis labios y caminé a su cuarto, la puerta estaba cerrada, la abrí muy despacio, mis manos temblaban. Ahí estaba ella, recostada, su cabello alborotado, desparramado sobre su almohada, tan sensual con su bikini color verde menta o lo que quedaba de él en su cuerpo, había desatado ya el sostén de su bikini y sus senos estaban expuestos. Ahí estaba, tan exitada como nunca la había siquiera imaginado...

Me di la vuelta y ni siquiera cerré la puerta, lo que mis ojos vieron fue más un golpe a mi orgullo que a mi corazón.

James, el quarterback estaba sobre ella, besándola apasionadamente como ya lo había imaginado, pero como no había querido creerlo...


	2. EL PRETEXTO PERFECTO

**EL PRETEXTO PERFECTO.**

.

Salí de ahí aturdido. La imagen que vi se quedó grabada en mi mente. ¡Que bueno! Que gusto me da que la mente tenga esa capacidad de guardar las imágenes tan vívidas, tan claras, así, no podré volver a pensar en Susana como una posibilidad.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras aunque había mucha gente ahí, sentados, tomando, platicando, bailando.

Ya no vi a Karen, es mejor, así no podrá preguntarme nada.

Al salir algunas compañeras me decían algo...

 _-¿A dónde vas Terry?_

 _-¡Quédate, aún es temprano!_

 _-¿Qué ha pasado, donde está Susana?_

A ninguna de ellas contesté, no me sentía mal, extrañamente agradecí nunca haberla besado y no haberme emocionado de más con ella. Cuando llegué a casa aún no oscurecía.

 _-Terry, ¿tan pronto? Creí que me llamarías para ir por ti._

 _-No, lo que pasa es que no estuvo bien la fiesta, demasiado alcohol y estaba saliéndose todo de control, antes de meterme en problemas preferí regresar._

 _-Hiciste bien hijo, veo que estás madurando... tal vez después de todo deje de ser tan preocupona contigo bebé._

 _-Estaría muy bien si dejaras de decirme bebé, con eso es suficiente ma. Voy a cenar algo._

 _-¿Qué te preparo?_

 _-Nada, sólo tomaré cereal, yo lo hago._

Entré a la cocina y ahí estaba la visita... no puede ser, lo que me faltaba. Ely y su amiga, bueno, ¿es que acaso esta niña no tiene familia? Es que ¿terminaremos adoptándola o algo así?

Sin ponerles atención fui a servirme un plato con cereal, sentí las miradas y cuchicheos detrás de mí y las miré de reojo. Abrí el refrigerador y al buscar la leche noté que la rubia de bucles tenía el frasco vacío junto a su plato.

Sólo llevé mi mano a mi rostro en señal de fastidio.

 _-Pfffffff..._

 _-Terry, ya nos acabamos la leche._

 _-Ya me di cuenta Ely..._

 _-No te enojes..._

 _-No me enojo, es más... es perfecto, a mi me gusta el cereal con agua o así sólo, también es delicioso..._

Dije con evidente sarcasmo, la visita se llevó la mano a su boca y quiso reprimir una carcajada pero no pudo. El cereal con leche salió de su pequeña boca como proyectiles a todas partes, algunos llegaron a mi camisa, mi cara y la chamarra de Erick...

 _-¡Hola ma! Ya llegué..._

¡De pronto escuché a Erick! Reaccione rápido y con un trapo limpié la mancha espesa que la pecosa ésta había impreso cual grafiti de colores como en la película de Marte necesita mamás en la delicada prenda de mi hermano.

 _-¡No puede ser! -exclamé molesto._

 _-Terry, perdóname..._

Una voz suave, femenina, delicada como terciopelo acarició mis oídos... eso sonó como una de las mejores melodías que había escuchado, y vaya que el repertorio es amplio pues me gusta la buena música.

 _-¿Eh...?_

 _-Jajaja,_ ¿ _qué te ocurre Terry? te has quedado con tu cara de bobo. ¡Hey! ¿Ya viste con que te estás limpiando? ¡No inventes! ¡Ése es el suéter de Candy!_

Sentí el cambio de temperatura en mi cara, de repente un calor excesivo la envolvía y mi hermana y su amiga me miraban con sus ojotes tremendamente abiertos.

 _-Oye chica, perdóname ahora tú a mí. No sabía que era tu suéter, es que es muy delgado para ser un suéter... de hecho..._

 _-Muy bien Grandchester... quítate ahora mismo mi chamarra._

Era mi hermano que notó la desgracia en su amada prenda.

 _-Y amigo... no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas._

 _-Erick, lo siento..._

 _-Está bien, pero de todos modos, no vuelvas a tomar nada mío. Por cierto, hola Candy..._

 _-Hola Erick..._

No sé que me enfadó más... la falta de leche para mi cereal, la mancha en la chamarra de Erick después de haberla cuidado tanto en la fiesta o... la forma en que la amiga de mi hermana con su sonrisita y sus mejillas sonrosadas miraba salir a Erick de la cocina. Ay por Dios, solo eso me faltaba... fijarme en esta niña.

 _-Siento lo de tu suéter... amiga de Ely. Te compraré uno nuevo en cuanto reciba mi sueldo._

Dije para reponer su prenda dañada pero principalmente para sacarla de su embeleso por mi hermano.

 _-Gracias Terry... no es necesario, me preocupa más Erick... es decir, su chamarra. Éste suéter es viejo y con una lavada se le quita la mancha, además fue mi culpa._

Sus ojos verdes me tenían como hechizado mientras se disculpaba, sus labios me tenían idiotizado mientras hablaba... ¿por qué no me había dado cuenta de que es tan hermosa? Tiene como medio año viniendo a esta casa y yo... y yo ahora entiendo, coincidió con mi interés en Susana lo que no me permitió apreciar a ésta hermosa chiquilla.

 _-Bueno y... yo opino que sí le debes comprar un suéter a mi amiga. ¿Cuando te pagan Terryncy?_

 _-Jajajaja... ¿Terryncy?_

 _-Ay Ely, cállate y no me estés diciendo así. Pronto, pronto me pagarán, cuando eso suceda yo mismo te llevaré amiga de..._

 _-Me llamo Candice White._

 _-Yo mismo te llevaré Candice White._

La chica me regaló la más preciosa sonrisa que había visto en mi vida, es que... esos labios formando esa expresión de alegría, con esos ojos a la vez mirándome, con esas preciosas pequitas sobre su respingada, pequeña y perfecta nariz... fue demasiado. Esa imagen superó por mucho todo lo vivido el día de hoy... me puso de buenas y me hizo sonreír también. Hasta me olvidé por completo de la merienda.

 _-Bueno, las dejo, con tu permiso Candice..._

Mi hermana me veía y volteaba a ver a su pecosa amiga sonriente para de nuevo regresar la vista hacia mi, vaya que Ely es perspicaz y se lo agradezco.

 _-¡No te vayas Terryncy! La verdad es que Candy ya se va y... me toca acompañarla a su casa. Pensaba que, sería una excelente idea que nos acompañaras a llevarla o incluso podrías llevarnos en el auto._

 _-Ahhh... claro, claro que si. Ve por las llaves mientras tomo algo._

 _-¿Si eh? Hasta acá hueles a cerveza..._

Me sentí apenado por el comentario de Ely.

 _-Es verdad, tal vez no sea buena idea que conduzcas, si has tomado mejor le digo a mi mamá que nos lleve._

 _-¡Nooo! Es decir... no he tomado más que una sola, y... y yo puedo llevarla, llevarlas._

 _-Bueno bueno, tranquilo chico, tú nos llevas, voy por las llaves._

Dijo mi hermanita con su sonrisa pícara dejándonos solos a mi y a Candy. Nos quedamos callados, ella recargada en la barra de la cocina y sosteniendo en sus brazos cruzados su suéter manchado.

Yo, tomaba un jugo de durazno del refrigerador para bebérmelo, tenía mucha sed.

 _-Y vas en el mismo grado con Ely supongo._

 _-Sí Terry._

 _-Vaya..._

 _-Ya había venido varias veces, la verdad me gusta mucho venir a tu casa. La señora Eleonor es muy amable, tu hermana es mi mejor amiga y Erick..._

 _-¿Qué hay con Erick?_

 _-Es muy lindo conmigo también, sólo que hoy ni siquiera notó que estaba aquí._

¡Ay no! ¡¿Será posible lo que estoy escuchando?! ¡Esta criatura celestial está interesada en mi hermano mayor! ¡Ah suerte la mía!

 _-Y, ¿te preocupa mucho que no te note?_

 _-¡Por supuesto! Es que..._

 _-No me lo digas Candy, no tengo derecho a estar preguntando lo que no me incumbe, vamos._

Me sentí molesto, esta nena de hermosos ojos, boca, voz, cabello me empezaba a interesar más de la cuenta y justamente era mi hermano de 24 el que ella prefería. Mis encantos no podían con esto, si bien me considero bastante atractivo y agradable para llevar una plática, Erick es justamente como yo pero más maduro, va al gimnasio y ha estado en el Ejército. Tiene adiestramiento militar y sus pectorales hacen ver como un pan aplastado los míos.

¡Diantres! Qué mala suerte en serio... Si acaso el punto a mi favor es que Erick es un pedante, un engreído. Puedo aprovechar eso y que mi edad y su edad son más afines...

 _-¡Teeeerryyyyyy! Ay no... qué harías en esa fiesta hermanito que tienes la vista perdida. ¿Ves Candy? ¿Ves porqué Erick sigue siendo nuestra mejor opción?_

 _-¿De qué hablas Ely?, ¡mejor opción de qué!_

 _-Vamos, en el camino te cuento._

Abrí las portezuelas para que entraran y mi hermana de inmediato se fue para atrás, dejando a Candy en el lugar del copiloto. Princesa Ely te debo una, le guiñé el ojo y sonriendo complacida sabía que me había agradado el gesto. Candy subió y cerré su puerta, cuando llegué junto a ella, se veía nerviosa y volteaba hacia la ventanilla y se abrazaba a si misma frotándose los brazos.

 _-Candy, ¿tienes frio? Ely, ¿quieres por favor prestarle un suéter?_

Mi pregunta sonaba más a orden, mi hermana rodó los ojos y salió del auto, otra vez me quedaba solo con ella.

Se escuchaba el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y de repente algún suspiro.

 _-Bueno y perdón que insista pero... hace rato dijeron algo de una mejor opción._

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa y volteó a verme con esos ojos que me hacían bajar la mirada.

 _-Ely se refiere a las clases de física, tu hermano nos ha explicado un par de veces los temas de Momentum y Tiro Parabólico._

 _-Ya veo..._

 _-¿Sabes Terry? Tengo un primo científico, es muy bueno, pero no funcionan las clases con él._

 _-¿Y eso?_

 _-Él se apasiona por la física, química, matemáticas y astronomía, pero cuando nos explica habla demasiado rápido, como si fuéramos a su ritmo. Le he pedido que vaya más lento pero aunque trata, simplemente no puede y termina hablando de hiperespacio e inventos que nos confunden._

 _-Interesante... yo tengo un amigo así._

 _-Jajajaja, Ely le llama el científico loco... pero dentro de todo eso, mi primo trae babeando a tu hermana. No vayas a decir que te conté, me inspiras confianza._

Ay preciosa, si supieras todo lo que tu empiezas a inspirar en mi...

 _-¡Un momento! ¿Científico loco dices?_

 _-Ajá..._

 _-¿Tu primo es Stear Cornwell?_

 _-Siiii, ¡lo conoces!_

 _-Pero claro que lo conozco... es uno de mis mejores amigos, vamos juntos en la Universidad._

 _-Ahhh..._

 _-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Dije algo malo?_

 _-Nooo, no nada de eso, es sólo que te acabo de confesar que Ely está enamorada de él, mira ahí viene, cambiemos de tema._

Mi hermana subió al auto y en cuanto le entregó el suéter a Candy arranqué y la miré por el retrovisor. Ella me miró y negando con la cabeza me sonreía en complicidad, por lo que también sonreí. Ely platicaba con Candy desde el asiento trasero, yo me concentraba en el camino y para mala suerte mía tuvimos que pasar frente a la casa de Susana. Ya había menos gente que en la tarde y cuál sería mi sorpresa que la vi de nuevo, despidiendo a James con un apasionado beso.

 _-¡Mira Terry, Ahí está Susana! ¡Y está besando a otrooo!_

 _-Sí Ely, ya la vi..._

Fingí no darle importancia a las escenas de la candente pareja.

 _-Y... ¿no vas a hacer nada? ¿Qué no es tu novia ya?_

Miré de reojo a Candy y llevaba su vista al frente y su semblante era muy serio.

 _-No Ely, si quieres cuando lleguemos a casa te entrego un reporte de todo lo que sucedió hoy. Susana ya no me interesa, hay tantas bellas chicas en este mundo como para... olvídalo, tampoco voy a hablar mal de ella._

Avanzamos en el auto durante otros cinco minutos. Yo no quería llegar pronto, disfrutaba tenerla así de cerca aunque fuera sólo un momento. Iba incluso más despacio de como conduzco regularmente.

 _-Aquí vivo, gracias Terry. Ely, te regreso tu suéter mañana._

 _-Espera Candy..._

Bajé del auto y corrí a abrir la portezuela para ofrecerle la mano y ayudarle a bajar.

 _-Gracias de nuevo, eres muy amable._

Me dedicó una tímida y dulce sonrisa y caminó hasta su puerta. Esperé hasta que entrara y subí al auto para regresar a casa, mi hermana se saltó hacia el asiento del copiloto.

 _-Ahora sí Terron, ¡cuéntamelo todo! ¿Te gustó Candy verdad?_

 _-Hay muchas cosas que también tú me tienes que explicar mia sorella minore..._

 _-¡No me cambies el tema monstruooo!_

 _-Si te respondo lo que quieres saber entrará en vigor el código._

 _-Ok, es un trato..._

 _-Bueno, tu amiga me gusta... y mucho. Ahora es tu turno..._

 _-¡Ayyyyyy lo sabiiiiaaaaaa! ¡Qué emociooooónnnnn!_

 _-¡Tranquila Eleonor junior! Es-tu-tur-no..._

 _-¡Tú... también le-gus-tas!_

 _-¡Queee Queeeé! ¡Repite eso!_

 _-¡Que tú también le gustaaaassss!_

 _-No te lo creo, define, explica..._

 _-No quiero que te aproveches de ésta información, no quiero que vayas a acercarte a ella para jugar con ella, lastimarla, ilusionarla en vano y ¡mucho menos! Oye lo que te digo, ¡mucho menooosss! para darle celos a gusana._

 _-Prometido hermanirry._

Dije con una sonrisa de gusto y de idiota que ni yo me había visto antes.

 _-Ella me lo ha dicho todo el tiempo, muere por ti Terryyy. Yo la quiero mucho, es mi mejor amiga y siento que estoy traicionándola al contarte sus cosas._

 _-No, de ninguna manera Ely, ella me gusta y jugar con ella sería para mi como pedirle al karma que llegue un patán y juegue contigo. Así que tranquila..._

 _-Continúa el código ya hable, te toca...-_ dijo Ely.

 _-¿Qué hay de Erick?_

 _-¿Ehhhhhhhhh? no seas tramposo, eso es una pregunta, no una confesión._

 _-Vamos, ya dímelo, no te hagas, porqué ella lo veía de esa forma y no me digas que no te diste cuenta. Además eso de que es mejor opción, ¿qué exáctamente quisiste decir Eleanor junior?_

 _-No uses ese tono conmigo Terrenal, mira, él solo nos ha dado clases de física, pero ella se pone muy nerviosa con él..._

 _-¡Ahhh, vaya!_

 _-Déjame hablar... se pone nerviosa porque según Candy él y tú se parecen mucho. Pero el nunca le ha gustado, te lo juro, además es muy grande, le lleva siete años... Un día me confesó que le encantaría que nos explicaras tú._

 _-¿Yo? jajajaja, sería interesante que yo entendiera algo de física, ¿Y qué le dijiste?_

 _-Jajajajajaja, lo obvio, que si de por sí no entendemos nada, si tú le das clases sólo estará observándote como boba enamorada y menos vamos a aprobar la materia, a lo que ella respondió... tienes razón. Ahora, me toca: ¿Qué harás ahora que lo sabes?_

 _-No lo sé, ahí me vas a ayudar tú, quiero que la invites más seguido... ¿sabes si necesita ayuda en literatura o sociología?_

 _-¡Woooowww hermanito!, quién lo dijeraaaa... ¿tú dispuesto a dar asesorías en materias? voy a investigar lo que me pides._

 _-Una pregunta más... ¿qué tanto vieron cuando estaba vistiéndome?_

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

Esa noche, fue para mi libre de insomnio, dormí placenteramente y aunque en mi sueño no apareció la pecosa de bucles dorados sí lo hizo en mi pensamiento en cuanto escuché la alarma y abrí los ojos, las palabras de Ely resonaron en mi mente: _-_ sólo vimos cuando terminabas de ponerte la chamarra de Erick y comenzaste a imaginarte en concierto. Fué cuando ella dijo que eras el chico de sus sueños y yo me reí más por lo que dijo que por tu baile...

Suspiré y pronuncié su nombre... Candy, Candice White.

Tomé una ducha, me vestí para ir a la Uni y desayuné unos hot cakes con maní y una malteada de chocolate que mi madre había preparado.

 _-Ya le dije a Erick y te lo aviso a ti, hoy llega su padre de Londres. Quiero que estén de regreso temprano porque le daremos una bienvenida como se debe._

 _-Ay maaaa, eso me lo hubieras dicho ayer... tengo todos sus CD's de música y se va a enojar._

 _-¡Pues no tomes sus cosas Terry! Anda, yo los recojo y se los dejo como los tenía. Cuídate mucho amor, anda que Erick te espera._

Mi hermano me llevó en su motocicleta a la Universidad. Eso era un verdadero espectáculo, si cuando yo llegaba algunas chicas no perdían detalle, el que me llevara mi hermano volatilizaba las feromonas y estrógenos por todo el Campus.

Creo de verdad que mis padres hicieron muy buena química y muy buena mezcla genética... me pregunto, ¿cómo saldrían mis hijos si mezclo mi genética con la de la bellísima pecosa?... estoy seguro que serán guapísimos nuestros retoños. Bueno, me estoy adelantando mucho, mejor estudio para poder explicarle algo a Candy, será el pretexto perfecto para acercarme a ella.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

.

 **GRACIAS A TODAS LAS HERMOSAS LECTORAS.**

EN ESPECIAL A QUIENES ME HONRAN Y ALEGRAN CON SU VALIOSO COMENTARIO Y POR IGUAL A QUIENES ME AGREGAN A FAVORITOS O RECIBEN ALERTA DE MIS PUBLICACIONES:

 **Eli2, Grey, Lizbeth Haruka, Stormaw, Jan, Mary silenciosa, Guest, Candice White, Eliza-Sq, Adoradandrew, Lila Venezuela, dianley, Blanca G, Eli, Marina W, Aurora, Guest, Miriam7, Maritza, Amrica Gra, AyameDV, Nana, AmmiiMorrigan, Aysel10, VannyCamy y jocemit.**

Todos sus comentarios siempre se quedan en el corazón, es cursi que lo diga, lo sé, pero es verdad. Gracias por interesarse, porque valoro el precioso tiempo que dedican a leer las locuras y ocurrencias de una servidora.

Que Dios las bendiga siempre!


	3. ASÍ QUIERO TENER UNA HISTORIA CONTIGO

**ASÍ QUIERO TENER UNA HISTORIA CONTIGO...**

.

Era sábado y había muchos estudiantes en la Universidad, con esto de la feria Cultural todos tenemos trabajo extra además de prepararnos para los próximos exámenes.

- _¡Hola Terry! ¿Cómo estás? Ya no te vi, ni supe a qué hora te fuiste... quería irme contigo._

 _-Yo tampoco te vi a ti Karen, creí que te habías ido de la fiesta en cuanto llegó Susana a donde estábamos._

 _-Ganas no me faltaron, pero tengo años de conocerla y su actitud no es nueva para mí, además le llevé un buen regalo como para irme tan temprano... ¿Qué harás ahora?_

 _-No sé a qué te refieres Karen._

 _-Ella ya está de novia con James y tú ¿dónde quedas?_

 _-Amiga, por mi no debes preocuparte, estoy bien, en serio._

No quería empezar a divulgar que mi interés ya estaba puesto en otros ojos y en otra persona que para mí es... perfecta. Karen es mi amiga, la quiero, pero después de su confesión de ayer no considero prudente decirle lo que está sucediendo conmigo.

 _-Es bueno verte tranquilo, incluso alegre, lo peor que podrías hacer sería llorar o deprimirte por ella._

 _-O continuar una conversación en su honor, no tiene caso seguir hablando de ella Karen... mejor vamos, tenemos que llegar al salón para el ensayo y sólo estaré aquí unas dos horas._

 _-Terry... ¿te gustaría acompañarme al cine?_

Soltó de repente.

 _-Karen, perdón... no quiero que te sientas mal pero, hoy llega mi papá y queremos estar en casa para recibirlo, tú sabes, la familia reunida después de un año de no verlo._

 _-Oh, entiendo, ¿tal vez mañana?..._

 _-Sí, tal vez... pero primero debo asegurarme que no tengan planes para salir juntos. Sabes que tengo que aprovechar el poco tiempo que lo tengo aquí conmigo._

 _-Tienes razón, será después... tal vez._

Ay Karen, se me parte el corazón de saberte ilusionada conmigo preciosa, pero jamás sería tu novio por compasión, creo que es lo peor que puede hacer alguien, ¡quedarme con una persona por lástima jamás!

Llegamos al gran salón repleto con mesas y exposiciones alrededor. Todos los equipos trabajaban en sus proyectos, algunas chicas comenzaron a acercarse a mi, ¿será que desde que terminé algo que nunca empezó con Susana me volví popular?... ¡wow! Sé que soy atractivo, pero no a este nivel... Por cierto, ya me había olvidado de Susana... espero que no venga.

El equipo de trabajo se completó en cuanto llegamos Karen y yo...

 _-Vaya Terry, creímos que no vendrías._

 _-Una disculpa, me entretuve un poco con Klaisse, estábamos aquí afuera..._ ¿ _No ha llegado Willis_?

 _-No Terry, te quedas como Romeo, ¡chicos manos a la obra no hay mucho tiempo!._

Nuestro proyecto sería la representación teatral de Romeo y Julieta, para esto se nos facilitaría el auditorio de conferencias con su amplio estrado. Sólo que por ser sábado el encargado estaba de descanso y no podíamos entrar para ensayar porque sólo el tenía llave del lugar, así que nos tocaba conformarnos con un rincón en el gran salón.

Los diálogos ya los habíamos memorizado, los movimientos también. La parte difícil era besar a Karen, mucho más ahora conociendo sus sentimientos. Por suerte para mi, no llegó Susana... hubiese sido peor besarla a ella.

Llegó el momento, Karen dijo de memoria sus líneas:

 _-Yo aquí me quedaré. ¡Esposo mío! Mas ¿Qué veo?, una copa, una copa apretada por la mano de mi fiel amor, con veneno ha apresurado su muerte ¿todo lo apuraste sin dejar una gota amiga que me ayude a seguirte? Pero, besaré tus labios, quizá quede en ellos un resto de ponzoña para morir... Él me matará y me salvará..._

Dicho esto, Karen se inclinó sobre una mesa donde yacía yo acostado y posó con ímpetu sus labios sobre los míos, haciendo movimientos con su boca que no eran necesarios pues sólo se necesitaba un beso simulado. Prolongó y trató de profundizar un beso que sólo pedía ser un simple toque.

Yo por mi parte apreté los labios y no permití el objetivo de Karen, cosa que ella notó de inmediato.

 _-Aún siento el calor de sus labios. Qué rumor, seamos breves entonces -tomó la daga de Romeo hecha de madera plegable para que en el momento de tocar su pecho, la cuchilla también de madera se introdujera en el manguillo y diera el efecto visual de haberla apuñalado -¡Dulce hierro, descansa en mi corazón mientras yo muero!- simuló hundirla en su pecho- enmudece aquí y dame la muerte._

Karen fingió finalmente caer sobre mi cadáver y morir. El colmo fue en ésta parte, ella dejó caer su pecho muy cerca de mi rostro, incluso sentí el calor de su respiración casi en mi oído. Los aplauzos sonaron en el recinto.

 _-Y eso que es sólo un ensayo... comentaba presumido uno de mis compañeros que interpretaba a Fray Lorenzo._

Yo me limpiaba disimuladamente los labios todavía húmedos con la saliva de Karen, mientras me incorporaba de la vieja mesa la miré serio como si con una mirada quisiera explicarle que se había excedido, ella sólo bajó la mirada. Al levantarme de ahí reconocí dos verdes esmeraldas que me observaban fijamente entre el público improvisado.

 _-¿Candy...?_

Ella lo había visto todo y la noté molesta. Aunque no me agradó nada lo que hizo mi amiguita, sirvió para detectar en la preciosa pecosa un destello de celos. ¡Yes! ¡Celos por mi! ¡Awwwoooowwww! Aullé como lobo mentalmente sin poder disimular una franca sonrisa.

 _-Candy, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

Cruzó los brazos y levantó las cejas de forma interrogatoria con tal gracia que hasta en sus desplantes de nena celosa es una lindura...

 _-¿Qué hago aquí? Ah, pues, tengo un primo... ¿sí te comenté algo anoche que me llevaste a mi casa recuerdas Terry?_

Eso lo dijo casi frente a Karen y a un volumen lo suficientemente elevado para que mi compañera escuchara.

- _Ah... sí, Stear, ¿dónde está?, no lo he visto._

 _-Pues resulta que está en aquel Stand -señaló con su dedo- y como siempre lo ayudo con sus experimentos, hoy estoy aquí para apoyarlo..._

 _-Ah, ya entiendo... ¿Sabes Candy? Al principio me molesté mucho porque el ensayo de hoy tendría que ser en éste salón debido a que el auditorio de conferencias está cerrado, ahora estoy agradecido por el inconveniente porque de no haber sido por eso, no me hubiera enterado de que viniste, desde hoy me considero un tipo con suerte... y de la buena._

Ella se sonrojó ante el comentario tan directo que no dejaba lugar a dudas. -Sí, ¡me gustas Candy!- gritaba en mi pensamiento.

 _-Candy, quisiera platicar un momento contigo, ¿crees que sea posible?_

Karen no nos perdía de vista y me di cuenta que se mantenía cerca para alcanzar a escuchar la plática entre la de los bucles dorados y yo.

 _-Terry, es que... vine a acompañar a Stear, le dije que sólo venía un momento a ver a Romeo y ya me tardé en volver..._

 _-¿Con que sólo a ver a Romeo eh?_

Dije con la mejor sonrisa, la más encantadora, curiosamente con ella no tengo que recordar sonrisas fingidas o ensayadas, salen simplemente. Mientras a detalle analizaba sus reacciones, sus ojos cerrándose indignados y cómo arrugaba su nariz por el comentario, reprimí una feliz carcajada al lograr ruborizarla y hacerla desviar su tierna y fascinante mirada... ¡Nena me vuelves loco!

-No voy a entretenerte mucho, lo prometo.

Dije levantando mi mano derecha en señal de juramento, comenzaba a dudar de lo que me había confesado Ely, noté a Candy muy seria, hasta cierto punto incómoda. Como si no quisiera estar conmigo.

 _-Pero tienes razón Candy, tal vez te estoy quitando el tiempo... mejor después platicamos._

 _-No... si quiero platicar, es que... Terry..._

Noté su nerviosismo en el temblor de su voz, en el número de parpadeos y miradas dirigidas al suelo, en como jugaba con sus dedos torciéndolos y en cómo se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior... Ahhhhh... ¡que visión ante mi! ¡Dios gracias por mandar a éste bello ángel ante mi! y por favor a los demás vuélvelos ciegos ante ella, que pase desapercibida para todo el resto. Usaba unos jeans blancos ajustados a su cuerpo, una blusa negra de tirantes, tenis ligeros y sus preciosos bucles rubios atados en una coleta que coquetamente e hipnóticamente acariciaba su espalda al caminar. Con todo eso, otra vez me dejó en estado catatónico. Mis ojos no podían dejar de verla y sólo reaccioné hasta que se acercó un poco a mi y me plantó semejante beso en la mejilla.

Sentí un cosquilleo, calor y nervios de emoción...

...

Y reaccioné.

 _-Entonces te veo más tarde Terryncy..._

 _-¿Eh...? Hey, espera Candy, ¿por qué te vas?_

 _-Te llaman..._

Y señaló de nuevo hacia atrás de nosotros, mientras se alejaba sonriendo.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

El siguiente y último ensayo no me concentré. Eso sí, antes de iniciar le pedí en voz baja a Karen que el beso fuera sólo superficial, lo cual entendió perfecto pues cuando el beso llegó fue apenas un roce. Sólo que ésta vez no estuvo Candy para verlo y en la escena final su rostro quedó en mi pecho, como había sido previsto y no al revés como hizo en el primer ensayo.

Me agrada que lo entienda, que tenga esa capacidad para reponerse, para comprender que no puedo verla como algo más.

En el último minuto del ensayo se presentó Susana, tenía unas marcadas ojeras y estaba pálida. Ella no me vió, pero yo si vi cuando se acercó al profesor que dirige la obra y algo alegaba con él, él le negó la participación en la obra por supuesto, se suponía que Julieta sería Susana, pero al no presentarse a la hora convenida perdió su oportunidad.

-¡No puedo quedarme sin calificación profesor Smith!

-No será así señorita Marlowe, usted será la encargada de hacer y repartir los flyers entre la comunidad estudiantil de todo el campus para dar aviso del lugar, fecha y hora de nuestra presentación. En el departamento de diseño e impresión la estarán esperando hasta el miércoles para que entregue el archivo con el diseño. Ellos lo imprimen y le entregarán a usted 2000 flyers para repartir.

-Es injusto profesor...

-Le aseguro que no, injusto es que se presente usted a esta hora y pretenda quedarse con el protagónico. Se los advertí a usted, a Klaisse, a Grandchester y a Willis. El que llegue primero al ensayo se queda con el protagónico.

-¿Y quien será Romeo?

-Será Grandchester... el compañero Willis tampoco se presentó, por cierto él deberá ayudarle a usted con los flyers.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

Cuando terminamos el ensayo fui a buscar a Candy al stand de ciencia y tecnología de Stear. Llegué y lo saludé como normalmente lo hago, tratando de calmar mis nervios por encontrarla, no importa las veces que la vea, siempre me pone nervioso.

 _-¡Hey Stear, qué sorpresa tan agradable verte amigo!_

 _-¿Qué tal bro? ¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Muy bien, contento... -dije mientras buscaba a la pecosa con bucles, sin éxito._

 _-¿Pasa algo Terry?_

 _-Stear... tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos, no te puedo mentir. Me encanta tu prima... qué digo me encanta, ¡Me fascina! ¡Me atormenta, me desquicia! Estoy loco por ella y hace rato la vi... tan bella, tan irreal, tan onírica, sublime y etérea... dime que sigue aquí, estoy perdido por ella, me siento como Don Quijote tras de su amada Dulcinea del Toboso... esa chica de rubios cabellos y exquisitas pecas me ha robado el último aliento de cordura que ha quedado en mi... os ruego querido primo, decidme dónde está ella..._

 _-Terry... ¿estás bien?_

 _-Ah... disculpa Stear, sólo pensaba..._

 _-Pareciera que buscas a alguien._

Comentó mi amigo mientras acariciaba su barbilla con sus dedos como atando cabos.

 _-Buscaba a Candy, espero que no te moleste._

 _-Ah, Candy... ella ya se fue. Vino tu hermano por ella, creí que los habías visto, hace unos momentos estaban por aquí._

Salí corriendo del salón, ni siquiera agradecí a Stear o me despedí y tan rápido como pude llegué a la entrada de la Uni, los alcancé a ver en el estacionamiento, él ya estaba en la moto y Candy subía detrás de él... se puso el casco de mi hermano y se abrazó a su cintura.

Fue demasiada información para procesar, me comenzó entonces una jaqueca y un humor de los mil demonios.

Ya no dije nada, un fuerte mareo se apoderó de mi cabeza. ¡Ay Ely! ¿Y si me engañaste? No hermana, tú no eres cruel conmigo, no pudiste haberme dicho que le gusto si en realidad quien le interesa es el idiota de ¡Erick!

- _Terry, estás en verdad extraño, ¿seguro que estás bien?_

Karen me había alcanzado hasta el estacionamiento.

 _-¡No, no estoy bien Karen!_

 _-Pero si ésta vez hice lo que me pediste con el beso... es que..._

 _-Karen, discúlpame pero ahora no quiero ver a nadie, déjame solo._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

El plan era que le llamaría a Erick en cuanto terminara de ensayar, pero en éste momento a quien menos quería tener en frente era a mi querido hermano. ¡En tan poco tiempo Candy se pudo meter tan dentro de mis pensamientos! ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Dos decepciones en dos días! y la segunda realmente me estaba afectando. ¿Qué me pasa? Terrence Grandchester no puede seguir así, no, esto se acaba hoy... otra vez sin antes haber empezado.

Caminé cerca de media hora hasta la casa, cuando llegué todo estaba preparado para recibir a mi papá. Mi mamá ya se estaba terminando de arreglar y Erick salió de su recámara ya bañado en unos jeans de mezclilla, sin camisa y descalzo.

 _-¿Y tú a qué horas? Es muy tarde Terrence y hay que pasar al aeropuerto por él, ¿por qué no me llamaste? En eso habíamos quedado..._

No le contesté nada y entré a mi cuarto, imbécil, ¿qué es lo que le hace creer que está bien salir con una chica mucho menor que él? A pesar de que cerré mi cuarto, entró detrás de mi.

 _-Hey Grandchester te estoy hablando, ¿qué rayos te pasa?_

 _-No entres a mi cuarto sin permiso._

 _-¿Qué te ocurre Terrence?_

 _-Sólo quiero saber... ¿desde cuándo sales con Candy?_

 _-Ahhh, es eso..._

Sonriendo cínicamente sólo me contestó:

 _-Date prisa y arréglate, no anda conmigo._

 _-No te vayas Erick, ¿por qué fuiste por ella?_

Se giró despacio y me miró sonriendo.

- _¡Estás celoso Terryble!_

 _-¡Cállate!_

 _-Querías que hablara... ahora te aguantas._

 _-Entonces habla._

 _-Sólo fui por esa niña porque Ely me pidió de favor que pasara por ella._

 _-Ajá y luego..._

 _-Bueno Terrence, me conoces, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Apresúrate o tendrás que esperarnos aquí._

 _-No iré, ya no alcanzo, los espero aquí._

 _-Te digo que vamos, a papá le dará gusto verte._

Entonces escuché las risas desde el cuarto de Ely, me estremeció el oírla, me puse nervioso y quise sonreír, pero recordé sus manos rodeando a Erick al alejarse en la moto y una mueca de molestia de nuevo se asomó en mi expresión.

 _-Ya, tranquilo, ella está aquí, quiso acompañarnos en la recepción a papá, es la mejor amiga de Ely y Eleonor la quiere mucho. No creí que te gustara la nena..._

 _-¡No me gusta!_

 _-¡Noooo, que va! Ya Grandchester, se te van a rasgar las medias, báñate porque me vas a acompañar a recibir a nuestro padre. Es una orden._

 _-¡Tú a mi no me das ordenes!_

 _-Sólo te aviso que Candy va a ir con nosotros... después no te quejes..._

Me contestó como dando a entender que podría estar coqueteándole a mi pecosa y eso no se lo voy a permitir. No me gusta recibir órdenes de Erick, pero debo aceptar que cuando mi padre no está, toma el rol de autoridad de él, no sé que tan correcto sea, pero ha servido para mantener en orden a Ely. Erick es quien da permisos y se encarga de que no rebasemos la autoridad de mi madre.

Me metí a bañar y me vestí deprisa en mi habitación. Me puse más colonia de la que acostumbro, me arreglé más de lo que acostumbro, sinceramente caminé más erguido y me propuse ignorarla un poco. Aunque no anden, no me gustó nada lo que vi hoy...

 _-¡Terrence! ¡Ya caray! Ya debe estar llegando papá y tú con tus calmas..._

 _-Ya estoy, vámonos._

Subimos al auto, Erick quería irse en la motocicleta pero mi mamá no lo dejó.

 _-No cabemos todos en el carro mamá._

 _-Claro que sí, apretaditos pero cabemos, además el aeropuerto no está lejos._

 _-Señora Ely, si usted me permite, puedo quedarme en casa mientras van por su marido._

 _-No Candy, tu vienes con nosotros, eres nuestra invitada._

Así pues, fuimos por mi padre al aeropuerto, Erick conducía el auto, mi madre ocupaba el lugar del copiloto y Ely, Candy y yo nos acomodamos atrás en ese orden.

Para ser sincero estaba nervioso, tener tan cerca a esa chica hermosa de portada de revista, saberme importante para ella (porque noté sus celos en el ensayo) era suficiente para hacerme temblar y extrañamente a la vez me daba seguridad en mi mismo.

A pesar de saberme atractivo para el sexo opuesto no soy un patán, me he enamorado sólo dos veces, la primera vez fue Charlisse, una chica vecina de nosotros que se mudó a vivir a Nueva York por el trabajo de sus padres. La segunda vez fue Andrea Walker, ella fue mi primer y único beso.

No me gusta andar de galán rompe corazones, será que siempre he pensado en que tengo una hermana a la que no me gustaría que lastimaran.

Con Susana sólo me ilusioné pero no me enamoré y ahora Candy me gusta mucho pero, esa cercanía con mi hermano me desanima.

Cuando me senté estiré mi brazo en el respaldo del asiento y quedé como abrazando a Candy, me mantuve serio con mi vista al frente o a la ventanilla y contuve las ganas de mirarla, cada que la veía tenía que disimular mi cara de bobo al contemplarla.

Llevaba traje de lino, unas finas sandalias de tacón que la hacían ver mucho más alta de lo normal. Su cabello recogido en un coqueto e informal chongo y su maquillaje apenas sugerido, o eso es lo que he escuchado a las mujeres de mi casa cuando el maquillaje es ligero.

Así fue todo el camino, mis ganas de hablarle y de sentirla más cerca VS mis recuerdos de ella y Erick alejándose del campus en la motocicleta.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y bajé del auto, le extendí mi mano para ayudarle a bajar y sentí el deseo recorrer mis dedos desde el instante en que respondió a mi gesto, desde ese toque de sus manos en las mías. La vi a los ojos y me devolvió una mirada sin expresión.

 _-Gracias Terry..._

 _-De nada Candy._

Caminé junto a mi madre al igual que Erick, dejamos a Ely y Candy detrás nuestro. Erick notó que no tenía yo intenciones de ir con las chicas y se detuvo para acompañarlas, ese fue otro gancho al hígado que me busqué yo sólo. Los escuchaba reír y mi estómago daba girones en mi interior, escuchaba su risa tan... tan contagiosa, tan delicada y femenina, tan sexy como toda ella y odié que fuera Erick quien la causara con sus viejos chistes.

Después de todo no era tan pedante y engreído.

Llegamos a la sala de espera y era un mundo de gente, el vuelo de mi padre iba llegando en ese momento, así que no tuvimos que esperar mucho más tiempo.

Me senté en una de las sillas y cruzando mi pierna comencé a teclear un par de whatsapps para los compañeros de la obra.

"No se vayan a olvidar de llevar la daga de madera, es Karencita quien hará Julieta. En caso de que hubiera sido Susana, podríamos usar la espada de utilería, esa, la oxidada, y podríamos encajarla sin problema..."

Las respuestas no se hicieron esperar:

"¡Que malo!"

"¡Buen punto Grandchester!"

"¿Ahora si tienes ganas de hablar eh?"

fueron las respuestas del grupo. En eso estaba cuando un delicado aroma a rosas y jazmines y una brisa deliciosa inundó mis sentidos. Era ella, se sentó junto a mí y también cruzó su pierna.

Hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no mirar, pero no pude.

Un menudo y blanco pie, en una sensual sandalia color crema con alto tacón me hizo tragar saliva, mi vista recorrió despacio casi cada hilo de ese pantalón de blanco lino delgado y pude deleitarme con la forma de una pierna torneada, delgada y bien formada.

Ella lo notó, fui muy obvio... mis dotes histriónicos a la basura. Se arruinó mi plan de ser actor, Candy lo acabó.

En un momento la suerte me abrazó de nuevo, mi madre y hermanos se alejaron un poco. Yo permanecí ahí con Candy, aunque Ely a la distancia me llamaba con la mano.

 _-¿No vas a ir con ellos Terry?_

 _-No, Candy._

 _-¿Estás molesto conmigo?_

No contesté nada y miré al frente con mi característico ceño fruncido.

 _-¿No vas a decirme nada?_

 _-¿Qué quieres que te diga pecosa?_

 _-Pues algo, lo que sea, hoy temprano querías platicar conmigo y ahora estás tan diferente..._

 _-Hoy, antes de que te fueras con mi hermano... te vi tan bella en el ensayo. Hablé contigo sólo un poco y después te fuiste... y lo abrazaste..._

 _-¿Estás celoso Terry? Ely me marcó para que la ayudara a acomodar la mesa de postres, los adornos y la sorpresa para tu papá... dijo que pasarían por mi._

 _-No estoy celoso, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?... qué curioso que el amable de Erick se ofreció a llevarte._

 _-Él estaba cerca y Ely aprovechó..._

 _-Y él también... entonces debo agradecérselo a ambos. Candy, yo quería hablar un rato más contigo, decirte que..._

 _-Terry, yo..._

Entonces vi una figura alta, fuerte y masculina frente a mi. Mi padre con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos me estiraba los brazos.

 _-Hace un año Terrence y no te dignas a saludar a tu viejo._

 _-¡Papá!_

Lo abracé fuerte.

- _Lo siento pa, es que estoy con Candy, la amiga de Ely, no quise dejarla sola._

 _-Ya veo, mucho gusto señorita..._

 _-Candice White señor Grandchester, el gusto es mío._

Ely, sólo movía la cabeza negando por mi comportamiento. No perdió oportunidad de jalarme indiscretamente y reclamarme en secreto por el beso apasionado del ensayo... Osea que Candy le contó todo... Fuimos a casa, mis padres tomaron un taxi y mis hermanos y yo fuimos en el carro. Erick de nuevo al volante y Ely de copiloto en complicidad conmigo y quiero pensar que también con Candy. No hablamos por la nula privacidad de la ocasión, pero ésta vez mantuve mi mano sobre el asiento, esperando tener el valor de buscar su mano.

Ella llevaba sus manos en su regazo y parecía cómoda con mantenerlas ahí, sólo faltaba un breve trayecto para llegar a casa. Un pensamiento llegó a mi mente: ¡Hazlo! ¡Sólo hazlo!

Pasé saliva, la poca que podía, tenía la boca seca por los nervios.

Ahora o nunca... de nuevo esa voz animándome, obligándome a tocarla.

Mis dedos se acercaron a sus dedos y ella lo notó.

Despacio mientras yo tocaba su mano en un electrizante, estremecedor y delicioso roce, ella soltó sus manos y recibió la mía. Entrelazó sus dedos a los míos y me miró fijamente.

Sonreí esta vez sin poder evitarlo, ella también, pero cuando mi deleite visual y sensorial apenas comenzaba, llegamos a casa.

Soltó mi mano y salí del auto para ayudarle a salir, volví a mirar sus ojos y fue ella ésta vez quien me guiñó el ojo y sonriendo hizo a mi corazón acelerarse.

Erick y yo ayudamos a papá con su equipaje mientras él entraba a casa de la mano de mamá. Ely lo abrazaba todo el tiempo y dejaba sola a Candy... eso era ideal para mi.

Comimos entre pláticas amenas y graciosas anécdotas que por teléfono y video llamadas no saben igual. Hasta que...

 _-¿Y qué ha pasado con Susana Terry? Creí que la invitarías hoy._

 _-Eh... nada papá, Susana no me interesa ya_.

Aseguré mirando a Candy, ella no despegaba la mirada de sus alimentos en su plato.

 _-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Seis meses tras ella para claudicar? Hijo... eso no está bien, un Grandchester no renuncia así porque sí._

 _-Sí papá, tal vez después podríamos retomar el tema..._

Ely me ayudó de nuevo a cambiar el tema, mientras Erick sólo sonreía divertido al verme en apuros. Candy sentada frente a mi me miró seria y continuó cortando su filete, picando sus verduras y haciendo como que comía, pero ya no comió.

El resto de la tarde sucedió en largas charlas con mi padre. Noté a Candy inquieta, como si quisiera irse y la entiendo, la atmósfera en casa era muy íntima, además Ely estaba todo el tiempo junto a mi padre y casi no ponía atención a su amiga.

Erick puso música, una música especial para ellos, los he visto bailar otras veces, siempre abrazados muy románticos.

Nos hizo una seña como para desaparecernos de la estancia y nos fuimos retirando uno a uno.

Encendió unas luces especiales y en una charola acercó una botella de champagne en hielo y dos copas.

.

I know your eyes in the morning sun

I feel you touch me in the pouring rain

And the moment that you wander far from me

I want to feel you in my arms again

And you come to me on a summer breeze

Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave

And it's me you need to show...

How deep is your love?

How deep is your love?

How deep is your love?

I really mean to learn

Because we're living in a world of fools

Breaking us down when they all should let us be

We belong to you and me...

.

Los dejamos solos, bailando como bien supo Erick que sucedería.

Su baile lento, apenas moviéndose al ritmo de la música, muy abrazados Eleonor y Richard mientras nosotros desde el barandal de la planta alta mirábamos la escena.

Creo que empiezo a enamorarme... así quiero verme con ella, no la conozco, no se quién es, que le gusta o que no... Sólo se que sus ojos como dos preciosas estrellas me miraban a mi, sólo a mí esa tarde.

Me acerqué a ella por detrás y le dije suavemente al oído:

 _-Así quiero tener una historia contigo..._

Sentí su piel erizarse mientras mis brazos bajaban desde sus hombros hasta sus manos y al llegar a ellas nuestros dedos se entrelazaron de nuevo. Haciendo aparecer en mi estómago las miles y miles de mariposas que tanto había escuchado decir que se sentían... Debo admitirlo, hasta el día de hoy al tenerla así tan cerca, estaba experimentando esa increíble sensación y según yo sabía lo que era estar enamorado... qué equivocado estaba.

Se acercó despacito a mi oído y me dijo:

 _-Esta era la sorpresa para tus papás, Ely, Erick y yo la preparamos mientras tu mami tomaba un baño y se arreglaba._

Entonces Erick tuvo la osadía de guiñarle un ojo a Candy, y le dijo:

 _-Gracias Candy, hacemos buen equipo, cuñadita..._

 _-¡Erick!_

Le hablé molesto.

 _-Baja la voz Grandchester... no querrás romper con el romanticismo. Vengan, vamos afuera._

Salimos al patio y me senté en una banca de piedra bajo unas palmas, Candy se sentó de inmediato junto a mi.

 _-Terryncy ¿qué fue eso?_

 _-¿_ Qué cosa _?-pregunté haciéndome el tonto._

 _-Ese abrazo, esas caricias..._

 _-Me gustas._

 _-Tu también a mi pero..._

 _-¿Pero?_

 _-Siento que vas deprisa._

 _-Es que me encantó sentir tu mano con la mía en el auto, me encantan tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu voz... quiero salir contigo y conocer todo de ti. Candy, ¿aceptas salir conmigo?_

 _-Me encantaría... si, pero, no me gusta que te besen otras chicas, hoy sufrí..._

 _-Sólo fue un ensayo, un proyecto escolar para la feria cultural._

 _-Pero te gusta la actuación, y supongo que esto es sólo el principio._

 _-Pero no hay otros besos que quiera probar, solamente los tuyos..._

 _-¿Lo dices en serio?_

 _-Completamente..._

Despacio nos acercamos, olvidamos por un momento que no estábamos solos y cerró sus ojos mientras mi boca se aproximaba a su boca.

.

.

.

GRACIAS...

 **MITSUKI KAZUMI:** Gracias preciosa! te mande un mensaje a tu correo personal. Pero como no sé si lo leíste, te diré que tu comentario ha sido por demás inspirador y motivante. Te agradezco con el corazón tus palabras y bellísimos comentarios. No importa que sea un solo comentario, igual les agradezco toda la buena vibra y sus atenciones.

 **AMRICA GRA:** ¿A veces pasa no? jajaja que a veces por estar encaprichada con alguien dejas ir buenos prospectos... lo bueno es que se dió cuenta a tiempo.

 **JAN:** Exacto, ella va a la casa de su amiga con tal de ver a su hermano, aunque él al principio ni se daba cuenta, Todavía no llegamos a la parte donde Susana se dará cuenta de Candy. Pero sí sucederá y no le va a gustar nada. Gracias por tus comentarios Jan, ya te extrañaba!

 **GLADYS:** Me ha encantado tu comentario y coincido contigo, aunque no lo creas también me como las uñas cuando leo los demás fics... ay unos que uffffff! de verdad son impresionantes, y ¿sabes que me pasa? que a veces coincide que actualizan como poniéndose de acuerdo todos mis favoritos... es la locuraaaa y me encanta! Quise darle un hermanote a Terry, precisamente porque dije, de lo bueno... poco, naaaaa, quien dijo! mejor que haya dos. ¿Por qué no? Gracias Gladys!

 **Candice White:** Gracias bonita por tus comentarios y por leer esta historia. Ya apareció Stear, no aparecerán todos en la historia, pero faltan algunos más... Yo te agradezco más a ti el tiempo precioso que como las demás lectoras me regalan para leer este fic.

 **Astrid Lee:** Va a tratar de interponerse la Susie, pero la Candy de esta historia no es nada dejada... ya verás!

 **Stormaw:** Chiquilla de mi vida! adivina quien me dió la idea de la frentona y como le llama Terry con cariño Susie... si tuuuú! en alguna de nuestras pláticas está la fuente de inspiración incluso de empezar así esta historia! te mando un beso amiga bella! y de nada por el diseño... es bastante simplón, lo haces con los signos y símbolos del teclado.

 **Esme05:** Gracias a tí por seguirme amiguita, espero que te siga gustando la historia y sigas divirtiéndote con ella. Saludos nena!

 **Betina C:** Hola Betina! Terry 20, Erick 24, Candy 17 y Ely 17. Susana 18 y los papás de Terry andan en los 45.

 **Blanca G:** Así es mi querida Blanca, es un gusto volver a leerte en los reviews. Ya ves que mis personajes tienden a ser muy... como dijera... hormonales, facilotes. En esta historia no será así, nada de adolescentes embarazadas, besos!

 **Sol Grandchester:** Gracias por estar de nuevo en las lectoras que siguen mis locuras, extrañaba a las terrytanas! espero que te siga gustando esta historia. Saludos Sol!

 **Marina W:** Así es Marinita, Ely habló de más, cosa que no haría nunca una buena amiga. Pero como se dió cuenta de cómo Candy le encantó a Terry, y conociéndolo y sabiendo que su hermano no es un patán ni un ojo alegre, les dio un empujoncito para que puedan tratarse. Gracias por tus comentarios linda

 **Miriam7:** Si, lo que pasó con Susana, se va a aclarar mas adelante, esta vez en el gran salón Terry se le escondió, lo que menos quería era encontrársela de frente. Gracias Miriam!

 **dianley:** ¿qué comes que adivinas? Susana será molestona como siempre... y mas cuando se de cuenta de lo que perdió, porque así como Terricito papucho estaba ciego cuando se fijo en ella, ella estuvo el doble de ciega por dejarlo ir y no valorarlo. Que pena con ella.

 **Eli:** Mi querida Eli, Terry no se va a aprovechar con Candy, si anda de coquetote con ella pero tiene sus limites. En cuanto a Gusana, tus sospechas serán ciertas y Karen... ya verás...

 **Grey:** Es que en serio, Richard y Eleonor debieron poblar la tierra! ¿porqué solo hacer un retoño? cuando pudieron hacer, no sé... veinte! jajaja, ¿está bien no? Y Susy si dará lata, si no, pues no habría ningún obstáculo y Susana es como la cebolla en la sopa... ni hablar, se necesita un poco.

 **Aurora:** Ahora si te falle, no actualicé pronto, y estaré haciéndolo tal vez cada semana, si puedo antes... Si Aurora, son como dos Terrys, incluso si te fijas como que Erick se parece más a la personalidad del rebelde del San Pablo, por el momento, porque Terry a lo largo de la historia va a presentar cambios en su personaje. Saludos nena! Gracias por leerme!

 **Eliza-Sq:** Gracias Eli! Espero no defraudarlas. Gracias por el bello concepto que tienes de estos primeros capítulos, trabajare mucho por continuar así.

 **Marcegrandchester:** Trataré de que sean bastantes capítulos, aun no lo tengo bien definido, pero más que largo, trataré de que se acuerden de el y divertirlas mientras leen. Gracias Marceeee!

 **Krasnyroses:** Gracias por leer! es un honor que una de mis escritoras favoritas me lea, soy tu fan! así como mi queridísima AyameDV, mi amiga Stormaw, entre muchas otras talentosas y bellas que por aquí me hacen el honor de hacer presencia. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme aun cuando también tienes tus propios proyectos! y tienes mucha razón, leer de vez en cuando porque luego nuestro propio fic se atrasa, ya me está pasando... Saludos amiga!

 **Lila Venezuela:** Gracias Lila! espero no defraudarlas y entregarles solo buenos capítulos!

 **Lady Olga de Grandchester:** Gracias por los ánimos para continuar, gracias por compartir tu historia, qué triste que no pudiera ser tu historia con él y más por intromisiones de terceros, pero quiero pensar que Dios te compensó con alguien mejor. Saludos! espero que este fic siga siendo de tu agrado.

 **Fabiola R:** Pues gracias por tu comentario Faby y como dices... Candy se está volviendo todo para él. Saludos!

 **Eli:** Gracias, a mi me encanta leerlas!

 **Iris:** Gracias por tus preciosos comentarios pequeña! de verdad que me dan muchos ánimos tus palabras. Te mando un abrazote hasta donde te encuentres.

 **Nana:** Gracias Nana, ya apareció Candy, :) Saludos!

 **AyameDV:** Chulada de mujer! Gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme. jajajaja, que risa! Garrapata realmente odiosa la Gusi... vaya que no te cae. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado éste fic... no creas, a veces mis musas inspiradoras me abandonan, se van a almorzar, de camping, de shopping, de antro, qué se yo, pero se largan y me dejan botada, por eso he tardado. besos linda comadrita!

 **Maritza:** Si es popular la Susie, pero espera a ver quien será la estrella el próximo ciclo escolar! Aúllen lobos! y la escena de Susana en el próximo capitulo les cuento... gracias por comentar!

 **Adoradandrew:** Qué gusto verte por aquí preciosaaaa! no me abandonaste! Gracias por tu comentario, muy cierto, ni que fuera la única... y luego Susana pfffff!

 **Mary silenciosa:** Gracias muñeca por seguirme y por ser fiel lectora, estaré encantada de leerte también. Un beso!

 **Lizbeth Haruka:** Konichiwa hermosa! Gracias por tus comentarios tan atentos y bellos. Te escribí un mensaje a tu correo personal, pero también te diré por aquí, que para mi es verdaderamente especial el tiempo que cada una de ustedes se toma en seguirme, en leerme. Y te agradezco el doble por traducir y en lo personal dominas bastante bien el español! Es un encanto leer tus comentarios. Lo aprecio muchísimo.

Gracias!

 **AmmiiMorrigan, AyameDV, CandyParra, Darling eveling, Eliza-Sq, Lizbeth Haruka, Olga08, lively jing, Aysel10, CandyPecosa, Esme05, Sandybere, VannyCamy, jocemit, nekito1.**

.

 **MIL GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. CUÍDENSE MUCHO!**


	4. LOS ALEGRES DELFINES

**LOS ALEGRES DELFINES...**

.

Ya estaba muy cerca de mis labios, sentí su respiración mezclarse con la mía. Podría definir el momento con una palabra: delicia... pero se detuvo antes de besarme, sólo rozó mis labios y se acercó a mi oído para con su grave y sensual voz decirme:

 _-Pecosa, nos están viendo... muero por besarte, pero solos tú y yo, sin espectadores._

Entonces abrí mis ojos y giré esperando encontrarme con las miradas curiosas de mis cuñados, con una sonrisa le contesté:

 _-No nos ven, mira... se han ido._

Terry volteó para buscar a sus hermanos.

 _-Se alejaron para darnos privacidad, ¿entonces en dónde estábamos Candy?_

Se acercó de nuevo y sentí la delicia de su boca, el sabor embriagante de sus suaves labios envolviendo los míos, como saborear un durazno, como probar el cielo... Estoy segura que ha besado antes a alguien, tal vez varias, tal vez muchas, es muy hábil... no me importaría, el momento que estábamos compartiendo era sólo nuestro. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, sólo fueron besos suaves, sólo los labios involucrados, no quise avanzar más allá en el beso, no quiero ir a prisa, ni tengo problema en esperar.

Entonces sentí su lengua rozar mis labios... espera, ¿Terry tratando de besarme más apasionadamente? ¡Pues no me haría del rogar! me perdí en el exquisito sabor de su saliva, en el suave, húmedo y excitante juego sutil de las lenguas, del probar cada rincón de su boca, ayyyy Terry...

Después simplemente nos detuvimos, lo noté agitado y muy ruborizado.

 _-Debemos parar Candy, discúlpame si me he excedido._

 _-Todo está bien, será mejor que ya me vaya._

 _-Te llevo princesa, vamos._

Me despedí de sus papás, de Erick y Ely quien me miraba con una sonrisa pícara y me guiñó el ojo sin decirme nada. A veces hablamos sin palabras gracias a la gran conexión que tenemos como las mejores amigas que somos. Terry me llevó a casa en la motocicleta, fue una experiencia completamente diferente a ir con Erick, con Erick sentía pena por sujetarme a su cintura, con Terry llevaba mis manos abrazándolo por debajo de su camisa y me sentía como en un sueño, en un sensual y excitante sueño. Como si fuera en verdad una princesa galopando con su amado caballero en la época medieval, sólo que, lo que ésta princesa no sabía era que se enfrentaría a la furia del dragón esperando a la entrada del castillo... Sí, mi tía Elroy ya esperaba sentada en la banca del exterior mientras hacía un tejido.

Estaba yo tan absorta en la cálida sensación de acariciar su abdomen y recargar mi cabeza en su ancha espalda, oliendo su riquísima fragancia, que jamás me percaté de que mi tía esperaba con cara de pocos amigos a mi llegada, tan sólo eran las ocho de la noche.

 _-¿Es ella tu tía Candy? Parece molesta._

 _-Eh, no es nada... así tiene ella la cara._

 _-Pecosita, tal vez sea mejor que hable con ella ._

 _-No creo que sea buena idea Terryncy..._

Me despedí de mi amor dándole sólo la mano, Dios me libre de que mi tía viera que lo beso siquiera en la mejilla, caminé hacia ella y escuché tras de mi la hermosa voz de mi amado saludarla desde la acera:

 _-¡Buenas noches señora!..._

Sólo cerré los ojos y me encogí de hombros... mi tía no es señora, es una solterona enojona que se ha dedicado a cuidarme más por petición de William Andley que por decisión propia, obviamente ella no contestó el saludo, por el contrario, torció la boca y frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto.

 _-¡¿Quién te ha dado autorización de estar trepada en una motocicleta con semejante... barbaján?!_

 _-Tía, lo siento, él es un amigo y no es un barbaján._

 _-Pues si es tu amigo, debería saber que tu tía es ¡una señorita! no una... ¡señora!_

 _-Lo hablaré con él en la próxima ocasión._

 _-No habrá tal ocasión Candice, hablaré muy seriamente con William y le comentaré de tu últimamente descarriada actitud!_

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

Entré a mi habitación, sin cenar ya que estaba castigada... qué novedad, cada que la tía Elroy quiere castigarme cree que lo mejor es privarme de mis alimentos. Se olvida de que soy una chica con creatividad y en mi habitación tengo una pequeña despensa con atún, aderezos, galletas, nueces, golosinas, refrescos, botanas y hasta algún pastelillo empaquetado... así que no sufro.

 _-¡Espero que te hayan convidado a merendar en esa casa porque aquí estas castigada!_

 _-No importa el castigo -me dije a mi misma en la privacidad de mi recámara- lo que he vivido el día de hoy bien valen cien castigos... ¡mil castigos! y dí vueltas y vueltas más enamorada que apesadumbrada por el regaño de mi tía hasta que, mareada, me dejé caer en la cama. Toqué mis labios con las yemas de los dedos y aún en la ensoñación de mi primer beso sentía esas mariposas revolotear en mi vientre y en mi cabeza. Corrí a la ventana, una tormenta estaba por empezar y los relámpagos iluminaban mi cuarto. gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeaban los cristales de mi ventana que empañé con la exhalación, me acerqué y besé el cristal con esos labios que él había besado, con esos labios que ahora tenían dueño..._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _-Por fa, ayúdame ¿si?_

 _-No sé, déjame pensarlo... obvio que sí tontis, sólo que debes prometerme algo._

 _-¿Qué cosa Annie?_

 _-Que ya no pasarás tanto tiempo metida en casa de Ely, es que Candy, a veces quiero ir a verte y se que estás allá, te mando whats y estas allá, tengo planes de salir contigo y me dices que estarás con ella..._

 _-Es que..._

 _-Si, ya sé que ahora es ella tu mejor amiga pero, antes yo también era tu mejor amiga y no me visitabas todos los días._

 _-Annie..._

 _-Ya seee, me faltó tener a Terry como hermano._

 _-Jajajaja no seas tonta..._

 _-Y tú no seas tan obvia Candy, no debes estar en esa casa todos los días, tan delicada que es tu tía Elroy; ¿que no te dice nada por estar allá todo el tiempo?_

 _-No le interesa mucho que digamos lo que yo haga... bueno, hasta hoy... creo que aunque quiera seguir con mi rutina de asistir casi todos los días a casa de Ely ya no podré hacerlo._

 _-Bueno, pues yo como tu amiga te lo digo, Ely no va a decirte nada por pena, tal vez. Pero sí es mi deber decirte que no es correcto que estés todo el tiempo en su casa, ¿ok?_

 _-Ok..._

Contesté de mala gana.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

El día de la feria cultural me levanté de un salto de la cama, no me costó trabajo despertar como otras veces, tenía varios días sin verlo y sólo nos habíamos enviado mensajes. Sus mensajes de voz los repetí cientos de veces antes de dormir para grabar en mi mente ese tono; grave, sensual, delicioso... Las fotografías que nos tomamos ese día de la llegada de mi suegro las veía infinidad de veces. Hasta puse la mejor como wallpaper en mi laptop, en el cel, en el perfil de whatsapp y en facebook.

Los comentarios y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar:

 _-¿Y ése quien es Candy? -_ preguntaba Anthony.

 _-Me urge que empiecen las vacaciones para espantarte los mosquitos gatita...-_ opinaba Archie _._

Hasta William tenía un comentario...

 _-Eso no me gusta nada pequeñuela, usted está muy chiquita para andar de novia, si, ya me dijo la tía que llegaste en moto y todo, tenemos que hablar, hoy a las ocho pm hora de Miami espera mi llamada, ¡Te quiero princesa!_

 _-¿Con que en moto eh? Voy a posponer los cursos de verano Candy, ¿es tu novio? -_ de nuevo preguntó Anthony.

William había mandado el mensaje al grupo de whatsapp y Anthony, Stear y Archie lo leyeron.

 _-Stear di algo, qué pasa con Candy, espero que la estés cuidando... ¡habla ahora!_

 _-Tranquilo Archie... Candy sabe lo que hace, no es una niña y no puedo estar de su nana, ese chico, su novio es amigo mío. Es un buen tipo, estudia en la Universidad de Miami... eso es todo lo que puedo decir._

 _-Entonces si es tu novio gatita... -escribió Archie de nuevo y puso una carita de llanto._

Anthony ya no comentó nada. Leí los comentarios hasta que ninguno de ellos aparecía en línea. ¡Ufff! que alivio no haber tenido que contestar en el momento.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

Me bañé y me vestí especialmente para la ocasión, sería la asistente de Stear en el proyecto. Me vestí con un palazzo rojo y unas sandalias doradas de tacón. Mi cabello recogido en un chongo alto y mi maquillaje discreto.

Era sábado otra vez, muchos estudiantes acudieron con sus familias, la tía Elroy sería quien acompañaría a Stear, pues mis otros primos estudian en diferentes estados. Archie está en Chicago y Anthony vive en California... ni pensar en William, mi tutor, él vive en Escocia prácticamente.

Llegó la hora de las exposiciones y la tía Elroy parecía bastante complacida con el proyecto y participación de Stear y por qué no decirlo, mi pequeño aporte. Yo estaba nerviosa, terminando la exposición de proyectos me iría de prisa a la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

Mi Romeo ya me había entregado varias entradas, una para Stear, una para la "señora Elroy" y otra para mi.

Los aplausos llegaron para mi primo el inventor, fue una ronda de tres demostraciones, su invento consistía en cómo aprovechar las energías de la naturaleza para el hogar y los automóviles sin contaminar en absoluto. Aunque ya hay tecnologías para tales fines a veces son muy poco accesibles en cuanto a economía se refiere. El propósito de Stear era hacer llegar todas esas alternativas a incluso gente con recursos limitados. Él se preocupa por el cambio climático y está decidido a hacer algo al respecto.

La tía Elroy no se quedó a la obra de Shakespeare, dijo tener jaqueca y se retiró a casa, Stear sí se quedó conmigo. Fuimos a la cafetería de la Universidad para hacer un poco de tiempo y me invitó un delicioso almuerzo.

 _-Candy, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo, los exámenes, la feria cultural me han absorbido por completo._

 _-Sí mi querido científico, pero ahora podemos hablar, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?_

 _-Sí princesa, verás, primero que nada agradecerte tu apoyo todo este tiempo, si me gano el premio la mitad es tuya._

 _-Eso ni lo digas Stear._

 _-¡Cómo de que no! es lo justo Candy, pero no es eso lo que quiero platicar ahora contigo. El punto es que, he notado muy interesado a Terry en ti... y para serte honesto también te he notado muy interesada a ti en él... supongo que en verdad son novios._

 _-Stear... ya hasta lo comentaste en el grupo con los chicos..._

 _-Ya se... y creo que estoy metiéndome en lo que no me importa, pero en realidad si me importa porque se trata de ti... y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo siempre va a preocuparme._

 _-Eres muy bueno conmigo._

 _-Soy bueno contigo porque te quiero, porque me importas. Muy aparte de eso Candy, no quiero que te haga daño, no se lo puedo permitir... él hasta donde recuerdo estaba muy atento a Susana Marlowe y... no entiendo que intenciones tiene contigo._

 _-Lo de Susana ya terminó Stear..._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes? Estuvo tras ella varios meses, me cuesta trabajo creerlo si dice que ya no le importa._

 _-Terry me ha contado muchas cosas muy privadas, también yo tenía dudas, muchas dudas y tuvimos que aclararlo. Stear, Terry me gusta mucho y yo a él, y si, en efecto somos novios..._

Hemos estado enviándonos mensajes, llamadas, nos hemos besado ya y no soy más que... la amiga de Ely. Estos días sin verlo, no me ha buscado, aunque quiero pensar que fue por culpa de los exámenes. No somos novios todavía, aunque yo diga que sí... no es que me interese que haga la pregunta directamente, pero ya hasta lo he soñado. Entonces tal vez inconscientemente sí me interesa que me lo pida como debería ser...

 _-Vaya que cambian las cosas..._

 _-Susana es novia de James del equipo de fútbol y Terry ya no siente nada por ella._

 _-Siendo así, supongo que no hay problema en que estén juntos, pero estaré al pendiente Candy._

 _-Está bien, gracias Stear._

Salimos de la cafetería y entonces lo vi... caminaba con otros cuatro o cinco chicos, Terry en medio de ellos, su cabello... me fascina su cabello, lacio, castaño, ya casi le llega al hombro. Parecía un famoso, como una estrella de cine, con ese porte, ese andar pausado pero erguido, su mirada penetrante, azul intensa, hermosa, su sonrisa coqueta... un momento... ¡¿por qué sonríe?!

Las chicas del campus no disimulaban en lo más mínimo, algunas no dejaban de mirarlo, otras se acercaban a él y coqueteaban descaradas, él y sus amigos reían y seguían el juego.

Sentí la mirada de Stear, lo que menos hubiera deseado escuchar en ese momento era algún comentario negativo sobre Terry. Agradezco su prudencia y discreción, no dijo nada. Sólo se quitó un momento sus gafas y las limpió con su paño especial para volver a ponérselas.

 _-Ven Candy, vamos al auditorio..._

Pasamos cerca de Terry y no me vio, me sentí incómoda.

Lo seguí observando a la distancia y vi que tomó su celular y llamó a alguien, mi móvil empezó a sonar. Era él...

Se alejó del grupo de amigos y chicas y todavía algunas fueron tras él, mientras Terry con la mano les hacía una señal de que lo dejaran un momento a solas.

 _-Hey linda, ¿dónde estás?_

 _-Estoy en casa Terry, no podré asistir a la obra..._ -me atreví a mentirle-

 _-¿Por qué?_

Respondió secamente.

 _-Me sentí mal después de la exposición y preferí regresar a casa. Sé que estarás perfecto el día de hoy, me hubiera encantado verte..._

 _-Yo sí pude verte hoy aunque sólo de lejos, te veías preciosa en ese... vestido o traje o lo que sea rojo..._

Me encantó su rostro y las expresiones que hacía mientras me decía todo eso, sonreía, mordía su labio...

 _-Me tengo que ir Terry, alguien me llama..._

 _-¿Quién?..._

Su rostro cambió de nuevo, frunció el ceño como cuando está celoso...

 _-No sé, debo bajar a ver quién es._

 _-Terminando la función vamos a ir a comer, quiero que vayas conmigo pecosa, yo paso por ti, prometo consentirte... di que si._

Me quedé callada, detrás de él estaba Susana, esperándolo... ¡¿qué demonios quiere?!

 _-Candy... ¿sigues ahí preciosa?_

 _-Sí, iré contigo Terry, te espero._

Terminé la llamada y no perdí detalle de lo que pasaba, caminé hasta él y lo escuché todo.

 _-Vaya, que rápido me olvidaste Terry... Candy preciosa ¿eh?_

 _-Susana, no tienes nada que hablar conmigo, no quiero problemas con James._

 _-Descuida guapo, él está en el estadio en éste momento, el partido dará inicio después de la obra... no le interesa mucho ni Romeo ni Julieta y menos desde que me sacaron de la jugada._

 _-Nadie te sacó Susana, tu sola te evitaste la participación, ahora discúlpame pero tengo que ver a Karen..._

 _-¿Y no me dirás quién es la preciosa Candy? Déjame adivinar... alguna incauta a la que pretendes conquistar y te estará evitando los próximos... meses._

 _-No todas somos tan tontas como tú Susana... Terry es mi novio y no tienes porqué hablarle ni molestarlo._

 _-¡Mira tú! Te has conseguido una fiera Grandchester..._

 _-¡Y qué fiera!_

Respondió Terry mientras con una sonrisa me recorría de arriba a abajo, me tomó de la cintura y me jaló hacia él para besarme en los labios frente a Susana.

- _Qué pena por ti... Candy ¿verdad? Terrence estuvo rondándome durante meses y no caí a la primera, en cambio tú... ¿cuánto tienen saliendo juntos? ni dos semanas... no creo que hayas empezado a salir con ella después de mi cumpleaños Terry._

 _-¿Y por qué no?_ -pregunté.

 _-Vámonos Candy, ignórala._

 _-¡Ahhhhh! Terry... es obvio que no le contaste lo que sucedió entre nosotros..._

 _-No sucedió nada Susana, por eso no había nada que contar. Habías tomado mucho, pero no creo que sea razón para que confundas lo que pasó entre tú y James y creas que fui yo._

 _-¿Y lo que sucedió en el cuarto de herramientas de mi padre? Vas a decir que también lo imaginé..._

 _-Sí Susana, ahí tampoco ocurrió nada afortunadamente._

 _-Como quieras Candy... espero que no te bote en las siguientes dos semanas._

 _-Susana, en verdad... qué insatisfecha te debe tener el tal James para que vengas a pelear por alguien que nunca fue tuyo._ -Me atreví a decirle, sintiendo un remolino en mi estómago.

 _-Candy en verdad, vámonos amor._

Terry y yo nos fuimos tomados de la mano hasta el auditorio, aunque eso del cuarto de herramientas se quedó grabado en mi mente... la cual como acostumbra, empezó a crear todo tipo de imágenes de ellos dos. Después de todo la tal Susana no es fea, tiene una frente muy amplia, como si en realidad ocultara debajo de ella un gran cerebro y ese busto que, más que una chica parece un pichón, pero fea no es...

 _-¡Me olvidé por completo de Stear!_ -dije soltándome de su mano.

 _-Candy, en verdad te creí el cuento de que te sentías mal..._

 _-Y yo de verdad te creí el cuento de que entre tú y la insípida esa no había ocurrido nada._

 _-No te permitas caer en su juego, Candy, ¡mírame! te lo estoy diciendo de frente y a los ojos; no sucedió nada entre nosotros, ni siquiera un solo beso, ahora dime, ¿por qué me mentiste diciendo que estabas en tu casa?..._

 _-Quería observarte mientras hablabas conmigo._

 _-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué observaste?_

 _-Un guapetón irresistible, que me encanta, que me vuelve loca..._

 _-¡Ahhhh Candy!, si supieras como me pones a mí..._

 _-Bueno mi amado Romeo, ya deberías estar preparándote para tu función._

 _-Todavía tengo un par de minutos, ven..._

De nuevo sus labios y los míos se saboreaban despacio, como si nadie nos mirara, no importaba nada más que nosotros dos. Sus manos estrechaban mi cintura y las mías rodeaban su cuello.

Su aroma es delicioso, podría estar horas bebiendo el dulce jugo de su boca, me estoy enamorando perdidamente de mi amado Romeo, mi bello amor, mi gentil caballero Terry Grandchester.

Cuando nos separamos, mucha gente pasaba ya junto a nosotros y nos miraban. No puse atención a sus expresiones, solo a la de unos ojos que detrás de unas gafas nos observaban atentos.

 _-¡Stear! ¿Dónde te metiste?_

 _-Aquí he estado todo el tiempo Candy, ¿qué tal bro?_

 _-¿Qué tal Stear?_

Contestó Terry apenado.

 _-Tenemos una charla pendiente bro..._

 _-Así es Stear, cuando gustes._

 _-Tal vez, en cuanto concluya la representación, ¿te parece?_

 _-Estoy de acuerdo. Ahora debo irme, princesa te dejo un momento, debo darme prisa._

 _-Sí amor, ¡suerte!_

La representación fue un éxito, incluso el beso de Julieta en el lecho de muerte de Romeo, fue de acuerdo a lo planeado. _-Gracias Annie-_ pensé.

Cuando salimos del auditorio me encontré con Ely, Erick y sus padres felicitando a Terry.

Ely se ruborizó al instante al ver a Stear junto a mí.

 _-Hola Candy, ¡hola Stear!..._

 _-Hola Ely..._

Yo abracé a mi amiga y ella tomó del brazo a mi primo.

 _-Mi querido científico, he escuchado excelentes comentarios sobre tu proyecto, me parece que están deliberando los jueces..._

 _-Sí Ely gracias, espero obtener si no un premio en esta feria, si el apoyo de algunos empresarios para llevar a cabo varias de las ideas._

 _-Le diré a mi padre que te apoye, pero tú tendrás que explicarle a detalle tus proyectos porque no entiendo mucho de eso..._

 _-Gracias Ely..._

Fuimos juntos a comer a un restaurante en Coconut Grove. El señor Richard propuso un brindis por Terry y su impecable actuación en la obra.

 _-Nunca fui de la idea de tener un hijo actor, siempre imaginé un abogado como Erick, un empresario como yo, un científico como el joven aquí presente. Pero no un actor... ahora que te he visto en el escenario hijo, entiendo que naciste para ésto y te doy mi apoyo para lo que necesites. ¡Muchas felicidades Terrence, estoy orgulloso de tí!_

Terry abrazó a su padre y todos hicimos el brindis.

Fuimos a la playa y disfrutamos de una tarde deliciosa juntos.

Stear se divertía como nunca, Ely y él jugaban con las olas al igual que Terry y yo.

 _-Terryyyy, ¿qué tanto me ves?_

 _-Pecosa, no me hagas decírtelo, la verdad, luces preciosa en ese bikini, aunque te soy honesto: no me agrada que Erick, mi padre o tu primo Stear puedan verte, preferiría que te cubrieras un poco, sólo yo quiero contemplarte así Candy... siempre te vi con ropa y verte así... me hace volar la imaginación._

 _-Pues seguirás imaginando porque soy muy chica para hacer esas cosas que quizás se te ocurren..._

 _-No eres tan chica..._

 _-Soy de la edad de tu hermana._

 _-Tienes razón, eres muy chica._

 _-Candy, hay algo que muero por saber..._

Su semblante cambió de pronto de pícaro a serio.

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Espera..._

Corrió hasta su mochila junto a los camastros donde sus padres descansaban y sacó algo. Se acercó a mí y me preguntó:

 _-Pecosa... ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?_

 _-¡Terry!... creí que nunca me lo pedirías... ¡claro que quiero! ¡Siiiiiii quiero ser tu novia!_

Nos besamos de nuevo, junto a la orilla de la playa, las olas nos abrazaban mientras nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos hacían contacto.

Era demasiado sensual sentir sus brazos rodeando mi piel, mi espalda, su torso pegado a mi pecho y sus besos aunque discretos por la presencia de su familia y Stear, me hacían desear estar completamente a solas con él...

 _-Espera, falta algo..._

Cuidadosamente abrió una cajita y de ella sacó una delicada y fina sortija.

 _-Terry, pero..._

 _-Tranquila, no huyas de mi, si es de compromiso, pero del compromiso de un noviazgo en el que prometo respetarte y ser fiel a ti, por favor acéptalo pecas._

 _-Es lo más romántico y tierno que he vivido Terry..._

 _-Pecosa, hay tantas cosas que quiero saber de ti, el tiempo es breve cuando estoy a tu lado y es eterno cuando no te tengo conmigo. No sé si has tenido otros amores y no, no me lo digas, es algo que prefiero no saber nunca, porque duele tan sólo imaginarlo. Pero quiero que seas feliz conmigo, que me veas como tu novio, tu mejor amigo, tu amor, tu consuelo, tu protector y porque no, en un futuro... tu dueño. Quiero ser todo eso y más para ti Candy por favor, dame permiso de quedarme en tu vida._

 _-Terry, ¡qué cosas dices! Wooww en verdad que ésta es mi primera declaración de amor y ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha pasado... estaré feliz de que entres a mi vida y te quedes para siempre conmigo._

Entonces mi piel se erizó, la sensación de que el hombre de mis sueños deslizara una sortija por mi dedo mientras su mirada se perdía en la mía fue algo simplemente hermoso. Besó mis labios despacito y un claro y seguro "te amo" llegó a mis oídos mientras me estremecía con un abrazo mucho más íntimo que el anterior.

 _-Recuérdame venir los dos solos la próxima vez..._

 _-¡Terry!_

 _-¡Siii corazón! Y no es que quiera sobrepasarme contigo, pero no nos quitan la vista de encima..._

 _-Será porque llamamos mucho la atención..._

 _-Tal vez, aunque... por lo que veo, mi padre tiene los ojos puestos en Ely y Stear..._

 _-Y tu mamá tiene los ojos puestos en nosotros..._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

Ese día llegamos Stear y yo casi al anochecer nuevamente, ésta vez no estaba el celoso dragón esperando a la princesa del castillo, supongo que mi tía estaba tranquila porque me acompañó todo el tiempo Stear. Agradecí a mi primo por su apoyo y me dijo que teníamos otra platica pendiente... uffff! bueno, no tuve hermanos pero creo que Stear es lo más parecido a uno, me senté en uno de los banquillos de la barra de la cocina y justo en el momento en que iba a iniciar la reprimenda sonó mi celular...

 _-Contesta Candy, puede ser importante, mañana hablamos._

 _-¡Gracias Stear!_

Me dirigí a mi habitación mientras contestaba la llamada.

 _-¿Cómo te fue Candy?_

 _-¡Excelente Annie! Mil gracias, cuéntame como pasó todo..._

 _-Pues mira, primero basándome en la descripción que me diste y en la foto, le pregunté si había visto a Terry, a lo cual respondió que no, y preguntó quién era yo..._

 _ **Flash back.-**_

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _-Soy prima de Terrence, mi tía Eleonor me envió su pomada para los fuegos labiales, dijo que la olvidó en casa y como va a besar a Julieta puede contagiarla, son muy muy contagiosos ¿sabes? A veces supuran una especie de pus... pobre de mi primo, sobre todo, pobre de la chica que interprete a Julieta... no quisiera estar en su lugar. ¡iiuuugggghhhh!_

 _ **Fin del flash back.-**_

 _-Entonces, al ver su cara de asco, imaginé que había sido un éxito nuestra mentirilla... pero dime, ¿funcionó?_

 _-Sí Annie, que lástima que no pudiste presenciarlo... no se besaron, cuando llegó el momento del beso, ella puso discretamente su mano sobre los labios de él y ¡sólo así se acercó a su rostro!_

 _-¡Candy! ¡Eres tremenda!_

 _-¡Y tú me ayudaste!_

 _-Entonces estás en deuda conmigo jijiji, te lo recordaré cuando regrese Archie de Chicago ¿ok?_

 _-Annie, no debes hacerte ilusiones amiga, sabes que él tiene novia..._

 _-No importa, déjame soñar un poco..._

 _-Ay Annie... como tú quieras, mientras tanto, sigo en deuda contigo._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

Así pasaron los días, entre la Universidad, mi Escuela y el trabajo de Terry en un delphinarium, nos veíamos poco, estaba por comenzar la temporada vacacional y él tendría más trabajo todavía. Se abrieron puestos vacantes por la cantidad de trabajo que se acercaba. El me comentó por si me interesaba tomar alguna de las plazas, su trabajo consistía en darles de comer a los delfines y practicar con ellos algunas acrobacias. Mi trabajo sería como edecán o para ayudar en la venta de souvenirs del parque acuático.

Varias chicas entraron a trabajar esa temporada.

Una de ellas, una francesa muy bella y agradable, comenzó a acercarse más de lo usual a mi novio, trato de no ser celosa, pero en varias ocasiones que lo he ido a visitar ella siempre está ahí. ¡Me choca! Por mucho que no quisiera que él interactúe con ella a veces coinciden en los turnos y les toca hacer la guardia juntos.

En una ocasión fui a llevarle de comer a mi amado pues tuvo mucho trabajo y ya estaba harto de la comida rápida que ofrecían en la cafetería y en los puestos de comida.

Estaban juntos, sentados a la orilla de la piscina, los delfines brincaban contentos mientras ellos los alimentaban. Ella pasó sus asquerosos dedos con pescado por la cabellera de Terry, mi Terry...

Me acerqué despacio, calculando cada paso... hasta que llegué a ellos.

 _-Candy, amor... ya estás aquí..._

 _-Sí, eso parece..._

 _-Ohh... tu ser Candy, Terrence habla todo el tiempo de ti..._

 _-¿Y parece que en tu idioma no te queda muy claro cierto?_

 _-Ohhhh... disculpa, no querer causar molestia._

 _-Candy tranquila... ella es sólo una compañera de trabajo._

 _-Pues te ha dejado los cabellos llenos de pescado de tanta caricia..._

 _-¡Pecosa, no te enojes!_

 _La francesita se reía a carcajadas mientras yo me alejaba del lugar, sentí como se burlaba y hasta parecía que los delfines seguían su juego..._

 _Regresé y levanté la cubeta con el pescado para vaciarla en su cabeza, después la empujé hacia la piscina con los alegres delfines y miré a Terry molesta..._

 _-Bien dijo Susana... dos semanas y me botarías. Adiós Terry..._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, COMENTEN O NO SON MUY ESPECIALES. GRACIAS A QUIENES ME HAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS Y RECIBEN ALERTA CUANDO PUBLICO.

Gracias especiales a:

 **NALLY GRAHAM, MIRIAM7, DIANLEY, ADORADANDREW, BLANCA G, ESME, SOL GRANDCHESTER, MARITZA, AMRICA GRA, ELI, NANA, STORMAW, JAN, GREY, SKARLLET NORTHMAN, ANI4941, LILA VENEZUELA, BETINA C.**


	5. UNA NOCHE CON ÉL

**UNA NOCHE CON ÉL.**

.

Tan rápido como mis pasos me lo permitían me dirigí directo a la salida. Tenía mi bicicleta aguardando en el estacionamiento y con una de mis manos limpié unas tontas lágrimas que se empeñaban en dificultarme la visibilidad para poder liberar a mi bicicleta de la cadena y candado con los que la había asegurado.

Yo, ¿llorando por Terry? ¡Ay no, por favooor Candice White Andley! Ni siquiera lloré cuando me enteré de que Anthony se había hecho novio de Sandy, la pecosa de la que hasta se atrevió a mandar fotos por whatsapp y saturó su facebook e instagram con su odiosa colección de imágenes y video paseándose por Long Beach... así que ahora por este fantoche no voy a llorar... no lo vale.

Al diablo con su sortija, con sus promesas...

 _-¡¿Por qué no le arrojé la sortija al fondo de la piscina?!_ -Pensaba en voz alta mientras me subía temblando de coraje a mi bici y las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

 _-Porque no es motivo para que lo hagas..._

Respondió su grave y serena voz detrás de mi, deteniendo la bicicleta y bloqueándome el paso.

 _-¡Terry, muévete y déjame ir!_

 _-No Candy._

 _-¡Cómo que no! Tienes a tu amiguita manos de pulpo para que te siga acariciando. ¡Suéltame!_

 _-¡No hasta que me escuches amor!_

 _-¿Amor? ¿Estás seguro que sabes el significado de esa palabra?_

 _-Y tú Candy... ¿lo sabes? Ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte._

 _-Lo que es obvio no requiere explicaciones._

 _-¡Tan sólo escúchame!..._

Me quedé en silencio frente a él, crucé mis brazos y fijé mis ojos en los suyos, en ningún momento desvió la mirada.

 _-Di pronto lo que tengas que decir Terry, quiero irme de aquí._

 _-Candy... por ridículo que te parezca, uno de los delfines tomó su comida y solo jugó con ella agitándola en el hocico, me salpicó la cara y el cabello y tú viste cuando Loanne me quitaba los restos de vísceras de la cabeza. No mal entiendas las cosas Candy, yo te amo, no puedes irte así y ya. Ven pecosa no te vayas, no te enojes conmigo, tú eres la única mujer que me interesa, la única que tiene mi corazón y mi pensamiento._

 _-No me gusta que esté cerca de ti._

 _-Candy, pero es mi trabajo, puedo cambiar de trabajo pero a donde vaya habrá compañeras y no podrás tener celos de todas._

 _-¿Estás seguro que era sólo eso?_

Pregunté mientras veía algunas escamas y espinas del pescado entre los cabellos de mi novio.

 _-Estoy seguro, ven..._

Me jaló hacia él y pegándome a su cuerpo me besó intensamente.

 _-¡Teeerryyy... hueles a pescado!_

 _-Eso te mereces por la escena que armaste allá... ven, te faltan más besos todavía..._

 _-¡Noooo, fue suficiente! Me recuerdas a esa cosa de hígado de bacalao que me obligaban a tomar... ¡aghhhhh! Sólo de recordarla..._

De nuevo me acercó a él aunque me opuse, me apretó contra su cuerpo enfundado en un traje de baño tipo jammer.

Aunque olía a pescado, sus labios sabían a gloria... de verdad puedo perderme en la exquisitez de un beso suyo. El tiempo se detiene, todo deja de importar y sólo me concentro en su sabor, el calor y humedad de su boca, en los movimientos de sus labios sobre los míos y su lengua juguetona abriéndose paso en mi boca, saboreando, explorando. En sus dientes mordiendo despacio mis labios mientras sonríe... amo que sonría mientras me besa, que me bese mientras me mira y su mirada se pierde en la mía. Me gusta mucho que me acerque así a su cuerpo, aunque a veces siento que me hace perder la razón, en especial cuando sus manos juguetonas bajan un poco más de lo debido por mi espalda...

 _-Terry ya me voy, tu también deberías irte o tendrás problemas..._

 _-Jajajajajajaja, ¿más problemas pecosa? Con los que tuve contigo me bastan por hoy, no creo tener más, te buscaré hoy en la noche._

 _-Sabes que mi tía no está de acuerdo, no me dará permiso de salir._

 _-Nadie habló de salir preciosa, te haré una visita._

 _-Terry, te expones a que mi tía arme un escándalo._

 _-Entonces, ¿eso de los escándalos es de familia Candy?..._

Terry regresó a su trabajo mientras sonriendo enviaba un beso con su mano hacia mí, esperé ahí de pié hasta que se giró y siguió su camino. Mmmmm, nunca había visto el bello y bien formado trasero de mi novio, ese traje de baño se ajusta muy bien a su cuerpo...

 _-¡Uuuuhhhh! Pero qué tonta, ¡ni siquiera le entregué su lunch! ¡Teeeerryyyyy!_

El regresó corriendo y corrí también hacia él.

 _-No te dejé tu lunch, por estar peleando me olvidé de lo importante._

 _-¿Me trajiste de comer?_

 _-Sí, dijiste que ya estabas enfadado de la comida de aquí y te traje algo..._

 _-Candy..._

Me sentí como toda una perfecta ridícula, quedé como una celosa, como una boba y como una tonta... los panecillos estaban hechos una masa deforme, la fruta y la verdura que delicadamente había preparado en trozos para él parecía papilla mal molida, la malteada tenía mal aspecto por el fuerte calor...

 _-¡Ay Terry qué pena! estropeé tu comida._

 _-Mmmmm... tal vez todavía puedo comerlo, aunque a decir verdad no tiene muy buena vista. Ya sé, espera aquí un momento Candy._

 _-¿A dónde vas?_

 _-No tardo pecosa impaciente._

Bueno, esto parecía que iba a terminar mal y así fue, qué pena ahora con la tal Loanne, aunque pensándolo bien la francesa se lo merecía, ¡se burló de mi! De eso no me arrepiento, además si sirve de algo para que se aleje de Terry bien ha valido lo que hice! Jijijiji...

Terry tardó varios minutos en salir, tuve que buscar una sombra porque me estaba tostando con el sol. Por fin llegó de nuevo, se había duchado rápido y vestía unos jeans y una playera delgada. Su cabello de nuevo mojado, pero esta vez olía delicioso, a su fragancia de siempre. Subió a mi bicicleta y me llevó en la parrilla trasera. El viaje fué algo incómodo, recorrer largas distancias bajo el sol y el calor abrazador de Miami no es cualquier cosa.

Llegamos a un restaurante muy agradable, un modesto pero hermoso lugar al que podíamos ingresar con atuendo informal o con ropa de playa. Ordenamos nuestros platillos y disfrutamos de una comida deliciosa. Platicamos mucho esa tarde, tomaba mi mano, acariciaba mis dedos, mis mejillas. Entrelazaba sus manos con las mías y me hacía estremecer con cada caricia, con cada sonrisa y cada mirada, cada carcajada suya se quedaba grabada en mi mente. Podía estar sin verlo y al recordar su risa es como si lo estuviera escuchando. En verdad que estar enamorada es hermoso...

Al terminar de comer, nos fuimos tomados de la mano a un parque muy bello, lleno de palmeras y fuentes de sodas.

 _-¿Quieres un helado pecosa?_

 _-Sí, gracias Terry... pero uno pequeño, he comido mucho._

Pedimos un helado para los dos y fue increíble compartirlo. Un simple helado que tocaba su boca y mi boca. Lo recuerdo y no puedo evitar sonreír, mas aún la forma en que Terry decidió limpiar el resto de chocolate que quedó como evidencia en mi rostro.

 _-Aquí tengo servilletas..._

 _-Es más... mmmm divertido... mmmm... así pecosa..._

Con su lengua limpiaba los restos del helado de mi boca y cuando terminó, me besó deliciosamente, tanto así que una señora se acercó a nosotros para regañarnos.

 _-No sean tan descarados jóvenes, ¡están en un lugar público y hay muchos niños!._

 _-Disculpe señora._

Terry contestó apenado y tomando la bicicleta junto a nosotros me llevó a una boutique de ropa muy bonita y después de encargar nuestro vehículo a un muchachillo entramos a la tienda.

 _-Escoge el suéter que más te guste pecosa._

 _-No Terry es mucho, ya me has invitado a comer, no gastes más en mi._

 _-Calma pecas que para eso trabajo, para poder consentir de vez en cuando a mi chica._

Mi malestar se hizo presente cuando noté como las jóvenes vendedoras del establecimiento veían encantadas a Terry y mientras él observaba las blusas y faldas, ellas lo admiraban a él y trataban de hacerle plática mientras yo me probaba algunos suéteres.

 _-Vámonos Terry, no me gustó nada de aquí..._

 _-¿Estás segura amor?_

 _-Sí, segura..._

Salimos del lugar y preguntó:

 _-¿Otra vez con los celos Candy?_

 _-No puedo evitarlo, lo siento._

 _-Deberás aprender a controlarte mi amor, ¿tú crees que yo no siento celos por tí? claro que los siento, pero imagínate si fuera por ahí golpeando a todo aquél que voltea a verte, que te sonríe, que te saluda... ya le habría dado unos buenos golpes a varios, empezando por mi hermano, a tu primo Stear por abrazarte, a los de tu salón de clases por tratarte tan atentamente, no me digas ese tal Jake o el tal David... No te fijes tanto en las actitudes de las personas y trata de confiar más en mi. Disfruta más el tiempo que pasamos juntos, como ahora... pedí el resto de la tarde libre para poder estar contigo, Loanne se quedó a cubrirme._

 _-Tienes razón Terry, el tiempo se pasa volando cuando estamos juntos, mira, ya es tarde, creo que no cumplirás lo que dijiste sobre visitarme en la noche._

 _-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no cumpliré?_

 _-Pues que te has pasado conmigo toda la tarde..._

 _-A menos que ya te haya fastidiado mi presencia, podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión._

 _-No Terryncy, no digas eso... yo, nunca podría fastidiarme de estar contigo._

Me miró y sonrió.

 _-Gracias pecosa... por decirlo._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

La tía Elroy estaba hablando por teléfono cuando llegué a casa. Supuse que decía algo de mi porque en cuanto entré se giró dándome la espalda y habló en un tono más bajo.

A veces llego a casa y está con sus amigas cacatúas que me observan de arriba a abajo como si fuera una intrusa, cuando las intrusas son ellas. La tía Elroy colgó el teléfono y mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

 _-¿Pequeña cómo estás?_

 _-¡Muy bien Billyyyy!_

 _-Quiero hablar contigo desde hace días, pero por cuestiones de los horarios no he podido. ¿Está la tía cerca de ti?_

 _-No, estoy por entrar a mi cuarto..._

 _-Asegúrate que no escuche._

 _-Listo, ya cerré mi puerta. ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Eso dímelo tu corazón, se queja mucho de ti, que no llegas a comer, que llegas después de la hora de la merienda con el mozalbete barbaján... ¿en verdad el chico con quien sales es así princesa?_

 _-¡Claro que no! Eso lo dice porque... ¡aghhhhh ella está amargada Billyyy!_

 _-Candy, por favor no digas eso. Ella está grande y no quiero que la hagas pasar corajes._

 _-Entonces me hubieras dejado ir a California con Anthony o a Chicago con Archie. A Stear casi no lo veo, vive en la Universidad prácticamente y regresa muy noche. La tía se aburre y se desquita conmigo. Si no hubiera sido por ese frigobar especial que me compraste me habría quedado sin merienda tantas veces._

 _-Sólo te pido un favor preciosa, no la hagas batallar. Ella es grande de edad y no le hace bien estar discutiendo contigo. Yo te creo pequeña, la conozco y sé lo aprensiva que puede ser... dímelo a mí, pero también se que eres una gran chica, inteligente, prudente y preciosa. Confío en ti Candy, quiero que tengas cuidado con ese novio tuyo y que trates de seguir los horarios de la casa. ¿Me ayudas con eso corazón?_

 _-Sí William..._

 _-¿Ya no soy Billy?_

 _-No cuando te pones de su lado._

 _-No estoy del lado de ninguna de las dos. A las dos las amo, ella es como mi madre y tú como mi pequeña hermana, mi niña. Por eso me preocupan los disgustos entre ustedes. Iré en un mes, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes, les va a encantar..._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

Se hizo de noche y Terry no llegó, tampoco respondió a mis mensajes ni a mis llamadas. No quise verme muy insistente, digo, tres llamadas perdidas es el límite de un buen número de llamadas antes de parecer desesperada.

Eran las diez de la noche y no hubo noticias de Terry, me metí a la ducha de nuevo pues hacía mucho calor y quería dormir fresca.

Cuando salí, me puse solamente una blusa de tirantes y un short, me acomodé en mi cama y comencé a ver en la TV, un programa de ghost hunters, realmente me agrada lo paranormal aunque después duermo con la sensación de que alguien me observa desde algún lugar dentro de mi habitación. Ya estaba dormitando cuando escuché en la ventana unos golpecitos, me asusté bastante y me cubrí hasta la cabeza con la sábana. Pensé que no importaba acalorarme de nuevo con tal de no encontrarme con algún espectro deambulando por ahí.

De nuevo los golpecitos y vi una sombra proyectarse gracias a la luz del exterior del alumbrado en la calle, ¡sentí horror! Pero después, la sombra me pareció conocida y dijo quedito mi nombre:

 _-Candy..._

Me levanté despacio para no hacer ruido, no quería que mi tía, Stear o alguna comunicativa vecina se percatara de mi visita nocturna.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?_

Pregunté con una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo, era peligroso que Terry entrara en mi cuarto en la noche.

 _-Te dije que vendría a verte Candy..._

 _-Terry pero, ¿a ésta hora?_

 _-¿Quieres que me vaya?_

 _-¡Nooooo! No podría pedirte que te vayas, tenía muchas ganas de verte de nuevo..._

 _-Pues aquí me tienes pecas, vengo en son de paz y sin ninguna mala intención... ¿puedo pasar?_

 _-Claro, pasa._

Entró a mi recámara, a la privacidad de mi cuarto ¡él y yo solos!. Llevaba una mochila en la espalda y se veía increíblemente guapo hasta en un pantalon blanco tipo bermuda, una camiseta, una sudadera de capucha y sus tennis.

 _-Sé que soy irresistible para tí pecosa pero quita esa cara, no voy a permitir que trates de seducirme, puedes estar segura de que mi única intención es pasar más tiempo contigo antes de que tus primitos te absorban..._

 _-¿Mis primitos? Ohhhh ya te lo dijo Ely..._

 _-Sí, ya me contó, llegan en unos días, ¿cierto?_

 _-Es verdad, pero aun así yo estaré contigo._

 _-No vine a discutir eso Candy, que tal si tienen planes contigo y no tenemos mucho tiempo después para nosotros, mejor vamos a ver películas. Mira, traje varias aunque, veo que te gustan las emociones fuertes, podemos seguir viendo tus programas de espantos, también me gustan..._

Me miró con una sonrisa traviesa y me guiñó el ojo... ¡Ay me encanta que haga eso! ¡Diosito no me permitas caer ante tanta tentación!

 _-No creo que sea buena idea, ya empezaba a asustarme un poco con ese programa._

-Mejor para mí pecosa, así podré abrazarte y calmar tus nervios... Mira, también traje algunas botanas, aunque fiuuuuu -silbó- creo que no hacen falta... Candy ¿eres tan tragona? tu recámara es un búnker, ¿te estás preparando para alguna contingencia mundial o algo así? jajajajaja.

 _-¡Terry baja la voz! te pueden escuchar y entonces sí nos meteremos en problemas._

Nos preparamos una charola con las botanas que él llevó, saqué unos refrescos del frigobar que tengo escondido en mi cuarto disfrazado de librero, William lo compró así especialmente para mi cuando se enteró de las medidas que usaba la tía Elroy para castigarme.

Nos sentamos en la orilla de la cama, estábamos muy juntos. Él me daba de comer en la boca y yo hacía lo mismo. Verlo así de cerca es para mí como estar en un sueño, olía delicioso, me encanta su perfume, su pierna llena de vello rozaba con la mía y eso me llenaba de sensaciones riquísimas y pensamientos nada apropiados.

Pensé en ponerme una pijama más cubierta, pero hacía mucho calor y en verdad noté a Terry muy tranquilo, muy respetuoso, nunca me miró con morbo, de hecho me avergoncé cuando recordé que no llevaba sostén, no sé si él se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Las luces estaban apagadas y sólo la luz del televisor iluminaba mi habitación, eso hacía más íntimo nuestro encuentro.

 _-Es muy bonito tu cuarto Candy, vaya que te consienten._

 _-¿Lo dices por el frigorífico y la despensa?_

 _-Por todo en general, ¿sabes pecosa? te imagino con un grupo de chicas haciendo tus pijamadas y devorando todo lo del frigobar mientras hablan de sus amores..._

 _-Fue William..._

 _-¡¿Queeeeé?!_

Tosí al estarme atragantando con unos maníes que comía mientras hablaba.

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-Sí, te decía que fue William quien preparó todo esto para mi. Siempre está al pendiente de que no me falte nada, a veces creo que si fuera por la tía Elroy yo dormiría debajo de las escaleras como Harry Potter..._

 _-¡Jajajajaja! En ese caso, te llamaré de ahora en adelante Pecas Potter..._

 _-¡Cállate Terry!_

 _-Tú tienes la culpa, me haces reír... muñeca..._

Entonces el momento simplemente llegó, se quedó mirando mis ojos fijamente y yo no perdía de vista sus deliciosos labios, nos acercamos despacio y se detuvo a unos milímetros de los míos.

 _-Recuerda Pecas que no te permitiré seducirme..._

 _-¡No estoy tratando de hacerlo!_

 _Terry se puso de pié y encendió la luz, como para interrumpir esa atmósfera erótica que se estaba formando con nosotros dos solos, observó las fotografías en la pared. En algunas aparece Anthony, Stear, Archie y William. Todos son guapísimos, todos tienen atributos y atractivo; son elegantes, altos y extremadamente coquetos y facilotes... tal vez por eso aunque alguna vez me enamoré de Anthony nunca me imaginé en realidad siendo su novia._

 _-Ellos... son tus primos, supongo..._

 _-Sí Terry, ya los conocerás cuando vengan._

 _-Mmmmm..._

 _-¿Y ese mmmmm?_

 _-No estoy seguro de querer conocerlos._

 _-Son mi familia Terry._

 _-¡Candy! ¡Qué haces despierta a ésta hora, apaga ese televisor y duérmete ya! ¿Con quién hablas por teléfono? ¡No es hora de llamadas!_

Escuchamos del otro lado de la puerta los regaños de la tía Elroy. Mi estómago se frunció del susto, creo que hasta di un pequeño salto, pero seguro que no escuchó a Terry, ¡eso fue un milagro!

 _-Ni modo pecas, hora de dormir... -dijo Terry murmurando en mi oído._

 _-¿Vas a dormir conmigo? -pregunté nerviosa._

 _-Si lo prefieres puedo dormir en la alfombra o regresar a mi casa. Ésta noche no hay tormenta, así que todavía puedo volver, no hay problema, aunque... me encantaría tener una pijamada contigo._

 _-Terry..._

Mi corazón iba a explotar de la emoción.

 _-No puedo dejarte ir, algo podría pasarte allá afuera... Terryncy, ¿tu familia sabe que estás aquí?_

 _-No pecosa, es un secreto tuyo y mío. ¿Tú crees que mis padres lo habrían permitido?_

 _-Estoy segura que no._

Llevamos la botana y los refrescos a una mesita. Nos acomodamos sobre la cama y compartimos mi almohada. Apagué el televisor, quedé recostada frente a él y nos quedamos a oscuras, podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración y sus ojos aunque claramente no podía verlos, si podía distinguir que los mantenía abiertos. En realidad no quería que se fuera, algo podría sucederle en el camino y nunca me lo perdonaría, pero también rogaba a Dios que me diera la calma para no entregarme esa noche a mi novio.

 _-Tu almohada huele muy bien._

 _-Gracias, tu siempre hueles muy bien. Buenas noches Terryncy..._

 _-Buenas noches Candy, ven, quiero abrazarte._

Antes de abrazarme, se incorporó y se quitó la sudadera dejándose puesta sólo la camiseta. Me acerqué a él y me acurruqué en sus brazos, pegada a su pecho, no nos cubrimos ya con las sábanas, hacía mucho calor.

Traté de conciliar el sueño pero me fue imposible. Hace un mes no hubiera creído si me hubiesen dicho que tendría a mi amor platónico, el chico de mis sueños, ¡el hermano de Ely! en mi cama, tratando de dormir inocentemente junto a mi.

Acercó más su cuerpo al mío, mi cabeza descansaba sobre su brazo, con sus dedos recorrió el costado de mi cintura, cadera y piernas.

 _-Esto me fascina, siempre quise tocar unas curvas de mujer así._

Comencé a besarlo, lo sé, prometimos que no haríamos nada pero la tentación fue más fuerte, sentí sus labios en todo mi rostro y mi cuello. Cuando mi respiración comenzó a agitarse él se detuvo.

 _-¿Tienes sueño Candy?_

 _-No, ni un poco._

Para calmarnos platicamos en voz baja, hablamos largo rato del hogar de Pony y de subir por la colina, hablamos de sus planes a futuro, de los míos. Al confesarle que me gusta la actuación me abrazó muy fuerte y me dijo que eso era ideal, porque podríamos estudiar juntos y apoyarnos en nuestra profesión. Dio por hecho que para mi sería una profesión y no lo aclaré en el momento. No me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida en sus brazos, nos desvelamos y desperté cuando el sol ya entraba por la ventana. Un sobresalto me invadió, ¿ahora cómo saldrá de mi habitación sin ser visto?... giré despacio y él ya no estaba, no estaba la charola de las botanas, ni su mochila, ni la sudadera que la noche anterior se había quitado por el calor. El televisor seguía encendido en el mismo canal de Discovery Channel donde la noche anterior había visto las historias de ultratumba y ghost hunters.

Me levanté de la cama, caminé hacia la ventana abierta y aunque estaba todavía adormilada estoy segura que si pasó, todavía lo recuerdo con claridad, su dulce aliento, sus besos, las pláticas sobre el hogar de Pony y la promesa de visitarlo juntos... no pudo haber sido un sueño Terry, mi amor, estuviste aquí conmigo en realidad...

Me quité la blusa y el short para entrar al baño y tomar una ducha. Me recosté en mi cama desnuda, con los brazos extendidos y estirándome cual felino pensé en voz alta...

 _-Te fuiste temprano para no ser descubierto..._

 _-¿También hablas sola pequitas?_

Terry salió del baño con su mochila al hombro, se quedó inmóvil, igual o más que yo cuando me vio sin ropa... apenas alcancé a cubrirme...

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Continuará...

.

Gracias por leer, por estar, por comentar...

.

Dianley, Esme, Mary silenciosa, Grey, Sol Grandchester, Nana, Nally Graham, Lila Venezuela, Yagui, Skarllet Northman, Eli, Guest, Candice White, Adoradandrew, Stormaw!

Gracias a quienes aunque no comentan les interesa lo que escribo. Smuaaaaaaxxxxxx un beso enorme!


	6. UN DÍA EN LA PLAYA

**UN** **DÍA** **EN LA PLAYA...**

.

 _-¡Candy, por favor discúlpame!_

Dije apenado mientras me giraba deprisa para ocultar mi bochorno por haberla visto en esos dos segundos, los mejores dos segundos de mi vida, hasta entonces.

 _-¡Terry! Yo... c...creí que ya te habías ido y... ¡qué vergüenzaaa!_

Se envolvió nerviosa en su sábana y apenada me dijo:

 _-Ya puedes voltear..._

 _-Pecosa, no fue mi intención... yo, entré sin hacer ruido al baño, dormías tan plácidamente que no quise despertarte. Ehhhhh... ya me voy._

 _-Terry... me viste ¿verdad? ¿qué tanto viste?_

 _-Ahhh... nada en realidad Candy, yo..._

 _-Terry..._

 _-Bueno, siendo sincero si vi algo, pero no fue mi intención pecosa, no creí encontrarte desnu... nuda. -pasé saliva- Candy, lo que haya visto no debe preocuparte, todo está en su lugar... muy bien hecho... bastante bien hecho diría yo._

 _-Terry, gracias, yo... estoy muy apenada, me viste así porque quería tomar una ducha, y... pensé que ya te habías ido ¡ay Terry, qué pena! ¡No pienses mal de mi!_

 _-No pienso mal de ti, yo sólo vi una Diosa Candy, eras una visión hermosa estirándote en las blancas sábanas, envidio tus sábanas amor, sobre todo en éste instante._

Ella miró su cuerpo apenas envuelto y se ruborizó de nuevo.

 _-Terry debes irte ya, alguien te puede ver, en tu casa te van a descubrir y si nos encuentran así juntos no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará._

 _-Sí ya me voy, gracias por ésta noche y por éste excelente inicio en la mañana._

 _-Ni lo digas..._

 _-Me has hecho el día Candy... sólo que no alcancé a fijarme si las pecas sólo se instalaron en tu naricita, espero tener alguna vez la suerte de explorar y encontrar todas las pecas que tienes, no sólo en la cara._

Dije mientras me acercaba a ella y me contenía por despojarla de ésa sábana.

 _-Basta Terry..._

Sus ojos de súplica y deseo miraban mis labios. Acerqué despacio su cuerpo envuelto al mío y comencé a besarla, la imagen de su desnudez se fijó en mi mente como una fotografía. Mientras la besaba y respiraba su aroma, recorría con mis manos su suave espalda, mis dedos se llenaban de el calor de su piel y su piel se erizaba al contacto con ellos.

Es rápida la reacción que Candy provoca en mi, de pronto me vi besando su cuello, queriendo morderlo, succionarlo como si fuera un vampiro. Es excitante acariciarla, besarla, sentirla tan suave, tan sensual, su aroma... Por eso me detuve, empezaba ya a desear más, la deliciosa urgencia por sentirla de otra forma más íntima se estaba manifestado en mi cuerpo y era hora de contenerme y también de irme.

 _-Gracias Candy, fue genial._

 _-Gracias a ti, amor._

 _-Espero que podamos repetirlo..._

Se ruborizó de inmediato, me fascina causar esa reacción en ella.

 _-Yo también lo espero... Te amo Terry._

Me quedé como un tonto en el marco de la ventana, me grabé su imagen despeinada, sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente, sus labios exquisitos invitándome de nuevo a probarlos, sus blancas manos sosteniendo apenas el borde de la sábana...

 _-Te amo Candy, fue la mejor noche de mi vida._

Me jaló hacia ella y buscó mi boca. Otra vez nos entregamos a los besos apasionados que cada vez se hacen más intensos, más deliciosos, se sentó en la cama y sin soltarme me atrajo hacia ella y quedamos recostados, yo encima de ella. Solté mi mochila y nos besamos desesperados, como si con mi boca y su boca nos hiciéramos el amor.

Acaricié sus hombros, su cabello, por un momento quise tocar sus senos pero no lo hice, hasta que ella como adivinando mis pensamientos con su mano guió una de las mías a ese lugar. Sentí su seno bajo la sábana y despacio deslicé la tela que había entre su piel y la palma de mi mano... me excité todavía más.

¿Por qué estábamos haciendo ahora, justo ahora, lo que tanto trabajo nos costó resistir en la noche?

 _-No Candy... -suspiré profundo- mejor me voy..._

 _-Si, tienes razón, Terry ten cuidado, no quiero que nadie te vea y mucho menos que te vayas a caer._

 _-Tranquila, pude trepar en la noche, en el día es más fácil, bye pecosa._

Estaba saliendo por su ventana cuando un taxi se detuvo al frente de la casa, por lo que de prisa volví al cuarto, el gran y frondoso árbol frente a la ventana de Candy me ayudó a no ser visto.

 _-Alguien llegó pecas, esperaré un poco aquí._

 _-Sí, escóndete._

 _-¿Quién es él?_

 _-Es Archie, mi primo de Chicago._

A primera vista noté un tipo bastante presumido, elegante, muy vestido de traje y con un exagerado equipaje, que más que un administrador de empresas parecía un personaje de la corte real, de esos parientes lejanos que tengo en Londres con sus ducados y todo el rollo. Pronto me cayó mal y eso que aún no me enteraba de su "peculiar" manera de saludar y tratar a mi novia.

 _-Vete con cuidado Terry... te veo más tarde._

 _-¿Estás segura que nos veremos hoy amor?_

Y con una sonrisa de esas que paralizan mi corazón me contestó:

 _-Estoy segura, si por mi fuera desde hoy te vería en cada despertar, en cada mañana y también en cada anochecer, sólo quisiera ver tu rostro antes de dormir. Te amo Terrence... ¡nos veremos hoy y de ahora en adelante todos los días!_

 _-Espero que sea cierto Candy, aunque también entenderé que tienes visita y hagas planes con tus primos, anda, báñate._

Antes de intentar irme de nuevo la abracé fuerte y mi mano descarada se deslizó hasta una de sus pompas, le di una palmada y me despedí con un beso fugaz.

Llamaron a su puerta y supuse que era el recién llegado, salí por la ventana mientras Candy corrió al baño a ponerse unos jeans y una blusa, se acomodó el cabello en una coleta y abrió la puerta al ansioso primo.

 _-¡Archiiiieeeeee!_

 _-¡Mmmmmmm... gatita! ¡Ven a mis brazos mi bella sirena de Miami que no sabes cuánto te echado de menos!_

Ese abrazo... hubiera preferido no verlo, la cargó sujetándola por la cintura, ¿qué se cree este tipo?

 _-Archie... wowww por lo que puedo ver si me has extrañado..._

 _-¡Sí lindura! Tú sabes cuánto princesa, sabes la verdad de lo que siento por ti, no cambia a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo y cada vez se hace más fuerte porque pienso mucho en ti y..._

 _-No sigas Archie._

 _-¿Por qué no gatita? ¿Es por el motociclista? ¿Es que acaso vas en serio con él? No me digas eso Candy._

 _-Archie tú tienes tu vida en Chicago, tienes a Michelle y no deberías de decir estas cosas... Yo, también tengo una vida aquí y debo decirte que si quiero a mi novio, su nombre es Terry._

 _-Terry... vaya vaya, tendré que conocerlo Candy, espero que en estos días aquí en Miami pueda encontrarme con él alguna vez, ¡qué tipo afortunado!..._

Se acercó a ella y tomándola de la cintura la abrazó y besó uno de sus hombros, tuve unas ganas enormes de entrar de nuevo a su habitación y quitarle al pesado ese de encima.

 _-Archie... vamos mejor allá abajo, que si te ve la tía en mi recámara habrá serios problemas._

Yo observaba todo desde la ventana, sólo me asomaba un poco para no perder detalle de las confiancitas de éste tipo. No creo que la vea como una prima, yo tengo primas y no las abrazo ni las beso así, tampoco les digo todo lo que él le ha dicho a mi Candy.

Entonces mi celular sonó y eso hizo voltear a ambos hacia la ventana, perdí un poco el equilibrio y casi caigo por tratar de silenciar el aparatejo. En mi desesperación por no ser descubierto lo arrojé hacia el jardín y cayó en un área de césped afortunadamente.

Traté de bajar lo más rápido que pude por si el pesado visitante de Chicago se asomaba no pudiera verme, pero mi sudadera se atoró con una parte de la estructura del techado y estaba intentando zafarme.

 _-¿Qué fue eso Candy?_

 _-Mi celular... supongo._

Archie la miró y frunciendo el ceño, le sonrió.

 _-¿Y no piensas contestar?_

 _-No... es sólo una notificación._

 _-Ahhhhmmmm bueno, vamos a desayunar que muero de hambre ¿tú no?_

 _-Sí, pero quisiera tomar un baño antes de bajar, no tardaré._

 _-Así estas exquisita mujer... ¡hueles delicioso!_

 _-En verdad me sentiría más cómoda._

 _-Ok, te espero abajo._

Candy cerró la puerta con seguro y corrió a la ventana.

 _-Terry, ¿sigues aquí?..._

 _-Sí, como puedes ver estoy un poco atascado._

 _-Y... supongo que escuchaste algo de lo que dijo Archie..._

 _-Sólo escuché que mencionó un motociclista, ¿Candy a quién se refiere?_

Mentí, había escuchado todo lo que dijo el elegante y estaba que me llevaba el tren. Candy se rió a causa de mi pregunta y también por mi cara de fastidio supongo y eso no me causó ninguna gracia.

 _-No te enojes Terroncito..._

 _-Eso no responde a mi pregunta y no estoy enojado..._

 _-Eres tú el motociclista, la tía Elroy le comentó a William que he llegado con un motociclista y él me preguntó por ti en el grupo de whatsapp donde están mis primos._

 _-Ahhhh, vaya... me voy Candy te veo luego._

 _-Sonó tu celular._

 _-Ya lo sé pecosa, tuve que arrojarlo._

 _-Jajajaja Terryyy..._

 _-Deja de burlarte de mi ¿está bien?_

 _-No me burlo, yo..._

 _-Adiós, disfruta tu visita._

Ahora era yo el enojado, estaba celoso, molesto con Candy por permitirle esas confianzas a su primo, por todo lo que alcancé a escuchar el tal Archie está enamorado de ella... ¡no puede ser! Pero dentro de todo lo malo que esto representa tengo más puntos a mi favor: la bendita distancia de aquí a Chicago, ella está enamorada de mi, es mi novia; punto en mi contra: las vacaciones apenas comienzan y viven en la misma casa, por lo que estará cerca de ella todo el tiempo... a menos que yo haga algo para evitarlo.

Recogí mi celular y vi las seis llamadas perdidas de mi madre, en el camino a casa recibí la número siete.

 _-Hola ma._

 _-Terrence ¿dónde estás?_

 _-Voy camino a casa._

 _-Hijo, no me hagas esto, ¿por qué no has contestado el celular?_

 _-Mamá sali a correr, con el ruido de la calle no me dí cuenta de las llamadas, discúlpame._

 _-Está bien Terry, no tardes, te estamos esperando para salir, tu padre tiene una sorpresa para nosotros._

 _-Voy ma, no tardo._

ooooooooooooo

- _¡Cuéntamelo todo!._

 _-Jajajajaja, Annie... pues nada, sólo que ya llegó._

 _-¡¿Y eso para ti es nada?!_

 _-Bueno amiga por eso te llamé, no puedes culparme._

 _-¿Tienen planes ya?_

 _-Aún no, ¿qué sugieres?_

 _-La playa obviiiiooo, ¡ayyy ya quiero ver esos pectorales Candyyy!._

 _-Tranquila reyna, le diré y te marco de nuevo para ver si se arma, ¿va?_

 _-Ok, no quiero parecer desesperada pero muero por ver a Archibald, ésta vez no se me escapa Candy._

 _-Amiga, sigue con Michelle..._

 _-Pero... ¿no la trajo con él o si?_

 _-Claro que no._

 _-Entonces es mio... ya lo verás._

oooooooooo

Los siguientes días casi no nos vimos, a pesar de haber casi jurado que nos veríamos a diario. Por mi parte el trabajo en el Miami Seaquarium me absorbía por completo, las actividades con mi familia disfrutando a Papá como nunca antes terminaban con la energía que me quedaba, y ella con su visita... sólo nos mandamos mensajes y fotos de lo que estábamos haciendo.

 _-Hey Terryble, ¿vas a ir mañana?_

 _-¿Ir a dónde?_

 _-Oh, perdón, todavía no te lo dice..._

 _-¿De qué hablas Ely?_

 _-No te vayas a enojar con Candy, supongo que te lo va a decir pero... hoy ha llegado su otro primo, Anthony y están organizando un paseo a la playa._

No sé que cara puse porque mi hermana se acercó a mi y me repitió:

 _-Terry, no te molestes con ella yo fui la imprudente, ella seguro te dirá._

 _-No me enojo Ely, de todas formas no se me antoja mucho conocer a sus primos, ¿tú irás?_

 _-Ya pedí permiso... pero Papá dice que sólo si tu vas y..._

 _-Todavía no soy invitado, por eso me preguntaste..._

 _-Perdón Terry, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, cuando Candy me habló por teléfono hoy en la mañana me dijo que te invitaría a ti por separado, creí que ya lo había hecho._

Debo admitir que ese fue un golpe bajo, las diez pm y mi novia no me llamó por teléfono y sí le habló a mi hermana y desde temprano, sus primitos están en este momento con ella y yo aquí en mi cuarto, recostado, pensando, torturándome con la imaginación, cuando debería estar pasando el mejor verano de mi vida junto a ella. Ahhhhhh en fin, si no me habla no importa, mejor tomo un baño y me duermo por si mañana se le ocurre invitarme a última hora... no, si hace eso no iré. Yo no soy la última opción para nadie.

Ya bañado y acostado en mi cama, vi tres llamadas perdidas en el celular, ¡rayos! era Candy y no contesté por estar en el baño. Le marqué esperando que estuviera todavía despierta:

 _-Hey pecosa ¿qué pasó, cómo estás?_

 _-Terry... perdona por llamarte a ésta hora ¿te desperté?_

 _-No Candy, estaba en la ducha ¿está todo bien?_

 _-Sí, solo que quiero invitarte mañana a la playa, irán mis primos, ya le dije a Ely._

 _-Ahhh eso, no estoy seguro Candy, no me llama la atención ir con ellos._

 _-Mmmmmm..._

 _-Además no quiero que te sientas presionada a invitarme, si estás más cómoda sin el celoso de tu novio..._

¡Ay por Dios que acababa de decir, estaba aceptando que estaba celoso! ¡idiota!

- _Yo no dije eso, pero... ¿estás celoso Terry?_

 _-No, no para nada, pero pudieras pensarlo..._

 _-Tampoco lo he pensado._

 _-Estoy molesto Candy, le hablaste a Eleonor en la mañana y a mi... hasta ahora, eso es señal de que no estás muy convencida de querer que vaya contigo._

 _-La hora de la llamada es porque quiero... quiero hacer algo contigo..._

 _-¿Hacer algo?_

 _-Ajá..._

 _-No entiendo._

 _-¿Estás solito Terry?_

 _-Sabes que si pecosa._

 _-Yo también... y... quisiera estar contigo ahora._

 _-Pero eso no se puede, ya es tarde para ir a tu casa y están todos tus primos..._

 _-Por teléfono... ¿quieres intentarlo?_

Los siguientes minutos fueron... ¡uffff!, ya había escuchado que el sexo por teléfono era divertido, tengo que confesar que al principio me sentí ridículo, pero después, escuchar la voz de mi novia pidiéndome que me desvistiera, o que me tocara pensando en ella o escucharla decirme todo lo que ella estaba haciendo imaginándose que era yo... de verdad que fué no sólo divertido, fué muy agradable, demasiado excitante.

Pasé temprano por ella, mejor dicho, por ellos. Mis padres me prestaron el carro y me encargaron mucho a Eleonor, ¡claro que la voy a cuidar! entre tanto tiburón no voy a permitir que se pasen de listos con mi hermana. Aunque ella feliz hablaba todo el tiempo de Stear y yo tranquilo porque mi amigo está más interesado en un robot que en una chica de casi 18, mi hermana los cumple la siguiente semana.

Llegué a la casa de Candy, ella nos recibió y nos invitó a pasar, en la cocina estaban todos tomando un desayuno.

Entonces nos presentó mi pecosa con los susodichos, primero a Archibald y después a Anthony. Stear miraba divertido mis reacciones y las de sus familiares.

 _-Muchachos, les presento a mi mejor amiga Ely Grandchester y a mi novio Terry Grandchester..._

 _-Mucho gusto -contestaron ambos._

 _-Candy cuidado, que mi tía no te escuche eso del novio porque se nos viene abajo la salida... -comentó Stear._

 _-Sí, es verdad, qué tonta, casi lo echo a perder..._

Fué incómodo el momento, me sentí como un cobarde por no enfrentar a la tía de Candy y explicarle o pedirle permiso para visitarla y que nos dé su autorización para ser novios.

 _-Candy, si quieres puedo hablar hoy mismo con ella para que me de permiso de ser tu novio._

 _-No amigo, no te lo recomiendo... -habló Anthony- mejor háblalo con el tío William, finalmente es él a quien se le debe pedir autorización. La tía es muy... es demasiado..._

 _-Conservadora, tradicionalista, aprensiva, regañona y metiche... -terminó de decir Archie._

El ambiente perdió tensión y todos reíamos en la cocina, subimos las mochilas al carro, una pelota de volleyball, una enorme sombrilla y una hielera a la cajuela. Yo manejaba y en el asiento del copiloto iba Ely, Candy se fué atrás apretada con sus tres primos. Desde ahí no me gustó la situación, hubiera preferido que viniera adelante con Ely, pero muy seguramente nos habrían infraccionado con una buena multa.

Llegamos a South Beach y nos acomodamos bajo la amplia sombrilla, nos sentamos todos juntos y Anthony abrió la hielera para sacar varias cervezas. Yo me negué, en Miami es muy delicado que el conductor beba alcohol, a Erick ya lo han multado por esa razón y no quise meterme en problemas.

Candy se sentó a mi lado, llevaba un diminuto short azul de mezclilla y un top rojo que dejaba ver su preciosa piel y unas cuantas pecas pequeñas sobre sus hombros y espalda.

 _-Ya empiezo a encontrar más pecas preciosa..._

 _-Y las que te faltan..._

Me guiñó el ojo coqueta y sonriente, tomó una cerveza y comenzó a beberla. No dije nada, soy su novio no su papá, pero si tomaba una segunda cerveza entonces si le haría algún comentario, Ely quiso hacer lo mismo y con sólo una mirada le hice saber que no estaba de acuerdo. Comimos unas botanas y emparedados y sonó mi celular.

 _-Terrenal, dice mi padre que si quieres tomar un par de cervezas lo hagas, más tarde pasamos por ustedes._

 _-No te creo..._

 _-Aquí está, escúchalo tu mismo._

Entonces mi papá me dijo que podía hacerlo, pero que me asegurara que Ely no tomara nada de eso, ellos pasarían más tarde por todos nosotros.

Candy mandaba mensajes de texto a alguien y mientras lo hacía sonreía, ver a mi novia es como ver a una hermosa actriz de cine, la imagino conmigo triunfando en Hollywood, le gusta la actuación al igual que a mi, aunque también le llama la atención la medicina. Creo que si se decidiera por el cine tendría mucho éxito, es demasiado hermosa, es... perfecta. Sus bucles dorados se mueven con el viento, su ojos, su piel, su boca, naríz y pecas me tienen loco, embrutecido. Su figura me hace imaginar demasiado y desear tanto más estar a solas con ella, su imagen desnuda y envuelta en la sábana llega a mi mente y no puedo evitar el deseo de repetir ese encuentro.

 _-¿A quién le escribes Candy?_

 _-A mi amiga Annie... ya está por llegar._

 _-Annie, la tímida._

 _-No es naaada tímida Terry._

 _-Entonces ha cambiado, conozco a Tom su hermano, fuimos muy amigos en la High School._

 _-¡Terry! entonces tú..._

 _-¿Yo que Candy?_

 _-¿Tú eras el chico por el que Annie suspiraba?... no puedo creerlo._

 _-Pero eso fue hace años pecas, no tiene importancia._

 _-Sí, eras tú... llegó a decirme alguna vez tu nombre, sólo que no lo recordaba hasta ahora, me contaba que estaba enamorada del mejor amigo de Tom._

La expresión de mi pecosa cambio de pronto.

 _-Candy, no te vas a enojar por eso, yo nunca la vi de otra forma que no fuera como la hermanita de mi amigo._

 _-¡Mira!, ahí viene..._

Una joven de perfecta figura se acercaba a nuestro grupo con un bikini blanco y un pareo largo floreado que le cubría desde el pecho hasta la pantorrilla, pero abierto al centro dejando así admirar su esbelta y excelentemente bien formada figura, su cabello lacio y negro se mecía con el viento, su sombrero lo detenía con una de sus manos o el viento lo haría volar en cualquier momento. Todos la vimos acercarse, Anthony, Stear y Archie estaban embobados con la chica... y al parecer yo también, un poco.

 _-¿Estás de acuerdo Terry?_

 _-¿Ehhh? perdón Candy, no te puse atención._

 _-Ya me dí cuenta de eso Terrence..._

Me contestó molesta, Ely y Candy se acercaron a la recién llegada y la saludaron, las tres son hermosas, a mi hermana la veo más como una niña, desde que salimos de casa le advertí que no trajera su bikini negro. Es muy hermosa mi peque y con ese bikini atrae las miradas, bueno... ¡pues justo ese se trajo! Eleonor Junior en casa hablamos. Y ahí van las tres, quitándose toda la ropa que estorbaba para entrar al mar. De todos yo era el más afectado, por supuesto, todas las miradas puestas sobre el cuerpo de Diosa de mi novia y sobre mi hermana y su bikini negro...

Minutos antes los tres primos comentaban sobre el fútbol americano, el baseball, el volley y el surf. Anthony presumía sobre sus aventuras en Santa Bárbara como gran surfista y hacía alarde de las playas de California como las mejores para practicar tal deporte, ahora ya no hablaban ninguno de los tres, enmudecieron por arte de magia...

Pensar que Annie alguna vez estuvo enamorada de mi no significa nada, ni en ese tiempo cuando ella tenía sólo catorce y mucho menos ahora, por muy hermosa y sofisticada que sea. Candy es mi musa, mi amor y la única que me roba el aliento, el sueño...

Las tres jugaban con las olas, se tomaban de la mano y corrían hacia el mar, parecían unas chiquillas aunque las tres ya casi alcanzan la mayoría de edad. Atraían las miradas de varios y eso no me gustaba, pero ni hablar, no puedo estar con ideas arcaicas deseando que Candy esté cubierta con una sábana como aquél día. Desperté de mis imágenes mentales cuando vi como los tres galanes ya me habían dejado solo bajo la sombra, estaban en trajes de baño acompañando a las chicas.

De pronto se les ocurrió la flamante idea de jugar a las guerras. Stear se trepó en los hombros a Ely, Archie a Annie y lo que casi me hace patear la hielera y doblar la sombrilla por la mitad fue ver a Candy, mi Candy en los hombros de Anthony...

Mi estómago, mis nervios y mis ojos se rehusaban a ver esa escena, me sentí como un maldito porque ni siquiera me afectó ver a Ely arriba de Stear. Fue Candy quien puso de cabeza mi mundo. ¿En qué momento me perdí en mis pensamientos y dejé que estos tres se adelantaran?... me sentía como un estúpido.

Verde del coraje, decidí desquitarme y más aún con la llamada que había recibido de mi papá. Abrí la hielera y me bebí las cervezas, las más que pude. El tal Anthony me las pagaría, ¿cree que es correcto aprovecharse de lo que es de otro? ja! pues ahora lo sentirá con sus cervezas, me bebí cerca de doce, casi de un jalón, al final me sentía algo asqueado, incluso abrí otras cuatro más y las derramé en la arena, el propósito era dejarlo sin nada.

Candy volteaba hacia donde yo estaba y me llamaba con la mano, la ignoré por completo, me sentía molesto, mucho, celoso, más... quería irme de ahí y dejarlos en su fiesta en la playa, lo habría hecho de no ser porque Eleonor estaba con ellos. Sólo quedaba una cerveza y la vida me hizo justicia, se acercó a mi una belleza, bueno, en realidad no era alguien así que digamos ¡qué barbara! ¡qué belleza!, pero era una chica bastante agradable y me ayudó a beberse la última.

 _-Hola Terry..._

 _-¡Hey, hola!_

 _-¿No me recuerdas verdad?_

 _-Ahhhmmmnn... nop, pero si me ayudas un poco..._

 _-Soy Patricia O'Brien, estuvimos juntos en High School._

 _-Ohhhh! es verdad, disculpa Patty es que estoy un poco..._

 _-¿Ebrio?..._

 _-¿Se nota?_

 _-Todavía no, pero espera a un rato más... por eso vine, lo que estás haciendo terminará en una congestión alcohólica._

 _-¿Me viste?_

 _-¡Claro que sí! Hasta derramaste algunas en la arena, ¿te sucede algo Terry? ¿quieres que te ayude?_

 _-¿De verdad me ayudarías en algo?_

 _-¡Por supuesto! cuenta conmigo._

La tomé de la mano, empezaba ya a sentir los primeros efectos del líquido ámbar en mi sangre, me sentía eufórico, ligeramente mareado, nada celoso y eso debido a la venganza que estaba planeando, caminé con algo de dificultad hacia la playa con Patty y aunque mi intención inicial era subirla a mis hombros y unirme al juego bobo que hacía más de media hora tenían aquellos, opté por sólo entrar con ella a las olas, no me creí con la suficiente sobriedad para hacer esas maniobras de subirla a mi espalda y jugar con aquellos.

 _-Terry, ¿porqué no vamos con tus amigos?_

 _-Estoy molesto con ellos Patty..._

 _-Sí lo noté desde que estabas solo, disimula, todos miran hacia acá._

Volteé tratando de no caer entre el agua, el mareo se estaba intensificando y las olas me golpeaban con algo de fuerza. Candy me miraba seria, por fin se había bajado de los hombros del idiota de Anthony, pero yo ya no quería hablar con ella... Ely ya iba camino a la sombrilla de la mano de Stear y Annie junto a Archie. Sólo permanecía Candy en el agua mirándome y Anthony tomándola de los hombros para llevarla con los demás.

 _-Ven Terry, no estás bien para estar aquí, las olas son fuertes y nos pueden jalar, vamos._

 _-No quiero ir con ellos._

 _-No sé que te hicieron, pero no te llevaré con ellos lo prometo, toma mi mano._

Entrelacé mi mano con la de ella, si, ya sé que no pensé con claridad, Candy nos vió... a decir verdad todos nos vieron. Lo que me perdí fue la cara de Anthony cuando abrió su hielera, iba ya tan mareado que sólo me enfocaba en no trastabillar en la arena...

.

CONTINUARÁ...

.

 ** _GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE A TODAS USTEDES, MIS LECTORAS PRECIOSAS. LAS QUE COMENTAN, LAS QUE NO, LAS Y LOS QUE ME AGREGAN A SUS FAVORITOS._**

 **Blanca G:** Exacto, tal vez esté interesada la francesita en nuestro bombón y quien no?

 **Dianley:** Sí lo logró! Terry pudo vencer la tentación con dificultad, pero lo logró! Besos Dianley!

 **Pinwi:** Gracias por tu precioso comentario! espero que te siga gustando la historia!

 **Stormaw:** Gracias mi bella amiga! Por lo menos la prueba de la noche juntos la superaron... pero el amor siempre trae prueba tras prueba, ya ves en éste capítulo...

 **Adoradandrew:** Jajajajajaja, preciosa como siempre! la acción aun no se hace presente caray!

 **Sol Grandchester:** Jajajajajajaj! pues casi le daba un hijo... jajaja, pero pudieron contenerse Solecito, ya veremos más adelante que pasa. Gracias por comentar!

 **Grey:** Sí! que visiones en la mañana ¿verdad? Por irreal que parezca Terry pudo contenerse, ayuda mucho el que Candy sea de la misma edad que Ely, y por eso no tan fácil se atreve a dar ese paso con su pecas.

 **Nana:** Gracias! Estos dos se la pasan de celosos, lo que pasa es que apenas van empezando su noviazgo y es normal que se celen por la falta de confianza que aun tienen y más que los dos están chulos de bonitos! y pues pretendientes no les faltan.

 **Jan:** A mi también me encantó el capitulo anterior por imaginarme cada detalle, cada interacción entre ellos. En éste capítulo el alcohol y los celos no han sido buenos aliados para Terry... veremos que sucede ahora.

 **Eliza Sq:** Noooo, imaginate si la tía los descubre, se aprovecha para que William la saque de la familia. Ya me la imagino... Besos Eli!

 **Sally:** Graciaaaaas! Tu comentario me hizo el día! Espero no haber tardado tanto amigaaa!

 **Eli:** Si pudo resistirse mi querida Eli, poco faltó para portarse mal, pero no lo hizo. Ahora el celoso fue el... qué opinas, ¿tuvo razón?

 **Skarllet Northman:** Exacto, son el uno para el otro!

 **Candice White:** Gracias a ustedes por leerme y hacerme el honor de comentar. Espero que aún queden uñas... jajajaja ¡un beso!

 **Mafe de Grandchester:** Gracias, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado! Besos Mafe!

 **Gissa A. Graham:** Gracias por comentar belleza! A mi también me encanta imaginar los diálogos de Terry, y ¿sabes que me pasa? que me los imagino con su voz... la tengo tan grabada en mi que no se me hace difícil imaginarlo en cada diálogo de las historias que escribo y en las que leo, como en la tuya de Momentos! que por cierto es EXCELENTEEEE! Te admiro preciosa!

 **Lizbeth Haruka:** Síii, hormonales como siempre mis personajes, y Terry me encanta, ah! salúdame a tu Terry de carpeta, qué emoción conocer a un Terruce real! wowww... Qué honor que te siga gustando lo que escribo hermosa Rou! a mi me hace feliz que me sigas leyendo. Te mando un abrazote hasta Perú y que Kamisama te proteja y te ilumine todos los días, que te de éxito en tus estudios y pronto puedas ver a los que amas! Un beso!

 **Gracias Guest!** Bendiciones también para tí! gracias por comentar!

 **Miriam7:** Sí la vió, pero sólo dos o tres segunditos por mucho... superaron la prueba, pero es una de las muchas que tendrán. Besos Miry!

 **Amrica Gra:** Justo en éste capítulo se responde tu pregunta de si Terry continúa siendo el mismo chico maduro... yo creo que no. Susana tratando de causar problemas entre Candy y Terry y aunque no necesitan ayuda para crear los propios, por lo menos Candy no creyó en sus chismes, aunque poco faltó. Besos!

 **Lila Venezuela:** Gracias a ti por alegrarme con tu comentario preciosa! Es un gusto entretenerlas un ratito aunque sea!

 **Gladys:** Si, se pasó de despistada Candy... pero en fín, ya le tocaba a Terryto echarse su taco de ojo! como decimos en México.

 **Nally Graham:** Siii, se impresionó el precioso... pero supo librarse del bochorno y transformó la pena en algo diferente y muy bueno, jejeje. La tía en esta historia es agria y como bien dices latosa. Saludos Nally!

.

Hasta la próximaaaaa!


	7. DULCE VERANO

**DULCE VERANO.**

.

Llegamos hasta donde Patty y sus amigos estaban, ella les explicó algo... no me presentó con ellos, la verdad es que me sentía bastante mal.

Me acosté bajo la sombra en una toalla que Patty me preparó, todo me daba vueltas, tenía náuseas, pero trataba de tranquilizarme. Por el malestar hasta de Ely y Candy me olvidé por un momento, me quedé profundamente dormido y desperté hasta que unas manos fuertes me levantaron de la arena, eran Erick y mi papá.

La tarde ya estaba cayendo en South Beach además de la fuerte tormenta que estaba por comenzar. El viento levantaba la arena y hacía correr a los bañistas que quedaban con sus toallas y sombrillas para resguardarse de las grandes gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer, los relámpagos y truenos en el cielo eran un verdadero espectáculo.

Las luces de los bares en la playa comenzaban a encenderse pero también a cerrar sus ventanas y puertas a causa del mal tiempo, Candy y los demás ya no estaban, se habían ido con Ely y mi mamá en la camioneta que había comprado recientemente mi papá. Me despedí de Patty y le di las gracias, a lo que ella revolvió un poco mi cabello y sonriendo me dijo: cuídate amigo.

Me dolía mucho la cabeza y las náuseas volvieron, en el camino a casa tuvo que orillarse mi padre varias veces debido a mis mareos y vómitos, escuché partes de una plática entre ellos, pero no podía poner mucha atención, el malestar me venció gran parte del camino.

Al día siguiente desperté con un dolor de cabeza todavía más fuerte.

Mi padre me preparó una bebida y sólo toleraba dar pequeños tragos antes de ir a regresarla al baño, no podía retener tampoco los alimentos.

 _-No se que pasó ayer Terrence pero estoy molesto contigo, eras responsable por Ely y parecía que ella y su amiga eran las responsables por ti..._

 _-Discúlpame papá, me molestó uno de los primos de Candy y tomé venganza con sus cervezas..._

 _-Pues te tomaste toda la venganza, mira nada más cómo te pusiste hijo._

 _-No volverá a suceder._

 _-Mira Terrence, yo veía en ti a un joven maduro, tengo muchos planes con la familia y pensaba que al ser casi un adulto podría considerar ciertas opciones para ti pero lo que has hecho ayer me deja muy claro que no estás preparado para quedarte sólo, y no pienso dejarle responsabilidades a tu hermano como cuidarte._

 _-No entiendo a qué te refieres._

 _-Descansa, cuando estés listo y te sientas mejor hablaremos._

Fui a mi habitación, muchas preguntas llegaban a mi aturdida cabeza y me sentía ansioso por saber qué tanto había pasado ayer, me recosté un poco, me sentía sin fuerzas.

 _-¿Se puede?_

 _-Pasa Erick..._

 _-¿Qué te paso ayer Grandchester? ¿qué fue todo eso?_

Le conté a mi hermano con detalle lo que sucedió con Candy y el tal Anthony.

 _-Pues le salió barato el chistecito al primo..._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Que actuaste de forma infantil bebiéndote sus cervezas, yo le habría partido la cara en ese momento, obviamente también habría terminado con Candy._

 _-Entonces... crees que debería..._

 _-No, por supuesto que no. Es lo que yo haría, no quiere decir que tú hagas lo mismo. No me gustó que dejaras a Ely sola por embriagarte, pero ahora te entiendo Terryble... te veo más tarde, hay algo que tengo que arreglar._

Así como salió Erick de mi habitación entró Eleonor.

 _-¿Qué quieres Ely?_

 _-Saber cómo estás..._

 _-Estoy bien, oye ¿recogiste mi celular y mis cosas?_

 _-Sí, todo está en tu armario._

 _-Gracias..._

 _-¡Ayyyyy voy a abrir la ventana! ¡Huele horribleeee!_

 _-Nadie te obliga a estar aquí._

 _-Eso ya lo sé, pero me preocupas ¿quieres hablar?_

No quería hablar justo en ese momento, pero moría por saber de ella... que había pasado, yo sólo me perdí después de emborracharme y ya no supe nada más...

 _-¿Cómo está Candy?_

 _-Ustedes definitivamente son el uno para el otro... hace cinco minutos hablé con ella y su pregunta fue: ¿cómo está Terry?_

Me incorporé de la cama y quedé sentado frente a mi hermana.

 _-Pareces drácula hermanito..._

 _-Me siento como zombie..._

 _-¡Qué bien! Estamos listos para halloween... sólo que aún es verano..._

 _-No estoy para bromas Ely..._

 _-Ya que mencionas las bromas... Terry, ¿qué pasó ayer? ¿por qué te pusiste así?_

 _-¿Y todavía lo preguntas Ely?_

 _-No sé si es lo que imagino._

 _-Me encantó ver a Candy encima del idiota de su primo, fue sólo eso y decidí acabar con sus bebidas._

 _-Mmmm... entonces si fue eso..._

 _-Claro que fue eso._

 _-Candy pensó otra cosa._

 _-¡Ahora resulta que no se dio cuenta!_

 _-Terry, ella cree que entre tú y tu amiga se tomaron las cervezas._

 _-Que no se haga la ingenua, no quiero verla ya Ely._

 _-¡No seas ridículo Terrytorial! Fue sólo un juego, ella ni siquiera quería subirse a Anthony, pero él la convenció porque tu no quisiste ir a donde estábamos._

 _-Y quien dijo que no quería ir..._

 _-Ellos... Anthony y Archie._

 _-Debí suponerlo._

 _-La convenció de subir a sus hombros, ella quería que tú la llevaras, pero estabas ahí mirando hacia otro lado... después cuando tú te acercabas con la tipa esa ¡y de la mano por cierto! Debiste ver la cara de mi amiga ¡eres un tonto Terry!..._

 _-Si los vi, muy atentos a lo que hacía después de que me dejaron solo._

 _-Nadie te dejó solo, te invitaron a ir con nosotras, pero tú estabas en tu mundo ¿recuerdas?. Archie dijo que varias veces te hablaron y tú parecías estar en el limbo. ¿En qué rayos pensabas? Después todos los vimos a ti y a tu amiguita porque Archie dijo: Ahí está Terry, no creo que pueda cargar a su amiga en los hombros, es bastante voluptuosa. Candy obvioooo se molestó con el comentario y se bajó de Anthony, dijo que iba por ti y él la detuvo._

 _-De nuevo ese imbécil entrometido..._

 _-¿Y qué querías que hiciera Terry?, si no soltabas de la mano a tu amiga cara de... aggghhhh!_

 _-No lo recuerdo así._

 _-¡Qué conveniente para ti!_

 _-No me has dicho cómo está ella._

Ely suspiró y miró a otra parte.

 _-Está triste, ella está muy enamorada de ti y no me parece que la hagas sufrir. Me contó que le dijiste que la amas, eso no se dice sólo porque si Terry, puedes decir me gustas, te quiero... pero un te amo sólo se lo guardas a la persona correcta. ¡Por Dios! ¡Eso lo aprendí de ti! Siempre fue tu consejo._

 _-Se lo dije por que es cierto._

Mi hermana se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida.

 _-Entonces, con mayor razón no andes con tonterías con Candy._

 _-¿A ti cómo te fue junior?_

 _-Ni me lo recuerdes..._

 _-¿Que pasó?_

 _-Tu odiosa amiga aprovechó cuando Candy y Stear y yo nos acercamos para ver cómo estabas, pues te vimos tirado en una toalla bajo la sombra. Ella sólo se acercó a hacerle plática a mi científico loco, parece que se conocen de antes._

 _-Sí, ibamos juntos en High School, pero vamos Ely... tú eres mucho más bella... además te vi de la mano con él._

 _-Sí, todo iba bien... me dijo que le gusto, no te enojes con él. Pero la mona esa es una científica también... y sólo bastó que hablara de adelantos en micro robótica y los sensores de no se qué demonios para que Stear se olvidara que existo... por lo menos a Candy le tranquilizó mucho ver que el interés de tu amiguita no es contigo._

 _-Espera un momento, alguien acariciaba mi cabello... ¿entonces no era Patty?_

 _-¡Claro que noooo! ¿y hubieras querido que fuera ella? ¡no me decepciones! lógico... era Candy. Puso tu cabezota en sus piernas y te acariciaba con tanta ternura, yo platicaba con ella mientras de reojo veía a la odiosa de tu amiga ¡devorarse a mi Stear con sus ojotes!_

 _-Lo siento Ely._

 _-Yo lo siento más Terryble... Stear también está interesado en ella, al final estaba apenado conmigo y le dije que no se preocupara, que todo sería como antes. De qué me sirve aferrarme si escuché cuando se pusieron de acuerdo para salir y tomar un café, o lo que sea. Por eso no puedo creer que estés diciendo que no quieres ver más a Candy cuando ella te ama, en serio te ama. Eres afortunado por ser correspondido por la persona que amas. Hoy sus primos salieron a pasear por todo Miami, nos invitaron y aunque yo moría de ganas por ir con Stear, no quise ir con ellos pues Candy se quedo en casa, seguramente invitarán a tu amiga la científica._

Nos quedamos platicando buen rato mi hermana y yo hasta que le conté de la plática que escuché cuando llegó Archie de Chicago.

 _-Imagínate, le dijo Gatita, la cargó pegándola a su cuerpo y le dijo que ella sabía de sus sentimientos... ¡casi caigo del techado cuando sonó el celular!_

 _-No entiendo... por qué caerías del techado, ¿cuál techado?_

 _-Ehhhh, ¿eso dije?_

 _-Sí, eso dijiste._

 _-No me hagas caso..._

 _-Aaaahhhhhh ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! ¡Entonces eran ciertas mis sospechas!_

 _-No sé de que hablas Ely..._

 _-¡Como si no te conociera! He vivido 18 años contigo y ¿crees que sabes mentir? ¿Crees que no se reconocer la carota de culpable que pones cuando quieres ocultar algo? Ay Terryncy... ¿pasaste la noche con ella verdad?_

 _-No sé de qué hablas, en serio._

 _-No te hagas el tonto, cuando saliste a "correr" en la mañana fue demasiado extraño. En primer lugar tú nunca sales a correr si no te lleva Erick a rastras y cuando fui a buscarte a tu habitación, como buena detective que soy noté ciertas... cosas: tu lavamanos no tenía evidencia de haber sido utilizado recientemente, tu habitación no olía a tu perfume que usas cada que sales..._

 _-Ese no es motivo para que creas que pasé la noche con ella._

 _-Bueno... pero si te digo que hablé con ella por teléfono y me dijo que había pasado la mejor noche de su vida y hasta hoy conozco el motivo..._

 _-Está bien Ely, pero antes de que imagines cualquier cosa, te diré que sólo vimos TV, platicamos y comimos unas botanas._

 _-No te creo, ella... Terry, ella te ama demasiado. Si pasaste la noche con ella, me parece imposible que se hayan contenido ¡ambos! ¿Por lo menos se cuidaron? ¿usaron condón?_

 _-¡Eleonor! te estoy diciendo la verdad, no tuvimos relaciones, en serio, por favor no le digas que te conté._

 _-Ok, yo no diré nada, pero tú no puedes decir ahora que simplemente no quieres verla y ya, háblale, ella se pondrá feliz._

 _._

.·°·~. .°:·..¤..·:°. .~·°·.

Decidí ir a verla, con todo y mi jaqueca y mi estómago afectado, me duché y me arreglé para quitarme el aspecto de zombie.

Esa tarde llegué a su casa y todo se confabuló a mi favor, los primos no estaban, la tía estaba dormida y Candy me llevó de la mano a su cuarto. Nos encerramos con seguro y nos acostamos en su cama. Se recostó en mi brazo y yo acariciaba su cabello para mantener mis manos ocupadas y evitar la tentación de acariciar otras zonas. Aclaramos nuestros malos entendidos, me llamó exagerado, le llamé coqueta, me reclamó por tomar de la mano a Patty, le reclamé por treparse en los hombros de Anthony...

 _-Lo único que me gusta de tus celos es que siento que en verdad te importo._

 _-Candy claro que me importas, no puedo creer que lo dudes._

 _-No lo dudo pero... ¿cómo haremos para dejar los celos a un lado? No quiero que volvamos a pelear por esto._

 _-Creo que será inevitable sentir celos de que alguien se tome atribuciones que no corresponden con la mujer que amo, pero... se me ocurre que, ya que no puedo hacer que tus primos se vayan antes a Chicago o California, podemos pasar más tiempo tú y yo... solos._

 _-¿Tú y yo, solos?_

 _-Completamente..._

 _-Terryncy... ¿por qué dices todo así tan sexy?_

 _-Jajajajaja, pecosa te parece sexy lo que digo... si supieras lo que estoy pensando..._

 _-Y ¿qué estás pensando?_

 _-Que quiero que tus piernas estén sobre mis hombros, rodeando mi cuello, nada más el mío... que no quiero que tu piel desnuda tenga contacto de nuevo con ninguna otra piel que no sea la mía..._

 _-Terry..._

 _-Es la verdad, Candy._

Entonces, el verano que parecía ser aburrido y acaparado por sus primos, ¡comenzó a volverse un verdadero paraíso! Ese día nos besamos en su cama hasta cansarnos, moría de ganas por acariciarla, pero me detuve por la firme convicción de que una vez que empezara no podría detenerme.

Cuando trabajaba con los delfines en las mañanas nos encontrábamos mi novia y yo por las tardes y cuando mi turno en el Seaquarium empezaba en la tarde, ella me acompañaba en mis rutinas, incluso se enfundaba en su traje de baño especial tipo jammer que dejaba apreciar su cuerpo perfecto y nadaba también con los delfines y conmigo, aunque sus primos quisieran salir con ella, ella prefería pasar todo el tiempo a mi lado. Me ayudaba a darles de comer y esa molestia con Loanne empezaba a desaparecer, a veces hasta las encontraba platicando y riendo juntas. En una ocasión llegaron Archie y Anthony al dolphinarium para llevarse a mi pecas.

 _-Candy ve con ellos, por mi no hay problema... claro, siempre y cuando las manos de Anthony y las declaraciones de Archibald se mantengan lejos de ti, le dije discretamente al oído._

 _-¡Terryyyy!_

 _-Es la verdad, creí que sólo el elegante estaba tras de ti, pero veo que también el juguetón es de quien te tengo que cuidar..._

 _-¡Y yo estoy aquí para alejar de ti a Loanne y sus tentáculos!_

 _-¡Jajajajajaja! Candy... no finjas, ya hasta son amigas._

 _-Es verdad amor, ya no me cae tan tan mal... pero ¿cuándo se regresa a Francia por cierto?_

 _-No creo que lo haga pecosa... al parecer se va a establecer aquí en Miami. Candy, hay algo que debo decirte..._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Te invito a cenar hoy o podemos pasar la noche juntos, como aquella vez._

 _-¿Se puede pedir ambas?_

 _-Claro que si princesa... mientras tanto ve con tus primos si quieres y paso más tarde por ti._

Se cambió de ropa y se fue con ellos, pasé por ella como acordamos en el auto de mi madre y al llegar a su casa respiré profundo, no deseaba ver ni de reojo a los pedantes de Anthony o Archibald. Le llamé por teléfono para que supiera que ya había llegado.

 _-Ya estoy aquí pe-cosita._

 _-Dame dos minutos, enseguida bajo._

 _-Ok nena._

Por más que trato de ser cortés con Anthony y Archibald no se puede. Siempre aprovechan para hacer algún comentario estúpido o tener actitudes que saben me molestan. Bajé del auto para esperarla en la puerta de entrada, me recargué en un barandal de piedra. La puerta se abrió y mi sonrisa desapareció cuando salieron ambos a "saludarme"...

 _-¿Y siempre te prestan el automóvil Terry? -_ preguntó en su característico tono odioso Anthony.

Pensé en no responder, pero quise saber a dónde quería llegar ésta vez.

 _-No siempre..._

 _-La motocicleta... ¿también es prestada verdad?_

 _-¿Cuál es tu problema Anthony? Yo no veo que tengas tu propio auto aquí en Miami. Si mal no recuerdo los llevé a la playa y mi madre los regresó a su casa._

 _-Tengo mi auto en California, no pensarás que iba a manejar desde allá hasta Miami..._

Dijo Anthony con presunción mientras reía con Archibald.

 _-Me importa un bledo como llegaste a Miami o cómo te vas a ir, lo que sí podría importarme es cuándo te regresas a tu amada California._

En ese momento Candy salió lista para marcharnos a cenar, se veía espectacularmente hermosa. Candy es para mi como un sueño, se que es mi novia, pero siempre tengo presente ese miedo de perderla, de alejarla con mis errores, con mis desplantes, con mis celos. Sus primos no son malas personas, pero no hay química entre nosotros.

 _-¿Nos vamos Terry?_

 _-Tenía una muy agradable plática con tus primos Candy... pero vámonos amor, ya en otra ocasión continuamos con la charla. ¡Hasta luego amigos!_

Llegamos al restaurante y me sentía como todo un hombre, que genial la sensación de gastar mi sueldo en salir con mi princesa. Me gusta sentir que la protejo, que está a salvo conmigo, no me gustan nada las miradas de otros en ella, pero creo que debo acostumbrarme; mi chica es hermosa y me siento orgulloso de ir tomado de su mano.

Platicamos de nuestra música favorita, a ella le gusta la bachata y prometió enseñarme a bailarla, a mi me gusta el rock alternativo, una de mis bandas favoritas vendría a dar un concierto en menos de un mes y la invité a ir conmigo. Nos tomamos de las manos, he visto muchas veces sus ojos, sus lindas pecas, su deliciosa boca y sus gestos cuando me platica, cuando me escucha, cómo mueve las manos mientras trata de explicarme algo, adoro su risa, sus carcajadas... hasta ésa noche me atreví a decirle cómo me he vuelto adicto a toda ella, a escuchar su voz, a sentir su calor y su presencia, a llenarme de alegría cuando está conmigo.

 _-Me siento como Wall-E cuando recibe los rayos del sol y recarga su batería..._

 _-Jajajajajaja... ¡Terry!_

 _-En serio pecosa, eres una_ _adicción que quiero por el resto de mi vida._

 _-Me pasa igual Terry._

 _-Yo no me imagino estar ya sin ti Candy..._

Después de cenar la llevé a su casa y antes de bajar del auto, la besé. Su mano acariciaba mi pecho y una de las mías llegó a su rodilla, su mano se deslizó por debajo de mi camisa y me erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo, mi mano subió despacio por su pierna, mi respiración se volvía agitada. Su mano inquieta llegó a mi abdomen y comenzó a bajar hasta mi pantalón y trataba de seguir hacia abajo por el interior, mi mano llegó a su entrepierna y tuve que detener mi avance porque estábamos encendiendo nuestros cuerpos con esas caricias.

Esperamos un momento a que la calma volviera antes de bajar del auto, la acompañé a la puerta de su casa. No tuve el valor para comentarle durante la cena los planes de mi padre, no quise arruinar nuestra cita con algo que parecía un hecho. Mi padre habló con nosotros sobre la posibilidad de irnos a vivir a Texas. Adquirió una enorme propiedad en ese estado y era su oportunidad de independizarse de los negocios en Londres. Si administraba adecuadamente las nuevas propiedades sería como retirarse de su trabajo en el otro continente y evitar así sus prolongadas ausencias.

 _-Terry... ¿vendrás más tarde?_

 _-¿Quieres que venga?_

 _-Sí..._

 _-Es más riesgoso Candy... están tus primos._

 _-Tienes razón, si se dieran cuenta estaríamos en problemas._

 _-Y muy graves pecosa... mejor te busco mañana._

Nos besamos de nuevo, la abracé fuerte mientras nuestras bocas se fundían en una. La luz de la entrada permanecía apagada y pensé que era perfecto para poder tener algo más de privacidad. Entonces despacio se abrió la puerta, para cuando nos dimos cuenta de eso el espectador ya tendría rato observándonos, creí que era uno de sus primitos pues su tía se duerme a las nueve y ya eran las once de la noche. Un grave carraspeo nos interrumpió y ahí justo ahí conocí a William Andley.

 _-¡Billyyyy!_

 _-Ajá, soy yo... ¿cómo estás Candy? ¡Qué gusto verte!_

 _-Yo... eh... ¿estás enojado?_

 _-No, como podría estarlo pequeña, estoy sólo un poco... molesto, digámoslo así, tengo mucho tiempo de no verte, llegué a las siete de la noche, me encontré con que saliste a cenar, son... -miró su reloj de mano- ...pasadas de las once y mi niña apenas regresa, ¡claro! No sin antes ser devorada viva por... su novio, supongo._

 _-Sí, William, él es Terrence Grandchester, es mi novio._

 _-Menos mal Candy, si fuera tu amigo como erróneamente me dijo mi tía, me preocuparían bastante las despedidas con el que si fuese tu novio._

 _-Mucho gusto..._

Extendí mi mano al enfadado tutor de Candy, quien en una postura a la defensiva mantenía los brazos cruzados y me dejó con la mano estirada.

 _-Será mejor que te retires Terrence, en otra ocasión hablaremos. -_ me dijo en tono serio el tal William _._

 _-Como usted guste, buenas noches. Adiós Candy..._

 _-Adiós Terry..._

Me di la vuelta y regresé al carro, la puerta de la casa se cerró detrás de mi y esperé que mi pecosa no tuviera problemas por lo sucedido. Éste tipo William es como los otros dos... sólo que a diferencia de aquellos éste tiene la autoridad para alejarme de Candy. Pensé en ir con más calma, me preguntaba si se dio cuenta desde que llegamos, si fue así ¿qué tanto observó desde casa cuando estábamos en el auto? ¿qué tanto escuchó de lo que platicamos Candy y yo antes de despedirnos?, ahora sí ni pensar en visitarla de nuevo en su habitación.

Para suerte mía y de Candy, William no estuvo muchos días en Miami, sólo una semana para cerciorarse de los avances en la construcción del nuevo hotel propiedad de los Andley, pero tuvo que irse de urgencia a Chicago por asuntos de negocios, la plática con él quedó pendiente. Por lo que me comentó Candy, su familia adoptiva posee muchas propiedades y dinero, pero ellos prefieren vivir sin lujos excesivos para evitar extorsiones o riesgos, aunque viven bastante bien.

Mi familia y yo somos de clase media. Mi padre ha tenido que viajar constantemente a Londres pues allá tenemos familiares empresarios, alguno de ellos incluso posee el nombramiento de Duque y varios de ellos poseen fortunas económicas nada despreciables, aunque en otras épocas fueran exorbitantes. Ahora el renombre y el estatus que confiere ser un Grandchester sigue siendo un privilegio, pero sólo para algunos. Mi padre ha tenido que trabajar duro para tener un capital importante y adquirir acá en Estados Unidos las tierras en Texas en las que tantas esperanzas ha puesto.

Después de conformarnos mi novia y yo con mensajes y video llamadas finalmente pudimos volver a vernos, William la había castigado unos días de salir conmigo porque según el, la forma de despedirnos no era nada apropiada. Candy vino a casa con el pretexto de visitar a Ely, almorzamos juntos, mis padres salieron a hacer compras y Ely y Candy se pusieron a lavar los trastes, yo les ayudaba recogiendo la cocina. Milagrosamente Annie llamó por teléfono a Ely, ya que desde el día de la playa también habían empezado ellas una amistad. Candy y yo nos quedamos solos en la cocina, dejé lo que traía en las manos, corrí a abrazarla por la espalda y besé su cuello. Su aroma me embriagaba y lo único que deseaba era mantenerla así tan cerca y comérmela a besos.

 _-Terry... no... nos pueden ver._

 _-Es que ya no aguanto Candy, te quiero, te amo, te extraño..._

 _-Yo también te amo, me muero por estar contigo, pero Ely puede vernos._

Entonces por la ventana de la cocina, vimos cuando Ely salía de casa y eso nos daba al menos un poco más de tiempo para estar juntos. Subí a Candy al desayunador de la cocina y me puse frente a ella, nos besamos desesperados, tan profundamente tal vez como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Mi mente se nubló y se olvidó de la caballerosidad, del recato. Mis manos acariciaron con firmeza sus senos, la atraje hacia mi pegando su cuerpo con el mío y ella me rodeó con sus piernas. Volví a mirar hacia la ventana y Ely seguía con sus amigas, entre ellas Annie.

Tengo un poco más de tiempo, pensé... mis manos en el trasero de mi chica pegaban su cuerpo al mío, poco a poco las caricias entre nosotros eran más intensas. En un momento sentí su mano en mi entrepierna... eso me volvió loco y comencé a besar su cuello, sus hombros, regresaba a sus labios con los míos y ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello. No había mejor lugar en el mundo para estar en ese momento. Me sentía en el cielo...

De nuevo un vistazo a la ventana y mi hermana ya no estaba ahí, me separé de Candy justo a tiempo para disimular nuestra reciente actividad. Aunque Ely no es tonta, se dió cuenta de inmediato y con su sonrisa traviesa dijo:

 _-Vamos Candy, deja eso. Terry puede terminarlo, veo que tiene demasiada energía, mira, hasta el cabello se le despeina de tan rápido que trabaja..._

Candy y yo, nos miramos y avergonzados sonreímos.

Esa noche, ya sin William en casa de Candy, la presencia de los primos para mí fue pan comido. Volví a visitarla, volví a entrar en su habitación clandestinamente... sólo que ésta vez mi visita fue un poco más atrevida, menos inocente, un poco distinta, a decir verdad... bastante distinta.

.·°·~. .°:·..¤..·:°. .~·°·.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias Grey y Nana!** por las felicitaciones sobre el día del escritor! Es un honor muy grande que me consideren escritora. No lo soy, mi profesión es el Diseño Gráfico, pero me gusta escribir y más me gusta que les guste lo que escribo. Por eso les agradezco enormemente el comentario y las felicitaciones. Les mando un fuerte abrazo!

 **Lacus Sheryl Nome:** Gracias por tu comentario! Me imaginé a Candy tomando una cerveza porque también lo hice a los 17, y me da gusto tener lectoras tan jovencitas, trato de recordar como pensaba yo a esa edad para poder meterme en las ideas de los personajes, jejeje, besos!

 **Hola Jan!** Gracias por comentar! Salieron los celos de Terry... pero qué tal el hermano? habría sido mucho peor... saludos bonita!

 **Lila Venezuela:** Como que sí lo superaron, esperemos que no hagan sus dramas así cada que estén celosos. Gracias Lila!

 **Nana:** Sí, que cosa el sexo por teléfono... supongo que es divertido... Paty le ayudó a Terry, pero también por acercarse un poco a Stear, ya salió en interés.

 **Ayame DV:** Chiquilla chula! no te preocupes por el número de reviews que me dejes, la verdad es que tus mensajes compensan todo! esas platicas tan bellas, se que todas tenemos ocupaciones y no me siento mal si no comentan. Lo importante es que se diviertan al leer y no les resulte tedioso o aburrido. Te mando un beso amiga bella!

 **Dianley:** Es verdad lo que dices, es lo padre de ser joven, que haces muchas locuras sin doble intención. Hay personas que no ven mal lo que hizo Candy, hay otras que consideran ese tipo de contactos como algo muy personal e íntimo. Todo es cuestión de enfoques.

 **Skarllet Northman:** Exacto, los celos desmedidos o constantes son enfermizos, se vuelve un infierno una relación así.

 **Jocemit:** Gracias por el interés, creo que Candy se portó bastante empática con Terry, tal vez entendió su punto de vista o tiene mucha paciencia.

 **Esme05:** Gracias por tus comentarios Esme, de acuerdo contigo, ambos se equivocaron. Lo que me gustó es que de éste mal entendido después hablaron, así se arreglan las cosas, hablando. Ya se van conociendo y descubriendo que les gusta y que no, así se forma una relación de pareja.

 **CANDICE WHITE:** Gracias hermosa! me alegra que te guste lo que escribo, esa es mi finalidad, que disfruten lo que leen mientras yo disfruto imaginando y escribiéndolo para ustedes. Te mando un enorme abrazo!

 **Stormaw:** Jajajaja! exacto amiga! para que sufrir por alguien, cuando hay millones de almas en este mundo. Lo malo es que el corazón no lo entiende y Candy como dices jugando con fuego... si yo hubiese hecho eso delante de mi marido con un primo... mi hoy esposo no lo sería, definitivamente.

 **Alesita77:** Hermosa! También de acuerdo con tu comentario, es que sabes? cada quien defiende su postura y sus argumentos son válidos. Gracias por comentar.

 **Guest:** Exacto! solitos se complicaron y en efecto, la Candy que describo en mis historias siempre es muy precoz, no tiene nada de pudor y menos en la época actual.

 **Marina W:** Hola! Exacto, yo no considero que sea correcto lo que hizo Candy, lo describí así porque en una ocasión en un balneario ví a una jovencita subirse a los hombros de su primo, tal cual lo hizo Candy en la playa, mi cuñada era la novia del primo y ardió Troya! jajaja...

 **Eli:** Exacto, hablando se arreglan los problemas. No puse a Candy indignada con Terry porque quise de alguna forma que ella reconociera que también hizo mal. Ella es muy lista, sabe que lo de Patty fue para darle celos y que ella está interesadísima en Stear.

 **Aurora!** Teniendo a Terry como novio, no se necesita a nadie más para estar bien. Además Anthony echó una mentirita con Archie, según ellos insistieron a Terry para ir con las chicas y no fue así... medios alevosos los chamacos...

 **Amrica Gra:** Así es... a mi forma de ver, Candy se equivocó mas feo. Tomarse las cervezas no tiene nada de malo, compras otras y ya. No creo que a Candy le hubiese gustado ver a Terry cargando así a Annie por ejemplo, si el día del pescado casi fulmina a la francesa.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Exacto! Candy tuvo más la culpa, por lo tanto no le quedaba hacer drama... tienen que madurar, hablar y aprender que se puede y que no se puede hacer... están muy jovenzuelos todavía. En verdad gracias por tus comentarios Sol!

 **Nally Graham:** Hola! Si se equivocaron ambos, por un momento me imaginé a Terry rompiendo la sombrilla incrustada en la arena, haciendo un tiradero de cosas y hasta golpeando a Anthony. Pero lo hice más tranquilito, bebiéndose las cervezas solamente. Solo que aquí el perjudicado fue el porque tuvo consecuencias, y Patty lo hizo sólo por llamar la atención de Stear, jajaja, gracias!

 **Miriam7:** Ahora esperemos que los primos ya no hagan nada para tratar de separar a Candy de su novio, ellos tienen sus novias y sus vidas. Que se porten bien en sus vacaciones, verdad? por mucho que no les guste que la pecosa tenga su amor.

 **Maritza:** Al parecer el problema ya quedó resuelto... esperemos hayan aprendido la lección.

 **Blanca G:** Exacto Blanca! son un par de inmaduros, el tiene 20 y ella 17, son unos mocosos ambos... a esa edad al menos yo, cometí errores, imprudencias y todo por la inmadurez y la impulsividad de la edad... ya veremos como cambia la historia. Saludos bonita!

 **Grey:** Así es Grey... como no sentir celos de lo que ambos han visto, coqueteos de parte de ambos con otras personas, desde cómo se le fueron los ojos a Terry con Annie y su pareo llamativo y sus formas bien definidas... desde ahí andábamos mal. jajajaja. gracias!

 **Guest:** Muy cierto, completamente de acuerdo contigo, eso de treparse en los hombros se me hace algo muy liberal, muy intimo... pero para todo hay gustos. Gracias por comentar!

.

GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A QUIENES SIGUEN LEYENDO AUNQUE NUNCA COMENTAN. LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE SE DIVIERTAN CON LAS HISTORIAS DE FAN FICTION!

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A SUS FAVORITAS. ESO ES EN VERDAD HALAGADOR!

BESOS A TODAS!


	8. DESPEDIDA

**Capítulo con descripciones eróticas, espero no incomodar al público lector.**

 **DESPEDIDA.**

.

Quería que fuera algo más que especial, que fuera algo inolvidable para ambos, por eso me atreví a comprar lencería para la ocasión. Creo que fue muy aventurado de mi parte dar por hecho que la visita de esta noche tendría ese propósito, pero nuestro encuentro en la cocina de sus padres me hacía pensar que estábamos a un paso de hacer algo más.

Desde que busqué los modelitos en la tienda me sonrojaba, finalmente atiné a decir que eran para la despedida de soltera de mi tía.

 _-No debería ruborizarse señorita, aquí estamos para servirle y le ayudaremos a encontrar los modelos perfectos._

 _-Gracias, es que nunca había comprado algo así._

 _-Tiene usted razón es algo muy personal,_ -dijo la encargada sonriendo- _pero su tía estará encantada con sus regalos, venga por aquí por favor..._

Después del bochornoso momento en que juré que la talla de mi tía era exactamente la mía sin que nadie me lo preguntara, casi me enfrento a algo muchísimo peor; ya de salida de la tienda poco faltó para encontrarme de frente con Archie y Annie. Espera un momento -pensé- ¡éste tipo tiene novia! ¡qué hace tomando de la mano a mi amigaaaa!... vaya, tal para cual, ella también sabe de la existencia de Michelle y parece no importarle, de todas formas trataré de hablar con ella, ahora lo importante es que no me vieron!

Iba tan concentrada en ocultarme de ellos, que caminé por la banqueta sin ocuparme del camino, por mi prisa al caminar choqué con una persona que venía dando la vuelta en la esquina.

 _-Vayaaaa... ¡pero qué sorpresa!, Candy ¿verdad?_

 _-Si, que tal..._

Dije mientras recogía mis compras del suelo, para colmo, mis recientes adquisiciones se salieron de la bolsa y la indiscreta persona frente a mi opinó:

 _-Woooowwww... mira eso Janice... ¡tan chiquita y comprando lencería!_

 _-No soy chiquita Susana, tengo 19 y aunque lo fuera es cosa que a ti no te importa._

 _-¡Carambaaa! Sí que eres una fierecilla y de 15 seguramente pues son las que se aumentan los años._

 _-No tengo tiempo Susana, platicamos otro día._

 _-Será un gusto pequeña, por cierto... ¿Te compraste ligueros querida?... A Terry lo enloquecen los ligueros... digo, sólo es un consejo no me mires así._

La miré con deseos de arrastrarla por toda la avenida, ¿acaso ella cree que me trago el cuento de que ha estado con Terry? Preferí retirarme de inmediato, no iba a hacer un escándalo arriesgándome a que entre ella y su amiguita me pusieran el ojo morado. Hoy tenía que verme espectacular, tal vez en otra ocasión Susana... te lo guardo para otro día.

Llegué a casa y me encontré con Anthony, fuimos a la cocina a prepararnos unas palomitas para ver una película, él llevó los refrescos.

 _-Y Stear, ¿lo has visto?_ -pregunté.

 _-Sí, supe que salió a buscar a una chica._

 _-A Patty, supongo..._

 _-Exacto corazón._

 _-Y ¿Archie?_

 _-En las mismas, salió con... una amiga._

 _-Ahhh, ya veo..._

 _-Estamos tú y yo solos Candy, ni siquiera está la tía Elroy, vino por ella una señora Hicks y la tía se fue muy contenta._

 _-Ammmmmm bueno, pues, veamos la película ¿quieres?_

Nos sentamos en el cómodo sofá y pasó su brazo detrás de mi como cuando Terry lo hace para disimuladamente acercarme a él. No dije nada porque Anthony y yo hablamos el día de la playa y le aclaré que así como él tiene su vida en California y su novia Sandy que lo espera, yo también tengo mi vida aquí y Terry es parte muy importante de ella. Le dije también que jamás espere que yo le falte al respeto a Terry con coqueteos a otros dejándome llevar por momentos como éste donde estamos a solas.

Debo confesar que anteriormente subía mis piernas a las de Anthony y un día hasta nos recostamos juntos en el sofá, él acariciaba mi cabeza y yo le hacía cosquillitas en los brazos mientras veíamos juntos la TV. Estábamos demasiado cerca, de hecho mi cuerpo pegado al suyo me hacía no prestar atención a la TV en lo más mínimo. En esa época habría deseado ser su novia pero nunca me lo pidió, varias veces estuvimos a punto de besarnos, ésa no fue la excepción. En esa ocasión la tía Elroy nos descubrió, ese día se armó tremendo lío, le habló por teléfono a William que se encontraba en esos momentos en México en reuniones de negocios, le dijo que yo era una chica descarriada y un mal ejemplo en la familia, que nos había encontrado a mi y a Anthony en una situación muy íntima y que yo sería la causa del desprestigio y el escarnio familiar. Archie se molestó con Anthony y poco faltó para que se pelearan a golpes, fué ahí cuando Archie me confesó él que estaba enamorado de mi, algo que nunca hizo Anthony, tal vez lo estaba, pero no quiso externarlo y yo dejé las cosas así, no quería más problemas con la tía.

Gracias al cielo Billy no le hizo caso, ella ya hasta me imaginaba embarazada... pero a partir de ese día Anthony y yo nos prometimos no sobrepasar los límites de la confianza. Ahora él tiene 19, yo 17 y con mayor razón debemos guardar las distancias.

Cuando terminó la película, Anthony me invitó a salir.

 _-Gracias Anthony, pero no me siento bien..._

 _-Vamos peque, o dime, ¿quieres que te compre algo en la farmacia? ¿qué tienes?_

Entonces mi estómago dio un vuelco en verdad... ¡la bendita farmacia! Olvidé comprar preservativos... espero que Terry lo haga, aunque supongo que eso le corresponde a él.

 _-Ehhhh no, no para nada, creo que estaré bien si me voy a descansar, hasta mañana Terry..._

 _-Jajajajajaja, ay Candy, disimula un poco, no soy Terry... aunque no estaría nada mal serlo, qué envidia en serio._

 _-Ohhhh perdona Anthony, es que... estaba pensando en él._

Sentí como la cara me hormigueaba de vergüenza.

 _-Eso es muy evidente princesa... buenas noches._

 _-Buenas noches..._

Con una sonrisa me fui a mi cuarto, ya eran las nueve de la noche, sólo faltaba una hora para verlo... ¡qué alegríaaaa!

Estaba en verdad nerviosa, más que cuando voy a presentar un examen, más que cuando me van a sacar sangre para algún estudio médico. Saber que vendría esta noche me hacía temblar no sólo de nervios, también de emoción. Una parte de mí me decía que debía estar tranquila, estar segura de que él me ama y tomar las cosas con calma... Mis nervios en parte eran por el deseo de estar con él en una forma que sólo en mis sueños he estado. Quería que ésta noche fuera mágica para los dos, quería que sus manos acariciaran todo mi cuerpo como cientos de veces me he acariciado imaginando que es él quien lo hace.

Me desnudé y observé mi cuerpo frente al espejo, ¿sería la primera vez que él observaría un cuerpo desnudo frente a él?, ¿acaso tendría yo la suerte de ser la primer mujer con la que él hiciera el amor? El sólo pensarlo me sonrojaba, quería imaginar que sí, que sería yo la dueña de sus primeras experiencias, de sus mejores recuerdos. Entré a la ducha y las imágenes que llegaron a mi mente de lo que podría suceder más tarde me estremecían bajo el agua y un deseo nacía en mi vientre por sentirlo en mi.

 _-Suficiente Candy... tal vez ni siquiera venga y si viene quizás no pase nada._

Salí de la ducha y vi la lencería esperando en sus empaques. Tomé uno de ellos, el rojo de finos encajes. Una diminuta y fina braga a juego con una especie de camisón abierto al frente, transparente, sin botones, que sólo se ataba con un delgado listón en el busto, me vestí con las prendas y lo que vi en mi reflejo no era una chica de 17 años, era una mujer sensual, demasiado sensual. Me gustó mucho mi imagen, pensé que podría volverlo loco. Ningún comentario de la odiosa Susana me echaría a perder ésta noche con Terrence, ella no puede haber tenido el privilegio de estar con él, no le creo nada.

Dejé mi cabello suelto, me puse un poco del perfume que sé que él adora Jasmin Noir de Bvlgari, apliqué gloss sabor fresa a mis labios, me vestí encima mi pijama de borregos y mis pantuflas de peluche con forma de conejito... jajajaja la sorpresa que se llevará Terry...

Me recosté en la cama para esperar a que llegara, según mi reloj eran casi las diez. Recibí sus mensajes por whatsapp:

 _-Pecosa tus primos están en la entrada de la casa, yo estoy oculto, ellos no pueden verme pero tal vez tarden ahí, ¿qué hacemos?..._

 _-¿Qué están haciendo?_

 _-Anthony está fumando y Archibald parece tenerlo muy entretenido platicándole algo de alguna mujer porque... está haciendo movimientos como de baile y de..._

 _-¿De qué?_

 _-Pues movimientos obscenos Candy... ¡ay no! Lo que faltaba._

 _-¿Ahora qué?_

 _-Ya salió Stear y se ha unido a ellos, ahora los tres parecen muy divertidos con la plática..._

Algo se me tenía que ocurrir, Terry no podía estar en actitud sospechosa escondido por ahí o algún vecino lo reportaría con la policía. Entonces salí de mi cuarto despacio y abrí la puerta del cuarto de Archie para después azotarla lo más fuerte que pude, regresé corriendo a mi recámara y me encerré, minutos después recibí un nuevo mensaje...

 _-Pecas, parece que tu tía Elroy ha salido y ya les pidió que entraran a casa, en unos momentos más estaré en tu ventana._

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte de alegría, ya cada vez faltaba menos para estar con Terry... entonces vi su silueta entrar por mi ventana, no encendí la luz aunque moría por verlo de cerca.

 _-Hola pecas... al fin solos ¿eh?_

 _-Hola Terry..._

 _-¿Tenías mucho rato esperándome?_

 _-No... eres muy puntual._

 _-Mmmmm, pecosa... hueles delicioso._

 _-Terry me encantas..._

 _-Me vuelves loco Candy._

Prendí la luz de mi lámpara de noche, la iluminación en el cuarto era tenue y me permitió admirarlo, llevaba unos jeans y una playera negra. Su cabello alborotado, húmedo todavía, una chamarra de cuero que le regalé el día de la representación de Romeo y Julieta en la feria cultural, sus zapatos cafés de piel y su delicioso perfume Allure de Channel.

Jamás imaginé lo que la atracción y la pasión por un hombre me llevarían a experimentar; ese temblor y ansias tan sólo por verlo, por sentir su mirada. El deseo infinito que me produce besarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo tan cerca, sus manos entrelazadas en las mías o acariciando mis brazos, mi espalda, me derriten, me recorren creando espasmos en mi vientre y más allá... porque deseo ser suya, deseo ser su mujer para siempre y sólo de él...

El viento entraba a mi habitación y refrescaba el aire, hacía volar las cortinas y dispersaba su aroma por todo mi cuarto.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la espalda pegándome a su cuerpo, sus manos tomaron mi rostro y me besó despacio, con calma, como si tuviéramos toda la vida para estar así, solos, juntos. Entonces mis manos bajaron de la espalda a su bien formado trasero y me deleité acariciando, estrujando y atrayéndolo más hacia mi. Se separó un poco y tomó mis atrevidas manos entre las suyas como para controlar ese momento.

 _-Pecas, me encanta tu pijama..._

 _-No te burles Terry._

 _-Y tus pantuflas..._

 _-Basta ya._

 _-Pecas... de por sí siento que estamos haciendo las cosas mal... tú eres menor de edad y yo..._

 _-No me digas que es mi atuendo el que te ha detenido, no Terryyy... hay algo más que una pijama de borregos y mis pantuflas de conejo..._

 _-No lo digo por eso amor, siéntate, hay algo que debo decirte antes de... antes de hacer cualquier cosa._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Candy, mi padre tiene la oportunidad de trabajar definitivamente aquí en el país, no regresará a Londres._

 _-Esas son buenas noticias Terry._

 _-En parte, verás... el asunto es que tendrá que irse a vivir a Texas, allá se dedicará a cuidar y administrar tierras y granjas que ya adquirió._

 _-Entiendo._

 _-Candy, quiere que nos vayamos con él. Pondrá en venta nuestra casa y... probablemente tendré que irme también._

 _-Ely no me había dicho nada._ -comenté como si con eso pudiera cambiar algo.

 _-Le pedí que no lo hiciera, quería hacerlo yo mismo porque no es sólo eso lo que tengo que decirte._

 _-¿Hay más?_

Pregunté con miedo de que lo segundo fuera peor que el hecho de que Terry se me iba.

 _-Sí... de todas formas no creo que mi futuro esté en Texas, yo había pensado en California..._

Me quedé en silencio... irse, Terry iba a irse, qué mas daba que fuera a Texas o California... eso me dolió, mi corazón sintió una punzada, mi estómago un golpe y mi cerebro no atinaba a decir nada más...

 _-Candy..._

 _-Si..._

 _-¡Qué pasa!_

 _-No quiero que te vayas, eso pasa._

 _-¿Y tú crees que quiero irme mi vida?_

 _-Te veo muy tranquilo..._

 _-No puedo ir por ahí llorando Candy, además, ya hablé con mi padre y no puede obligarme, soy mayor de edad, tengo un trabajo, con lo que gano bien puedo pagarme una renta, solicitaré una beca en la Universidad al fin que ya falta poco para terminar mi carrera y podría empezar a buscar otro trabajo más serio, mejor pagado también... pensándolo bien mi profesión no tiene nada que ver con el campo, eso le quedaría al pedante de tu primo Anthony..._

 _-Esos son tus planes, pero la realidad es que vas a irte..._

 _-No es pronto pecosa, iré a Texas para ver si la Universidad de allá me hace válidos los estudios que tengo para continuar sin atrasarme, pero estoy convenciendo a mi padre que me deje vivir solo en la casa, tal vez con Erick que aún no define nada tampoco, por lo menos en lo que se vende la casa. Esperaré a terminar mi carrera, me falta un año y después estudiaré actuación. Tal vez me iré a Hollywood... Candy, tú dijiste que también te inclinas por la actuación, podríamos irnos juntos, mientras yo trabaje tú estudias... Cuando me vaya a California quiero que vengas conmigo._

 _-Terry... yo... me inclino por la actuación, sí, pero me encantaría ser médico. La pediatría me interesa mucho y..._

 _-Eso no lo sabía._

 _-Es que nunca hablamos de esto._

 _-Es verdad._

Se quedó muy serio y mirando hacia afuera dijo:

 _-Entonces supongo que tendré que encontrarle el gusto a la medicina y estudiar también para ser médico._

 _-Jajajajajaja... Terry, no hablas en serio..._

 _-Claro que sí pecosa ¿de verdad crees que voy a dejarte sola en un hospital lleno de médicos, enfermeros y camilleros, mientras yo tranquilamente tendré que aprenderme libretos y diálogos en Hollywood o cuidar y ordeñar vacas en Texas? No Candy, mi mente estará siempre en donde tu estés..._

 _-Terry, eso es lo más bello que me has dicho._

 _-Es solamente la verdad Candy._

 _Esta vez no llevaba su mochila, sólo una pequeña bolsa de papel en la que imaginé que guardaba algo que podríamos ocupar, notó mi mirada en la bolsa y dijo:_

- _Mira, ahora no traje botanas, sólo unos pastelillos de chocolate que sé te gustarán, ¿tienes hambre?_

 _-No Terryncy, sólo quiero abrazarte toda la noche..._

 _-No pensaba quedarme toda la noche pecosa, venía a visitarte sólo un rato, pero... podría considerar quedarme si prometes regalarme una mañana como aquella vez..._

 _-Terry..._

Comenzamos a besarnos de una forma en que superábamos a las películas de romance, no estoy segura que él haya venido con las intenciones que yo deseo, pero, ¿cómo saberlo? no puedo simplemente preguntarlo.

 _-Candy, cada vez se me hace más difícil contenerme, por eso no quiero pasar la noche aquí..._

 _-Entonces no te contengas Terry... yo también lo deseo._

 _-¿Estás segura amor?_

 _-Completamente... más ahora que pareciera una despedida entre nosotros._

 _-Eso no vuelvas a decirlo, nadie nos va a separar Candy, te lo prometo._

Sus ojos brillaron de una forma diferente, bajé mi pantalón y quedó expuesta la lencería de encaje, noté la sorpresa en él; una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada pícara dirigía a mi entrepierna, levantó mi playera que justamente tiene impreso un borrego y la leyenda "dulces sueños"... entonces me admiró completa con el atrevido y sensual conjunto, tomó mi mano y me giró dándome una vuelta completa frente a él.

 _-Eres la visión más espectacular y más divina que mis ojos han visto y que verán alguna vez..._

 _-¿Te gusta?_

 _-Candy, cómo puedes preguntar eso..._

Sus dedos tocaron apenas mi cintura y comenzaron a subir despacio hasta llegar al borde de mis senos para después envolverlos con sus manos, noté como su respiración se tornaba más rápida, supongo que la mía estaba igual. Sin dejar de mirarme me acercó a su cuerpo y sus manos viajaron hasta mi espalda y de ahí siguieron más abajo, yo abrazada a él me perdía en esas nuevas y exquisitas sensaciones. Mi deseo al fin se cumplía, sus manos reconociendo mi cuerpo como sólo en mi imaginación había ocurrido. Sus labios besando mi cuello, mi barbilla, mis labios, todo mi rostro. Empecé a sentir que su ropa estorbaba, lo despojé de su playera y desabroché sus jeans. Un bulto detrás de la bragueta ya era evidente y mi emoción se desbordó, él lo deseaba tanto como yo...

Se sentó al borde de mi cama y me atrajo entre sus piernas, sin dejar de acariciar mis muslos, mis nalgas, mi espalda, me apretó hacia él y comenzó a besar mis pechos; primero despacio, lamía todo, besaba todo, succionaba, mordía con cuidado, después lo hacía con ansias, casi salvajemente.

Se puso de pié y terminó de desnudarse, ahí estábamos los dos... a punto de dar un paso definitivo en nuestra relación, a punto de convertirme en su mujer y él convertirse en mi hombre, todavía podíamos dar marcha atrás pero ninguno de los dos así lo deseaba.

 _-Terry... yo..._

 _-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿no quieres?_

 _-Claro que quiero... lo que pasa es que... no tengo protección._

 _-No te preocupes, yo la traje._

Nos abrazamos y ahora mi lencería era la que estorbaba un poco, aunque al parecer a Terry no le molestó. Se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama y me subí a horcajadas sobre él, literalmente nos devorábamos con cada beso mientras él seguía acariciando y yo sentía una fuente de inmenso placer frotándose entre mis piernas, sentí como un cosquilleo me recorría y me atreví a tocarlo, eso provocó un grave gemido en él y mi deseo de continuar con el siguiente paso pues también noté la humedad en mi, lista para lo que seguía. Quise retirarme de esa posición para quitarme las bragas pero él no lo permitió, con sus dedos las deslizó a un lado y entonces sentí cómo empezaba a entrar en mí, despacio, mi interior se abrió poco a poco para recibirlo... al inicio sentí ardor, dolor, incomodidad, pero extrañamente esas sensaciones se mezclaban con la alegría de pertenecerle, de ser suya por completo, después todo se transformó en el más delicioso contacto que mi cuerpo había sentido y aunque seguía doliendo un poco no quería detenerme y seguía en esa serie de movimientos, de sonidos extraños, del roce de los cuerpos y la unión de su calor y el mío. Fué un breve instante en el que todo sucedió...sentirlo así tan dentro de mí me llenó de alegría. Saberme suya por completo fué hermoso y cada instante de esa entrega de mi alma y cuerpo al hombre de mi vida se quedarían por siempre grabados en mi mente y corazón. Esa noche me convertí en una nueva persona, me convertí en la mujer de Terrence Grandchester Baker...

 _-Candy dame un momento, no me he puesto un condón..._

 _-Entonces..._

 _-Espera._

Me retiró con cuidado de encima, me dió la espalda y sacó de los bolsillos de sus jeans en el suelo un pequeño empaque, quise asomarme para ver cómo lo colocaba, pero eso parecía incomodarlo y pudorosamente se giraba cada vez que yo intentaba ver algo. De todas formas me deleitaba con su bello trasero y lo acaricié mientras él se terminaba de colocar la protección.

Toda la noche continuamos haciendo el amor, en todas las posiciones que nos imaginábamos y de todas las formas posibles. Me decía al oído todo lo que quería hacer y en el siguiente movimiento ya lo estábamos haciendo. Esa noche conocí la sensación más deliciosa, algunas de mis amigas le llaman tocar el cielo, otras orgasmo. Yo no tengo cómo definirlo, sólo sé que fue increíble sentirlo, apretando, aferrándome a él, sintiendo que ambos alcanzábamos el espacio, la luna, el cielo juntos y después quedábamos rendidos de tanta energía entregada, para más tarde volver a empezar.

Fue sexo tierno, salvaje, fue hacer el amor hasta que dolía de tanto hacerlo, fue estar hasta la madrugada besando su piel, llenándome de él, de sus caricias de sus besos, de su olor y su sabor. Nunca me cansaría de tenerlo así conmigo, encima de mí, debajo de mí y rodeándome con ese amor que estoy segura ya es de ambos.

Desperté cuando el sol entraba por mi ventana, como si fuera una repetición de aquella vez donde también pasó la noche a mi lado. Me levanté desnuda y corrí al baño pues en la cama no estaba... no, en el baño tampoco estaba. Pero enredada en las sábanas encontré una nota con su hermosa letra:

Pecosa de mi alma:

Tuve que irme antes de que despertaras, perdona por hacerlo así. Más tarde saldremos a Texas y tenía que disimular mi ausencia, Ely se dió cuenta de que estuvimos juntos la vez pasada y no puedo sacar de su cabeza que tuvimos relaciones... bueno, aunque esta vez si fue así y me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo por ser el primero. Sé que lo fui y para tu tranquilidad y si puede hacerte feliz el saberlo también fuiste la primera para mí. Gracias por todo, esto no es una despedida Candy, jamás quiero que así lo pienses. Estaremos un par de días allá y regreso a Miami. No importa lo que mi padre decida, ya lo hablé contigo, te amo y no te librarás de mí, más tarde te llamo para saber cómo estas... yo un poco irritado, jajaja, pero felizzz, completamente felizzzzz Candy.

Hasta luego mi amor.

tuyo para siempre... T. G.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias enormes a:**

 **Aurora:** Adivinaste Aurora! jajaja, no llegaron vírgenes. La verdad es que en ésta época de actualidad creo que ya nadie lo hace, aunque los que lo hagan, pues mis respetos, porque eso habla de la fuerza de voluntad y fuerte convicción que poseen. Gracias por comentar.

 **Blanca G:** Sí, Erick es muy agresivo, tal vez se imaginó la escena y se encendió de sólo pensarlo, ha tenido muy poca participación, porque me he enfocado en Candy & Terry, pero ya aparecerá más en la historia. besos!

 **Candice White:** Sí, ya se le escapó la oportunidad a Ely... con Stear, veremos que pasa más adelante. En cuanto a Terry, de verdad que jamás de los jamaces lo habríamos dejado solito... menos por el primo coqueto que tiene su novia en California y que cuando pudo no aprovechó, pero bueno... gracias por tus comentarios y te mando un ciber abrazote hasta donde estés!

 **Lizbeth Haruka:** Hola Hermosa! jajajaja... me agradó que te apuntaras para hacerle compañía a Terryncy, tal vez te lo encuentres por ahí, a esta historia todavía le falta bastante, y adivinaste, no faltaba mucho para que tuvieran ya su experiencia juntos. jajajaja, es cierta la comparación que haces con Romeo y Julieta y sabes? yo AMOOOOO la versión de esa película que se filmó en 1968 con Leonard Whiting, que es por cierto paisano tuyo. De acuerdo contigo en que amor de lejos... felices los cuatro. ya verán que pasará mas adelante con Candy y Terry. Gracias y que Dios te bendiga y te proteja siempre. Cuídate mucho bonita y salúdame a Terry!

 **Guest:** Si lo hicieron a propósito, en el fondo ambos están enamorados de Candy y les choca ver que ella tenga alguien en su vida, pero nada pueden hacer, ellos sólo están de vacaciones y les guste o no tienen su rutina y vida propia en otro lado. Los celos son peligrosos, como todo sentimiento cuando se sale de control. También soy de México, de Guanajuato para ser precisa, pasamos muy a gusto el día con mi papá. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que también lo hayas pasado de lujo! Un abrazote!

 **Mitzuki Kazumi:** Bonita no te preocupes por no dejar comentarios, entiendo las ocupaciones de cada quien. Eso sí, no interrumpas tus clases por leer las historias, no te metas en problemas gratuitamente, que necesidad de que te estén regañando. De acuerdo contigo en que los celos con moderación son buenos, ha habido ocasiones en que mi marido me cela y me hace sentir importante, querida, deseada, pero ha habido también las veces en que se sale de control y se convierte en algo tedioso, molesto y desagradable. Me gustó la frase: "He amado hasta llegar a la locura; y eso a lo que llaman locura es la única forma sensata de amar". ¿Es tuya esa frase? no la había escuchado, ni leído. Es cierto, es la única forma de amar, no puedes entregar el corazón a medias. Eso tiene el amor, que es todo o es nada, lo demás no es amor aunque se le parezca.

 **Stormaw:** jajajajaja ay amiga! como crees que si te vi ni me acuerdo?! aunque bueno, hay tipos así, éste Terryncy bello ama a Candy. Está pugnando por quedarse con ella, no habrá mini Terrys ni mini Candys por ahora... sólo por ahora.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Así es Sol, no se aguantaron! y quien en sus cabales puede aguantar con Terry en frente! yo nooooo... Lo de la mudanza a Texas es un hecho, Ely empezará la Universidad allá... pero Terry... ya veremos! jajajaja. besos!

 **Gissa A. Graham:** Gracias Gissa! pues ya has visto que sucedió, sin querer Terry cooperó para que Patty y Stear se encontraran y se hicieran ojitos ese día del paseo en la playa. Mejor para Ely, que feo estar con una persona que no está tan convencida y llegue alguien más y se vaya con ella. Gracias por tus comentarios belleza!

 **Eli:** Gracias Eli, siempre tan linda en tus comentarios... sí sucedió finalmente lo inevitable entre Candy y Terry. Era ilógico que después de esos acercamientos se esperaran varios años de noviazgo para culminarlo.

 **Nally Graham:** Si, es encantador el William, a mi por eso me gustó, por leer la personalidad fuerte y sexy que le dan en algunos fics que he leído, te soy sincera el del ánime me aburre... pero me enamora el de Fan fiction! woooow...

 **Grey:** Gracias! de verdad que tus comentarios siempre me levantan el animo, siempre tienes una palabra amable y eso te lo agradezco yo más a ti. Un abrazote mi bella Grey.

 **Mary Silenciosa:** No te preocupes por eso, a veces se puede comentar a veces no, lo que me importa es que les guste y sigan leyendo. A mi me encanta escribir, más que hobbie a veces es como una afición. Un abrazote Mary!

 **Alebeth:** Hola hermosa! casualmente me ha estado rondando una idea para otro Albert fic, pero primero lo voy a desarrollar bien, besos bonita!

.

 **A todas mis lectoras:** Sé que en un principio dije que éstos chicos no andarían de hormonales, pero la historia me llevó a ese punto en donde no podía posponerlo más. No habrá bebés... por lo pronto, tranquilas. En éste capitulo me enfoqué mucho en la relación de ellos dos, más adelante le daré más participación a los demás personajes y nos iremos un poquito más rápido.

 **Les mando un beso y abrazo a todas y a todos los que lean mis locuras. Ciaoooo!**


	9. LAS PIJAMADAS

**LAS PIJAMADAS.**

.

Después de pasar la mejor noche de mi vida con mi pecosa llegué a casa justo antes de que todos despertaran, apenas tuve tiempo de ponerme la pijama y hacerme el dormido, minutos después Ely tocó fuertemente a la puerta.

 _-¡Terryyyyy! Que ya te levantes dice mi mamá._

 _-Ya vooooyyyy..._

Salí descalzo, me tallé los ojos y fingí un bostezo mientras llegué a la cocina a sacar jugo o leche del refrigerador.

 _-Suciooooo, ¡lávate las manos!_

 _-¡Las tengo limpiaaas Eleonor!_

 _-Eso es lo que tú crees, toda la noche has de soñar con Candy y te has de andar manipulando quien sabe qué cosas..._

 _-¡Eleonor, cállate!_

 _-Es la verdad Erick._

 _-Si es verdad, pero si te escucha mi papá decirlo así vas a pasar un mal rato y tú Grandchester en serio, lávate las manos..._

 _-Buenos días mis queridos retoños, ¿ya están peleando tan temprano?_

 _-No pa... ¿cómo crees?_ -contestó mi hermanita.

 _-Necesito que se apresuren, salimos en media hora._

Desayuné rápido un cereal, yoghurt y un poco de fruta, corrí a bañarme y mientras lo hacía recordaba con una sonrisa todo lo que había pasado con mi amor, Candy ya era mía, ya era mi mujer.

Nos cuidamos en todo momento excepto cuando empezamos, quería sentirla, disfrutarla un poco antes de usar el condón, antes que el contacto fuera más artificial, fue... fue riquísimo. Te juro pecosa que recordar lo que hicimos hace apenas unas horas vuelve a encenderme y la reacción no se hace esperar.

 _-Hey... tranquilo amigo, descansa un poco, ya has trabajado demasiado..._

Le dije a esa parte de mi cuerpo que de sólo pensar en ella se despierta y se prepara para la batalla.

Nos fuimos al aeropuerto, nuestro vuelo saldría en un par de horas. Después de todo Miami si está lejos de Texas, con mayor razón haré lo posible para que no nos separen amor... -pensé.

Decidí llamarle por teléfono antes de irme, quería escuchar su voz así que me alejé de mi familia para tener algo de privacidad.

 _-Buen día pecosa hermosa._

 _-Buen día amor ¿por qué te fuiste tan temprano?_

 _-Por el tipo de pregunta, supongo que podemos hablar con libertad señora Grandchester..._

 _-Me encanta que me llames así Terry y si... voy saliendo de tomar una ducha, así que podemos hablar._

 _-Mmmmmm... saliendo de la ducha... qué lastima, yo estoy en un lugar bastante concurrido._

 _-¿Ah si? Entonces no estás solito en tu habitación..._

 _-No, estoy en el aeropuerto._

 _-¡¿Terry, ya tan pronto?!_

 _-Sí, será cosa de un par de días Candy, tranquila amor te estaré llamando._

 _-Te voy a extrañar bebé._

 _-Yo a ti más mi pecosa, te amo ¿lo sabías?_

 _-Sí, ahora lo sé, eres completamente correspondido Terry._

 _-Sería perfecto si vinieras conmigo, Candy... me encantó lo que hicimos hace unas horas._

 _-También me encantó lo que pasó aunque..._

 _-¿Qué pasa mi vida?_

 _-Duele un poco, ¿a ti no?_

 _-¡Claro que no!... Es broma Candy, la verdad es que si tengo cierta molestia, como que abusamos un poco._

 _-O tal vez sea como con los zapatos nuevos..._

 _-Mmmmm... pecas me estas dando ideas._

 _-Jajajajaja, eres terryble..._

- _Y tu eres mía. ¡Addio amore della mia vita! ¡Il mio cuore ti amo!_ (¡Adiós amor de mi vida! ¡mi corazón te amo!)

 _-Jajajajaja... no entiendo nada de eso, pero supongo que es algo bueno... Je t'aime, je t'adore... ¡au revoir mon amour!_ (Te amo, te adoro ¡Adiós mi amor!)

 _-Oh là là, Parlez-vous francais belle dame?_ (¿Habla usted francés bella señorita?)

- _Oui, mon petit ami_ (Sí, novio mio)

 _-Jajajaja... eres encantadora pecosa, te veo pronto señora Grandchester._

Cuando terminé la llamada mis hermanos estaban detrás de mi.

 _-Terry... ahm, mis papás quieren que vengas con nosotros, hay mucha gente y... estaremos de éste lado._

 _-Ehhhhh, si Ely, yo... sólo quería hacer una llamada._

Ely y Erick me miraban serios, ninguno decía nada, hasta que mi hermana se dio la vuelta y se alejó, Erick me preguntó:

 _-Hey, como está eso de señora Grandchester... ¿qué hiciste Terrenal?_

 _-Así le digo a ella, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?..._

 _-Hermano... sólo espero que sea cierto lo que dices, ella es menor de edad... en fin, si ya lo hicieron supongo que tuvieron las debidas precauciones. ¿Quieres hablar de algo?_

 _-¡Claro que no!_

 _-Bien, vamos porque si te alejas no podremos encontrarte y perderíamos el vuelo._

 _-Cálmate Erick, ¡no soy un bebé!_

Después del vuelo, llegamos al aeropuerto de Houston y de ahí viajamos en auto cerca de dos horas a la nueva propiedad Grandchester & Son's; o al menos ese fue el nombre que en el camino a la granja habíamos propuesto. Debo confesar que la idea me emocionaba pero a la vez me sentía culpable, no quería dejar a Candy, no quería interponer miles de millas entre nosotros, por eso me obligaba a no mostrar mucho entusiasmo con la idea de quedarme en Texas.

Mi padre quiso que conociéramos el lugar y por eso planeó este viaje familiar, para que nos "enamoráramos" de la granja y las grandes extensiones de terreno que ya son ahora de nosotros; cómo no enamorarse de algo así, de vivir en las ajetreadas aunque hermosas calles de Miami cambiar a un lugar tan amplio, sentirse libre... a mi pecosa le encantaría este lugar.

Hay una casa grande junto a la granja, al parecer ahí vivían los antiguos propietarios, a simple vista no está mal; necesita arreglos, mantenimiento, pintura... la mano femenina de mi mamá y hermana para arreglar el lugar y hacerlo acogedor. Hay también varias cabañas, supongo que es donde habitaban los empleados. Hay un granero gigantesco y un establo grande y en buen estado, yo amo los caballos pero nunca he tenido uno, tal vez ahora se haga realidad mi sueño de aprender a cabalgar y galopar. Mi padre está fascinado con su compra, sus ojos brillan con gran entusiasmo y verlo así tan contento me hace dudar en mis planes de quedarme aquí, en Miami o irme a California. Éste lugar necesita mucho trabajo y Erick está igualmente emocionado.

La verdad es que no creímos que fuera de ésta magnitud el patrimonio adquirido por mi padre, por lo pronto veo muy emocionados a todos en mi familia, hasta Ely parece estar conforme.

 _-Entonces, como ven hijos... esto es de ustedes, ayúdenme a hacer de todo esto un lugar próspero. Hay un equipo de trabajo que va a ayudarnos, asesores, ganaderos, Ingenieros Agrónomos. Pero me gustaría que también ustedes se involucren, al final todo esto será de ustedes. Sé que tienen sus planes, sus sueños. Sólo necesito un año, dos como máximo para arrancar y en ese tiempo y con el esfuerzo de todos ésta granja volverá a ser productiva y podré apoyarlos. En dos años podremos estar cosechando, vendiendo ganado, el capital invertido se habrá recuperado para entonces, claro, con una buena administración ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan?_

 _-¿Hay opción?_ -Pregunté serio.

 _-Terrence, se que estás a punto de terminar tu carrera, se que tienes tu novia en Miami, pero ésta es una gran oportunidad hijo, además nadie dijo que tendrías que terminar tu noviazgo._

 _-Pero supongo que es parte de las letras chiquitas del contrato, porque siendo sinceros papá, un noviazgo no sobrevive a la distancia._

 _-¡Vamos Terry! Hijo no te pongas así, pareciera que te importa más esa chiquilla que tu propia carrera._

 _-No es ninguna chiquilla y también pienso en mi carrera, ¡padre me falta solo un año!_

 _-¡A mí si me gusta estar aquí papá!_ -Interrumpió Ely lanzándome una molesta mirada de reproche, trato de comprenderla, siempre lloraba cada que mi padre regresaba a Londres y ésta es la oportunidad hecha realidad de que él no tenga que irse más.

 _-No está mal, además, los cambios son buenos. Sólo... tendré que buscar la forma de trasladar todas mis cosas a Texas._ -añadió Erick.

 _-Vamos a conocer la casa, tengo ansias por entrar y ver todo lo que se necesita_ -dijo mi madre.

Después de hablar con mis padres sobre mi situación, sobre mis planes de terminar mi carrera en Miami, después de fuertes discusiones con mi papá por su obstinación a quedarme en Texas y por mi obstinación de quedarme en Miami, finalmente lo logré.

 _-Pero sólo tendrás un año, no te atrases en ninguna materia, no te comprometas de forma que puedas arrepentirte después y sabes exactamente a que me refiero Terrence. Pospondré la venta de la casa, hasta que esté próxima tu graduación. No me hagas arrepentirme de la confianza que te estoy dando, nada de fiestecitas, ni embarazos, ni vida loca, estaré al pendiente Terrence._

 _-Sí Padre, confía en mi, te prometo hacer las cosa_ s _bien y no defraudarte._

Estaba contento, muy contento. No sentí que me saliera con la mía, sentí que había sucedido algo justo conmigo. Mi carrera no sería interrumpida y podría estar con mi pecosa por un tiempo más. A mi edad muchos de mis compañeros viven aparte de sus padres, se han independizado algunos desde los 18 años, pero nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a esa forma de vida. Mis padres aunque nos dan libertad siempre nos dijeron que saldríamos de casa hasta terminar nuestros estudios universitarios o casarnos. Erick agilizó los trámites para mover su despacho jurídico de Miami a Texas, por lo que me quedaría viviendo completamente solo...

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

 _-¿Y tu novio gatita?_ -preguntó el elegante...

 _-Está en Texas._

 _-¿Y cuándo regresa? Hace días que no lo vemos rondando por aquí._

 _-No lo sé, dijo que serían un par de días y ya lleva toda la semana._

 _-¿No te ha llamado Candy?_

 _-Sí Anthony, pero no es igual..._

 _-Vaya, no sufras cariño, ven aquí yo puedo consolarte..._

 _-¡Jajajajajaja, Anthony, espera!_

 _-Sólo es un abrazo princesa._

 _-¡En ese caso, yo también quiero un abrazo!_ -dijo de nuevo el elegante y entre los dos abrazaron a mi novia como haciendo un sándwich con ella. Si hubiese estado yo presente no quiero ni imaginar el mal rato que les habría hecho pasar, tal vez incluso ya no sería novio de Candy...

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

Regresamos a Miami, mi familia estaba muy ocupada por los arreglos para la mudanza. Mi padre hizo varias cotizaciones y decidió dejar todo en casa pues salía más cara la mudanza que comprar todo de nuevo en Texas, además que las cosas llegarían pasados unos tres meses.

Había transcurrido una semana mientras estuve lejos de Candy y quería verla de inmediato, que digo quería... ¡moría por verla de inmediato! así que tomé una ducha después de llegar del viaje. Me arreglé para ella, me puse unos jeans, una camisa gris, mi chamarra de cuero, mis botas, el perfume que se que adora y fui a buscarla en la motocicleta de Erick.

Cuando llegué ellos iban de salida, digo ellos refiriéndome a sus primos, la tía Elroy, el tutor William y ella.

 _-¡Terryyyyy!_

Mi chica corrió hacia mí y me abrazó sin importarle si su tía se molestaba o ponía esa cara de cocodrilo que acostumbra poner cuando me ve cerca. A mi me intimidaba un poco la expresión de William quien también parecía no estar muy cómodo con mi presencia y me saludó con un ligero movimento de cabeza y una mirada de querer fulminarme. En otras ocasiones Candy corre hacia mi y la levanto mientras me rodea con sus piernas, ese tipo de recibimiento me encanta, aunque esta vez tuve que conformarme con un beso discreto y un abrazo muy breve pues todas las miradas estaban atentas... ¡pffffff! ¡Vaya suertecita la mía!

 _-¡Hola pecosa!_

 _-¡Hola amor! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Bien, estoy bien, llegamos hace apenas una hora ¿Tú cómo estás?_

 _-Extrañándote de todas las formas posibles... ¡Volvisteee!_ -me decía mientras me apretaba en un abrazo de esos que ya me hacían falta.

 _-Claro que volví amor y me voy a quedar aquí contigo._ -le dije mientras la abrazaba fuerte y besaba su frente. _-Bueno y... ¿a dónde van todos?_

 _-Tu llegas y ellos se van de regreso a sus respectivos destinos, ya sabes, Anthony a California y Archie a Chicago._

 _-Mira, que buenas noticias, ¡mi suerte empieza a mejorar! -_ dije sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

 _-Jajajaja... Terry, ven con nosotros, vamos a despedirlos al aeropuerto._

El plan de acompañarlos no me parecía nada atractivo, pero mi apatía disminuyó en vista de que milagrosamente permitieron a Candy ir conmigo en la motocicleta y los demás se iban en la camioneta del tutor. Sus manos rodeaban mi cintura y al igual que otras veces las metía por debajo de mi camisa, me acariciaba con sus suaves manos y yo me sentía el rey del mundo por ser novio de semejante preciosura de mujer. No solo físicamente me volvía loco, su presencia en mi vida mejoraba todo... mil cosas buenas ya representaba la pecosa de los bucles y sólo me sentía completo estando a su lado.

El vuelo del floricultor salió primero, cuando se despidió de Candy la abrazó fuerte y algo le decía al oído mientras él me miraba como burlándose. Me cae mal en serio ese sujeto, quise mirar hacia otro lado porque los celos ya me estaban provocando úlceras en sólo dos minutos, pero pude aguantar y le sostuve la mirada. El pesado jardinero vino hasta donde yo estaba a despedirse y me apretó muy fuerte la mano, no como una despedida sino más bien con el afán de molestar, de retar; gustoso le devolví el gesto y paré hasta que vi un intenso color rojo en su rostro, pobre, si quiere jugar rudo conmigo y cree que soy una nena delicada está muy equivocado.

 _-¡Heeeyy no es necesario que seas grosero!..._

 _-¿Lastimé tus delicadas manos?_

 _-No te hagas el tonto._

 _-Tonto tú, tú empezaste._

 _-¿Te crees el muy fuerte actorcito?_

 _-Lo suficiente para no dejarme de un florista._

 _-Chicos, ¡paren por favor!_ -decía Candy preocupada.

Para evitar seguir el pleito con el odioso de Anthony preferí retirarme un poco, después de todo faltaba una hora para que el gato de angora saliera con rumbo a Chicago, para ese entonces ya llevábamos tres horas en el aeropuerto y yo estaba muy enfadado. El tío William no dejaba de observarme, comenzaba a creer que había sido un error haberlos acompañado. Cuando Archie se iba noté una actitud distinta a cuando llegó, fue más respetuoso con mi pecosa y a mi me dio un sincero apretón de manos.

 _-Cuídala mucho Terry por favor, Candy es demasiado especial para nosotros._

 _-Lo sé, no tengas pendiente, lo es mucho más para mí, puedo asegurártelo._

Aunque el comentario pareció no gustarle mucho solo quise dejar en claro que Candy es mi prioridad, así que sus recomendaciones estaban de más. Espero que los primitos me hayan conocido, si les caí mal mejor para mí; no quiero que anden con confiancitas con mi pecosa creyendo que soy un pelele y que me quedaré callado con todo lo que hagan.

Los días pasaron volando, las vacaciones de verano llegaron a su fin. Cuando caí en la cuenta era yo quien despedía esta vez a mi familia en el aeropuerto. Ely y Candy se abrazaron fuerte y largo tiempo. Mi pecosa es una llorona, Ely es más fuerte o al menos eso parece, tal vez le ayudó el crecer junto a dos hermanos hombres. Candy se despidió de mis padres y de Erick mientras mi hermana dándome un abrazo también me daba una serie de instrucciones:

 _-Muero por tener un sobrino, pero te aclaro que quiero que sea Erick quien lo traiga a la familia, no tú y Candy. ¡Cuídala mucho, cuídate mucho! Cuida a Stear... si, ya seee que casi no lo ves pero, prométeme que me mantendrás informada de él._

 _-Ely no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien con Candy, la quiero._ -Hice como que no escuché la petición de informarle sobre mi amigo.

 _-Más te vale, recuerda que no hagas a otras lo que no quieras que le hagan a tu hermana._

 _-Eso es parte del código Ely, por lo tanto sabes que la respeto._

 _-Pero le dijiste señora Grandchester, te escuché._

 _-Porque la amo, por eso..._

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

Finalmente se fue mi familia a Texas y me quedé solo en Miami, bueno, solo en teoría porque Candy y Stear me frecuentaban en casa después de la escuela, en ocasiones incluso Patty O'Brien llegaba con ellos y comíamos juntos, estudiábamos juntos, salíamos los fines de semana, íbamos al cine, hacíamos agradables reuniones en casa donde Stear nos hacía participar en sus inventos y aunque nunca salimos lastimados si teníamos miedo cada que llegaba con una nueva idea o un nuevo prototipo de algo para ser usado por primera vez.

Fuimos juntos al concierto de Keane, una banda de rock alternativo Londinense que le había prometido a mi pecosa iríamos juntos a ver. Stear y Patty también fueron con nosotros. Fué increíble estar abrazándola por la espalda, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, de su cuello, le canté al oído Bend & Break y nos mecíamos juntos al compás de la música. Mi piel se erizaba de estar así, con ella... estaba seguro de que ese momento lo recordaría para siempre. Así de mágico fue.

.

When you, when you forget your name

When old faces all look the same

Meet me in the morning when you wake up

Meet me in the morning then you'll wake up

If only I don't bend and break

I'll meet you on the other side

I'll meet you in the light

If only I don't suffocate

I'll meet you in the morning when you wake...

.

 _Cuando tu, cuando tu olvides tu nombre_

 _Cuando los rostros conocidos se vean iguales_

 _Encuéntrate conmigo en la mañana cuando despiertes_

 _Encuéntrate conmigo en la mañana, entonces despertarás_

 _Si tan sólo no me doblo y me rompo_

 _Te encontraré en el otro lado_

 _Te encontraré en la luz_

 _Si tan solo no me asfixio_

 _Te encontraré en la mañana cuando te despiertes..._

.

Hicimos pijamadas. Fueron tres ocasiones y las recuerdo perfectamente porque cada una fue especial. Stear y Candy fingían dormir en sus habitaciones y para que la tía Elroy no sospechara las ausencias usaban el viejo truco de las almohadas bajo las cobijas simulando los cuerpos dormidos, Candy ya le había revelado a Stear el truco de salir a escondidas por el balcón y de ahí brincar al tejado, cosa que seguramente hizo imaginarse a la mente super dotada de mi amigo mil escenas entre su prima y yo. Patty decía en su casa que pasaría la noche con Candy, cosa que era completamente cierta.

La primera vez fue estar en la estancia de TV, cada quien con su pijama y cada quien abrazando a su pareja, creo que nunca imaginé desarrollar una complicidad a tal punto con alguno de los primos de Candy, la gran ventaja es que ya desde antes era mi amigo. Abracé a mi chica y aprovechando que era una tarde fría de otoño, nos rodeamos de almohadones y cojines y nos cubrimos con edredones. Stear estaba junto a Patty y yo junto a Candy. La película era de suspenso así que nuestras novias estaban abrazadas a nosotros. El ambiente a oscuras era propicio para el romanticismo, en algún momento de la película Stear y Patty comenzaron a besarse, Candy y yo solidariamente seguimos con el ejemplo, cuidadosamente nos acariciamos por debajo de las cobijas, después de haber estado juntos como pareja necesitábamos el contacto más íntimo. Ella deslizó su mano sigilosamente a mi entrepierna y yo hice lo mismo con ella. Está de más decir que no pusimos atención a la película, pero a Patty y Stear pareció no importarles tampoco.

La segunda vez hicimos una fogata, fue antes de Navidad, recuerdo que aprovechamos para hacer nuestra reunión porque yo viajaría a Texas a pasar unos días allá. Quemamos bombones y contamos historias tenebrosas, me encantaba hacerlo porque Candy siempre terminaba pegada a mi. Ya cuando el frío comenzó a hacerse más intenso apagamos la fogata y entramos a dormir, Candy y Patty compartían la habitación de Ely y Stear se quedaba en la de Erick.

Por un momento recordé la petición de mi hermana de contarle lo que sucediera con su científico loco... definitivamente me sentía un traidor porque incluso la chica que alejó a Stear de ella dormía en la propia recámara de mi hermana. Por supuesto que jamás le contaría sobre esto.

La ausencia de Candy y Stear ya había causado sospechas, fue la última vez que hicimos una pijamada. Esa noche calurosa de mayo jugamos a hacer confesiones y castigos. La idea era confesar eventos bochornosos de nuestras vidas o ser acreedores a una sanción. Los castigos eran originales, tendríamos que salir en paños menores y correr alrededor de la casa, beber algún brebaje preparado con todos los ingredientes de la alacena (que no solían ser muchos pero entre los ingredientes había una salsa Tabasco de la que todos huíamos) o quitarse alguna prenda de ropa. Esa noche de un bochornoso calor y a falta de piscina llenamos globos con agua y en el patio los arrojamos al enemigo (que en mi caso era Candy) hasta reventarlos y terminamos empapados y cansados de reír.

Esa noche ya sin fingir ni pretender ocultar nada, Candy fue a mi habitación a pasar la noche y Stear hizo lo mismo con su amada señorita O'Brien. Antes de que cada quien fuera a sus respectivas habitaciones noté nervioso a mi amigo, me acerqué a él y sin decirle nada le entregué un par de preservativos. Entendiendo el mensaje me agradeció pero no pudo evitar mostrarse incómodo por la situación, sobre todo al ver la naturalidad con que Candy entraba a mi cuarto sin pudor alguno.

 _-¿Estás bien Stear?_

 _-Estoy confundido Terry._

 _-Si quieres hablo con Candy y que las chicas duerman juntas como siempre._

 _-No estaría mal, pero supongo que eso no cambia nada ahora. No creo que sea algo nuevo para ustedes._

 _-Stear..._

 _-Lo sé Terry, discúlpame es que... todavía no es mayor de edad._

 _-Stear, mañana lo será._

 _-Tienes razón, lo había olvidado. No sé, me resulta difícil entender tan tranquilamente lo que sucede pero, deberé acostumbrarme, creo._

 _-No Stear, si tienes algún problema con esto, en verdad..._

 _-No, no no... voy a la habitación, Patty me espera... buenas noches Terry._

 _-Buenas noches amigo._

No hace falta describir lo que sucedió esa noche entre mi pecosa y yo. Tratamos de ser silenciosos pues no eramos los únicos en casa pero la verdad es que, después de varios meses de no estar juntos nuestro encuentro fué ansioso, intenso, arrebatado, salvaje y parecía no tener fin. Parecía que no nos cansábamos de repetir y repetir.

El sueño nos venció casi al amanecer y las consecuencias también nos vencieron.

Me despertó el sobresalto de mi pecosa desnuda en mi cama.

 _-¡Teeeerryyyyy!_

 _-Ehhhhhh..._

 _-¡Terry, es tardísimoooo!_

 _-Creí poner el despertador... espera un momento, sí lo puse, mira..._

 _-¡Pues si pero no sonó o lo apagasteee! Terry nos va a matar la tía, hoy es domingo, deberíamos ir saliendo de misa con ella en estos momentos, ¡voy a ver a Stear!_

- _Candy espera, ¡esperaaa! a donde vas así, ¡estás desnuda!_

 _-Ohhh, es verdad._

Ambos nos vestimos de prisa, cuando bajamos, Patty y Stear estaban en la cocina esperándonos. Stear estaba serio y sostenía una taza de café en sus manos.

 _-Stear, nos quedamos dormidos..._

 _-Sí Candy, ya lo noté._

 _-Estás muy tranquilo, ¡vámonos! Estaremos en problemas..._

 _-Ya lo estamos Candy..._ -dijo mi amigo acomodándose los anteojos en la nariz con su dedo índice.

 _-¡¿Por qué lo dices?!_

 _-William viene para acá, me llamó hace unos minutos y tuve que decir la verdad, descubrieron nuestras camas vacías Candy..._

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _Brevemente les respondo a sus comentarios, la verdad ya muero de sueño! jajajajaja..._**

 ** _Eli:_** Estoy de acuerdo contigo Eli, la primera vez de ambos, sin estar comparándose con nadie, que especial debe haber sido... sobre todo porque como dices se entregaron por amor y no por curiosidad o por solo pasión como muchas veces pasa.

 ** _Nana:_** Jajajajaja, Terry se sintió el lobo, no lo dudo, se comió completa a esa borreguita! jajajaja, Archie y Annie saldrán más adelante, en éste capitulo quise hablar un poquitín mas de Stear y Patty. No te preocupes por lo de tu nombre, ahora ya se que fuiste tu quien me dejó el comentario hermosa, mil gracias!

 ** _Nally Graham:_** Gracias Nally, adivinas y le atinas! algo hay de eso, pero no será tanto tanto tiempo!

 ** _Clover:_** Gracias por tus preciosos comentarios! Me alegraste el día con tus palabras! wooooowwwww... Espero que sigan siendo de tu agrado las continuaciones y los giros que toma este fic.

 ** _Blanca G:_** Gracias Blanca! Ya perdieron sus virginidades, pero ganaron la mejor experiencia de su vida, entregarse por primera vez a la persona que amas de verdad. Susana y sus intrigas, no tarda en aparecer de nuevo.

 ** _Marina W:_** La modernidad... no siempre las ideas modernas son las mejores, pero he tratado de apegarme a la realidad, donde muchos jóvenes inician ya a edades más tempranas sus encuentros íntimos.

 ** _Amrica Gra:_** Si, ésta Candy no se parece nada a la de la historia original, excepto en que ama a Terry, Susana habla y habla y Candy en esta historia es más inteligente, simplemente la ignora.

 ** _Stormaw:_** No entré en esos detalles, imaginemos que todo fue silencioso, de lo contrario me los descubren y la historia tomaría un rumbo muy distinto. jajajaja

 ** _Candice White:_** Hola Candice! Que bellas palabras en verdad, agradezco mucho tus comentarios, eres una persona muy atenta y muy bella. La distancia llegará en algún momento, recuerdo que alguien dijo que sin drama no hay trama. No es que quiera separarlos de nuevo como en la original sucedió, pero así planeé la historia desde el inicio y trataré de apegarme sin hacer sufrir mucho a los rebeldes!

 ** _Jan:_** Gracias por comentar! Si, Candy bien lista para su encuentro! si que se puso las pilas, a mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido y cuando lo hice no tenía los recursos para andar comprando lencería ni nada de eso, jajajaja, en fin. Ambos tienen diferentes aspiraciones, veremos que sorpresas les tiene el destino a ambos...

 ** _Maritza:_** Exacto! lo bueno es que se protegieron, después de esa llamada telefónica super hotttt ya era cuestión tiempo y de ponerse de acuerdo para el encuentro, no crees?

 ** _Grey:_** jajajaja, ay Grey, que risa! gracias por tus comentarios. Excelentísimo que te haya gustado la entrega, en este capitulo hubo otras entregas pero no quise verme muy repetitiva narrando lo obvio. Luego critican en algunos foros que en nuestra página hermosa de fan fiction solo se escribe p.o.r.n.o. así que como los desnudos en el cine, voy a recurrir a esas descripciones cuando esté justificado, jejeje.

 ** _Jocemit:_** sería muy padre que en verdad los jóvenes pudieran prepararse para sus encuentros, muchos no lo hacen así y resulta peor porque vienen después las consecuencias! Gracias Jocemit!

 ** _Ayame DV:_** Amigocha bella! Gracias a tí por leer mi historia! Es un honor y un verdadero gusto que mis escritoras favoritas me lean tanto en los terryfics como en los albertfics. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme aunque sé que siempre estás ocupadísima! Y siiii pondré a Terryble a ordeñar vacas y cuidar pollos... jejeje.

 ** _Gracias a todas ustedes, son muy amables en dejar sus comentarios, todos atentos y respetuosos, son un público de lectoras muy bello y les agradezco infinitamente por eso. También gracias! a quienes me han hecho el honor de agregarme a favoritos y reciben las alertas de actualización. Que Dios los bendiga!_**


	10. ADIÓS PECOSA

**ADIÓS PECOSA.**

 **.**

 _-No puede ser cierto lo que dices Stear, William viene en camino y ¿tú tan tranquilo? Es una broma..._

 _-No es broma Candy, pero tu ten calma._

 _-¡No sé como puedes pedirme calma cabeza hueca! Ni siquiera fuiste a despertarme..._

 _-¡Hey Candy espera! no te pongas así, no es culpa de Stear todo esto. En todo caso saldré a dar la cara..._

Dije sin pensarlo y sin tener exactamente claro como lo haría, obviamente dar la cara implicaba en este caso sacrificarla y soportar una nariz rota, los ojos morados, dar la cara era literalmente eso en esta ocasión.

 _-Cálmense los dos con sus dramas; tengo un plan... -dijo Stear -Además, no imaginé que estuvieras dormida todavía Candy, te envié varios mensajes por whatsapp, te llamé por teléfono y cuando vi que no contestabas Patty fue a buscarlos, regresó aquí un minuto antes de que ustedes llegaran, ya los había escuchado despiertos..._

Después de escuchar en breves tres minutos el plan de Stear, me pidieron que me ocultara. Una elegante camioneta llegó a la casa y mis tres invitados se habían servido un cereal para disimular y de paso desayunar, se escuchó el timbre y Stear con toda la calma del mundo fue a abrir la puerta.

 _-Buen día Stear..._

 _-Buen día tío, pasa por aquí._

 _-Señoritas, buen día, buen provecho._

 _-Gracias, buen día ¿usted gusta?_

 _-No muchas gracias, sólo vengo por éste par... -dijo William mientras veía con una mirada de reproche a Candy y Stear._

 _Patty dejó salir una risita nerviosa._

 _-Espero que no tengan problema por haberme acompañado, me apenaría mucho que haya yo causado un conflicto. -comentó Patty._

 _-Usted no ha causado ninguno, pero, la verdad es que no esperaba que ellos fueran capaces de tomarnos el pelo de esta manera, ¡¿por qué no avisaron Candy, Stear?! Llegué a casa hace un rato y lo primero que vi fue a la tía Elroy llorando amargamente porque encontró las almohadotas en las camas de ambos, ¿qué creen que sintió ella? ¡ya es una señora muy grande de edad! Patty disculpe por regañarlos en su casa, me imagino que sus padres no están muy contentos con lo que ha sucedido, quisiera hablar con ellos._

 _-Eh... no es necesario señor Albert, ellos están fuera por unos días, por eso aprovechamos para reunirnos ésta noche en mi casa._

 _-Bueno, supongo que entonces no hay problema si nos retiramos._

 _-Ningún problema, al contrario, les agradezco la ayuda a Candy y Stear, si no fuera por ellos no habría podido dormir en toda la noche, si usted supiera como me acosan algunos espíritus..._

Patty fingió una terrible angustia y se cubrió el rostro en señal de verdadero pesar.

 _-Nos retiramos entonces, espero que se sienta tranquila si nos vamos..._

 _-Si gracias, el problema es en la noche... y discúlpeme por favor con su tía Elroy, todo fue mi culpa, yo les pedí ayuda._

 _-No se preocupe Patty, con su permiso, vámonos muchachos._

Mis padres me llamaron momentos después de que Patty se fue a su casa. Mi padre me avisaba que pronto pondría en venta la casa y que en Texas había mucho trabajo esperando por mi...

 _-Hay una escuela de actuación y cine en San Antonio hijo, no es necesario que te vayas a California, ya investigamos tu madre y yo. Estaríamos más cerca, ¿qué dices?_

 _-Suena bastante bien, gracias por la información, la verdad es que los extraño mucho._

 _-He estado pensando que tal vez vaya por algunas cosas a Miami, ya sabes, fotos, la ropa que falta, podrías ayudarme a ir empacando adornos de tu madre. ¿Crees que puedas?_

En ese momento giré a ver la estancia, estaba llena de fotos familiares, mis padres, mis hermanos y yo. Mi carota al menos en cinco o seis fotografías bastante visibles adornando nuestro recinto familiar.

 _-¿Terry?_

 _-Ehhh... si, las fotos, si papá, yo empaco todo eso y ¿para cuándo vienen?_

 _-Estoy planeando el viaje para la siguiente semana, ¿todo bien en casa? te escucho extraño._

 _-Todo bien, no te preocupes._

Hasta entonces me percaté del lío en el que estábamos metidos. El plan de Stear funcionó, al menos eso creía yo hasta hacía un minuto. Más tarde le llamé a mi pecosa, estaba llorando y tal como sospeché...

 _-Pero no es posible, todo había salido bien... dime que no es cierto Candy._

 _-No dijo fecha, pero si aseguró que nos vamos a ir._

 _-¡Que bonito regalo de cumpleaños te está dando! Voy a tener que hablar con él._

 _-Ni se te ocurra venir Terry._

 _-Pero es que quiero verte, ¿puedo pasar por ti? quiero invitarte al cine, a comer, comprarte un pastel... no es justo, ¡hoy es tu cumpleaños!_

 _-Eso debí pensarlo antes... estamos castigados Terry, lo mejor será que no vengas._

 _-¡Me parece que es una exageración como está tomando el asunto el tal William! Te llamaré más tarde entonces._

 _-Está bien... ¡Terry espera!..._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-No te enojes con él, es justo lo que está haciendo, hicimos algo indebido, ahora hasta Patty perdió credibilidad con él y le llama mi amiga la Pinoccio._

 _-Vaya, supongo que debo sentirme afortunado entonces porque no ha regresado a romperme la cara._

 _-Ni de broma lo digas. Si llegara a ir a tu casa... prométeme que no saldrás._

 _-Eso sería cobarde de mi parte._

 _-¡Promételo Terry!_

 _-Está bien pecosa... no quiero darte mas angustias hoy, ¡deberías estar pasando de lo lindo este día! Candy, perdóname._

 _-No fue tu culpa, en todo caso todos fuimos responsables por eso, ya voy a dejar de llorar, porque... lo pase increíble anoche._

 _-Yo también pecas, es increíble estar contigo. Te amo._

 _-Te amo Terry, te llamo después..._

Nunca nos percatamos que tratábamos de hacer tonto a un personaje por demás inteligente, estábamos tratando con un importante empresario, un hombre de negocios internacionales, maduro y astuto. El motivo del castigo fue porque cuando William llegó a mi casa, al entrar por la estancia obviamente escaneó rápidamente los retratos familiares, sin pensar en los pequeños detalles que dejamos a la vista proporcionándole más pistas, una taza de mi hermano con su apellido "Grandchester", una foto de mi hermana, Candy y yo en el refrigerador y por último y no menos importante, el domicilio... cualquiera puede rastrear un domicilio y saber quienes habitan ahí. ¿Con quién creímos que estábamos tratando? con un niño de seis años seguramente...

 ** _Flash back.-_**

 _-Entonces su amiga Patty tiene espíritus en su casa... -Comentó en un tono de burla y molestia William mientras conducía._

 _-Al parecer si..._

 _-Mmmmmm, me parece que más bien es su conciencia... ¡Por mentirosa! -gritó enojado._

 _-No es me... m..mentirosa -se atrevió a decir Candy._

 _-Mira Candice White Andley, tú eres la menos indicada para hablar o para tartamudear como cuando te atrapo en la mentira -le decía William a mi pecosa desde el retrovisor- esa casa en donde estuvimos no es de tu amiguita pinoccio, ¡es de tu novio Terrence Grandchester!_

 _-¡Nnn... no Billy!_

 _-¡Con que no Billyyyy ehhh! ¿Crees que no me di a la tarea de investigar con quién andaba saliendo mi princesita? ¡¿de verdad Candy me creen tan ingenuo?! Y tú Stear, supongo que tienes una excelente excusa para haberse ido a pasar la noche a la casa del novio de Candy... ¡qué alcahuete me saliste! ¡Qué decepción en serio!_

 _-Discúlpanos tío._

 _-No sé... ni quiero saber que tanto pasó en esa casa anoche. Por sus ojerotas me imagino que fue duro el ajetreo, no voy a interrogar y ustedes saben lo que hacen de sus vidas. Tú Candice hoy cumples la mayoría de edad, agradece infinitamente a Dios por eso, de lo contrario ya estaría tu noviecito con cargos en la corte. Sinceramente quería festejarte hoy en tu cumpleaños, consentirte, darte un gran regalo... que lástima que ya no podrá ser así._

 _-Billy... yooo..._

 _-No he terminado Candice, está de más que quiera comportarme como el padre que llegando a casa les dará unas nalgadas a ambos, no son ustedes niños chiquitos, ni mi tía es su nana tampoco. Lo que si les advierto es que no voy a ser un tonto que los tenga como niños bien, pagándoles todo; estudios, ropa, materiales, libros, viajes escolares, regalos, mientras ustedes se sigan burlando así de nuestra casa y mientras sigan haciendo pasar disgustos a mi tía. El hecho que yo no esté presente casi nunca no significa que puedan burlarse de la pobre vieja como ustedes quieran. Hoy tenía planes para ti en tu cumpleaños Candy, siento mucho que se hayan venido abajo. Están castigados, los dos._

 _ **Fin del flash back.-**_

El resto del ciclo escolar fue muy distinto. Se terminaron las visitas a mi casa, ya no había permisos para estudiar juntos. Para empeorar la situación, un grupo de vándalos intentó robar la mansión de los Andley y aunque no lo lograron, William reforzó la seguridad en la propiedad, mandó poner rejas en todas las ventanas y cámaras de seguridad perimetrales. Por lo que las escapadas nocturnas de Candy y mis visitas a ella fueron ya imposibles.

El único tiempo que teníamos para vernos era en el campus y al ser nuestras carreras tan distintas, la mía literatura y la de ella medicina, coincidíamos muy poco.

Tal vez lo mejor era no estar tan pendiente de ella, cuando por casualidad la veía siempre estaba acompañada por un grupo de chicos y chicas de su salón de clases, de sus prácticas, del laboratorio... no faltaba de qué pero nunca estaba sola. En varias ocasiones falté a clases y la convencí de saltarse alguna para estar juntos, para poder caminar por ahí con ella o invitarla a almorzar conmigo en la cafetería.

 _-Hoy voy a pasar por ti Candy, no me importa si tu tía Elroy se enoja._

 _-Terry, ya tengo un compromiso, tendré que salir con el equipo a hacer un proyecto, van a pasar por mi, pero... voy a darme prisa para que podamos vernos, ¿está bien?_

 _-No tengo opción Candy..._

 _-Terry no te pongas así, yo también te extraño pero William mantiene el castigo. Ya sé, a mi también me parece absurdo, ridículo, me esta haciendo ver mi suerte._

 _-Stear ya anda muy tranquilo con Patty, los veo siempre juntos._

 _-Lo sé, y no es porque quiera que ellos también estén separados, pero Billy está muy molesto conmigo todavía._

 _-¡William Candy, deja ya de llamarle Billy! o ¿acaso es muy comprensivo contigo? no lo creo..._

 _-¡Terry!_

 _-Sí Candy... es la verdad, si no fuera porque es bastante mayor que tú, pensaría que está celoso..._

Candy se quedó en silencio y giró la vista hacia otro lado.

 _-¿No dices nada? ¿Tengo razón verdad?_

 _-A veces... también lo he pensado..._

 _-¡Lo sabía! ¡ese tipo es un cretino!_

 _-Cálmate Terry, tampoco es tal cual lo dices. Yo, no tuve un padre para saber en realidad que se siente ser protegida, castigada, quiero pensar que así son los papás, además yo no puedo verlo a él como algo más que un protector o tutor... sólo lo veo como un padre aunque sólo sea ocho años mayor que yo..._

 _-Ocho años... vaya, vaya... entonces no estoy tan equivocado. Tu querido Billy tal vez está esperando a que termines la carrera y te llevara como su esposa a Escocia Candy._

 _-Tienes demasiada imaginación Terryble..._

 _-Y tu demasiada ingenuidad._

 _-Mejor me voy Terry, hoy estás imposible._

 _-Entonces ya no nos veremos más, creo que terminaremos el año escolar y yo tendré que conformarme con que "tal vez" te de permiso de asistir a mi graduación._

 _-¡Claro que iré!_

 _-Así como están las cosas... lo dudo Candy._

Mi tiempo en la Universidad estaba llegando a su fin, la carga de trabajos y proyectos era muy pesada también y me había visto en la necesidad de abandonar mi trabajo en el Seaquarium, me despedí de los delfines, de Loanne y varios compañeros a los que tomé bastante aprecio. Mis tardes eran de preparar tesis y terminar ensayos e infinidad de artículos que tendríamos que entregar como trabajos finales, además de estudiar para los exámenes.

A pesar de todos los pendientes que tenía, entre ellos llevar toda mi ropa acumulada a la lavandería, no tenía ánimos de sumergirme en libros ni tampoco de quedarme tirado a ver televisión, tomé un baño y me arreglé para ir a ver a mi pecosa. Antes de llegar vi un auto conocido estacionado en el frente de su casa, el auto de Kevin Howard, supuse que se trataba del grupo que vendría por ella para hacer el proyecto. Me acerqué con la motocicleta y la esperé junto a la acera.

Kevin se giró a mirarme y con una sonrisa fingida y un asentimiento de cabeza me saludo desde la entrada de los Andley.

Candy salió y saludo de beso a su compañero, después de unos breves segundos de charla en los que el seguramente le advirtió con disimulo de mi presencia, ella caminó hacia mi.

 _-Terry, hola amor._

 _-Hola pecas, te vas a ir a trabajar en tu proyecto..._

 _-Eh... si. Si te lo había dicho._

 _-Yo te llevo, tal vez vayan más cómodos todos en el auto con un lugar menos ocupado._

 _-La verdad es que nadie más viene en el auto._

 _-¿Y los demás?_

 _-Ya nos esperan en casa de Kate._

 _-Creí que..._

 _-Terry no vayas a empezar con tus celos, esto es sólo por la escuela. No creo que tenga caso que tu me lleves, Kevin va para allá._

 _-Tienes razón Candy... no tiene caso. Te veo luego._

Me retiré de ahí molesto, pensando mil cosas, ¿en qué momento mi relación con mi novia, mi mujer, había pasado de ser fantástica a ser tan complicada?, llena de restricciones, de poco o mínimo tiempo, de tan poco interés. Me molestaba demasiado que a veces al buscarla entre clases sus compañeras parecían más emocionadas con mi presencia que ella misma... ¿Acaso la noche de la pijamada vino a darle el punto final a una historia que prometía ser bastante buena? ¿a nuestra propia historia? No pude evitar que mis ojos se nublaran un poco con un par de tontas lágrimas. Esto en verdad dolía, era la primera vez que sentía a Candy tan distante y tan fría conmigo.

Avancé varias cuadras de regreso a mi casa, tan distraído iba en mis pensamientos que cometí un gran error, no tuve la precaución de detenerme con una luz de semáforo que había cambiado. Lo siguiente fue un estruendo fuerte, confusión, dolor intenso, los rayos del sol dándome de lleno en la cara, vi unos rostros borrosos y lo último que recuerdo es a alguien dándome ligeras bofetadas en las mejillas... una voz conocida pero lejana, cada vez más lejana:

 _-¡Terry, Terryy escúchame!, despierta, mantente despierto... ¡Terryyyy!..._

 _-Candy... donde... adiós pecosa._

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

.

 _-Candy, ¿dónde estás?_

 _-En casa de Kate ¿que pasó Stear?_

 _-Voy por tí._

 _-¿Pasó algo verdad?_

 _-Es Terry, sufrió un accidente, está grave..._

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

Chicas bellas no me odien, ya saben, un poquito de drama... los accidentes pasan y más cuando traemos un vehículo sea auto o motoclicleta o vamos hasta caminando distraídos pensando en los problemas. En la calle y hasta en casa debemos concentrarnos en cada paso, las preocupaciones pasan y hay que estar alertas para no hacer un problema más grande.

Gracias como siempre a mis bellas Territorias (o sea Terrytanas)

 **Stormaw. ELISA LUCIA V 2016. Feliz64. la dama del amor.** **Nally Graham. Grey. Eli. Candice White.** **Ayame DV. Marina W. Blanca G. Alesita77. Maritza. Nana. Amrica Gra. Miriam7. Jocemit. Dianley. Aurora. Mitsuki Kazumi. Sol Grandchester:** Nada de sentirse excluida, lo que pasa es que escribí solo a las que comentaron el capitulo anterior. Pero entiendo que no siempre pueden comentar por todas sus ocupaciones. Un beso!

A todas les digo: amo sus comentarios! No siempre podré contestar individualmente como en esta ocasión, que llevo bastante prisa por unos pendientes, pero! quería dejarles este capítulo, no me odien. No me tardaré en actualizar!

Gracias a todas las aprecio muchísimo! y eso que no tengo el enorme privilegio de conocerlas personalmente!

Que Dios me las bendiga!


	11. TERAPIA INTENSIVA

**TERAPIA INTENSIVA.**

 **.**

Los pasillos del hospital me parecían interminables, mis piernas las sentía sin fuerza. Varios rostros conocidos se acercaban a mi, pero yo no parecía poner atención a lo que decían, a lo que preguntaban. Sólo quería verlo a él. Stear tomaba mi mano y pedía informes a las enfermeras, a cuanto personal pasaba por ahí, pero el área de urgencias era un caos pues había más pacientes y mucha gente en el área de informes.

Mi teléfono sonó, lo alcancé a escuchar entre el ruido que había en la sala y una voz conocida me sacó de mi revoltijo mental.

 _-¿Candy?_

 _-Si, Ely... ¿cómo estás?_

 _-Preocupada amiga, desde hace rato intento comunicarme con Terryble y nada, ¿está contigo?_

Escuché su voz haciendo eco en mi cabeza...ése está contigo se repitió una y otra vez. Los siguientes momentos actué en automático, sólo recuerdo que la voz se me quebró y Stear tomó el teléfono. Mi mente estaba en blanco y mi boca seca. Mil imágenes y mil hubieras se atravesaron en mi mente. Llevaba la moto, nunca vi que llevara el casco... si hubiera ido con él, no habría pasado nada de esto pues el accidente fue en la otra dirección... Terry tienes que estar bien... si te pasa algo, no voy a perdonármelo nunca... no, no tolero ni pensarlo. Si algo malo sucede y tú... yo me muero.

Un par de médicos se acercaron al grupo de personas que esperábamos. Hasta ese momento me percaté de que entre ellos estaba Susana, todos se agruparon y no alcanzaba a escuchar. Traté de abrirme paso entre los presentes pero no podía y entonces odié no ser tan alta.

Desesperada miraba los semblantes de los ahí presentes y ninguno era esperanzador, busqué a Stear y lo encontré escuchando atento lo que decían los especialistas.

 _-¡Stear!_

 _-Candy..._

 _-¡¿Escuchaste todo?! ¡Por favor dime!_

 _-Candy... -dijo con un semblante triste- Terry está en coma._

 _-No... no... -apenas murmuré sintiendo mis piernas sin fuerzas, adormecidas._

 _-Tienes que tomarlo con calma Candy, ya viene su familia en camino. Ellos no sabían nada._

 _-Es mi culpa Stear..._

 _-Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera lo pienses._

 _-Es mi culpa porque yo... debí aceptar que me llevara y lo dejé Stear, ¡lo dejé solo!..._

Lloré en brazos de mi primo. Se acercaron a nosotros varias personas, entre ellas Susana, yo no tenía ánimos para escucharla o para sentir celos o alguna especie de rivalidad con ella... nada, en mi mente sólo existía una idea... Terry.

Horas más tarde llegaron los Grandchester y sentí el abrazo lleno de dolor de Ely, mi amiga. La señora Eleonor también se acercó a mi, pero yo sentía la mente anestesiada, bloqueada, de repente veía sus bocas moverse diciendo algo y mi mente seguía confundida, adolorida. Erick y Stear conversaban, yo no escuché todo lo que decían, sólo veía a Erick con sus brazos cruzados y de repente se desesperaba y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza enfadado. El padre de Terry en cuanto llegó pidió pasar a verlo.

 _-Candy... deberías descansar, ve a casa. Stear llévala por favor, no se ve nada bien._

Escuché decir a Ely, la verdad no fue difícil retirarme del hospital, no tenía fuerzas para oponerme o discutir con nadie, no tenía ni hambre, ni sueño... me sentía en el estado más deplorable que había experimentado en toda mi vida, como en el limbo... que aunque nunca he estado ahí, debe ser idéntica la sensación.

Stear y yo llegamos a casa, la tía Elroy me ofreció algo de comer pero ni siquiera contesté, sólo quería estar sola.

Llegué a mi habitación y me encerré bajo llave, vi la ventana... un dolor fuerte invadió mi pecho al recordar a Terry entrando a través de ella, miré hacia el baño y lo recordé ahí de pie girándose de prisa al haberme visto desnuda. Recordé todo, las pijamadas en su casa, las tareas que hacíamos juntos, los paseos en motocicleta, la obra de teatro, las idas al cine cuando todo hacíamos menos ver la película, las visitas al Dolphinarium. Recordé sus miradas, sus sonrisas, el sexy guiño de ojo que me volvía loca, el sonido de sus carcajadas, su aroma... todo pasó ante mis ojos como si estuviera viendo una película, me senté en la cama porque mis pocas fuerzas me estaban abandonando... entonces vino a mi memoria intensa y vívidamente el recuerdo al hacerle el amor y mi piel parecía quemarse de dolor por estar a punto de perderlo.

Definitivamente no podía pensar en eso, no podía ni siquiera plantearlo como posibilidad. Hice una serie de reclamos, a punto estuve de insultar, de exigir por él, por su vida. Si tenía que alejarme de él para que continuara con vida lo haría, no sabía ni que tantas incoherencias estaba prometiendo en medio de tanto dolor... pero le reclamé no tener una vida normal, no darme una madre, padre ni hermanos. Le dije que era cruel si me había permitido conocerlo y amarlo tanto para ahora arrebatármelo...

 _-¿En verdad no te cansas de quitarme lo que más amo? A veces siento que soy una hormiga en tus manos y disfrutas picándome con un trozo de madera, metiéndome en un charco de agua para ver si resisto y no me ahogo. ¿Tanta gracia te causa verme así? ¡Deja de burlarte y devuélvemelo! Por favor Señor no me hagas esto... perdóname por hablarte así pero no me hagas esto, no me lo quites..._

Me hinqué frente a un crucifijo en mi cama y oré desde mi alma y corazón juntos. Oré con mis fuerzas y mi fé completas, pedí perdón por las tonterías que había dicho y lloré, lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

Los días pasaron, iba de visita al hospital y nunca tenía el valor de entrar, varias veces desde el umbral de la puerta preferí regresar y no verlo porque sentía que me rompía en mil pedazos. Una tarde Annie y Ely tomaban mis manos mientras orábamos en voz baja en la sala de espera, la tormenta empezó y gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeaban los grandes ventanales, de pronto sentí la enorme necesidad de verlo, besarlo otra vez, en verdad lo extrañaba. La hora de visitas se acercaba y le pedí a Ely que me cediera su turno para entrar a verlo...

 _-¿Estás segura Candy?_

 _-Sí, esta vez no voy a regresarme, lo prometo._

 _-Está bien, nada de llorar ¿eh?_

 _-Ok..._

Me acerqué a su puerta, estaba temblando, pero no daría marcha atrás... Terry, lo necesitaba tanto para aferrarme a él, hablarle, decirle que la que estaba en coma era yo, que por favor regresara...

El cuarto olía a medicinas, antisépticos y todo lo empleado en curaciones, los agudos sonidos constantes de los aparatos y monitores son algo que se queda grabado aún después de mucho tiempo. Me acerqué despacio a él y lo vi finalmente; tan pálido, tan frágil. Llevaba un vendaje de capelina y su cabeza había sido afeitada, tenía unas ojeras marcadas en su rostro y su boca sin ese color rosado vivo que tanto amo. ¡Ohhh Terry!... mis ojos reaccionaron a verlo de esa forma, tan distinto, parecía alguien diferente, en sus manos y rostro había raspones y moretones, un párpado y pómulo estaban todavía terriblemente hinchados y con coloraciones moradas, azules y verdes.

Tomé sus manos, acaricié su rostro y besé sus labios. Mis lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas porque aunque prometí no llorar, nunca será fácil ver a alguien a quien amas conectado a tantos tubos, sueros y aparatos. Como estudiante de medicina ya estaba familiarizada con todo eso, pero que Terry fuera el paciente simplemente no lo podía asimilar. Apreté sus manos mientras le dije al oído que me hacía falta, que mi vida sólo podía imaginarla y VIVIRLA junto a él. Si no era así, para mi no tenía ningún caso. Y en verdad así lo sentía... aunque estuviera equivocada.

 _-Por favor despierta mi amor. Ya estuviste mucho tiempo ahí, te necesito Terry... mira, no quiero hacerte enojar pero, hemos estado planeando una pijamada de fin de cursos y... podrías perdértela si no despiertas pronto. Terry, perdóname por haberte dejado solo, quería ir contigo, pero... fui una tonta. Te amo Terry, eres mi vida entera, ¿lo sabías?_

Antes de salir volví a besarlo, mi boca buscó con urgencia su boca y aunque sabía que era impropio lo que estaba haciendo, quise probar su interior y profundicé el beso.

 _-Te necesito de regreso en mi vida, soy capaz de casarme contigo en cuanto despiertes. No importan las dificultades, yo estaré contigo. Ningún regaño ni castigo de William o de quien sea me volverá a separar de ti. Lo juro. Te amo Terryncyyy..._

Salí de la habitación de cuidados intensivos en donde lo tenían y caminé con una falsa tranquilidad hacia Eleonor, Ely y Annie que me miraban con tristeza.

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

 _-¿Candy?_

 _-Siii... ehh... ¿quién habla?_

 _Miré la hora en el reloj de mi mesa de noche y era de madrugada, mi corazón dió un vuelco, mis pulmones se detuvieron y mi mente trabajo al mil por hora y fabricó una serie de pensamientos que ahora prefiero ni siquiera recordar..._

 _-Candy, soy Ely, perdona la hora para llamarte pero tienes que saberlo._

 _Al fondo de la llamada escuchaba una serie de ruidos extraños, interferencias y barullo..._

 _-Candy..._

 _-¡Ya lo oíste!_

 _-¡Qué! Ely, no te entiendo hay mucho ruido... Ely..._

 _-Candy, si me ven con el teléfono en el cuarto me sacaran a patadas, pon atención._

 _-Pecosa te amo..._

Mi corazón se detuvo, esa voz... ¡de nuevo su voz! dejé de respirar por un momento y mis lágrimas salían a borbotones. Era Terryyyy, ¡mi Terry! ¡mi hombre, mi amor! Me pellizqué fuerte para comprobar que no estuviera soñando, el celular se me había caído de las manos y cuando lo levanté de nuevo de entre mis sábanas la llamada ya había sido cortada.

Las dos treinta de la mañana y el sueño se fue. Me levanté de inmediato sin importar que mañana presentaría exámenes finales, me puse unos jeans, una sudadera, mis tennis y pedí un servicio de Taxi a domicilio. Salí de casa y me dirigí al hospital.

Busqué a Ely y a Eleonor por todos lados pero no estaban, sólo estaba Erick.

 _-¿Princesa qué haces aquí?_

 _-Hola Erick... yo, quiero ver como sigue Terry._

 _-¿Te avisó Ely verdad?_

 _-Si._

 _-Pues sí cuñada, mi hermano ha despertado. -_ sus ojos se nublaron de alegría _\- y yo estoy seguro Candy que fue por tu visita, despertó preguntando por ti... ¡gracias niña pecosa!_

 _Erick me dió un abrazo fuerte, besó mis mejillas y volvió a abrazarme._

 _-Suficiente cuñadita porque si Terryble me viera agradecerte ahora me manda a terapia intensiva a mi..._

 _Ambos reímos con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-Mi mamá y Ely fueron a descansar. No creo que te permitan entrar, pero... déjame ver qué puedo hacer._

Erick me pidió que lo siguiera y con paso veloz nos dirigimos hacia el control de terapia intensiva. Ahí estaba un par de enfermeras, una tomando notas en su hoja de enfermería y la otra hablando con Erick, ahora si agradecí no ser muy alta porque con facilidad pude escabullirme y ocultarme para avanzar hacia el cuarto de Terry. Eché un último vistazo y sin que nadie me viera pude entrar.

Ahí estaba, su padre estaba junto a él y se sorprendió con mi visita.

 _-Candy, ¿que haces aquí niña?_

 _-Señor Richard disculpe, pero en cuanto me enteré quise venir a verlo._

Me sonrió complacido y me dijo que me dejaría unos minutos a solas con él.

 _-Está dormido de nuevo, pero no veo nada de malo en que le hables, tal vez te escuche..._

 _-Ya la escuché de hecho, Pecosa..._

No supe en que momento salió de la habitación el padre de Terry, sólo recuerdo que me dijo que me pusiera esa bata especial y mientras lo hacía no podía creer la hermosa imagen ante mis ojos, mis tontos ojos que me hacían verlo todo borroso porque se llenaban de inmediato de lágrimas.

 _-Teerryyyy..._

 _-No llores amor... fue tu voz la que escuché._

 _-Terry perdóname._

 _-¡¿Candy qué dices?!_

 _-Fué mi culpa... si sólo... si hubiera dejado que me llevaras._

 _-No fue tu culpa, sólo recuerdo que fui a buscarte, pero no sé que pasó y no quiero que te culpes, estoy aquí y es lo que importa._

. .°:·.~¤~.·:°. .

Me vi frente al espejo, me había arreglado especialmente para él, para gustarle tanto como él a mi me encantaba aún con su cabeza rapada. Su sonrisa iluminaba mi vida y volver a verlo sonreír era mi mejor regalo.

Me puse un vestido blanco arriba de la rodilla, últimamente el blanco se estaba haciendo parte de mi guardarropa además de las batas que ocasionalmente debía utilizar en las prácticas. Me hacía ver una figura muy estilizada y con los tacones lucía también mucho más alta. Hoy era su fiesta de graduación. Habría un baile elegante en uno de los más sofisticados jardines para eventos de Miami.

Llevaba mi cabello arreglado en un chongo alto, mi maquillaje discreto me hacía ver muy atractiva. Me gustaba ser bella para él, me gustaba ver sus ojos y su sonrisa cuando me veía llegar. Creo que esta vez lo impresionaría porque incluso yo me gustaba más que cualquier otro día. Pasaron por mi Erick y Ely, los señores Grandchester estaban con Terry acompañándolo en su sesión fotográfica.

 _-Fiuuuuuuuuu..._

Erick silbó cuando me vió acercarme al auto, bajó de él y tomó mi mano para ayudarme a subir.

 _-¡Candy te ves increíble! Amiga pareces una modelo..._

 _-Gracias Ely, tu también te ves... ¡wooow espectacular!_

 _-Candy, estás hermosa... gracias al cielo que soy un hermano leal porque..._

 _-Erick... a Terry no le gustaría nada lo que estás diciendo y tal vez incomodas a Candy._

 _-No hay problema Ely, yo sé que sólo es broma, ¿cierto Erick?_

 _-Cierto Terryble pecosa..._

A veces Erick y Terry eran muy parecidos, esa forma de bromear conmigo, esos sobrenombres, los gestos que hacían, el tono de voz... muchas veces me preguntaba por qué siendo Erick tan atractivo y agradable estaba solo, por qué nunca le había conocido una novia.

 _-Stear está tardando mucho... -comentó Erick mirando el reloj en su mano._

 _-¿Stear también viene con nosotros?_

 _-Si Candy, lo invité a última hora, pensé que se negaría y... ¡voilá, aceptó!_

Exclamó Ely ruborizada mientras sonreía demasiado alegre, pude notar el brillo especial en sus ojos que tanto he escuchado nombrar cuando alguien tiene una ilusión.

 _-Nunca me dijo nada..._

 _-Supongo que no quería preguntas... supe que recién terminó con Patricia._

 _-No lo sabía..._

 _-Candy, después te cuento todo, ahí viene Stear..._

 _Vaya que era una tarde llena de sorpresas, Stear se veía sumamente atractivo con un pantalón de lino y una fina camisa de vestir delgada, desabotonada en la parte de arriba, llevaba su saco en el brazo y llevaba puestos sus lentes de contacto, su cabello alborotado y su deliciosa fragancia lo hacían ver como una estrella de cine y no como el chico nerd y científico que siempre había sido._

 _-Candy..._

 _-Hola Stear -dije sonriendo- vaya sorpresa, te ves muy bien._

 _-También tu prima, pareces una modelo, Terry va a estar feliz ¿eh?_

Tal vez me vi muy atrevida o entrometida pero me bajé del auto y me fui al lugar del copiloto para dejar a Stear junto a Ely. Ella me guiñó el ojo discretamente y me sentí muy bien por la rápida y acertada decisión.

Cuando llegamos al lugar de la recepción, no esperé a que Erick bajara para darme la mano y esas cosas, eso sólo se lo tengo reservado a Terry. Caminamos juntos los cuatro y pude ver como Stear y Ely caminaban un poco más despacio para quedarse atrás. Me sentía un poco incómoda con Erick, no deseaba que Terry nos viera llegar juntos y se pusiera celoso.

 _-Candy, ¿quieres tomar mi brazo?_

 _-Prefiero no hacerlo Erick, gracias..._

 _-¿Lo conoces eh?_

 _-Si... -dije sonriendo._

 _-Está muy calmado, después de años de conocerlo, créeme que puedo notar hasta el más mínimo cambio en él. No creo que se moleste._

 _-En verdad, prefiero no averiguarlo, gracias._

 _-Cuando sea grande quiero encontrarme a una chica como tú. -dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo y se detenía a saludar a unos viejos amigos de la Universidad._

Continué el camino yo sola y detrás de mi Ely y Stear, que para cuando giré a verlos confirmé mis sospechas, sonreían ruborizados y Stear parecía muy interesado de nuevo en Ely... ¿que había sucedido con Patty? ¿por qué no me di cuenta de nada? vaya que estaba viviendo yo en otro mundo.

Odié el césped... lo odié como nunca, por ir metida en mis conjeturas el tacón se atoró en él y se me torció el pie. Casi caigo pero unas manos fuertes y hábiles me salvaron de ir directo al suelo tomándome por la cintura y si... ahí estaba de nuevo Erick, tan pendiente, tan atento.

 _-Cuidado pecosa..._

 _-Gracias Erick... oye, dirás que soy una pesada y en verdad me apena esto que tengo que decirte pero, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?_

 _-El que quieras princesa... -me dijo sonriendo encantadoramente, como nunca antes me había sonreído, mi molestia creció y la sentía salir por mis orejas, ¿que se estaba creyendo este tipo?... puedo jurar que me puse de mil colores porque sentía la cara en su punto de ebullición._

 _-No me llames pecosa... ni princesa._

 _-¿Te molesta?_

 _-N... no me molesta, pero sólo Terry puede decirme así. Es como algo muy privado ¿sabes? Soy su novia y no quiero malos entendidos contigo._

Entonces me sonrió y asintió...

 _-Definitivamente quiero una como tú, gracias por respetar a mi Terryble._

 _-¡Espera Erick! ¿qué clase de chica crees que soy? me estabas poniendo a prueba, ¿es eso?_

 _-No precisamente Candy... ¿sabes? quiero mucho a mis hermanos... pero alguien me aseguró que antes del accidente de Terry salías con otro chico... un tal... Kevin Howard._

 _-¡Eso es una mentira!_

 _-No me lo tomes a mal pero, aunque sé que eres buena chica, quería cerciorarme de que no estuvieras con Terry por lástima, o por remordimiento... quería asegurarme de que no fueras una chica fácil y que todo lo que se dijo de ti era una verdadera patraña._

Me sentí muy mal después de escuchar todo eso, ¿quién pudo haber inventado algo así? ¿por qué?

 _-Y supongo que pudiste comprobarlo al menos, eres un idiota Erick, te tenía en otro concepto._

 _-No te equivoques Candy, sólo quiero lo mejor para mis hermanos, también tengo una plática pendiente con tu querido primo, perdona si te hice pasar un mal rato pero quería asegurarme, con tu permiso..._

No podía creerlo, este tipo estaba diciendo una sarta de tonterías en mi cara y yo no podía refutarle nada porque un nudo en mi garganta se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesado, más grueso. Mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas y él simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

 _-¿Candy, estás bien?_

 _-No Ely, no sé que tiene tu hermano en la cabeza, pero está loco. Quiero irme..._

 _-¿Que pasooooó? ¿qué te dijo? -_ preguntó Stear con molestia.

 _-Me voy a ir._

 _-Candy no le puedes hacer esto a Terry, él te está esperando, vamos al tocador, ven... Stear, ¿nos acompañas?_

Traté de tranquilizarme mientras le contaba a Ely todo lo que había pasado, mis lágrimas habían corrido ya el maquillaje y yo me quería ver hermosa para Terry, ahora ya estaba arruinado. Mi amiga me abrazó y me dijo:

 _-Ahora entiendo todo..._

 _-¿A qué te refieres Ely?_

 _-Fue Susana la que le ha metido ideas, Candy, no vayas a incomodarte pero, Susana tiene su mesa de invitados justo junto a la nuestra, mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo en eso porque fue quien estuvo en el momento del accidente y quien llamó a emergencias. Ella insistió y arregló todo para que estuviéramos juntos. Terry no estaba muy cómodo con la idea, pero accedió con la condición que no te moleste. Sólo que últimamente la he visto platicar mucho con Erick... ¡aghhhh no la soporto! y Erick es un tonto, voy a hablar con él..._

Todo encajaba ahora, fue un plan todo eso del flirteo, los abrazos, las atenciones. Me sentí humillada, quería irme de ahí, pero la imagen de Terry llegó a mi mente y respiré profundo. Más agradecida debería de estar con Dios y la vida por haberme permitido el milagro de tenerlo hoy conmigo. Así que minimicé el asunto con Erick y los chismes de Susana y me retoqué y arreglé el maquillaje, puse un poco más de sombras para disimular lo rojo de mis ojos por el llanto y me polveé para ocultar la nariz de reno. Salimos de ahí Ely y yo fingiendo tranquilidad y alegría para no alertar a nadie del mal momento previo, Stear ya estaba platicando con muchos de sus conocidos, caminamos hacia las grandes carpas que habían sido colocadas para proteger a los invitados del sol y la lluvia que pudiera llegar más tarde.

Terry estaba en silla de ruedas, tenía una pierna fracturada y como el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta era muy amplio había preferido la silla a las muletas. La hinchazón en su rostro había desaparecido y el color verdoso en su piel fue disimulado con maquillaje. Un sombrero disimulaba también la larga cicatriz de la herida en un costado superior de su cabeza.

Me acerqué despacio y llegué por detrás hasta donde estaba, besé su oreja que no siempre encontraba tan accesible con el cabello largo. Se estremeció y me regaló una de esas preciosas sonrisas que derriten mi corazón por completo.

 _-Candy..._

 _-Hola mi amor... besé sus labios apenas en un roce._

Terry tomó mi mano y me miró completa, sonrió de lado y no dijo nada, aunque pude ver cierta emoción en sus ojos que prefirió disimular volteando hacia otro lado. Fui a saludar a sus padres y haciendo caso omiso de la educación y las buenas maneras ignoré la presencia de Susana pasando junto a ella y su familia como si no estuviera, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la familia de Terry.

Me senté junto a mi novio y todo el tiempo tuvimos nuestras manos entrelazadas. Se veía guapísimo, llevaba un traje gris oscuro, siempre sentado erguido aún en silla de ruedas, nunca perdía el estilo. Muchas personas se acercaban a saludarlo y a desearle una pronta recuperación, siempre me presentaba con todos ellos como su novia, presentaba también a sus padres y hermanos.

Terry se acercó a mi oído y me dijo en voz baja y con ese tono de voz que siempre lograba despertar reacciones en mi cuerpo...

 _-Muero de ganas por estar a solas contigo pecosa._

 _-Yo también contigo Terryncy..._

 _-Me encanta cómo luces hoy, eres la mujer más hermosa y más sensual que he visto._

 _-Tu te ves... increíblemente guapo._

 _-¡Ah... qué mentira Candy! -_ dijo con modestia.

 _-¡Claro que no es mentira! -_ Y de verdad que no mentía, a pesar de que su cabello ya no figuraba por ningún lado, esa sonrisa, su porte varonil, su voz, su risa deliciosa y sus hermosos ojos zafiros opacaban el atractivo de cualquiera de los ahí presentes.

 _-¿Sabes pecas? si pudiera te raptaría hoy, te haría mía toda la tarde y toda la noche... olvidé pedirle a Stear que le pusiera un motor a mi silla de ruedas para huir a toda velocidad contigo..._

 _-¡Jajajajaja, Teeerryyyy!_

 _-Es la verdad pecas... sólo continué con vida por estar contigo._

 _-Por favor no vuelvas a decir eso ni de broma._

Nuestra plática fue interrumpida por el llamado a todos los estudiantes para ocupar su lugar en los asientos que ya estaban destinados para ellos para recibir sus diplomas. Había un alto estrado y aunque el Director bajó para entregar el suyo a Terry, él prefirió subir como todos los demás y fue ayudado por Erick y su padre para llegar hasta arriba. Todos aplaudieron con alegría cuando le fue entregado su documento y al final como siempre arrojaron los birretes hacia el cielo en muestra de haber concluido los estudios Universitarios.

La comida fue deliciosa, la música llevó a la pista de baile a muchas parejas, los padres de Terry, Ely y Stear, Erick se puso de pie y por un instante creí que sacaría a bailar a Susana, después de todo ya eran tan íntimos amigos, pero no fue así, sacó a bailar a otra chica, Susana se quedó sólo mirando a los demás y uno de sus invitados al ver que nadie más se animaba por cortesía (porque se notó en su rostro) se ofreció a bailar con ella... no sé porqué no me sorprendía.

 _-Pecosa, si tú quieres bailar puedes hacerlo._

 _-No Terry, prefiero estar contigo._

Entonces una mano traviesa tocó mi rodilla y despacio fue subiendo por mi pierna, la sensación de su mano en mi piel me hizo morder mi labio y desear en verdad encontrarme a solas con él, lo miré y pude notar en su mirada un profundo deseo, mojó sus labios como si estuviera viendo un postre, su mano seguía avanzando, miré de reojo a los lados, el largo mantel nos ayudaba mucho a disimular lo que pasaba debajo pero no quería que alguna mirada indiscreta nos descubriera.

Su mano se detuvo, justo en mi entrepierna, las sensaciones eran intensas, Terry quería explorar y lo detuve.

 _-Espera amor, aquí no..._

 _-Te deseo pecosa, no tienes idea cuánto._

 _-Entonces vámonos..._

 _-¿Hablas en serio?_

Parecía que estábamos haciendo la locura de nuestras vidas, pero si no era ahora no sería nunca. Sus padres y hermanos solo estarían dos días más en Miami y obviamente se iría Terry con ellos. La casa ya estaba vendida, ellos incluso estaban ya hospedándose en un hotel... y allá nos dirigimos precisamente.

No avisamos a nadie, sólo él y yo. Tomamos un taxi y el valet parking nos ayudó con la silla de ruedas, recorrí los largos pasillos con una revoltura de emociones en mi corazón, lo amaba, definitiva y ciertamente ese hombre era dueño de mi corazón y mi vida. Saber que pronto dejaría de verlo por un buen tiempo era lo que me motivaba con más fuerza a cometer mil locuras esa noche, subimos por el ascensor y en ningún momento tuve la intención de arrepentirme, llegamos a su habitación, pasó la tarjeta magnética y entramos. Afortunadamente no era una habitación que tuviera que compartir con Erick.

Lo que ocurrió ahí esa noche, fue lo más hermoso que podré recordar siempre...

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _ **Lectoras (o lectores) de mi corazón, una disculpa por actualizar hasta hoy. La verdad es que también leo mucho, es como un vicio. Y por eso no actualizo tan pronto como debiera.**_

 _ **SALUDOTES A:**_

 _ **Pinwi Love, Guest, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Grey, Esme05, Clover, Angye, Lizbeth Haruka, Dianley, Maritza, Lila Venezuela, Sol Grandchester, Blanca G, America Gra, ELIZA LUCIA V 2016, Stormaw, Doralixgcia, Nana, Guest, Gissa A Graham, Eli, Guest, Candice White, Mitsuki Kazumi, Ayame DV, Aurora, Jocemit, Miriam7, Alesita77, Marina W, Nally Graham, la dama del amor grandchester.**_

 _ **Todos sus comentarios se quedan muy grabados y lo mejor! guardados para siempre por años y años en este portal. Mil gracias por sus atenciones! Las quiero.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes me agregan a favoritos y siguen las alertas cuando publico. Les mando un beso enorme a todas (y por si acaso todos)**_

 _ **También a las que nunca comentan, anímense! me encanta leerlas a todas!**_


	12. DE NUEVO EN MIS BRAZOS

**DE NUEVO EN MIS BRAZOS.**

 **.**

Ya un año sin ella y seguíamos siendo novios... casi por puro milagro o tal vez por intervención Divina, porque la verdad sea dicha: a pesar de las llamadas telefónicas, las video llamadas, los mensajes, incluso los mails... era bastante difícil. Todo había servido, todo nos había ayudado a sentirnos cerca aunque hubiera miles de kilómetros entre nosotros, con todo y eso era muy pesado extrañarla tanto, necesitarla tanto y no tenerla cerca. En Diciembre estuvimos a punto de vernos de nuevo, soñaba con pasar la Navidad o las fiestas de Año Nuevo con ella pero se cancelaron nuestros planes porque "Billy" se casó en Escocia y se llevó a la familia con él a tan rimbombante, pomposo y por demás apresurado evento; sí, un bebé venía en camino y la boda no podía esperar por un año más, tiempo en el que había sido programada. Obviamente no fui invitado, después de la pijamada en mi casa, el tal Billy no podía verme ni en fotografía. Tuve que conformarme con un par de video llamadas desde la tierra de las gaitas para poder ver a mi novia aunque fuera a ratos, se veía preciosa... subió a las redes sociales fotos de la boda y me llenaba de celos al ver a Anthony abrazándola, al ver a Stear y Archie tan cariñosos con ella. Lo más irónico del asunto... Billy se casaba con una chica de la edad de Candy, entonces ¿por qué tan estricto con ella?

Lo que me preocupaba en verdad era ¿cómo podría decirle una vez más a mi pecosa sin que sonara a patología mental de mi parte, que esas muestras de cariño con sus primos no me parecían? En fin... qué podía hacer yo desde el otro lado del mundo... aguantar, tratar de entender, comerme mis celos y ocuparme en algo para no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Trabajaba en California, me fui a vivir a los Ángeles, ése era mi sueño y también me decidí a luchar por él. Vivía con Karen, ella se fue conmigo buscando lo mismo: cumplir su sueño. Empezando por ahí la situación con Candy se puso difícil, no podía ocultarle la verdad, se enteraría por las muchas amistades que teníamos en común.

 _-Preferiría que vivieras solo..._

 _-Yo también quisiera nena, pero es sólo por un tiempo... en lo que encuentro un trabajo y puedo mantenerme solo._

 _-Terry es que, ella..._

 _-Ya lo hablamos y quedo muy claro todo entre nosotros Candy. Por favor confía en mí._

Y en verdad lo había hablado con Karen, tendríamos una relación estrictamente de compañeros, room mates, amigos, colegas, nada más, ¡absolutamente nada más!

 _-Tranquilo... ya entendí._

 _-Es que no quiero malos entendidos Karen..._

 _-¡Baaahhh! ¿A estas alturas? me quedó muy claro desde los ensayos de Romeo y Julieta, desde ese día rompiste mi corazón y entendí que tu ama y señora es Candy._

 _-Es que vivir juntos es otra cosa Karen y..._

 _-Sí, lo imagino. Tendré que conseguirme un novio para soportar la tentación de verte pasear semidesnudo en el mismo departamento._

 _-No andaré por ahí semidesnudo... ¿sabes Karen?, tal vez después de todo no sea tan buena idea..._

 _-¡Estoy bromeando Terrycola! ¡Cálmate!_

Y Karen y yo cumplimos, nunca buscamos otro tipo de acercamiento que no fuera el de dos simples colegas viviendo juntos, cero abrazos, cero contacto. Bueno, sólo nos saludábamos de beso pero hasta eso a veces tratábamos de evitar, pues una vez por las prisas el beso fue fugaz en los labios. Ella se puso color hormiga y yo me sentí terriblemente incómodo... ambos nos disculpamos. Ella daba clases de literatura en un Colegio y también en ocasiones tenía llamado a casting para alguna serie. Le iba bastante bien, un día la sorprendí mirándome de una forma especial, pero cuando notó que me di cuenta se volteó a otro lado. Platicábamos mucho después de llegar del trabajo, a veces comíamos fuera o a veces preparábamos de comer entre los dos. Muchas veces también no coincidíamos en horarios y después de casi un año de vivir juntos ella ya estaba pensando en mudarse, conoció a alguien y estaba muy enamorada. Seguro sería lo mejor aunque de ahora en adelante tuviera que cubrir por completo yo solo los gastos del departamento, también viviría tranquilo, ¡por fin yo solo!

 _-¿Y bien?_

 _-¿Cómo te portas Terryncy?_

 _-¿Cómo te portas tu bebé? Yo pregunté primero pecosa tramposa..._

 _-Sabes que bien._

 _-Yo también amor, puedo jurarlo..._

 _-¿Karen sigue contigo?_

 _-Sí, pero pronto se mudará._

 _-Terry... eso dijiste desde que se fueron juntos a los Ángeles._

Podía notar la molestia en su voz.

 _-Ha conocido a alguien, ahora son novias y se mudará pronto, es en serio._

El silencio del otro lado del monitor era incómodo. Su rostro estaba serio mirando hacia el teclado.

 _-Espera un momento... ¿dijiste novias?_

 _-Sí, ya sabes... conoció a una chica y..._

 _-¡Nooooo!, no me la imagino... -_ Dijo mi pecosa con una sonrisa traviesa.

 _-Ni yo lo hubiera pensado créeme, la verdad es que ha cambiado mucho, pero la veo feliz._

 _-¿Estás seguro que no lo estas inventando para que me quede tranquila?_

 _-Pecas, ¡por favor!_

Y cómo inventarlo si yo mismo las encontré... ¡ah! qué momento tan sublimemente inoportuno en el que llegué al departamento, ahí en la sala, las dos besándose... quería que me tragara la tierra, sólo atiné a cerrar la puerta rápidamente y escabullirme de nuevo hacia la calle de donde venía. Regresé hasta entrada la noche y Karen inevitablemente habló conmigo y me lo explicó todo.

 _-En realidad no es necesario que me cuentes._

 _-Terry, eres mi amigo y quiero que lo sepas, lamento que nos hayas encontrado así antes de decirte algo..._

 _-Es tu casa también, no tienes nada que explicar Karen._

 _-De eso precisamente quiero hablarte, me voy con ella... vamos a vivir juntas..._

Había tenido algunos contratos en comerciales, nada del otro mundo, uno de tarjetas de crédito, un par de comerciales de una compañía aseguradora, algún otro de comida rápida y otro de artículos deportivos, por alguna razón me consideraron lo suficientemente atlético, me valió ir al gimnasio... jajajaja, aunque en realidad lo hice por Candy, no quería que viera mis pectorales como panes aplastados, me animaba el superar a Erick o por lo menos pensar que no habría mucha diferencia. Mi espalda y brazos ya eran mucho más anchos, las camisas de hace un año ya no me quedaban, mis pantalones me apretaban un poco en las piernas y el trasero, pero guardé un par de ellos en especial, los llevaba puestos en noches ¡ufff! muy importantes sería poco decir, más bien inolvidables... y Candy los desabrochó alguna vez.

Llegué hace un par de días a Texas, llegando y trabajando, apenas tuve tiempo de desempacar mis cosas. Serían sólo tres semanas con mi familia...

 _-Richard deja que descanse, que coma algo, acaba de llegar._

 _-¡Ely, por favor! Terry no vino caminando desde California y no lo pondré a trabajar desde ahora, mi hijo es un hombre y quiero que venga conmigo, ¡además mira esos músculos! no creo que se hayan hecho por sólo escribir y aparecer en TV, ¿verdad campeón? ¿Tienes hambre Terry?_

Me sentía feliz de que mi padre me llamara así, no era que nunca me lo hubiera dicho pero, vivió muchos años lejos de nosotros, después solo lo veíamos con suerte cada año. Que me llamara campeón mientras me daba un abrazo me hacía olvidar cualquier cansancio por el viaje y me daba fuerzas para sembrar todos sus campos. Estaba en realidad contento.

 _-No, comí algo en el vuelo, no tengo hambre... mamá no te preocupes, quiero ir con él. Nunca estoy con ustedes..._

Caminé con mi padre por toda la granja, había cambiado mucho en tan sólo un año, ya se había equipado con maquinaria y su ganado estaba creciendo considerablemente. Me llevó a las caballerizas y me mostró un caballo precioso.

 _-Míralo Terry... en cuanto lo vi supe quién sería su dueño. Es bravo, es rebelde, independiente, brioso, es muy fino y aunque no lo creas las yeguas se inquietan con su presencia..._

 _-Jajajajaja, debes estar bromeando papá... ¿todo eso has reconocido en un caballo?_

 _-Sí hijo. Por supuesto, es además muy noble cuando lo acaricias, es fiel, corre como los buenos de carreras, ¿quieres montarlo?_

 _-Papá, sabes que nunca he montado un caballo. No sé... no estoy seguro. Además, ¿Erick está de acuerdo?_

 _-Erick no es su dueño... éste caballo lo compré para ti Terrence._

No podía creerlo, traté de disimular mi sonrisa. ¡Un caballo para mí! ¡El más bonito y era un regalo de mi padre! Para ser sincero estaba muy nervioso, pero acariciaba constantemente al caballo y creo que le caí bien, mi padre subió al suyo para explicarme lo básico, después bajó para ayudarme a subir al mío. Me mostraba que hacer y qué decirle al animal. Todavía no tenía un nombre, mi padre dijo que quería que yo me encargara de eso. No fue muy cómodo montar, pero fue una agradable experiencia y creo que sería cosa de acostumbrarme. Estaba encantado eso sí con el regalo, el mejor regalo que me había dado mi papá en toda mi vida.

Lo mío no eran las vacas ni cualquier tipo de ganado, pero me gustaba ayudar en el campo y manejar el tractor, me había adaptado bastante bien y me sirvió mucho imaginar a Candy ayudando en el orfanato donde vivió en su infancia, alguna vez me comentó que tenía que hacer trabajos de granja. Eso me permitió no sólo ayudar con gusto sino hasta amar este trabajo, de todas formas tendría que gustarme si acaso no obtenía el éxito que buscaba en Hollywood. Fueron dos días de duras jornadas como granjero, no tuve tiempo de extrañar mi vida en California. Sólo sentí un poco de dolor en la espalda, el trabajar en la separación de la paja con el bieldo no era algo ligero, pero aprendí a disfrutarlo, ¡vaya! me sentí útil y me uní mucho a mi papá.

Después de terminar cada jornada mi padre siempre me ofrecía una cerveza.

 _-A la usanza de Texas..._

 _-Vaya, ahora veo porqué eres tan feliz aquí papá._

 _-¿Sabes Terry? Si soy feliz hijo, los tengo a ustedes tres y a tu madre conmigo. Eso es lo primero en mi vida. Tenemos todo esto_

Dijo extendiendo sus brazos cuan largos eran y giró un poco sonriendo, mostrándose orgulloso de lo que había logrado en poco tiempo...

 _-Y es de ustedes._

 _-No papá, todo esto es tuyo, es tu esfuerzo._

 _-Pero no voy a ser eterno, y esto es mi legado para ustedes._

 _-No hablemos de eso pa... -_ dije con una sonrisa incómoda, nunca me gustó que hablaran mis padres de esos temas.

 _-Pero es una realidad hijo... bueno, tienes razón, no vamos a ponernos tristes. Ve a tomar un baño y vamos a cenar, ¿qué te parece?_

 _-Perfecto..._

Tomé mi toalla de baño y me dirigía a la regadera cuando escuché esa canción en la radio, regresé a subir el volumen: Bend and Break, de Keane... recordé ese concierto, la espalda de mi pecosa pegada a mi pecho, yo abrazado a su cintura y aspirando el suave olor de su cabello, cerrando mis ojos para guardarme ese momento para siempre. Y lo conseguí, ahora cerraba nuevamente mis ojos y hasta casi parecía percibir su aroma en mi cuarto. Mañana por fin la vería... mis pulmones volverían a llenarse de ella y mis labios terminarían de nuevo irritados de tanto besarla, de comérmela a besos, un estremecimiento de excitación recorrió mi cuerpo y mi entrepierna de tan sólo imaginarla de nuevo frente a mí. Me metí a bañar y salí con unos jeans vaqueros y mi camiseta de algodón para bajar a cenar algo ligero.

 _-¡Terry!, ¡qué guapo mi muchacho!... llegas a tiempo hijo, debes estar muy cansado._

 _-Gracias ma, la verdad es que no me siento cansado, estoy bien._

 _-Hey Terryble, ¿ya listo para mañana hermano?_

 _-Sí, ya estoy ansioso..._

 _-Se ponen muy bien las fiestas aquí en Texas... he ido a varias con Amanda._

 _-¿Candy ya te dijo a qué hora hay que pasar por ella al aeropuerto? -_ preguntó Ely.

 _-No, todavía no me llama, en cuanto termine de cenar le marco..._

Llamaron a la puerta y Erick salió a atender, era su novia, discretamente eché un vistazo, aún no nos presentaban. La chica era muy hermosa, rubia, de piel bronceada y mejillas rosadas, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y un top. Encima una camisa vaquera abrochada hasta la mitad, sus botas y una coleta en su largo cabello rizado.

Algo platicaban entre ellos y noté como ella desvió su mirada hacia mí y sonriendo a Erick se acercó a la cocina. Saludó a todos y me extendió su mano:

 _-Amanda Harrison... mucho gusto. Tú debes ser Terry, el hermano menor._

 _-En realidad la menor es Ely, pero si te refieres a ser más joven que Erick, sí, ese soy yo. -_ contesté con una sonrisa socarrona.

 _-Jajajajaja, y eres además más simpático que Erick -_ le guiñó el ojo a mi hermano _, -te he visto en un par de comerciales... -_ dijo espontáneamente la chica _-Es un gusto, esperamos mañana contar con tu presencia en la granja de mis padres. Por supuesto que toda tu familia es bienvenida en mi casa y no podía quedarme sin el gusto de invitarte personalmente, tendremos una celebridad en la fiesta... -_ Dijo con una sencillez y gracia naturales.

 _-¿Ah sí? Eso no puedo perdérmelo…_

 _-Me refiero a ti Terry..._

 _-¡Oh! vaya... no soy una celebridad, pero ahí estaré Amanda, te agradezco._

La chica se despidió y Erick la acompañó de nuevo a la salida. Ely continuó:

 _-Háblale a Candy porque según me comentó hace rato, le surgió un imprevisto y tal vez no llegue mañana..._

 _-¡Claro que no! Esa debe ser una de tus bromas Junior..._

 _-No en verdad, hará lo posible por llegar antes del baile, pero no cree alcanzar._

 _-No te creo nada Ely..._

 _-Vamos a cenar tranquilos hijos, Ely deja a tu hermano disfrutar su cena. -_ Le dijo mi madre.

 _-Yo solo decía..._

Los Harrison, tendrían un festejo grande al día siguiente por el regreso del frente de combate de uno de sus hijos, eran los dueños de la granja vecina y mis padres habían hecho amistad con ellos...

Yo también festejaba y en grande, aunque no precisamente por la misma razón. No es que me importara poco el regreso a casa de una persona a la que yo ni siquiera conocía, pero yo festejaría por mi propio motivo: encontrarme de nuevo con ella, con mi amor. El tiempo me parecía eterno, quería verla, me urgía tenerla entre mis brazos, entre mis labios, entre mis sábanas... aunque tal vez esto último no sería tan fácil en casa y con toda mi familia presente... ya vería que hacer.

Para mala suerte mía, Candy no respondía a mis llamadas y mensajes. Su móvil me enviaba al buzón y no quise parecer un neurótico desesperado por hablarle, decidí relajarme, ya era muy tarde y tal vez ni siquiera estuviera despierta. La pregunta era... ¿por qué Eleonor tenía que enterarse siempre primero de lo que pasaba con Candy? ¿Era acaso algo así como una maldición por ser el novio de la mejor amiga de mi hermana?

Sin poder conciliar el sueño muy fácil por pensar en ella, me puse a hacer algunas abdominales y una serie de ejercicios en mi cuarto. Tal vez el cansancio ayudaría y si no... Aún podía recurrir a mis artimañas para poder dormir, tengo que confesarlo, mis manos siempre eran mis mejores amigas cuando la extrañaba; imaginaba que estaba con ella, recordaba las veces que hicimos el amor, la imaginaba de mil formas, a veces con una delicada lencería y sólo su bata blanca encima. A veces la imaginaba en el set de grabación, solos ella y yo, filmando escenas para una película candente... ¡uffff! Ese era mi eterno consuelo en mis noches de soledad o de insomnio... noches como ésta, como todas sin ella. Después de concluir mi solitaria e íntima actividad y limpiarme, por arte de magia el sueño o el cansancio, o lo que llegara primero me permitía pegar los ojos.

Desperté con mi alarma del celular. Hoy sería un día muy especial, por fin la vería otra vez ¡no podía creerlooooo!... volví a marcar su número para ponernos de acuerdo en la hora de ir por ella al aeropuerto y obligándome a no enojarme desistí al quinto o sexto intento por comunicarme con ella sin éxito...

Todo era muy vistoso en la Granja Harrison. Parecía uno de esos carnavales adornado con flores de colores, como kermesse escolar, largas mesas con canastas con comida, había de todo, un hombre vestido de tradicional vaquero cuidando una especie de horno donde estaba asando carne con leños. Una señora que hablaba español y me pareció muy simpática, por lo poco que pude entenderle me dijo que venía de México y trabajaba con los Harrison cuidando a los tres o cuatro pequeños nietos de la familia que ya andaban por ahí haciendo de las suyas, había banderas de los Estados Unidos por aquí y por allá, letreros del estado de Texas con su típico slogan: "Don't mess with Texas"... Un toro mecánico con gruesas colchonetas alrededor para los valientes que se animaran a competir.

 _-¿Qué tal hermano?, ¿que no vendrá tu chica?_

 _-Erick... que afán de burlarte._

 _-Eso es lo que dice Ely... en verdad no creo que te estés portando de maravilla en Los Ángeles Terryto._

 _-¿Tú crees? ¿Crees que a eso se debe que Candy no me conteste? -_ pregunté molesto.

 _-Ya, no te enojes, no es mi intención burlarme, eres un galán hermano. Me da gusto que Candy y tú sigan siendo novios, pero mientras llega ven, hay alguien que quiere conocerte... tal vez hasta te ayude a_ _quitar esa cara de perrito sin dueño,_

 _-Basta Erick._

 _-Terry, vamos, sólo quiero presentarlos, tal vez platiquen un poco, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases con ella... sólo charla un poco y ya._

 _-¿Quién es?_

Mi hermano me guio hasta donde estaba el pequeño grupo de personas. Varias chicas y chicos rodeaban a alguien que hacía una especie de mímica como jalando una cuerda invisible, cuando llegué hasta el grupo ella sonrió, me guiñó un ojo y soltó la cuerda imaginaria. Todos me miraron y reían con ella. La joven vestía una minifalda de mezclilla, sus botas, una camisa a cuadros y su sombrero tipo texana,

 _-Terry ella es Bonnie, hermana de Amanda... Amanda, éste es mi hermano... Terrence Grandchester._

La chica sonriente era en realidad mucho más atractiva que su hermana Amanda y Amanda era de por sí una verdadera belleza. No pude evitar admirar su hermosura y me odié por ponerme un tanto nervioso... ¡¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?! No importaba qué tan linda fuera, ¡yo ya tenía a mí Candy! Bonnie se acercó a mí dando un par de pasos con un andar bastante sensual y de forma atrevida me saludó de beso diciéndome al oído:

 _-¡Howdy cowboy!_

 _-M... mucho gusto Bonnie..._

 _._

 _ **Flash Back.-**_

Pudo ser el tono sugerente de su voz en mi oído, pudo ser la emoción con que lo dijo, pero logró encender de inmediato el enorme deseo por estar con ella.

Ya estando a solas, sentado frente a ella, deslicé mi mano por su entrepierna y me detuve hasta llegar a la parte más sublime de su anatomía.

Fue el mejor día de mi vida, la mejor noche de mi vida también. Se veía realmente hermosa, se había arreglado sólo para mí. Aunque no pude bailar con ella, me encantó estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Recuerdo haberle dicho que bailara y arrepentirme a los dos segundos de haberlo sugerido ¡Eres idiotaaa Grandchester! Pensé, sólo a mí se me ocurrió decir algo así, mientras lo decía las punzadas de celos aparecían en mi estómago deseando al mismo tiempo que ella dijera que no. Para mi buena fortuna así fue...

 _-No Terry, prefiero estar contigo. Si tú no puedes bailar, no esperes que yo baile con alguien más._

Y todavía insistí, como si mi bocota tuviera voluntad propia y se hubiera desconectado de mi cerebro...

 _-No tendría nada de malo, ¿qué tal si Stear te invita?_

 _-No vine a bailar con Stear, estoy aquí por ti Terry... prefiero seguir sentada toda la tarde y noche a tu lado, para mí es un placer tomar tu mano, besarte, platicar contigo... ¿te dije que luces extremadamente sexy con ese look?_

 _-Pecosa... no te burles._

 _-No me burlo amor... si supieras todo lo que me estoy imaginando..._

Sus palabras despertaron mis manos traviesas y una de ellas se aventuró a viajar por sus piernas, la deseaba tanto, llegué a su entrepierna y con mis dedos quise explorar más allá...

 _-Espera amor, aquí no... -_ dijo Candy en mi oído por temor a que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

 _-Te deseo pecosa, no tienes idea cuánto._

 _-Entonces vámonos..._

 _-¿Hablas en serio?_

 _-Demasiado en serio mi amor..._

Pudo ser el gran amor y el deseo que siento por ella lo que me hizo mirarla diferente, retarla y sonreír como sé que a ella le gusta...

 _-Sólo hay un lugar donde ese vestido que llevas puesto se vería mucho mejor que en ti pecosa..._

 _-¿Ah sí? ¿en dónde se vería mejor según tú?... -_ preguntó mientras ahora ella acariciaba mi entrepierna por debajo del mantel y me sonreía maliciosa.

 _-Definitivamente en el suelo de mi habitación... ooohhh... Candy, espera..._

 _-¿Espera? ¿Exactamente qué quieres esperar Terry? ¡Vámonos de aquí, ya te dije!_

Desde el espejo retrovisor, un incómodo taxista nos observaba de vez en cuando. Nuestras manos y labios no podían detenerse, una ansiedad por estar con ella y sentirla de nuevo pegada a mi cuerpo me hacía temblar de emoción, de deseo...

Ella me miraba traviesa y de vez en cuando me besaba pero le pedí que se detuviera y cuando le informé de las miradas indiscretas del conductor, cesó en sus jugueteos. Por fin llegamos al hotel y de mala gana el hombre sacó de la cajuela mi silla. El valet parking fue quien me ayudó a subir en ella y Candy se hizo cargo de conducirme por los pasillos. En el ascensor metí mi mano por debajo de su vestido pero una pareja de adultos mayores subió pisos más arriba y tuvimos que controlarnos.

.

Llegamos a mi habitación, por suerte me hospedaba solo, así que no tenía por qué ser importunado en ningún momento, al principio no creí que fuera a funcionar lo que planeábamos; es decir, tener una pierna enyesada complica un poquito las cosas.

Pero definitivamente lo intentaríamos.

Candy me ayudó a ponerme de pie, pude mantenerme así un buen rato, deseaba tenerla así, frente a mí, la acerqué a mi cuerpo y la abracé tan intenso como no la había abrazado nunca, nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban a las caricias y besos. Sentí el abultamiento en mi entrepierna y ella se pegaba más a mi cuerpo, sus manos viajaron hacia mi trasero y con fuerza y urgencia me acercaba a ella. Esa noche me sabía a despedida, quería llevarme a Texas su aroma, su voz en mi oído, el sabor de su boca, de su cuerpo. Esa noche la haría mía mucho tiempo hasta que no le quedara duda que su lugar era conmigo, hasta que no quedara espacio para nadie más en su vida...

Si pudiera la llevaría conmigo, o dejaría en ella algo mío, un bebé... si llegué a pensarlo, la verdad. Quería a Candy ya para siempre a mi lado, pero ¿qué clase de desgraciado egoísta sería si me descuidara intencionalmente para que ella quedara embarazada? No podía cambiar sus planes y convertirla en madre cuando ella tenía su sueño de ser médico. Alguna vez me dijo:

 _-Pediatra, quisiera ayudar a los niños... tal vez especializarme en Oncología... sufren mucho los niños con cáncer ¿sabes Terry?..._

No, jamás sería tan injusto, si yo era capaz de hacer a un lado mis metas de llegar a Hollywood por ella, no significaba que ella también tuviera que hacerlo por mí. Deseaba tener una vida con ella, una familia, pero no era la manera de conseguirlo.

Solté su cabello, besé su cuello, sus mejillas, sus labios. Besé todo su cuerpo y me sentía un torpe con una roca gigantesca atada a mi pierna.

Pero eso no iba a detenerme.

Bajé el cierre de su vestido, lo deslicé con cuidado hacia abajo. Lo que vi... me provocó la sonrisa de idiota enamorado que todavía aparece en mi rostro con tan sólo recordarlo, después de un año...

Llevaba un conjunto de lencería con encaje blanco, con muchas transparencias y unos ligueros abrochados a sus medias... Oh Candy!... eso me dejó claro que ella deseaba tanto esto como yo.

Fue un deleite observarla frente a mí, hacerla girar para apreciar bien esas prendas y fue más deleite quitárselas de encima...

Ella quitó mis ropas y yo quité las suyas. Besamos nuestros cuerpos, la acaricié completa, besé sus senos, su cintura, su vientre y más abajo, me llené de su olor, de su sabor. Mordí sus caderas y su precioso trasero, sus piernas, su espalda, sus hombros. Ella también besó todo lo que quiso en mi cuerpo, pero me volvió loco cuando llegó a "esa parte"...

Me tomó entre sus manos y sentí un placer intenso, sentí sus labios húmedos rozar y besar aquélla zona, miré hacia abajo y encontré su mirada buscando aprobación en la mía. Me dio mucha vergüenza, por primera vez sentí el temor de poder causarle cierta repulsión, me asaltaba la duda de que tal vez no fuera algo agradable para ella y lo estuviera haciendo sólo por hacerme sentir bien. La tomé del brazo para jalarla hacia mí, pero no me dejó y continuó ahí abajo. Me sentía incómodo aunque el placer era inmenso, las sensaciones eran verdaderamente una delicia; fue una sensación muy similar a entrar en ella. Sentir como jugaba con su lengua, como me recorría y volvía a devorarme con el calor de su boca me estaba volviendo loco, me hacía perderme entre las nubes. Trataba de dejarme llevar, pero ahí seguía la vergüenza... ¿cómo deshacerme de ella para poder disfrutar?

Entonces opté por hacer lo mismo. La coloqué en la cama y abrí sus piernas, ella cerró sus ojos y mordiendo su labio y apretando mis hombros me indicaba que deseaba desesperadamente que lo hiciera... y lo hice.

No me resultó desagradable... al contrario, sentía que la hacía más mía, mientras mis labios y mi lengua reconocían su sabor, su olor, pensaba muchas cosas... deseaba que nunca nadie más tuviera acceso a esa parte. Que sólo fuera para mí, siempre para mí. Que este tiempo que estuviéramos lejos ella fuera fuerte y fiel como yo lo sería por ella.

Mientras exploraba con mi boca, la escuchaba disfrutar, decía mi nombre y me jalaba del cabello hacia ella, entonces fui más osado... con mi lengua recorrí cada pliegue, cada rincón de su sexo, iba y venía, entraba y salía... Candy parecía casi llegar al orgasmo.

 _-Aaaahhhjjj..._ Terry... _-_ Dijo mi nombre con su voz entre jadeos.

 _-Disfruta amor..._

 _-Hazlo... ahora... ven, sube..._

Entonces subí por su vientre, seguí besando, seguí llenando mis labios de su piel, de sus senos, despacio sentí el roce de su sexo húmedo en mi rigidez y me detuve un momento, me reflejé en su mirada antes de sumergirme en el eterno abismo de placer entre sus piernas, ella me miró con sus preciosas esmeraldas y sus labios lo dijeron claro: _-Te amo Terrence... siempre voy a amarte_.

Entonces ya no hubo límites para ese momento, no hubo peros, ni dudas, ni tristeza, ni recordé que era esa noche una despedida aunque me negara a reconocerlo, entré en su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo entró ella en mi alma una vez más para instalarse definitivamente, para siempre.

Esa noche fue... demasiado especial, hicimos el amor demasiadas veces, perdí la cuenta, fue toda la noche de eso estoy seguro, sólo quería que se detuviera el tiempo por siempre, para poder permanecer así con ella, entre sus brazos, entre sus piernas, pegada a mi corazón.

 _ **Fin del flash back.-**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Amigos, Terry viene desde California, es nuestro invitado especial. Ha salido en algunos comerciales..._

Dijo la chica a manera de presentación. Todos se acercaban a mí y me hacían preguntas, un par de chicas me pidió un autógrafo y la verdad es que no me sentía nada a gusto... ¿firmar autógrafos por comerciales? ¡baaahhhh! definitivamente tenía que salir de ahí, cualquier pretexto sería bueno...

 _-Voy por algo de beber, ¿alguien gusta tomar algo?_

 _-Una cerveza estaría bien, te acompaño... -_ Respondió la vaquerita anfitriona.

 _-Emmm... no es necesario Bonnie, quédate con tus amigos, se ve que la están pasando bien..._ (Y yo lo que quería era esfumarme de ahí)

 _-Eres muy guapo vaquero... mejor te acompaño, te me puedes perder en el camino y para ser honesta... la pasaré mejor contigo._

Fue la respuesta de Barbie empalagosa mientras tomaba mi brazo y caminaba a mi lado.

 _-Gracias Bonnie, tú también eres muy bella._

¡Ay por Dios!... lo que me faltaba, la nena interesada en la estrella de cine... ¡pffffff! ¡Qué situación!, ahora cómo le explicaría que mi novia venía en camino justamente... a la fiesta de su familia... en su granja.

Mi teléfono sonó y vi su sonrisa en la pantalla de mi móvil, era ella... ¡mi Candy! Me solté del brazo de Bonnie y me alejé del ruido de la música y las personas para escuchar mejor a mi princesa.

 _-¡Hola Pecosaaa! ¿Dónde estás amor?_

Escuchaba mucha interferencia y no podía entenderle.

 _-Candy... no te escucho nada cielo, ¿quieres que vaya por ti al aeropuerto?_

 _-No... ino por mi... mana..._

 _-¿Qué? Pecosa mejor mándame un mensaje, en serio no te entiendo. O espera, ya te marco..._

 _Terminé la llamada y la chica Harrison comenzaba a enfadarme. Mientras yo regresaba la llamada ella me jalaba del brazo para ir por las bebidas._

 _-Vamos Terry, en el camino haces tu llamada. ¡Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar!_

 _-No por favor permíteme, allá hay mucho ruido y debo llamar a mi novia. Y la verdad es que me importa demasiado, disculpa..._

 _-¿Tu novia?_

 _-Sí, su novia..._

Esa voz me hizo levantar la mirada, ahí estaba junto a Ely mi pecosa; sonriéndome tan preciosamente que me olvidé de todo, de la Barbie autógrafos, de la mirada escrutadora de Ely, de la llamada, del celular, del ruido. Caminé hacia ella y ella hacia mí, nos fundimos en un abrazo y después del abrazo siguió el beso. Me olvidé del mundo, mi mujer, mi pecosa estaba de nuevo en mis brazos. Esta vez no la dejaría ir...

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _Gracias a todas mis bellas y queridas lectoras, rápidamente les explico que Lucero Santoskoy ya no existe, ese nombre lo usaba por un cariño muy grande a un familiar que se ha distanciado demasiado afectivamente. Y no tiene caso usar un nombre que me lo recuerde..._**

 ** _Mi nombre es Sandra Sánchez... de ahora en adelante sin pseudónimos! jejeje. Les mando un beso a la distancia, mañana les respondo a sus comentarios. Ya que si lo hago por aquí, me tardo másss todavía!_**

 ** _Hasta mañanita!_**


	13. MI CORAZÓN YA HABÍA DECIDIDO

**MI CORAZÓN YA HABÍA DECIDIDO...**

.

¡Como extrañaba la suavidad de sus labios!, enredar mis dedos en su cabello, su perfume inundando mi olfato. Lo extrañaba todo de él... deseaba escaparme con él en ese preciso instante. ¡Ohh Terry! Un año parece poco, pero cuando estás lejos de la persona que amas es eterno...

Por fin nos separamos un poco, mis labios soltaron los suyos y un delicioso y suave mareo de placer me llenó el cuerpo. Nos dimos cuenta de que Ely y la chica que acompañaba a mi novio ya no estaban ahí. Mas tarde me disculparía con Ely, en ese momento no quería perderlo de vista, así como tampoco iba a mostrarle mi molestia al encontrarlo tan bien acompañado.

Toqué su rostro, lo admiré reconociendo cada rasgo como si no lo hubiese visto en fotos o en video llamadas. El hacía lo mismo, pero me llenaba de besos al mismo tiempo mientras lo hacía.

 _-Te he extrañado demasiado... no creo poder separarme de ti de nuevo._

 _-Calla Terry, no digas eso, acabamos de encontrarnos, no hables de irnos o quedarnos. Estamos aquí y es lo único que importa._

 _-¡Pecosa, te amo! Me has hecho mucha falta..._

 _-Yo también te amo Terry, lo único que ha logrado la distancia_ _es hacer más fuerte lo que siento por ti._

Volvimos a abrazarnos, a besarnos. Me tomó de la mano y fuimos a saludar a sus papás. Platiqué un rato con ellos, que si el viaje, que el aeropuerto, el clima, la familia, la Universidad...

Terry y yo tratamos de tomar con calma ese reencuentro pero nos resultaba sumamente difícil, la fiesta parecía ser muy buena, había mucha comida, buena bebida, buena música y sobre todo la mejor compañía... pero un año sin sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío era un suplicio. Después de ser la mujer de Terrence Grandchester y tenerlo frente a mi tan hombre, tan cambiado, tan dolorosamente sexy... ¡ah! era un martirio pensar que la fiesta duraría unas horas más.

Deseaba bailar con él, sí, seguro, desde luego, deseaba continuar en la fiesta, era un hecho... pero en nuestra fiesta y en nuestro baile privados...

* * *

 ** _Flash back.-_**

 _-¿De verdad estás sola Pecosa?_

 _-Es absurdo que dudes de mi... no sería capaz de compartir esto con nadie._

 _-Es que tus amigas están locas y eres capaz de estar a media pijamada con ellas._

 _-Jajajajaja... amor, las pijamadas son para chicas de secundaria, además, este streptease es sólo mío, dime Terryncy, ¿serías capaz de mostrarme ante tus amigos?._

 _-¡Jamás Candy!, ni de broma lo digas._

 _-Entonces, ¿porqué dudas de mi?... vamos muéstrame..._

 _-No te burles ¿eh?_

 _-Sabes que te amo, jamás me burlaré de ti._

Comenzó la música (Boom Dj Tiësto)... y se quitó la camisa, bailaba de forma bastante sensual, sugerente, hacía movimientos como si fuera un verdadero stripper, sus músculos estaban bastante desarrollados, su abdomen marcado y tupido con un delicioso bello que iba desde su ombligo hasta más abajo. Sus caderas marcadas en la piel, su tono bronceado por el sol de California, su espalda ya era mucho más ancha en la parte de los hombros y su cintura seguía siendo la misma cintura estrecha y fuerte a la que con facilidad me aferraba con las piernas cuando estábamos juntos. Todo el tiempo estuve deseando estar del otro lado con él y bailar pegada a su cuerpo. Se desabrochó el pantalón y por absurdo que parezca mi latido se aceleró, no perdía detalle.

 _-Pecas estás muy callada... ¿Te estoy aburriendo?_

 _-No... no, me encanta, tu sigue._

 _-¿Qué haces Candy? no veo tus manos..._

 _-¡Terry!..._

 _-Jajajajaja... vamos Candy, no te enojes. Para mi será un placer que te toques mientras bailo para ti..._

No me estaba tocando, estaba delirando, deseando estar cerca, añorando con todas mis fuerzas que existiese la teletransportación y poder tocarlo... moría por tocarlo aunque fuera un instante.

 ** _Fin del flash back.-_**

* * *

Entrelazábamos nuestras manos y en ese toque podía sentir algo especial, algo exquisitamente sensual, erótico... era un cosquilleo como cuando recién empezamos a salir, ¡pero multiplicado por cien!

 _-Podemos irnos a casa, sube a la camioneta de mi padre, enseguida te alcanzo para que no sea muy evidente, toma las llaves..._

 _-Jajajajaja, amor, vaya que me has extrañado... no podemos dejar a tus padres sin la camioneta._

 _-Vendría más tarde por ellos... además dime, ¿tú a mi no me extrañaste tanto pecosa? -_ me preguntó con su grave voz al oído.

 _-Muero por estar contigo Terry, lo sabes... pero esa noche en tu graduación... ¡fuimos demasiado obvios amor! No podemos hacer lo mismo esta vez._

Le dije al oído mientras, cuidando que nadie nos observara, metía mi mano por debajo de su camisa. No debí hacerlo... ¡no debiiiií! ahora un excitante estremecimiento me hacía desearlo mas al tocar su firme y cálido abdomen. Literalmente mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos, me exigía estar a solas con él y estaba reaccionando con espasmos, humedad, cosquilleo y ansias como preparándose para recibirlo.

 _-Terry, es mejor que regresemos con todos..._

 _-Vámonos Pecosa..._

 _-¿A dónde?_

 _-A mi cama..._

 _-No Terry, no es correcto._

 _-Entonces promete que dormirás conmigo._

 _-No puedo prometer eso, se vería mal._

 _-Por Dios Candy, eres ya mi mujer..._

 _-Sí, eso lo sé yo. Pero quiero que respetemos la casa de tus padres._

 _-La casa de Miami no la respetamos mucho que digamos._

 _-Era distinto, ellos ya no estaban ahí cuando me escapaba contigo._

Finalmente, después de convencerlo durante casi una hora (y de convencerme a mí misma sin que él se diera cuenta) lo noté un poco más tranquilo, yo estaría una semana en Texas y tendríamos tiempo para hablar y disfrutarnos de muchas formas.

Nos integramos de nuevo al festejo, ignoré las miradas de la chica anfitriona que parecía querer dispararme unas cuantas balas con los ojos. Ella y sus amigas sabían cómo hacerme sentir una intrusa en verdad... fue un buen rato de soportar sus pesadas miradas y de reojo observarlas criticarme... pero ¿qué podían criticar? ¿que vine desde Florida a ver a mi novio? ¿mi look? no era diferente al de ellas, llevaba unos vaqueros, una camisa a cuadros y mis botas. Tan ad-hoc como ellas. No quisiera parecer arrogante pero, aunque la chica esa Bonnie es muy bella, no me intimidó en lo más mínimo... de verdad, no la consideraba ni siquiera como competencia.

Las cosas se calmaron cuando el festejado de honor se hizo presente. Llegó en una camioneta vestido con su uniforme militar con otros tres amigos suyos y los aplausos, las lágrimas y los abrazos nos quitaron a Terry y a mí el protagonismo. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Los militares eran chicos muy atractivos, barbie autógrafos y las vaqueritas, como les llamaba Terry acapararon al festejado y sus amigos. Entonces el festejo se convirtió en fiesta en serio para nosotros. De vez en cuando, Bonnie miraba hacia donde estábamos como buscando la mirada de Terry, mientras ella flirteaba con un militar amigo de su hermano.

 _-¿Y por qué te mira? Digo, es muy obvia... como si quisiera causarte celos... quiere llamar tu atención a toda costa._

 _-Pecosa, no me digas que le estás dando importancia a los desplantes de esa adolescente. Es una niña..._

 _-Pues no se ve tan niña... y si mal no recuerdo, cuando llegué la adolescente y tú estaban tomados de la mano Terry..._

 _-Candy por favor... ella no me interesa en lo absoluto. Estaba llamándote y ella me jalaba para ir por bebidas, no puedes pensar que me importa por eso... hoy la conocí..._

La chica seguía mirando hacia nosotros y en un gesto tal vez infantil, la saludé con la mano sacudiéndola ligeramente en el aire y sonriéndole con exageración. Ella me respondió levantando uno de sus dedos en la mano y entendí que mi presencia le resultaba de verdad molesta. Por un momento quise irme, pero no soy así, no me dejo amedrentar ¡y menos por una boba barbie autógrafos escuincla del demonio! Entonces me propuse dejar de estar al pendiente de ella y disfrutar en serio de mi novio, por fin estaba con él.

Subimos al toro mecánico, cenamos, bailamos y sin duda esa fue la mejor parte de la velada, Terry me acercaba a su cuerpo en las canciones románticas, sus manos en mi espalda, luego en mis caderas, respirar tan de cerca su aroma, levantar el rostro hacia él y encontrarme en su mirada la misma ternura, interés y amor que he encontrado siempre ahí intactos... fue increíble, besaba mi frente, juntábamos nuestras mejillas y nuestros cuerpos no podían estar más cerca. De repente levantaba mi cara hacia él y me besaba, hubiera podido estar toda la bendita noche así, justo así, abrazada, pegada a él; ni el cansancio del viaje o de las incómodas botas me hacía desear ir a descansar.

Después nos fuimos a una zona más alejada para platicar de todo lo que no habíamos platicado en un año. De todo lo que no sabía igual decirnos por teléfono.

 _-Terry, tenemos una larga semana para disfrutarnos. Yo ya soy tu mujer y no debes preocuparte de nada con respecto a mi. Todo este tiempo he podido mantenerme centrada en mis estudios porque sé que nos pertenecemos... porque se que confías tanto en mi como yo en ti._

 _-Pero ha sido un año..._

 _-¿Y eso qué importa Terry? Mírame... Pueden ser tres o cuatro más. Yo voy a mantenerme firme y no cambiará lo que siento por ti... entiendo que tu te enfrentes a tentaciones y... y tal vez te sea más difícil no sé... ser fiel._

 _-Ni de broma lo digas Candy._

 _-Es que eres hombre y aunque no quisiera ni pensarlo, creo que es más fácil que caigas en alguna tentación._

 _-Tú eres mi única tentación Pecosa..._

 _-Y adoro que lo digas... me dolería en el alma saber, enterarme..._

 _-Amor, no pienses en eso, nada ha pasado que deba confesar o que haya hecho mal, ¡lo juro!_

 _-¿Sabes Terry? Te he imaginado... creo que soy una especie de masoquista. A veces, estando sola y aunque tenga muchos pendientes, mucho que estudiar... te imagino en tu trabajo, en los comerciales... como ese donde salías corriendo con esos tennis junto a la chica esa morena despampanante..._

 _-Nadie es despampanante para mí, excepto tú, si quieres te lo demuestro ahora mismo._

 _-Bueno... como sea, es que tú... le dabas la mano y al final la abrazabas y la cargaste en tu espalda..._

 _-Si, pero la cámara se enfocó en los tennis, ¿recuerdas?_

 _-Terry, lo que quiero decir, es que en mi cabeza hay una lucha constante: Siempre estoy extrañándote, pensándote, recordando todo lo hermoso que ha sido ser tu novia, tu amiga, tu mujer..._

 _-Candy..._

 _-Pero también vive conmigo cada día la incertidumbre, el celo, el miedo de perderte por una de esas actrices... por ahora sólo son actrices no reconocidas, siento decirlo así..._

 _-No, está bien, es la verdad..._

 _-¿Qué va a pasar, el día que te encuentres con... no sé... Scarlett Johanson, Megan Fox, Jessica Alba, Angelina Jolie? Ni siquiera te vas a acordar de mi Terry..._

 _-Candy no vuelvas a decir eso... en ese caso yo también siento celos, cada vez que te imagino preciosa, vestida de blanco para tus prácticas, rodeada de medicuchos como tiburones, como perros, como lobos en celo esperando el momento para encontrarte triste, vulnerable, sola, susceptible y con su labia asquerosa atacar en el momento preciso y enredarte en mentiras, en promesas. Candy también vivo con angustia de que pueda uno de ellos convencerte... y me olvides..._

 _-No es lo mismo. Creo que un hombre puede caer más facil..._

 _-Pensamos distinto. No puedo caer con nadie más mientras esté contigo._

 _-Terry, he crecido con mis primos y se como se manejan. Hasta Stear que es el científico loco hace de las suyas porque últimamente lo buscan mucho, de repente una, de repente otra... es la verdad, y me duele incluso imaginar que pasa lo mismo contigo... a veces Stear bromea conmigo, de hecho, en la boda de Billy todos bromeaban conmigo sobre eso. Me decían que conocerías a muchas, que no eras nada feo, que tal vez alguna de ellas y tú... tú sabes..._

 _-Razón de más para que te vayas conmigo Candy, ven conmigo, y no lo digo porque sea cierto lo que ellos han estado diciendo, eso no es verdad; nunca pasará, jamás te haría algo así, pero quiero que estés tranquila... conmigo, estudiarás medicina allá en California. No creas que quiero que estés encerrada o sin luchar por tus metas. Mira, con lo que me pagan bien puedo pagar tu carrera, además ya tengo mis ahorros porque..._

 _-¿Sí?_

 _-Bueno, quería que fuera sorpresa, pero ya hablé... Candy, quiero que seas mi esposa._

Me llevé las manos a la boca. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Fue un comentario? ¿Fue una proposición? ¿Un aviso?

 _-Quiero hacer las cosas bien y quiero que sepas que tengo mi cuenta de ahorros. No vivo dándome la vida de lujo en California, vivo bastante tranquilo, sólo con lo necesario, no estoy gastando en un auto lujoso, ni en ropas de diseñador. Los tennis que me viste en el comercial, me los dieron de regalo junto con otros pares más y mientras muchos de mis compañeros dejan en un lugar especial para donaciones la gran cantidad de artículos que no desean, yo conservo lo que me dan a mi, y no por ser un avaro o un miserable, sé que cada dollar, cada centavo que ahorro, me acerca más pronto a mi meta de tener mi hogar contigo._

 _-¡Terry!_

 _-Es la verdad pecosa de mi alma. Por eso te pido que lo pienses... por favor Candy, considera seriamente el irte conmigo a California. Cada día te llevo en mi mente, mientras estoy despierto, mientras duermo, mientras como, me baño, me visto, me desvisto... mientras me tiro a descansar y veo una buena película soñando ser yo un día uno de los actores que aparezcan en pantalla y tu la orgullosa esposa médico que me presuma con sus colegas y madre de mis hijos, la que me espere en casa, en mi cama... mientras yo también presumiré y dejaré en claro siempre que tengo un amor pecoso y precioso esperando por mi. Candy, sólo prométeme que lo pensarás, por favor..._

 _-Eso lo pienso siempre Terry, no tienes que pedirlo..._

* * *

En teoría me quedaría a dormir en la habitación reservada para los huéspedes, pero Ely me llevó a su recámara y estuvimos platicando de tantas y tantas cosas, recuerdo que eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y seguíamos con nuestras risas como en una pijamada escolar.

Alguien llamó despacio a la puerta y nos quedamos calladas aguantando la risa, como un par de niñas que acaban de ser descubiertas en alguna fechoría.

 _-Voy a ver quien es, aunque seguro es Terryble... ¡ya sé!, hazte la dormida..._

 _-Sí._

 _-Terry... ¿qué quieres?_

 _-Ely... ¿sigue Candy despierta?_

 _-No, para nada..._

 _-Las acabo de escuchar, dile por favor que su risa es como un canto de ángeles para mí, pero mañana no va a querer despertarse temprano y tengo muchos planes con ella..._

 _-Bueno, yo le digo... aunque, creo que ya te escuchó._

 _-Sí, ya te escuché Terry... hasta mañana._

 _-Hasta mañana Pecosa, te amo..._

 _-Ya vete, ¡anda!_

Decía Ely mientras empujaba a Terry para que se fuera.

 _-Déjame verla..._

Me levanté de la cama y corrí hacia él, lo abracé y sentí su fuerte cuerpo estrecharme de nuevo en sus brazos. Nos besamos y no queríamos despegarnos de ese contacto. Se acercó a mi oído y me dijo con su grave tono en voz baja:

 _-Te estaré esperando..._

Lo miré y me guiñó el ojo, dándose la vuelta para dejarme ahí como atontada observando su delicioso trasero a través de ese pantalón de pijama y su espalda desnuda.

 _-Sabía que su intención era inquietarte..._

 _-Es hermoso Ely..._

 _-¡Bahhh! ¡Claro que no! Ni Erick ni Terry me parecen irresistibles como dicen tú y Amanda... pero bueno, supongo que así es el amor. Vamos, ¡sígueme contando de Stear!_

Me fue difícil conciliar el sueño, el pensar en Terry tan cerca de mi, sentirme tan querida, tan deseada e importante para él a pesar de haber estado tan lejos, me llenaba de emoción y de dudas... ¿de verdad tendría el valor de volver a Miami a la Universidad?, ¿podría tener el apoyo de Billy para irme a California con Terry y seguir estudiando? tal vez... podría quedarme con Anthony, aunque eso no era lo mas idóneo pues complicaría las cosas con Terry... pero pensándolo bien, más podría complicarlo todo el hecho de vivir precisamente con Terry... un embarazo... celos... distracción. Si he funcionado estudiando medicina, es porque no lo tengo cerca y en verdad me dedico a estudiar, en verdad hago mis tareas, mis reportes, mis investigaciones... mucho me temo que vivir con Terry sería estudiar a fondo su anatomía y olvidarme de los libros, de todo lo demás ...

Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar y tan poco tiempo para tomar una decisión.

Por otra parte, mi mente no dejaba de repetir la imagen de barbie autógrafos tomando su mano, mirándolo como sólo yo puedo mirarlo, sonriéndole con esa cara de tonta, hablándole con esa vocecita melosa, ronca, mimada. Yo estaba celosa y debía admitirlo, endemoniadamente celosa, tenía deseos de arrancarle una a una las extensiones de su falso cabello, de dejarle más ronca la voz haciéndola comer la tierra y piedras sobre las que estaba parada... Y ¿qué tal si decidía regresarme a estudiar a Miami y él se cansaba de esperar?, y si él cayera en la tentación de estar con alguna otra, por sentirse solo, por despecho o por lo que sea... Terry es irresistible, no dudaba ni un segundo que en California hubiera un séquito de tipas detrás de él, justo como barbie autógrafos... es más, seguro que así era y el no me decía nada para no inquietarme, ¿qué tal si el no estaba tan dispuesto a esperarme otros cuatro años? Tenía miedo de perderlo, de que lo que teníamos se esfumara y se convirtiera en el mejor recuerdo de mi amor de juventud, no deseaba verme en unos años recordando a Terry como el gran amor que pudo ser y no fue. Casada con alguien más, mirando desde la ventana de mi jardín y ver jugar a mis hijos... los hijos de otro... no, no, no, no. Algo tendría que hacer, tenía varios días más para decidirlo, me sentía en una especie de cuenta regresiva. Mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas, aunque mi corazón ya había decidido.

En otras circunstancias habría dormido como un oso en invierno, pero esta vez no fue así; desperté antes de que el sol saliera, me dolía ligeramente la cabeza y bajé a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua. Como estudiante de medicina sé que antes de tomar cualquier analgésico, debo hidratarme primero, a veces el dolor de cabeza se debe precisamente a una mala hidratación del organismo.

Puse el vaso en la tarja para lavarlo y una voz varonil y seductora en mi oído me provocó un estremecimiento general.

 _-Pecosa, te estuve esperando..._

Sus manos acariciaron mi vientre bajo mi blusa de tirantes, su cuerpo me presionó ligeramente contra la barra del fregador, sus labios comenzaron a llenar mi cuello de besos suaves, cálidos, sus dedos subieron lentamente por mi piel hasta llegar a la curva de mis senos...

Mi piel se erizó, dejé que continuara, cerré mis ojos y disfruté el contacto.

 _-Terry..._

 _-¿Por qué no fuiste conmigo?_

Me preguntó en un murmullo grave, sensual, jadeante...

 _-¿Estás molesto? Ely no se dormía, creo que me quedé dormida primero que ella._

 _-Sólo estoy un poco molesto, pero puedes compensarme ahora..._

 _-Terry, no... ¡ahhhh!... espera amor, ¿y si alguien viene?_

 _-Nadie vendrá Candy, todos están desvelados y por lo tanto profundamente dormidos..._

Besaba mi cuello, mordía mis labios, mi mentón, mis orejas.

 _-Terry..._

 _-Ven._

Me tomó de la mano y me sentó en la barra del desayunador, se colocó frente a mí y se posicionó entre mis piernas.

Acariciaba mis pechos, mi espalda, su rostro se perdía en mi cuello. Con sus manos pegaba mis caderas a las suyas. La luz seguía apagada y la claridad azulosa del amanecer apenas empezaba a hacerse ligeramente visible por las ventanas.

Mis manos también recorrían su cuerpo, era delicioso sentir el calor de su espalda, de su pecho chocando con el mío, de su respiración agitada en mi cuello y sus besos húmedos llenándome la piel.

Sentí que estábamos haciendo algo indebido ahí, exactamente ahí donde su familia toma los alimentos.

 _-Vamos a tu cuarto Terry, no está bien que estemos aquí... así._

 _Sin hacer el menor caso a mi petición, deslizó el pantalón de mi pijama hacia el suelo para posteriormente hacer lo mismo con el suyo, nuestros sexos húmedos, calientes se frotaban en el ansia de poseerse, de unirse finalmente después de un año de extrañarse, de necesitarse así. Terry continuó con las caricias, con el acercamiento. Levantó mi blusa y quedaron expuestos frente a él mis senos, los admiró un momento y los llenó de besos, de la exquisita succión que sabe realizar a la perfección en ellos. Estábamos entregándonos al placer de las sensaciones, consumiéndonos por completo, a la adrenalina de hacer algo de cierta forma indebido, en el lugar menos adecuado..._

Entonces la luz se encendió.

 _-¡Oh! ¡Perdón! Lo siento... es que... ¡ahhhh!_

Quise bajarme de un salto de la barra, pero eso dejaría expuesto a Terry, entonces me congelé ahí sentada y seguí exhibiendo mi trasero, mi cuerpo completo en la cocina ¡sentí que el rostro me ardía! No quería voltear. Me podía haber muerto en ese preciso momento de un infarto al miocardio. ¡Qué vergüenza! La señora Eleonor se había levantado temprano... ¡y nos había encontrado en tremendo espectáculo!

 _-¡Mamá!_

El rostro de Terry reflejaba una especie de pánico y en algún momento me atreví a mirar hacia donde ella estaba, tal vez mi instinto me hacía voltear para esquivar algún sartenazo en la cabeza. Bien merecido lo tendría después de todo. Pero no fue así, la señora Ely ya iba de regreso a no sé donde con el rostro encendido de incomodidad, de pena. La noté en verdad molesta.

 _-Candy, cúbrete..._

 _-Terry, ve con ella, explícale, no debimos..._

 _-Es mi culpa, no te sientas mal. Yo hablaré con ella._

 _-Terry, ¡qué pena con tu mamá!_

 _-Amor, espérame aquí._

 _-No, creo que es mejor que me regrese al cuarto con Ely._

Caminé hacia las habitaciones tratando de no ser vista, Terry estaba hablando con su mamá en la sala y me aproveché de eso para escaparme de vuelta a la habitación de Ely. ¡Qué mal estuvo todo eso!. Quizás ella y la familia entera ya suponían que Terry y yo hemos estado juntos, que hemos intimado muchas veces, pero de eso a vernos en el acto y ¡en su cocina! había una abismal diferencia y era en verdad incómodo lo que había pasado.

 _-¡Vamos Candy!, ¿tú crees que no lo sospechan? ¿Crees en verdad que mi familia no se da cuenta que eres mi mujer?_

 _-¿Lo saben?_

 _-¡Desde luego que sí!, debiste escuchar todo lo que me dijeron después de la graduación; que si nos habíamos cuidado, que si los haría abuelos pronto, que si nos casaríamos. Incluso mi padre me dijo:_

 _-Recuerda que tienes una hermana, no te gustaría que un patán le hiciera lo mismo que haces con Candy._

 _-Entre líneas me llamó patán... me sentí como juzgado por la Santa Inquisición, te lo juro._

 _-Justo como me siento ahora..._

 _-No amor..._

 _-Sí Terry. Cuando llegué a la cocina, tu mamá seguía limpiando la superficie del desayunador donde nos encontró... ay no... ¡qué vergonzoso es esto!_

 _-Todo esto se habría evitado, si hubieras pasado la noche conmigo._

Me dijo con una sonrisa preciosa que en ese momento para mí era la más cínica del mundo.

 _-¡No salgas con eso Terryble!_

 _-Y tú Pecosa, no salgas con que te vas a ir a un hotel, simplemente no lo voy a permitir._

 _-Me siento muy mal con tu mamá... no puedo ni mirarla a los ojos. Si tu papá te dijo entre líneas patán... qué estará pensando tu mamá entre líneas de mí._

 _-Ellos quieren que hagamos las cosas bien, que me case contigo y no sólo seamos los novios teniendo relaciones cada año que se ven. Pero entienden que nuestro caso no es fácil, estamos de extremo a extremo del país._

* * *

Con la incomodidad del mundo me quedé en casa de Terry, pero trataba de encontrarme lo mínimo posible con la señora Eleonor. A veces íbamos de compras Ely, su mamá y yo, mientras Terry y su padre se quedaban haciendo el "trabajo pesado" en la granja.

Esta vez Ely se adelantó a la sección de frutas y verduras y como a propósito nos dejó solas a su mamá y a mí.

Ella permanecía en silencio, ni siquiera me miraba, estuve tentada a dejarla sola y seguir a Ely, pero eso me hubiera parecido una grosería aún mayor...

 _-Señora Ely... yo, quiero disculparme._

Permaneció callada, pero me miró a los ojos. Eso me dijo de alguna forma que debía continuar.

- _Amo a su hijo, en verdad lo amo. Por él estoy aquí, pero nos equivocamos, no debimos hacer eso... en su cocina._

 _-Ni en mi cocina ni en ningún otro lado Candy..._

No me atreví a hablar, debería escuchar sus razones. Era lo menos que le debía, respeto.

 _-¿Sabes Candy? no me espanta que los jóvenes hagan el amor. Yo misma lo hacía a tu edad. Pero entre mis planes no estaba ser una médico, ni Richard vivía al otro lado del país. Estábamos comprometidos y pronto nos casaríamos. Está de más que te diga que eran otros tiempos, el amor es el mismo en cualquier época. Sólo dime... ¿que pasará si llegas a quedar embarazada? como estudiante de medicina debes saberlo. No sé si Terrence y tu se cuidan cada que... tienen relaciones, pero dime, ¿conservarías un bebé a pesar de todo? ¿Truncarías tus estudios profesionales por un hijo? Tal vez... tu tía Elroy estaría dispuesta a cuidarlo... no, ¿verdad? ¿culparías con el tiempo a Terry de no haber cumplido tus metas por hacer una familia cuando ninguno de los dos estaba en realidad preparado para el compromiso tan grande que eso implica?_

 _-Todo eso lo he pensado señora Ely..._

 _-No lo creo Candy. Para mi sería un honor que me dieras un nieto. Créeme pecosa, no son celos de mamá entrometida lo que me hace hablarte así. Pero me siento con el derecho de hacerlo porque se trata también de mi hijo. No quiero verlo sufrir. No quiero verlo triste al doble de lo que ya lo veo porque estás lejos, teniendo que aguantar que también su hijo, el hijo de ustedes dos, esté lejos de él. Piénsenlo. Es algo que ya también hablé con él. Lo que tengan que hacer háganlo, cuidándose. Y si deben estar juntos como pareja, como familia, háganlo también... y por favor, no de nuevo en la barra de mi cocina._

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras, sentía la cara roja, caliente, hirviendo. Pero algo en sus palabras me hizo entender que todo lo que decía era la verdad. Ni modo, no tenía hermanas mayores, tampoco una mamá que me pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa. Y esta señora lo había hecho... y con todo el derecho del mundo.

Los días siguientes fueron más relajados pero también tristes, porque el tiempo con Terry llegaba a su fin. Cada noche me metía a su cuarto y cuidándonos siempre hacíamos el amor, dos, tres, seis, muchas veces, cada noche, como si nos llenáramos por todo el tiempo que no lo habíamos hecho y por el tiempo que de nuevo estaríamos lejos.

Sí, mi corazón había decidido irse con él a California, al mismo fin del mundo, pero la lógica no se dejaba convencer y callaba cualquier intento de diálogo de mi latente amigo y me decía que debía regresar a estudiar, que ya había empezado, que si el amor era real y fuerte sabría esperar.

El corazón alegaba que porque estar lejos, si en California tambien había médicos y escuelas de medicina...

 _-Entiende, es por su bien..._

 _-¡Su bien es Terry! -_ decía mi corazón.

 _-Pero estando con él obvio, ¡no va a estudiar!_

 _-¿Y tú que sabes?_ -respondía de nuevo mi corazón con cada latido triste, pausado, como queriendo conservar la paciencia...

 _-He tenido que ayudarle a concentrarse, ella piensa en él todo el tiempo..._

 _-¡Y tal vez le sirva la alegría de verlo a diario para estudiar con más ganas!_

 _-¡No seas iluso corazón!_

 _-¡Y tú no seas tan fría razón!_

Y así continuaba, incluso la noche antes de partir de regreso.

 _-Ahhh... Candy, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres que me detenga?_

 _-No... sigue amor..._

 _-Es que siento que estás aquí, pero al mismo tiempo, siento tu mente en otro lado..._

Entonces salió despacio de mi cuerpo. Me quedé desnuda sobre su cama y él a mi lado apoyándose en el brazo y con su mano libre removiendo mi cabello enmarañado. Era cierto, mientras estábamos piel con piel, haciendo el amor, por primera vez mi mente estaba en otro lado... viajando de Miami a Texas cada año, a California con mis maletas, peleándose con William y con la tía Elroy, exponiendo mis razones, defendiendo nuestro amor, llevando a cabo trámites en alguna Universidad de California, peleándome con Megan Fox... era demasiado, así no podía concentrarme.

- _Dime qué está mal._

 _-Todo Terry... No quiero dejarte ir solo a California, pero no puedo irme contigo y dejar Miami._

Suspiró sentado en la orilla de la cama, cubrió su desnudez con la sábana y se recorrió el cabello con los dedos.

 _-Creí que ya estaba decidido..._

 _-Es que, no puedo._

 _-Vamos a dormir amor. Tal vez mientras sueñas ocurra un milagro y tu ángel de la guarda te dice: ¡Pecosa! ¡nunca te vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame igual! ve con él... no lo pienses más..._

 _-Ay Terry..._

 _-Si amor, ya no pienses en eso. Es hora de dormir, bajaré a la cocina por agua, ¿quieres algo?_

 _-No, sólo dormir. Mañana me voy temprano._

Así habíamos pasado todos los días de mis breves vacaciones, todas las noches Ely había fungido como nuestra celestina, esperábamos a que todos durmieran en sus habitaciones y entonces me escabullía al cuarto de Terry. Dormimos juntos todas las noches, hacíamos el amor, platicábamos después de eso, volvíamos a hacerlo, soñábamos despiertos y también dormidos. Tomábamos la ducha juntos, volvíamos a enredarnos en los cuerpos y al final despertábamos cansados de tanto amarnos.

Llegó la mañana y con ella, la hora de regresar a Miami...

 _-No te vayas Pecosa..._

 _-Ya lo habíamos hablado corazón._

 _-Es que es muy difícil estar sin ti Candy._

Tomé sus manos, me giró y me abrazó por detrás rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, hundió su rostro en mi cuello y le escuché decir:

 _-Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera en este instante. Quisiera estar para siempre así contigo. Candy, no quiero que te vayas, por favor... vamos a vivir juntos..._

La voz anunciando el vuelo y el momento de abordar resonaba en el aeropuerto.

 _-Amor. Por favor. No lo hagas más difícil._

 _-Candy, quédate conmigo... quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera y no tener que soltarte nunca. Prométeme que vas a estar bien. Prométeme que vas a seguir ignorando a la ronda de buitres que seguro andan tras de ti y vas a seguir amándome como yo te amo._

 _-Lo prometo Terry... Tú prométeme, que nada de Angelina, ni Megan, ni Scarlett o la mujer maravilla... y mientras estés aquí ignorarás por completo a la pesada de Bonnie..._

 _-Muy graciosa la pecosa... si no fuera porque mi corazón está partido en dos y te estás llevando una mitad contigo... podría reír..._

Nos dimos un beso profundo, un beso eterno, un beso con la promesa de volver en Diciembre y pasar las fiestas juntos. Enredó sus manos en mi cabello y yo lo abracé por debajo de su camisa. No me importó si nos veían... total, ya me había visto mi suegra el trasero días antes.

Tomé mi bolso, mi equipaje ya había sido documentado. Me costó despegarme de él, de su calor, de sus ojos, del sabor de su boca. Cuando al fin pude, caminé sin mirar atrás, porque sabía que si giraba a verlo de nuevo correría a sus brazos y me sería imposible irme. Caminé por el largo andén con su característico aroma de aeropuerto, seguí por el puente que conectaba a la entrada del avión. No quise voltear a verlo. El alma ya me estaba doliendo, me llevaba su mitad de corazón pero el mío completo se había quedado ya atrás, muchos metros atrás, con él...

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	14. ENCONTRARME DE NUEVO CON TUS PECAS

**ENCONTRARME DE NUEVO CON TUS PECAS...**

 **.**

Solía darle vueltas y vueltas al mismo pensamiento en mi cabeza; quizás debí ser más atrevido, menos complaciente, menos flexible... acaso, ¿debí presionarte para que te fueras conmigo a California? ¿debí regresarme contigo a Miami? ¿debí apresurar un matrimonio con tal de estar a tu lado?, pero entonces también me pregunto: ¿que habría sido del amor si se tratara de que solo uno de los dos hiciera su voluntad?, que solo uno de nosotros cumpliera sus sueños, sus metas, si sólo uno de los dos siguiera su camino mientras el otro simplemente... le seguía al primero. Me pregunto si todavía estaríamos hablando de amor.

Infinidad de veces escuché que si amas a alguien en verdad, debes darle libertad, su espacio, su tiempo... cualquier sentimiento por más fuerte, noble y puro se asfixia cuando le añades ataduras, imposiciones. Porque una cosa es un compromiso, otra muy distinta la imposición.

Y eso es algo que nunca quise para nosotros Candy, que estuvieras obligada a irte conmigo, a dejar tus estudios en Miami y retomarlos en California. Tenía la esperanza de que te fueras conmigo incluso sin yo pedírtelo. Estaba seguro de que hubiésemos podido lograrlo. La esperanza que mantuve todo este tiempo de estar juntos, la fe que traté de siempre conservar se me desvaneció entre los dedos. Las llamadas se hicieron menos, las oportunidades de vernos simplemente no coincidieron.

Tengo mucho frío, sólo me cubro con mi saco, tuve la noche más incómoda y eterna de mi vida, me quitaron todas mis cosas, estoy detenido y en unos minutos más llegará mi abogado a pagar la fianza. Ha sido una noche fatal. Fui a esa fiesta sin deseos de ir, estuve con esas compañías sin ganas de estar, como dicen por ahí... en el momento y lugar equivocados. Ahora van a inventar un sin fin de cosas, ya sabes como se maneja esto... que si estaba drogado, que si bebimos de más. Que si estoy involucrado con alguna de las personas con las que me han sacado de ese lugar. Los periodistas aparecieron de la nada, todavía no salíamos del lugar cuando ya estaban los flashes y las cámaras grabándolo todo.

No quiero hablar, no sé que voy a decirte cuando lo sepas, cuando quieras preguntarme que ha pasado. Me conozco, y sé que no tendré la mas mínima intención de darte explicaciones. ¿Estoy molesto? si, ¿se me nota?. Todos los días estuve añorando que pronto pasaran los años, que pronto terminaras tus estudios para vivir juntos... han pasado dieciocho meses desde la última vez que nos vimos y te extraño como un tonto. No debería decirte esto pero...

 _-Ya me cansé._

 _-¿Y que se supone que eso significa Terry?_

 _-Significa... tal vez no mucho para ti Candy, pero para mí significa que simplemente ya no quiero estar lejos de la mujer que amo._

 _-Esto lo hemos hablado ya demasiadas veces._

 _-Quiero estar contigo. Ya no quiero vivir solo, eres mi mujer..._

 _-Por lo mismo deberías ser más paciente, Terry, falta muy poco..._

 _-Y mientras mas poco, más eterno me parece. Estamos muy lejos, ya no nos vemos. No tienes tiempo de hablar conmigo._

 _-¡Mira quien lo dice! Siempre tienes grabaciones, siempre estas ocupado, hemos quedado en alguna hora para conversar y no llegas... y no se digan tus escándalos, para esos si tienes tiempo._

 _-Sabía que dirías eso. Por cierto, tal vez más tarde te enteres..._

 _-¿Qué pasó?_

 _-Hubo un incidente en una fiesta, me acusaron de consumo de sustancias ilegales... también podrían inventar más cosas..._

 _-Terry..._

 _-Te lo estoy diciendo porque..._

 _-Porque como siempre, es mentira, ¿o me equivoco?_

 _-Candy, no me digas que crees que estoy tratando de justificarme, no necesito hacerlo. Deberías conocerme bien a estas alturas._

 _-Y tu deberías mantenerte un poquito más alejado de tanto escándalo, a veces... pareces un adolescente Terry._

 _-Ahora me vas a regañar y a dar un sermón como si fueras mi mamá._

 _-Sólamente estoy diciéndote lo que pienso de tus grandiosas hazañas, respondiendo a tus absurdos reclamos Terrence..._

 _-¿Terrence?_

 _-Así te llamas ¿no?..._

Después de un buen rato de discutir, poco a poco me terminé de convencer que la distancia estaba acabando con todo. Cuando dos personas que se aman están separadas, el amor se debilita, la rutina ayuda a distraerlo, los caminos diferentes, las amistades, las ocupaciones, los horarios... todo se estaba confabulando en nuestra contra, sentía como si nadara en un río helado con la corriente crecida, luchando yo solo contra ella...

 _-¿Sabes algo? yo también estoy cansada. Estudiar medicina no es nada fácil, tengo mucho trabajo, muchas tareas, prácticas, exámenes... antes hablar contigo era como un premio para mi, mi momento favorito, la hora feliz de mi día complicado, ahora, creo que es el momento más complicado de el día que podemos hablar un poco... ya solo hablamos para pelear y reclamar... esto es muy desgastante._

 _-¿Que estás tratando de decir Candice?_

 _-¿Candice?_

 _-Así te llamas ¿no?..._

 _-¡No entiendes nada Terry!_

 _-Puedes explicarme para que lo entienda..._

 _-Tal vez lo mejor sea... ¡rayos! no quiero ni decirlo._

 _-Sólo dilo._

 _-No, no quiero..._

 _-Sí quieres, lo estas pensando, dilo Candy... porque yo también me cansé de esperar a que puedas hablar, a que quieras verme, a que Billy no tenga mejores planes y se le ocurra convocarlos a todos en Escocia, en Londres, en Brasil... Hace un par de días me encontré con Anthony, me comentó que tiene nuevos proyectos en Texas. ¿Lo ves? ¡En Texas! Vamos a viajar juntos el próximo verano, cosa que no logro entender todavía porque el tiene el valor de no asistir a cada llamado que a Billy se le antoja; lo invité a pasar unos días con nosotros. También le gustan las granjas a tu primo y por lo que me contó está interesado en la producción de huertos frutales. Increíble Candy que mejor vaya a estar cerca de Anthony que de ti. Tu te irás a Italia esta vez, con los Andley, con tu muy querido William y su familia. Y yo pasaré el verano con el Andley equivocado... Te he visto muy poco... cada vez menos... quería verte siempre, aquí conmigo. Quería despertar en tus brazos cada mañana. Cada vez ese sueño me parece más lejano._

 _-Entonces está claro, tu lo has dicho todo..._

 _-Sólo di lo que tengas que decir Candy, yo no he dicho nada._

 _-Tengo que irme, después hablamos._

 _-Como gustes._

Y te fuiste, la video llamada terminó esa noche. A la siguiente noche miraba mi computadora y mi teléfono y no había llamadas, ya no había mensajes, ni alertas, ni notificaciones... y así pasaron los días, los meses...

* * *

 _-No, no se nada de ella..._

 _-Dime Ely, lo que sea, es tu amiga._

 _-Ustedes dos son como niños, en lugar de madurar parece que retroceden... está bien, me dijo algo._

 _-¡Lo sabía!_

 _-No puedo decirte mucho, y te exijo que no vayas a decir nada de lo que yo te diga... sólo se que, estaría unos días en California, por un seminario..._

 _-¡Queeeeeé!_

 _-Lo que oíste, Terry, la estás perdiendo._

 _Sentí que me abandonaban las fuerzas cuando escuché esas palabras._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _-Ella... ella te buscó y nunca contestaste sus llamadas, sus mensajes. Dijo que fue como si te hubiera tragado la tierra. También yo traté de comunicarme contigo y no tuve respuesta. ¿Que estabas haciendo?_

 _-Eso no significa que la esté perdiendo, simplemente que sólo llevaba conmigo el móvil del trabajo._

 _-Terry... si no respondes a sus llamadas, ¿que esperas que suceda? ¿crees que ella no tiene pretendientes en Miami? Yo se de varios que siguen al pie del cañón. Uno de ellos es uno de los dueños del Miami Medical Center._

 _-Debe ser un adinerado, vejestorio, divorciado._

 _-Si consideras a alguien de 34 un vejestorio, entonces si lo es. Tengo entendido que es bastante guapo, divorciado, sin hijos, y en efecto... muy adinerado._

 _Y entonces si me abandonaron las fuerzas, la sonrisa, y las ganas de seguir escuchando más._

 _-Terry, ¡Terry!_

 _-Aquí sigo..._

 _-Me dejaste hablando sola, ¿estás bien?_

 _-Tendré que acostumbrarme a estarlo hermana. Gracias por decirme lo que pasa._

 _-¿Te veremos pronto?_

 _-Seguro. Adiós Ely, dale un beso a mamá y mis saludos a papá y Erick._

Estaba furioso, imaginarte con alguien más nublaba mi capacidad de raciocinio, sentí mis extremidades pesadas, sentí que me faltaba el aire y sin quererlo, sin poder evitarlo tampoco, lloré Pecosa, lloré de rabia, de impotencia. Candy, ¡mi Candy! con otro tipo...

Me odié, me insulté con ganas al recordar que estaba usando sólo el teléfono para el trabajo y que el numero privado lo tenía guardado en algún cajón, ni siquiera tenía cargado el móvil... busqué el registro de llamadas y había muchísimas perdidas, mensajes de texto, de voz, whatsapp...

 _-Hola Terry, te he estado marcando... imagino que estas ocupado en tus grabaciones, ensayos, qué se yo... siempre me manda al buzón tu teléfono. Como sea, te hablo para contarte que iré a California, estaré un par de días allá, hay un seminario y... podríamos vernos, tal vez, podríamos coincidir... Bueno, me estaré quedando en casa de Anthony, llegaré mañana por la tarde. ¡Bye! ¡ah!... un beso..._

Tu mensaje fue frío, si pudiera imaginar de donde salió mas que decir que de tu boca lo imagino saliendo de la nevera. Candy... ¡que pasó! Viniste a California... unos días... te hospedaste con Anthony... "podríamos coincidir"... parece que la maquillista me tiene más cariño que tú Pecosa... parece que después de todo, las millas pudieron más y ganaron esta batalla. Un beso... ah! un beso... pffffff! quise azotar mi celular en el suelo, bailar sobre el... pero así ya he destruido otros teléfonos anteriormente y no le vi caso a seguir pagando caros mis berrinches. Continué escuchando...

 _-Hola Terryncy ya estoy aquí, estoy con mi primo. Espero verte pronto, serán solo un par de días... ¡oye que pasa con tu teléfono! en serio quisiera verte, te dejo, debes estar muy ocupado..._

 _-Hola Terry, parece que tengo que sacar cita para verte un ratito... ¡uffff!, vaya que fue un día pesado, tomaré un baño y saldré a cenar con Anthony. ¿Cuando nos veremos? De verdad te extraño. Chao bebé._

 _-Terry. Bueno, me muero por verte en plena acción, pero, ¿crees que haya problema? me desocupo a las seis, podríamos ir a verte un momento..._

 _-No pude ir Terry, se presentó un debate en el seminario y salimos a las ocho. Estoy hecha un zombie, tengo hambre y sueño. Anthony fue por mi y me preparó una cena, ya me bañé y me voy a la cama. Tal vez mañana..._

 _-Que tengas buen día, Terry... Hoy iremos de visita al Hospital de Oncología pediátrica. No sé si podré verte, pero a estas alturas creo que no será posible... ya llevo dos días aquí y mañana regreso a Miami, ¡cuídate!_

 _-Bueno, llamarle destino o mala suerte, de nada me sirve. Te buscamos en tu casa, fuimos a tu trabajo, Anthony te llamó y no contestaste. ¿Nos tienes bloqueados o algo por el estilo? Me voy mañana en un vuelo a medio día. Quería hablar contigo... aunque puede ser que hayas perdido tu numero telefónico, tengo la esperanza de que escuches estos mensajes... tal vez, algún día..._

Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Miré la hora, aún había tiempo, tomé las llaves del auto y conduje lo mas rápido que pude hasta el aeropuerto. Quería verte un instante, estaba temblando de coraje por ver los mensajes en el ultimo momento. Trataba de calmarme pensando que las cosas pasaban por algo, que tal vez no era tiempo de hablar, que tal vez si hablábamos empeoraríamos las cosas y sería un adiós definitivo. Llegué corriendo, te busqué por todos lados, me dirigí a la sala de espera donde deberías estar y te vi... estabas con Anthony, se dieron un largo y fuerte abrazo, te recargaste en su pecho y sentí una punzada en mi corazón porque ese abrazo debía haber sido mío, ese instante debió ser de nosotros.

Vi como acariciaba tu espalda y tu cabello y por si fuera poco, te besó muy cerca de los labios... quería matarlo...

Contrario a lo que hubiera hecho en otro momento, respiré profundo y me despedí de ti a la distancia. Te veías hermosa como siempre, sonreías, llevabas un traje blanco como el ángel que representas para mi, mirabas tu celular con impaciencia... y antes de que algo me hiciera cambiar de opinión me retiré de ahí.

Estuve sufriendo los días siguientes con tu recuerdo en el aeropuerto. Hasta en mis sueños escapaba de las grabaciones y corría por la carretera hasta llegar a ti. En una ocasión subí al auto sin importarme nada más y conduje hasta el departamento de Anthony.

Te vi Candy.

Estabas sentada en sus piernas, tus besos llenaban su rostro, tus manos se enredaban en su cabello como en otro tiempo lo hicieran con el mío. Quise romperle la cara, me dolió tu cinismo y su calma para confesar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ustedes.

 _-¡No te atrevas Candy!_

 _-Siempre me dejas sola..._

 _-Es tu primo._

 _-Bien sabes que no es así Terry... ¡siempre la amé! mucho mas que tú y mucho antes que tú..._

Desperté llorando, agitado, el nudo en mi garganta dolía. También esa noche entendí que aun eras mi gran amor. Que algo tendría que hacer para que las millas no importaran más, para que volviera a ser como antes. Si me dolías de esa forma era porque seguías clavada en mi alma, Pecosa...

* * *

Salí de la ducha y me miré en el espejo. Mi rostro cambió, me siento diferente. De un tiempo a la fecha he notado cambios que antes no percibía. Mis pectorales finalmente pudieron superar a los de Erick, creo que soy bastante más alto que mi hermano, mi atractivo ha podido superarlo también. Soy famoso, bastante famoso, popular, siempre rodeado de muchas personas, me he acostumbrado a reír sin ganas, a sonreír en automático, voy a comer con grupos de amigos, salimos en las noches a los bares, a veces alguna desinhibida quiere meterse en mi cama, pero, ¿sabes Candy? no lo he permitido... porque, llámame tonto si quieres, ingenuo, inocente, aburrido, ridículamente absurdo... quiero pensar que serás siempre la única, la primera y la última. Quiero pensar que tu también haces lo mismo, que no dejas a nadie más llegar a donde yo he llegado, que nadie se ha atrevido a borrar lo que tenemos, o lo que tuvimos... el hecho de pensar en que puedo estar equivocado me revuelve el estómago.

Quisiera llorar y reclamarte por estar tan lejos, pero ahora con que derecho te reclamo lo que sea, si tu y yo... ya no estamos juntos desde hace mucho.

Aunque estoy todo el día rodeado de gente, curiosamente siempre me siento solo.

En un par de horas sale mi vuelo rumbo a Texas, ya tengo todo listo, será un mes de libertad, de volver a ver a mi familia, de encontrarme de nuevo con tus pecas... estoy seguro que voy a verte... no creo que te pierdas la ocasión de estar presente.

 _-Ya dímelo Ely..._

 _-¡Es obvio Terryble!_

 _-No quiero que me digas si es obvio o no, quiero que me asegures que estará ahí..._

 _-Dime algo, si ella no viene... ¿dejarás de venir a mi boda?_

 _-Por supuesto que no Eleonor Junior._

 _-Entonces... ¿cual es el punto? Ustedes terminaron hace dos años... ella siguió con su vida, tú seguiste con tu vida... Terry, supéralo. Sólo imagina, ¿que harás si ella llega con alguien más?, es decir... alguien que la acompañe. No me dirás que abandonarás uno de los días más importantes de mi vida porque Candy pudo continuar..._

 _-Como siempre, sabes algo que desconozco..._

 _-No fue lo que quise decir._

 _-Eres su amiga. Es lógico lo que me estás diciendo y debo entender entonces que ella tiene algo serio con alguien... si lo va a llevar a tu boda, seguramente es mas serio de lo que imagino. Descuida hermana... (suspiro con pesadez) no me hagas caso. Iré a tu boda y me comportaré a la altura._

 _-No estés triste, ella..._

 _-No quiero saber nada Ely, lo que ella esté haciendo con su vida, es sólo problema suyo._

 _-Ni siquiera me dejas terminar de hablar, además no te hagas el santo. Terry, tu no has sido nada parecido a un monje... ¿crees que no sabemos tus andanzas?_

 _-Por favor cambiemos de tema..._

 _-Que conveniente cambiarlo ahora, creo que lo que nos cuentas cada vez que te vemos es la mitad de lo que haces. Terry, hermano, quiero que estés tranquilo, que disfrutes mi boda, que me acompañes en el día más importante de mi vida sin tristezas, sin celos, sin martirizarte con lo que veas o imagines. Es seguro que ella estará aquí. Todos los Andley estarán aquí..._

Y por mucho que me molestara y doliera esa espina que a veces más bien parecía ser una daga, ¡era cierto! Todo este tiempo tú habías podido saber de mi si así lo hubieras deseado. En cambio yo, yo no sabía de ti, ¿cómo estabas, que había sido de tu vida?. Al principio le preguntaba a Ely, pero después de un tiempo preferí no saber más, decidí no llamarte, no seguirte buscando... sería continuar con lo mismo, con llamadas esporádicas, con planes para encontrarnos que siempre cambiaban en el último minuto. Me enfoqué en trabajar, tuve la suerte de ser llamado al cine de Hollywood y me perdí en libretos, filmaciones, alfombras rojas, premieres, prensa, mas personas por conocer, actores novatos como yo, actores y actrices de renombre, amigos, amigas, muchas amigas, amigas serias, profesionales, bellas, extremadamente bellas, inteligentes, superficiales, obsesivas, ubicadas, cariñosas... pero siempre me faltabas tú, siempre tú Candy. Siempre estaba ahí el vacío que dejaste en mí Pecosa, tan lejos, pero tan presente como esa daga clavada tan dentro, en una herida que nunca sanaba, que nunca cerraba por completo, que se infectaba porque la daga seguía ahí y yo no sabía como sacarla... despertándome cada día contigo en el pensamiento y yendo a dormir evocando siempre tu imagen al final del día.

Mi vuelo a casa por suerte fue sin contratiempos, sin perder mi equipaje, directo y sin escalas. Fue un vuelo privado, uno de los lujos que he podido darme para evitar a la prensa y sus preguntas. Con todo y eso a mi llegada a Texas ya se encontraba una comitiva de unas doce personas con cámaras y micrófonos esperando mi llegada.

 _-No entiendo cómo se enteran._

 _-No te preocupes, lo tenemos todo controlado, primero bajará seguridad y tu irás junto a mi y Rogers._

 _-Matt alguien ha estado avisando a la prensa sobre cada movimiento que hago._

 _-También vamos a averiguarlo Terry..._

Mientras tanto bajé del jet y sentí la fría brisa del otoño texano golpear mi rostro, mi cabello se removía en la cara y aunque hubiera deseado esta vez que me cubriera en su totalidad, un gritillo chillón femenino me hizo saber que el bombardeo comenzaría. Otra ronda de preguntas llegaría y con ella mi habilidad para caminar a grandes zancadas y esquivar lo mejor que pudiera a los curiosos y entrometidos de la prensa.

 _-¡Ya llegó! ¡es él! ¡Terry Grandchester!_

Caminé hacia ellos. No iba a pelear, total, venía a casa después de un año de no volver y los motivos para estar aquí eran tan especiales que nada podría ponerme de malas.

 _-Terry, ¿Es cierto que estás en una relación con la modelo Taylor Marie?_

 _-Terrence ¿Que nos puedes decir sobre los rumores de boda en puerta con la modelo?_

Ya estaba acostumbrado a las indiscreciones y falsedades de la prensa, a sus publicaciones absurdas, me habían casado un par de veces anteriormente, me divorciaron otro par, me adjudicaron varias paternidades, en todas ellas era yo el tipo fanfarrón y cínico que cree que por su fama es intocable y no se hace cargo de los hijos que va dejando a su paso por el mundo. Supongo que te enteraste de todo esto... espero que no lo hayas creído, pero ya no había nada que explicarte, nada que negarte. Mi familia siempre supo que todo eso eran mentiras.

A ninguna de las preguntas respondía, por salud mental, por evitar empeorar la situación como aquella noche en la entrega de los premios "Oscar" donde olvidándome de la enorme fortuna de estar presente en la más importante entrega de galardones del cine le rompí la nariz y la boca a un impertinente periodista.

 _-Señor Grandchester, ¿Es verdad que usted terminó su compromiso con la doctora de Miami debido a la infidelidad con el propio primo de ella?_

Detuve mis pasos y Rogers se frenó al mismo tiempo, me di la media vuelta y encaré al tipo.

 _-No creo que te atrevas a repetir lo que acabas de decir..._

 _-El público que sigue su trayectoria estaría feliz de saber que usted ha perdonado al tipo que le robó el corazón de la Doctora Andley y que justo ahora está saliendo con su hermana, tal vez hasta pueda formar parte de su propia familia._

 _-¿Qué es lo que te hace creer que lo que has ladrado es cierto?_

Dije en algo más parecido a un gruñido mientras sujetaba con fuerza las solapas del saco del periodista.

 _-Nosotros nos basamos en evidencia fotográfica y en entrevistas como ésta señor Grandchester... No estoy inventando nada, la prensa sabe que su ex novia, Candice Andley se involucró con Anthony Brower el ahora novio de su hermana al que usted mismo llamó jardinero de pacotilla y que fue el causante que usted quedara como uno de los mas grandes cornudos en la historia de los galanes de Hollywood..._

 _-¡Imbécil!_

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue la alfombra roja a un metro de mi rostro, mientras debajo de mi se encontraba el lengua larga bastante maltrecho, sangrando en abundancia, unos brazos me detenían en el aire y escuchaba repetirse en las voces de mis compañeros de la Gala -¡Tranquilo Terry! de reojo pude notar todas las miradas sobre mi, está de más decir que esa noche estuve nominado a la entrega del premio, lo gané incluso... pero no pude recibirlo personalmente pues me llevaron detenido y mientras la entrega de premios "Oscar" se llevaba a cabo, yo rendía declaración en oficinas de la policía.

Esta vez sería mas prudente, nada empañaría mis ganas de llegar a casa y abrazar a mi familia. Pero de nuevo, y aun con mi paciencia bastante relajada, un par de preguntas, además de hacerme hervir la cabeza me devolvieron las ganas de hacer pedacitos el micrófono, cámara y de paso si fuera posible, la nariz del par de incautos que se atrevieron a preguntar...

 _-¿Es verdad que la doctora Andley y usted ya son prácticamente como primos?_

 _-Tal vez ahora que serán primos entonces si pueda tener una relación más profunda con la señorita Andley... a ella le gustan sus primos..._

 _-¡Todo quedará en familia Terry Grandchester!_

Rogers no me dejó molerlos a golpes. Esta vez habían ido muy lejos, una cosa era mencionarme a mi en sus tretas y en sus artimañas publicitarias y otra muy distinta era involucrarte Candy, hablar de ti... mencionarte justamente a ti... además estaban involucrando también a mi hermana en todo esto.

Llegué a casa y el equipo de seguridad se despidió con renuencia después de acompañarme hasta la Granja.

 _-Las órdenes son que permanezcamos cerca, sólo por si acaso..._

 _-Sí, pero en la Granja de mi familia las órdenes las doy yo, y les repito que no quiero seguridad aquí. ¡Por Dios, llaman más la atención ustedes cuando andan merodeando cerca!. No soy político, ni mafioso, no necesito guardaespaldas, ni queremos a la prensa cerca. Queremos una boda de lo más normal, familiar, sin chismes, ni habladurías, si ustedes se quedan llamaran más la atención._

 _-Terrence, entiendo, pero tu también debes entender que..._

 _-Será mi ultima palabra. Regresaré en un vuelo comercial. Por favor Matt, quiero estar tranquilo, en verdad ya estoy bien y así quiero seguir._

Y la verdad así era, volver a casa era como si afuera hubiese un tornado destruyendo todo a su paso y al cruzar el umbral de la casa de mis padres cualquier pena se desvaneciera por completo, cualquier tornado se convertía en una ligera ventisca y cualquier problema dejaba de serlo al encontrarme en los brazos de Eleonor y Richard que aunque fuera ya un adulto siempre me abrazaban y besaban como si continuara siendo aquel chiquillo que llegaba a casa llorando después de haberse raspado las rodillas en la acera.

La primer semana en casa fue tranquilidad absoluta, recorrer a caballo con mi padre por las mañanas la extensión de la granja, las nuevas tierras que había adquirido, presencié el nacimiento de un par de potrillos, hijos de Green, mi caballo. Sí, Green por ese par de ojos que mi negro caballo poseía... como otros ojos verdes preciosos en los que en otro tiempo me reflejé y que alguna vez también fueron míos. ¿Sabes de quien hablo?

Sí, mi rostro ha cambiado. Mi mirada ha cambiado, todo en mi ha cambiado porque una persona no sigue siendo la misma a pesar de los años. No cuando está lejos de quien más quiere, no cuando se queda con esa espina que todos los días le recuerda que hay algo que no está bien, que hay algo que podría ser mejor, que hay algo que en algún punto del camino se quedó atrás y se llevó una parte de mi...

 _-Ya romántico, baja a cenar, ha llegado nuestro cuñado..._

 _-¿Llegó solo?_

 _-Sí, pero estoy seguro que ella vendrá, vamos, no creo que Candy se pierda por ningún motivo la boda de su mejor amiga y su primo. Lo sabes. Vamos, y cambia ya esa cara ok?_

 _-¿Se me nota?_

 _-No mucho, pero yo te conozco. A mi no me engañas Grandchester..._

Terminé de vestirme y bajé con la familia, me encontré con la mirada y sonrisa francas de Anthony, nos dimos un abrazo. Habíamos logrado hacer una amistad sincera aun después de haber sentido antipatía y cierta rivalidad por tí. Un día entendí que él te quería mucho, pero no de la forma en que yo me imaginaba y la cercanía que teníamos en California nos volvió grandes amigos. Vino conmigo varias veces a Texas, primero por proyectos y cuestiones de trabajo, después invirtió en tierras y formó su propia empresa y cuando me di cuenta de lo cercano que se había vuelto fue cuando lo encontré feliz de la vida con Ely.

Cenamos, platicamos, jugué con mis sobrinos y miré a mi Ely... mi hermana se casaría en dos días, bromeamos con ella, vimos fotografías y video de cuando eramos unos niños.

 _-Ese material podría costar cientos de miles de dólares ahora..._

 _-Ely, por favor..._

 _-Es verdad Terryble, ¿te imaginas si lo vendo a la prensa? Podría financiar mi luna de miel en Aruba... tal vez comprarme una pequeña granja..._

 _-No serías capaz..._

 _-Por supuesto que no, es broma Terryncy, pero no descartaré la idea por completo..._

Las risas y las bromas continuaron, de pronto, aparecieron en la computadora las fotografías de aquella vez en la playa, cuando Anthony te llevaba en sus hombros y me bebí todas sus cervezas para vengarme de él.

 _-No me digas que te pones celosa por eso Ely..._

 _-No lo había visto de esa manera, ¡pero esas fotos serán borradas!_

 _-Sí, ¡mira! ¡en esta apareces tomando de la mano a Stear! ¡creo que apoyo la moción de que sean borradas!_

 _-¿Ahora tu eres el celoso cariño?_

 _-¡jajajajajaja!_

Mientras reían recordando aquellos tiempos, me quedé mirando fijo al monitor, te extrañaba en serio. Ver tus ojos de nuevo, tu sonrisa, tu cabello volando coqueto con el viento... por un momento incluso me imaginé tu voz. Recordé tus besos, sentí esas mariposas en mi estomago al recordar nuestras noches juntos pero esta vez mezcladas con la tristeza, con la nostalgia de no tenerte más en mi vida.

 _-Creo... que pronto estará aquí. Podrían hablar..._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-En verdad la extrañas amigo, tu cara lo dice todo..._

 _-No, no la extraño, es sólo que..._

 _-¿Ajá?_

 _-Solo recordaba... hace mucho que no nos vemos._

El llamado a la puerta interrumpió la incómoda plática con Anthony. Ely y su casi esposo se levantaron dejándome solo frente al monitor, con mis recuerdos, había muchas imágenes, mis dedos tecleaban hacia la siguiente y la siguiente... con sentimientos encontrados, con tristezas encontradas, añoranzas, sueños, planes rotos.

Una mano cálida se posó en mi hombro, con mi mano izquierda la acaricié pensando que era mi mamá quien me acompañaba en la oscuridad de la sala...

 _-Hermosos momentos, ¿me invitas a recordar contigo?_

Hasta entonces tu dulce aroma se coló en mi respiración, un aroma nuevo, distinto pero igual delicioso, fresco, cítrico, tu voz vibró de nuevo en mis oídos y mi cerebro envió una señal de adrenalina a todo mi cuerpo haciendo latir mi corazón desaforado.

 _-Pecosa..._

 _-Hola Terryncy..._

 _._

 _._

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	15. UNA ESTRELLA MUY LEJANA

**UNA ESTRELLA MUY LEJANA.**

 **.**

 _-Pecosa..._

 _-Hola Terryncy..._

 _-Perdona, creí que era mi mamá... por eso tomé tu mano._

 _-Y ahora que sabes que soy yo, ¿no vas a saludarme Terry?_

 _-Claro que si... Candy._

Se levantó del sofá y algo dudoso lo rodeó hasta llegar a donde yo estaba. Al tenerlo frente a mi pude apreciar cuanto había cambiado. Seguía siendo encantador... no... ahora era mucho más que encantador, era sencillamente fascinante; físicamente también distinto... no quise ser tan obvia analizando cada parte del cuerpo del impresionante hombre frente a mí, ya habría tiempo para verlo a detalle. Me concentré en su mirada, en la forma y textura de sus labios, en su voz... (creo que después de todo sí resulté muy obvia) Visité el paraíso en ese abrazo de unos cinco segundos que me envolvió con su protección, con su calor, con su fragancia que nunca dejé de extrañar.

Me abracé a su espalda y quise mostrarle en ese abrazo que también me había hecho falta, que me sentía mal por haberlo simplemente dejado, así, sin decir más, sin buscarlo por ningún motivo, sin llamarlo...

Hubiese sido mas fácil decirle la verdad de lo que había sucedido, sí, más fácil para mi porque no lo habría enfrentado todo yo sola... pero no pude hacerlo; quizás aún estaríamos juntos, pero no... no deseaba interrumpir de esa forma sus planes, su trabajo, su vida.

Esa mañana en el aeropuerto estuve a punto de perder el vuelo. Dudé en subir al avión, un empleado me preguntó si abordaría porque estaban a punto de partir y aún así lo seguía pensando. Terry, amor... para mi tampoco fue fácil. Durante el vuelo lloré mucho, tanto que al llegar a Miami, mis ojos eran dos tomates y mi nariz no ayudaba a disimular mi tristeza.

 _-Candy, te has resfriado en Texas..._

 _-Creo que sí Stear, no te preocupes por eso, llegando a casa tomaré algo._

En el camino a casa no hablamos, Stear es muy observador, supuso que algo había sucedido porque no preguntó nada acerca de Terry.

 _-Patty te envía muchos saludos Candy..._

 _-Gracias Stear..._

 _-Vaya que tienes la mente en otro lado, regresó el cuerpo de Candy, pero su alma se quedó en Texas. No te has dado cuenta que soy yo quien te da los saludos de Patty... hemos vuelto a salir Candy._

 _-¡Es verdad Stear! Perdóname, es que..._

 _-Discúlpame tu a mi Candy, debes estar sufriendo por separarte nuevamente de Terry y yo con mi plática inoportuna._

 _-No digas eso... nunca serás inoportuno. Terry y yo sabíamos que la distancia traería esto a nuestra relación, sólo... sólo debo ser fuerte y paciente. Espero que Terry también lo sea._

 _-Entonces, no pierdas el ánimo, tómalo con calma y dedícate a tus estudios. El tiempo pasa muy rápido prima._

 _-¿En verdad lo crees Stear?_

 _-Si Candy, estoy seguro._

Estaba en verdad triste, pero haciendo caso a los sabios consejos de mi científico favorito, me enfoqué de lleno en mis estudios. Pasaba las noches y los días estudiando y comencé a descuidar mis comidas, no descansaba como era debido. Me presionaba con proyectos, investigaciones y exámenes. Así transcurrieron dos meses y me agradaba ese ritmo, saturándome de trabajo y deberes no sentía el lento avance del tiempo. No era tan pesada la ausencia, no tenía tiempo para extrañar.

 _-Por favor... ¿Puedo salir un momento? ¡Es urgente!_

 _-Señorita Andley, es la tercera vez que interrumpe la clase. Tómese el tiempo que necesite, es mas, sería bueno que visite la enfermería. Está usted muy pálida._

Había sido un muy mal día, las nauseas no me habían dejado descansar desde la madrugada, lo poco que había desayunado ya lo había devuelto en el retrete, a la hora de la comida las cosas no eran muy distintas, no me gustaban los sabores y las nauseas se habían intensificado, ahora en las clase de la tarde parecía que mi cuerpo no podía mas; mi rostro parecía el de un fantasma y me sentía sin fuerzas.

Me estaba extralimitando en el estudio. Con tal de avanzar en los cursos estaba tomando clases extra por las tardes para avanzar más rápido, pero mi límite estaba cerca, por lo que decidí regresar a casa a descansar, el sueño me estaba matando. Conduje despacio, no me sentía con buenos reflejos, en verdad me sentía como un zombie al volante. De repente me encontraba manejando y la imagen en mi vista se quedaba congelada como cuando se observa una fotografía, entonces supe que estaba en problemas. Lo más correcto habría sido estacionarme y descansar un momento... tal vez llamar a Stear y pedirle que fuera por mi, tomar un taxi... pero nada de eso hice y sólo bajé la ventanilla para que el aire me pegara en el rostro.

Conduje insensata pero milagrosamente hasta llegar a casa. Mi auto quedó mal estacionado tomando en cuenta que la acera y los rosales del frente no son el mejor lugar para dejar un automóvil.

 _-Anthony y la tía van a asesinarme cuando vean lo que hice..._ -pensé adormilada.

Todavía recuerdo insertar la llave en la cerradura y comenzar a subir los escalones rumbo a mi habitación. Pero nunca llegué a ella, solo recuerdo a un paramédico hablarme, sentía el sabor y lo espeso y caliente de la sangre pasar a través de mi garganta. Me había hecho una herida en la cabeza y me había roto la nariz con el filo de un escalón. Las luces de la ambulancia alcanzaban a iluminar la estancia y la tía Elroy yacía sentada en un sillón mirándome aterrorizada, lloraba desesperada mientras alguien checaba su presión y le pedía calmarse y no mirarme.

Me había caído desmayada por las escaleras, me fracturé un par de costillas, un brazo y por suerte no me rompí el cuello porque el golpe que me llevé en la cabeza también fue de consideración.

Pero... hubo algo en ese accidente que me dolió más que todas las heridas y los golpes internos, algo que me fracturó el corazón y me costó mucho tiempo sanar...

 _-¿Como sigue nuestra paciente favorita?_

 _-Doctor Jonas, gracias por cuidarme tan bien, me siento mucho mejor._

 _-Es bueno saberlo Candy, tienes un par de días aquí y estoy seguro que tu familia te extraña mucho._

 _-Sí, creo que si me quieren ¿eh?..._

 _-Candy, hay algo que debes saber... esperé a que tuvieras el ánimo mas repuesto... mira, lo que te voy a decir no será fácil._

 _-Dígame doctor, ¿qué sucede?_

 _-Tu... ¿tenías conocimiento de tu embarazo?_

Mis manos se pusieron frías y sudorosas de pronto, ¿que quería decir con eso? Acaso, ¿estaba embarazada?

 _-¿Estoy... embarazada?_

 _-Candy..._

Los ojos del médico me lo dijeron todo, su silencio y la mueca de pesar en su cara me confirmaron la respuesta.

 _-Ya no lo estás. Con el accidente tuviste severos daños que afectaron directamente tu embarazo. En verdad siento mucho decirte esto._

No recuerdo si contesté, o si sólo me quedé en silencio. De todas las pérdidas que había enfrentado en mi vida, esta sería sin duda una de las más difíciles. Perder un hijo, de Terry... de mi gran amor, esto debía ser una pesadilla. Sin duda la peor de ellas.

De inmediato comencé a culparme, ¿en que momento fui tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de mi embarazo? Todo era lógico, las nauseas, el sueño, el apetito, mi período... Si no me hubiera desvelado, si no hubiera conducido, si en lugar de regresar a Miami me hubiera ido con él a California... si hubiera... todos los hubieras del mundo se presentaron uno tras otro en mis amargos e inútiles cuestionamientos. Todavía un par de meses antes mi vida era otra, Terry me hacía un show de streptease por video llamada, había viajado a Texas para encontrarme con él, habíamos estado juntos demostrándonos cuanto nos amábamos... si tan sólo se pudiera volver atrás... pero no es así, nunca es así, sólo es posible en las películas o en las historias de ficción, sólo en el "Efecto mariposa" donde una hemorragia nasal y una fuerte migraña son capaces de alterar el destino por obra de sabrá Dios qué artilugio.

Sin embargo la vida real es diferente; es hermosa, pero proporcionalmente cruel. Te permite conocer el amor, pero también el dolor... las ausencias, las pérdidas definitivas e inmensamente dolorosas... y yo ahora, justo ahora tenía una.

Me sentía la más infame, la más desdichada. Ahora ¿cómo iba a decirle a Terry que había perdido a nuestro bebé? ¿cómo podría haberlo cuidado mejor si ni siquiera estaba enterada que crecía dentro de mi nuestro más grande tesoro? Si, me había enfocado en estudiar y me había olvidado por completo hasta de cuidar de mi misma.

Cada día que pasaba era más difícil que el anterior, porque me atormentaba pensando, llorando, imaginando. Sanaban las heridas y golpes del cuerpo pero el dolor en mi interior crecía. Lloré mucho, entré en una profunda depresión y me di cuenta que finalmente no era tan fuerte como yo pensaba, dejé la Universidad, dejé de comer, dejé de tener deseos de levantarme a tomar un baño siquiera. Por primera vez me sentí rota, como una pieza de fina porcelana hecha pedazos, fría, sin vida, una pieza que aunque se repare con pegamento, no volverá a ser la misma nunca.

 _-Vas a ir a terapia._

Qué podía decir... ¿si? ¿no? no era algo que sonara a opción, en realidad era una orden. Una orden clara, directa, firme.

 _-En Escocia, vendrás con nosotros. Tía Elroy también vendrá. No pienso dejarte sola en estos momentos Candy y tengo una familia que me espera allá. Así que prepara tus cosas, salimos mañana mismo._

Y así fue, sin avisar a nadie con excepción de la Universidad me fui a Escocia. Dejé de pensar en mis vacaciones con Terry, en mis planes con Terry, ahora había algo mucho mas importante que debía decirle, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo... ni tampoco si era bueno preocuparlo con algo así, pero tomé valor y tomé el teléfono para hablar con él. Definitivamente no me callaría, me puse en su lugar y me sentiría traicionada si él me ocultara algo como esto.

Nunca pude comunicarme con él, en las cinco veces que llamé no me contestó y lo tomé como una señal de que no debía decir nada ya. Me encerré en mi mundo y no quise pensar más en cuando sería la próxima vez que lo vería... simplemente no podría siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Dejé pasar los meses y nunca le conté sobre el accidente, sobre mi mas grande desgracia esa tarde en la escalera. Hablábamos muy poco, yo buscaba la forma de llamarle a escondidas en la madrugada para que él no se diera cuenta que estaba en Escocia, a veces el me llamaba y no contestaba al estar profundamente dormida.

Así transcurrió casi un año, cuando hablábamos sólo discutíamos. Yo tomé fuerza del apoyo que recibí de mi familia, les hice prometer a Anthony, Stear y Archie que jamás se hablaría de lo sucedido y más que como primos como si fueran mis hermanos me apoyaron y callaron conmigo.

Nadie más lo supo. Cuando me otorgaron el alta en el hospital después del accidente, había un par de reporteros, pero William se encargó de agradecerles la discreción supongo que pagando una generosa cantidad económica por guardar silencio. El Hospital tampoco dio información a ningún medio de la prensa, por secreto profesional y por el aprecio que en esa institución nos tenían a los Andley.

 _-No eres una niña, aunque a veces me resisto y quisiera seguir viéndote como mi pequeña Candy. Eres ya una mujer... pero tampoco me has demostrado madurez en tus actos._

 _-Bill yo..._

 _-No he terminado de hablar princesa. Y se que eres mayor de edad, mi esposa es de tu edad así que es ridículo que te haga alguna prohibición o imposición, pero no considero correcto que sigas pasando las vacaciones en casa de los Grandchester o sola con Terrence... por lo menos no hasta que se casen. Vivirás con nosotros hasta que termines tu tratamiento con la terapeuta y al regresar a Miami no tendrás permiso de ir con Terry._

Y por eso me distancié de él. William estaba molesto, a pesar del apoyo que me había brindado en ocasiones me reprochaba entre líneas el haber sido tan irresponsable, el haber hecho las cosas de una forma que al final había traído consecuencias muy difíciles de superar.

Poco mas de un año pasó desde que viera a Terry por última vez. Volví a la escuela, a mi rutina, a mis estudios y a mi prácticamente nula comunicación con él. Sólo hablaba con Ely y rara vez tocábamos el tema.

 _-¿Es verdad lo que dicen ahora?_

 _-Candy, siempre inventan algo nuevo..._

 _-¿No has hablado con él?_

 _-No amiga, vino sólo unos días, pero se paso el tiempo con papá y los caballos... lo vi muy poco, vino con Anthony... de hecho, hablé más con Anthony que con mi hermano..._

Posteriormente supe que se encontraba filmando una película, estaba brillando en Hollywood como una verdadera estrella y estaba logrando en poco tiempo un gran éxito y fama. No era raro escuchar rumores de amoríos, de relaciones sentimentales con sus compañeras, de la vida loca que llevaba en California. Cada vez que los celos se trataban de manifestar en mi simplemente venía de inmediato el doloroso recuerdo de haber perdido ya un bebé. Un producto, un feto... le llaman en la escuela... para mí era un bebé, un hijo, mi hijo. Recordar eso era suficiente para calmar cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento, no era momento de estar celosa. Después de pasar un dolor así, cualquier otra cosa no importaba mucho.

La distancia había finalmente afectado mas de lo que hubiera pensado nuestra relación.

Meses más tarde nos informaron de un seminario que se impartiría en California. Mis piernas temblaron al escucharlo.

 _-¡Lo verás de nuevo Candy! ¡que emoción!_

 _-Espero que así sea Patty, tiene una agenda muy ocupada._

 _-¿Le llamaste avisando que estarás allá?_

 _-Sí, pero me manda al buzón._

 _-Envíale mensaje por facebook, twitter, video llamada..._

 _-Ya lo hice Stear. No está disponible y no se ha conectado._

 _-Es increíble que en esta época pareciera que un telegrama de los años de 1900 pudiera ser más efectivo. Puedo contactarme con Warner... si quieres... puedo pedir que me comuniquen con él._

 _-No, no es necesario,_ _estoy segura que allá Anthony me acompañará a buscarlo._

Y así sucedió, pero no lo encontramos. Llamé varias veces, nunca contestó... fuimos a los Estudios Warner y no pudimos pasar a verlo, ni siquiera alegando que era yo su novia.

 _-No podemos interrumpir las grabaciones ni permitirle el acceso a los sets. Hay varios compañeros actores que han venido a buscarlo y no se les ha autorizado el acceso._

 _-Mucho menos a mi ¿verdad? una completa desconocida..._

 _-Usted lo ha dicho._

 _-Vamos Candy... no tienes que pasar por esto... ¡no tiene porque ser tan descortés con la señorita!_

 _-Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, deben retirarse ahora._

 _-Vamos Anthony déjalo, ya no importa._

La molestia también se reflejaba en el rostro de Anthony. Como última opción fuimos a buscarlo a su residencia, esperamos un par de horas en el auto pero tampoco apareció.

 _-Podemos esperarlo en su casa. Yo he venido a buscarlo, tiene personas a su servicio que pueden recibirnos._

 _-No deseo importunarlo Anthony, ¿te imaginas si llega con alguien?_

 _-Candy, deja de creer en todo lo que se dice, no es verdad..._

Pero a esas alturas ya nada me parecía tan imposible, quería creer, en verdad deseaba pensar y tener confianza en él, pero nunca contestó, como si se hubiese estado ocultando, como si no quisiera saber de mi.

Llegó la mañana y con ella el momento de regresar a Miami. En el aeropuerto Anthony me abrazó y me dio un beso.

 _-Cuídate por favor. No te sientas mal porque no pudiste verlo. Tal vez... no era momento aún._

 _-Tienes razón, hay cosas que no habría podido ocultar y no sé si hubiese podido decirlas de frente. Tu... ¿no has dicho nada verdad?_

 _-¿Me crees capaz de contar algo tan privado de ustedes?_

 _-No, p... pero... es tu amigo._

 _-Pero tu eres mi hermana Candy._

 _-Gracias Anthony..._

 _-¿Quieres que lo busque para decirle que estuviste aquí?_

 _-No... será mejor así. Ya algún día podré hablar con él... espero..._

Y esperé... dos años más en los que perdimos comunicación y dejé de saber de él. Cualquier noticia en TV shows, cualquier chisme en las redes sociales, o en E! Entertainment... cualquier cosa sobre él no llegaba a mis oídos. Me bloqueaba, me iba de donde estuviesen hablando de él, me evadía de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Cuando había entrega de premios "Oscar" o los "Golden Globes", mejor no asistía a la Universidad porque sería el tema en todos lados.

No fue necesario hablar para terminar con lo nuestro. Puedo asegurar que fue la manera mas absurda, infantil, negligente y ridícula de terminar con algo que ambos jurábamos se llamaba amor. Me dolió dejar tantas llamadas, tantos mensajes y que nunca se dignara a buscarme.

Cuando supe del compromiso entre Ely y Anthony, supe que irremediablemente volveríamos a encontrarnos. Así que me hice a la idea, ya había perdido a mi bebé... así que encontrarme con mi ex, con los recuerdos y con las novedades que hubiera en su vida (por difícil que fuera)... sería pan comido.

Y aquí estaba ahora, en Texas, con un nudo no sólo en la garganta, también en la boca del estómago, en mi vientre, en cada una de mis neuronas. Se suponía que llegaría muy en mi papel a no mirarlo siquiera, venía a la boda de Ely y Anthony exclusivamente, mi mejor amiga y mi primo...

Entonces lo vi, ahí estaba él, no podía verme, pero yo si lo observaba, vi su mirada triste fija en la pantalla del computador y nuestras fotos en ella, pasaba a la siguiente y a la siguiente con la misma expresión. Mi mano, mi estúpida mano no fue capaz de detenerse. ¡Tenía que tocarlo maldita sea! Y me acerqué a él... y toqué su hombro...

 _-Perdona, creí que era mi mamá... por eso tomé tu mano._

 _-Y ahora que sabes que soy yo, ¿no vas a saludarme?_

 _-Claro que si._

Bueno... ahí estaba yo con la muralla que ambos construimos todo este tiempo, derrumbada por mi en un minuto. Ya estaba casi planeando el siguiente paso; ¿cómo acercarme?, ¿cómo buscar el momento para confesar de una buena vez lo que hacía mas de tres años había sucedido?...

 _-¿Deseas tomar algo? Supongo que acabas de llegar._

 _-Estoy bien así Terry... gracias._

 _-Bien... yo buscaré algo, regreso en un momento..._

 _-Sí._

Y no regresó, me quedé sentada, esperando. Momentos después llegaron: Ely, Anthony, los padres de Terry, Erick, Amanda... todos menos Terry.

 _-Candy... me pidió que lo disculpara contigo, tuvo un día pesado en la granja... tu sabes, mucho trabajo._

 _-Entiendo señora Eleonor. No hay porqué disculparse, la verdad es que yo no estoy aquí por Terry... estoy por Ely y mi primo. Entiendo que las cosas han cambiado con Terry y no pasa nada, está todo bien así._

 _-No se hable más del asunto... vamos a organizarnos entonces para los siguientes días, miren, tengo varias propuestas..._

Richard Grandchester inició la charla, era difícil tratar de parecer fuerte y ecuánime en la casa donde estaba también mi gran amor, en la casa donde estuvimos juntos, donde su mamá nos encontró haciendo el amor en el desayunador de su cocina, donde planeábamos pasar juntos cada verano, cada Navidad y Fin de Año y no pasamos mas que a ser parte de un hermoso pero triste recuerdo.

 _-¿Tú qué opinas Candy?_

 _-Lo siento, me perdí en lo último._

 _-Descansa Candy, te ves agotada..._

 _-Gracias señor Richard..._

Salimos Ely y yo a tomar aire, la noche era fresca pero agradable. El cielo lleno de estrellas y la luna hermosa brillaba en lo alto dando una iluminación azulosa al campo, a los árboles y las cabañas alrededor.

Escuche en una de esas cabañas una música que parecía ambientar la escena de alguna película de un amor como el de nosotros. Un amor extraño, que pareciera haber terminado pero que a la vez se rehúsa a morir del todo...

 _-¿Quién es?_

 _-Lewis Capaldi o algo así... -_ dijo Ely sonriendo mientras acercaba la humeante taza con té caliente a mis manos.- _Cuidado, está muy caliente._

 _-No eso, me refiero a... ¿quien tiene esa música a alto volumen?._

De nuevo me sonrió y desvió su bella y apacible mirada color zafiro hacia la pequeña cabaña en penumbras.

 _-¿No te imaginas Candy?_

 _-¿Terry?_

 _-Ajá..._

Sentí un deseo enorme... mas bien, la desesperada necesidad de verlo de nuevo, de abrazarlo... de explicarle tantas cosas...

 _-¿Crees que pueda ir?... no sé... hablar un poco..._

 _-No lo creo prudente Candy, mejor déjalo solo. Es evidente que le duele que estés aquí. ¿Sabes? Cada temporada que se aparece por acá, se encierra en esa cabaña y hace lo mismo. Es como su espacio personal. Cuando se encierra ahí, no hay poder humano que lo haga salir._

 _-Entiendo, Ely yo..._

 _-Sé que hay algo importante que no has dicho. No sé si lo harás, pero respeto lo que sea que estés guardando para ti y más aún te respeto y te agradezco por no involucrarme en algo que tal vez no podría haberle ocultado yo a mi hermano._

 _-Lo sé Ely._

 _-Anda, toma tu té y vamos a dormir que cada vez falta menos tiempo para el gran día... ¡mi gran día amiga! No puedo creerlo..._

 _-De acuerdo..._

* * *

Lewis Capaldi

"Fade"

.

It ain't no wonder why we lose control

When we're always heart attack away from falling in love

Well, I know that we've been hardly holding on

To tell the truth, I can't believe we got this far

Running near on empty

I wish somebody would've told me

That I'd end up so caught up in need of your demons

That I'd be lost without you leading me astray

Guess that I'm a fool for the way that you caught me

Girl, you make my heart break more every day

But don't fade away

And when I'm just about to pass the point of it all

You come ripping all the air from out of my lungs

And now it's so hard to be

I wish somebody would've told me

That I'd end up so caught up in need of your demons

.

.

Traducción en Español

.

No es de extrañar por qué perdemos el control.

Cuando siempre estamos en un ataque al corazón contrario a enamorarnos.

Bueno, sé que hemos estado difícilmente soportando.

A decir verdad, No puedo creer que hayamos llegado tan lejos,

Corriendo tan cerca del vacío.

Desearía que alguien me hubiera dicho,

Que quedaría tan atrapado en la necesidad de tus demonios

Que estaría perdido sin ti por mal camino,

Supongo que soy un tonto por la manera en la que me atrapaste.

Chica, me rompes el corazón cada día más

Pero no te desvanezcas.

Y cuando estoy cerca de pasar el punto en absoluto

Tu vienes a sacar todo el aire de mis pulmones

Y ahora es tan difícil.

Desearía que alguien me hubiera dicho

Que quedaría tan atrapado en la necesidad de tus demonios...

.

* * *

Todo el día siguiente fue para preparar nuestros vestidos, zapatos, accesorios. Busqué la manera de regresar un par de veces a la granja para poder encontrarme de nuevo con él, pero no coincidimos en ningún momento.

Al caer la tarde llegaron todos los Andley; Archie llegó solo en un vuelo desde Chicago, Stear llegó con Patty desde Miami, Albert y su familia con la tía Elroy desde Escocia... La tía abuela al principio se mostraba muy seria, pero a medida que notó la cordialidad y calidez de los Grandchester su carácter fue bastante más suave que de costumbre, incluso en varias ocasiones la observé sonreír en la plática con la señora Eleonor y Amanda, la esposa de Erick. Todos los Andley estaban presentes para la boda de Ely y Anthony... mi mente voló lejos al verlos juntos, con nostalgia, con añoranza y cierta envidia imaginé un escenario similar sólo que para Terry y para mí...

Ya al anochecer, se congregaron en la amplia estancia todos los caballeros; Stear, Archie, Anthony, Albert, Erick... parecía que algo traían entre manos porque estaban sospechosos, hablaban en voz baja y lucían perfectos, atractivos, perfumados... El señor Richard le entregó unas llaves a Erick.

La presencia que estuve extrañando durante todo el día al fin hizo su aparición, se unió al complot que parecía haber estado esperando sólo por él para emprender la huida. Terry se veía exquisitamente guapo, llevaba un outfit sencillo pero sin dejar de ser elegante; para mi desgracia hacía notar a la perfección su bien formada anatomía. Unos jeans, camisa negra de manga corta ligeramente desabotonada en la parte superior.

Busqué su mirada discretamente pero no obtuve respuesta. Cada vez me haría mas a la idea, ¡en qué estaba pensando! un famoso actor, imposiblemente mas atractivo como él lo era... ¿iba a esperar por mi más de tres años? Desde luego que no...

Todos se fueron escabulliendo uno a uno y finalmente desaparecieron en la camioneta del padre de Terry.

 _-¿No vas a decir nada Ely?_

 _-Patty, tranquila... ellos van a su noche de chicos, ya sabía que planeaban una despedida de soltero... o algo por el estilo, no son tan discretos después de todo._

 _-¡No es justo! ¡Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí a hacer alguna pijamada mientras ellos se van a no sé donde!_

 _-¿Y quién dijo que nos quedaremos Patty? desde luego también tendremos nuestra noche de chicas. Vamos a arreglarnos. -_ comenté en tono de revancha.

No deseaba llamar la atención, siempre me toca lidiar con algún idiota que se cree el muy gracioso, el galán, el conquistador... y lo que menos se me antojaba hoy era precisamente eso. Quería pasarla bien con mis amigas, bailar, tal vez tomar una copa y regresar sin contratiempos a casa.

Mientras tomaba una ducha pensaba en él, estaba quedándome justo en su habitación y usando la regadera bajo la que alguna vez ambos estuvimos juntos... haciendo el amor. Por lo que me contó Ely, desde hacía bastante tiempo Terry ya no usaba esa habitación... creo que lo entiendo después de todo, él también quiere olvidar, dejar todo atrás. Desde que terminamos se quedaba en su pequeña cabaña cada que volvía a casa.

Nosotras fuimos a un restaurante-bar de ritmos latinos, tocaban salsa, merengue, bachata... ¡si, bachataaa! El menú consistía en platillos mexicanos y del caribe. Sería una noche espectacular. Estábamos felices de estar juntas, incluso Barbie autógrafos se unió a nuestro pequeño grupo después de que Amanda le llamara para invitarla.

Cenamos, bebimos una copa y pronto, muy pronto de hecho, a nuestra mesa se acercaron algunos jóvenes y otros un poco más maduros para invitarnos a bailar. ¡Yo deseaba bailar! y uno de los mejores bailarines de bachata me invitó a acompañarlo. Era un tipo elegante, muy guapo, se veía serio y sólo interesado en bailar, así que no pude resistirme.

Bailamos un par de canciones, a la tercera pieza los movimientos que hacía mi compañero eran demasiado sugerentes, atrevidos... y momento... sé bien que se trata de un tipo de baile que lleva mucho contacto, mucho acercamiento, pero esto... estaba logrando incomodarme demasiado.

 _-Creo que es suficiente... gracias._

 _-Bailas muy bien hermosa. No te me vayas..._

Dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba más a su cuerpo.

 _-Gracias, pero debo irme con mis amigas, vine a festejar con ellas y... ya debo volver._

 _-No veo que te extrañen, vamos... una más._

 _-En serio, fue todo por hoy..._

 _-Qué lastima, eres preciosa y nadie aquí se mueve como tú. Estaré por aquí por si cambias de opinión._

Me liberé de sus manotas y escapé como pude, llegué a la mesa deseando irme de ese lugar.

 _-¿Está todo bien doctora? La vi un poco molesta con el joven..._

Barbie autógrafos mantenía su antipatía por mi y no perdió la oportunidad de molestar. Pero algo más importante sucedió y me ahorró el comentario de regreso... justo en ese momento vi entrar al bar la más perfecta visión, el poema viviente con ojos de zafiro, cabello castaño y porte de rey. La imponente figura masculina de 1.90 que Dios había hecho a mano y que con el dolor de mi corazón... ya no era mío.

Primero apareció Terry, le seguía Anthony, Archie y Stear y atrás Albert y Erick riendo a carcajadas.

 _-¡Miren quien llegó!_

 _-¿Que hacen ellos aquí? Texas no es nada pequeño para que vengan a dar al mismo lugar que nosotras... ¡no es justo!_

Yo permanecía en silencio, trataba de disimular mi alegría por verlo, por encontrarnos en el mismo lugar que ellos. Hasta me sentía a salvo de las pesadas miradas del bailarín que me seguían recorriendo libre y con descaro.

Había muchas personas en el lugar. Ellos no se dieron cuenta que estábamos ahí, eligieron una mesa algo alejada y la decepción iluminó mi rostro.

 _-Cambia esa cara Candy, no veníamos para encontrarnos con ellos, además es bueno que no sepan que estamos aquí... así podremos ver como se comportan._

Los ritmos de Salsa inundaron el lugar, mis pies bailaban bajo la mesa y movía mi cintura sin proponerme llamar la atención. Como deseaba bailar con él, pero recordé que tenía dos pies izquierdos y el baile nunca había sido su fuerte.

Al menos eso creía...

La voz chillona y nasal de Barbie resonó en mis oídos.

 _-¿Ya viste quien está brillando en la pista Candy? Una estrella muy lejana para las simples mortales como nosotras..._

 _-Sobre todo para las que ya están casadas, ¿verdad Bonnie?_ -preguntó Patty guiñándome el ojo.

Miré hacia el lugar y era él, Terry ya estaba haciendo girar a una mujer latina, de largos cabellos rizados y unos contoneos bastante llamativos, le tomaba las caderas, la espalda, las manos... reía mientras bailaba con ella y se dejaba decir cosas al oído.

 _-Candy, no te vas a molestar por eso. Ellos... sólo bailan..._

Dijo Ely como para no darle importancia a lo que sucedía en la pista.

 _-No es mi problema lo que haga tu hermano Ely... él es libre, que haga lo que le plazca._

 _-Candy..._

 _-Es sólo la verdad._

Después Anthony y Archie hacían lo mismo, una chica muy hermosa de rasgos orientales abrazaba por el cuello a Anthony y Archie lucía sus mejores pasos con una rubia muy alta. Miré en silencio a Ely y no hice comentario alguno, sé lo que son los celos y ahí estaban, en sus ojos que casi sacaban chispas. Yo había optado por no mirar, no tenía necesidad de ver lo que hiciera Terrence ni mucho menos martirizarme con eso. Me había impresionado eso sí su manera de bailar, jamás creí que hubiese cambiado tanto.

Me bebí de un jalón el contenido en mi copa, quería otra...

 _-Que ni se te ocurra..._ -escuché apenas decir a Patty- _¡no te atrevas Stear!_

 _-Patty, ¿estas bien?_

 _-¡Claro que no! ¡No lo estoy! Ahora Stear está muy pegado a esa... ¡esa mujer! Esto no me gusta nada... chicas, es mejor regresar a casa._

 _-Patty, ¡calma! Relájate, las despedidas de solteros suelen ser bastante peor, ellos están portándose muy bien._

Pero mientras lo decía para alejar de nosotras un poco la tensión, el deseo de fulminar a la voluptuosa me invadió al notar sus asquerosos tentáculos acariciando el cabello de Terry y los botones de su camisa.

 _-¿¡Qué tipo de lugar es éste!?_ -dije muy molesta, casi histérica.

 _-Ahora entiendo por que las despedidas de los novios son por separado..._ -contestó Ely con la mirada fija en Anthony y la tristeza en su voz.

 _-Tal vez si sea mejor retirarnos, comentó nerviosa Amanda quien se había mantenido al margen hasta que vio como Erick sacaba a bailar a una jovencita que reía con un grupo de amigas._

Nos vimos entre nosotras, con nuestras caras largas y tristes; la noche que prometía ser espectacular se había convertido en un manojo de inseguridades, celos, mortificaciones... y Bonnie de nuevo opinó...

-Pues ya estamos aquí, ¡vamos a bailar!

Tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia la pista, lo mismo hicieron Amanda y Ely. Sólo Patty se quedó sentada casi llorando por la desfachatez de Stear.

No faltaron de inmediato los bailarines junto a nosotras, otra vez mi insistente compañero se acercó a mi y tomándome de la cintura me pegó a su cuerpo.

Si ellos se divertían, haríamos lo mismo... cualquier cosa sería mejor que ver a Terry acariciar esa tela azul brillosa y pegar esas curvas hacia él.

Casualmente la bachata había vuelto, sus manos me aferraban, me giraban, me acercaba a él de la nuca con una mano y de la cintura con la otra. Se acercaba mucho, bastante... demasiado. Esta vez no iba a detenerlo, me dolía la actitud de Terry. Tan frío y distante conmigo, tan coqueto y accesible con la latina desconocida.

 _-No es justo. Candy la tonta se acababa hoy, esta misma noche será su fin. No más buscar tu mirada Grandchester, no más pensar en como decirte nada, tu ni te enteraste al final de cuentas de todo lo que sucedió, yo cargue sola con mi dolor y así se quedarán las cosas._ -pensaba mientras bailaba con mi cabeza pegada al torso de un desconocido.

Mientras mi debate interno se realizaba, unos labios húmedos besaron mi mejilla y me susurraron algo que ni siquiera entendí pero me mareó con el aliento a alcohol que llenó mis fosas nasales. Sus dedos se enredaban ya en mi cabello y sentí la evidente excitación de mi compañero de baile rozar con mi pierna. Traté de zafarme de nuevo pero esta vez ya me tenía más firmemente sujeta.

Me sentí muy mal.

 _-Suéltame por favor._

 _-Muñeca, la estamos pasando bien..._

 _-Tú la estás pasando bien... yo no. Ya déjame._

Ante la negativa del tipo a dejarme libre, traté de liberarme por mí misma, le dí un golpe con la rodilla en la entrepierna, pero no resultó, miré a los lados para pedir ayuda, pero el volumen de la música no lo permitía.

Entonces sus ojos me encontraron, se quedó inmóvil y la soltó a ella. Sólo me miraba a mi. Caminó despacio y se abrió paso entre las personas en la pista. Yo sentía el fétido aliento ya sobre mi cuello.

Todo fue muy rápido, sentí un fuerte tirón en mi brazo, no supe si fue Ely, Amanda o Bonnie; Patty estaba a lo lejos discutiendo con Stear, la gente se empujaba abriendo un círculo al centro de la pista y pude ver a Terry sobre él, lo estaba moliendo a golpes...

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

.

 **Gracias!**

 **Nally Graham**

 **Eli**

 **Pinwi Love**

 **Guest**

 **Sol Grandchester**

 **Luz**

 **Stormaw**

 **Blanca G**

 **Miriam 7**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **Yeshua1583**

 **Guest**

 **Clover**

 **C.W.**


	16. QUE CADA NOCHE APAREZCAS EN MIS SUEÑOS

**QUE CADA NOCHE APAREZCAS EN MIS SUEÑOS...**

 **.**

 _-¿A donde vamos?_

 _-Albert nos pidió que las lleváramos a casa._

 _-No Stear, yo no me quiero ir por favor..._

 _-Candy, todo esto ya fue suficiente, en nada ayudará que te quedes aquí._

 _-Ahora tu también estás molesto conmigo._

 _-No Candy, no tengo por qué estarlo, pero tú bailabas con ese tipejo y no se que fue lo que sucedió, qué fue lo que Terry vio, pero lo que haya sido causó todo este... enredo._

 _-Ahora soy la culpable... ¡vaya! pues mayor razón para quedarme hasta estar segura que Terry salga sano y salvo por esa puerta. Váyanse ustedes Stear, Archie, lleven a las chicas, yo de aquí no me muevo._

 _-Debiste mejor asegurarte de no provocar tanto problema..._

Comentó la entrometida y amnésica de Bonnie. Tan pronto se le olvidó que fue ella precisamente quien nos llevó de nuevo a la pista y ahí cierto tiburón sólo esperaba el momento de atacar de nuevo...

No le contesté nada, pero segura estoy que la mirada que le dirijí lo dijo todo porque Amanda notó mis serias intenciones de soltarle un golpe.

 _-¡Sí, a ti te hablo doctora!, te dejaste abrazar sin mayor problema por ese hombre y bueeeeno... cualquiera se enciende con esas muestras de cariño._

 _-Cállate Bonnie..._

 _-No puedes callarme Candy, Terry está allá adentro, peleando por ti... a estas alturas te juro que no se que es lo que ve en ti que considera taaannn especial; seguro llegará la policía en cualquier momento y tú... tan tranquila y haciéndote la buena samaritana..._

 _-¡Suficiente Bonnie! Nos vamos... nada de esto es nuestro problema, tampoco Terry es asunto tuyo... deja que ellos lo arreglen._

Amanda se llevó a su necia y bastante ebria hermanita en un taxi. Stear seguía molesto conmigo cuestionándome todo sobre el tipo con el que bailaba.

 _-Intentó propasarse, estaba muy tomado..._

 _-¿Y por qué aceptaste bailar con él Candy? es lo que no entiendo..._

 _-No acepté, él siempre me seguía, era muy insistente..._

Archie le pedía a Stear que me dejara tranquila. Patty esperaba indignada al interior de la camioneta a que Stear hablara con ella y le explicara también sobre la mujer con la que había estado platicando y Ely había aprovechado el alegato para ingresar de nuevo al bar e ir a ver que sucedía con sus hermanos, su futuro esposo y Albert.

Minutos después salió Ely, detrás de ella Terry y más atrás Albert, Erick y Anthony.

 _-Vámonos ya, que tal vez alguien pudo llamar a la policía._

 _-¿Que pasó Ely?_

Pregunté mientras veía a Terry sostener un puño de servilletas en sus labios. Quise correr hacia él y revisar su herida, pero por el gesto que tenía supe que no era el mejor momento para acercarme ni un poco.

 _-En el camino hablamos..._

Erick subió al asiento del conductor y los demás comenzamos a ocupar nuestro lugar, Terry no decía nada pero no subió hasta que llegó mi turno y buscó sentarse a mi lado.

En verdad me desestabilizaba, ¡me volvía loca! no entendía ninguna de sus reacciones. Primero me ignoraba, me evadía, se portaba frío y distante, después me quitaba de encima al pesado del bar y ahora... se sentaba junto a mi. ¡¿Por qué?! y no es que me molestara, ¡por el contrario!... amaba ir a su lado; después de todo mi corazón latía como el de una chiquilla enamorada, sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío me daba esperanzas; de hablar, de arreglar las cosas, de creer que seguía existiendo una pequeña chispa de amor entre nosotros... me había defendido, y eso para mi era mucho después de imaginar que no quería nada conmigo.

Supongo que tenía una cara de tonta y por lo mismo evité su mirada. Aunque moría por verlo, por revisar su herida, por consentirlo y cuidarlo...

Quería que el camino fuera eterno, quería sentir su cuerpo mucho tiempo más, el brazo que pasó por detrás mío apoyándose en el respaldo, me sentía protegida, querida. Íbamos todos algo apretujados y eso nos permitía a ambos ir muy cerca, tan cerca que respiraba su aroma, que escuchaba su respiración a pesar del ruido en la calle, del sonido del motor...

Nadie pronunció una palabra en todo el camino. Todos hacían sus conjeturas y sólo Dios sabe que pensaba cada cabeza durante el trayecto.

Ely y Anthony entrelazaban sus manos y me sentí bien por ambos, al menos este incidente de las despedidas de solteros no había causado problema entre ellos.

 _-Que mal que todo acabara de esta forma..._

 _-Tan bien que iba la noche..._

Comentaron Erick y Albert al momento que llegábamos a la granja Grandchester. Por fin habíamos llegado, y ¿ahora qué? ¿seguiríamos sin hablar? fue mi turno de no perder el contacto con él. Si volvía a rechazarme sería ahora sí la última vez que lo buscara, que intentara algo. Al estar él junto a la portezuela bajó primero y se fue caminando sin decir nada, caminaba despacio, como deseando ser alcanzado, o al menos eso quise suponer. Dudé un par de segundos, pero pensé; es ahora o nunca, respiré profundo y lo alcancé.

 _-Terry, déjame revisar esa herida..._

 _-No es nada Candy..._

 _-Necesito ver._

 _-Y yo te dije que no es nada... desde hace mucho no tienes que preocuparte por mi... o ¿ya lo olvidaste?_

 _-¡Candy!_

Escuché la voz de Ely llamarme y también escuché que Anthony le decía:

 _-Déjalos amor, deben hablar..._

Albert miró con enfado a Terry, Stear y Archie se quedaron de pie junto a Albert para evitar que hubiera una nueva confrontación, eso hubiera sido desastroso.

Sentí como una especie de bradicardia, mis latidos se detuvieron un momento, clínicamente continuaba con vida, emocionalmente era un frío cadáver. A la basura se había ido la terapia, las sesiones con la psicóloga en Escocia, la falsa idea de haber sanado por completo... Terry había dado al traste con todos esos meses de tratamiento en un par de días. Esta vez se había acabado todo en verdad y por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi loca cabeza y mi obstinado corazón comenzaban a entenderlo. ¿Así era como finalmente todo terminaría entre nosotros?

 _-Debes darle un cierre a esto Candy... como tu psicóloga te recomiendo que lo hagas._

 _-Pues creo que eso no será posible hasta que lo vea otra vez._

 _-Pues cuando lo veas te darás cuenta de lo que ahora no quieres ver, simplemente será el final de una etapa, el cierre de un ciclo. Candy, entiende que no se acaba el mundo porque no puedas estar junto a una persona. La vida siempre sigue..._

 _-Terrence, estamos acostumbrados a pensar que en la medida en que pensamos en alguien, ese alguien piensa en nosotros, que proporcionalmente al amor y fe que ponemos en una relación, la otra persona también pone su fe y su amor._

 _-No hay cosa más errónea Candy, podemos estar metidos en un agujero profundo y no significa que la otra persona sufre a la par, llora igual y está en un agujero también._

 _-Ahora te pregunto Terrence, ¿crees que es justo para ti sufrir por alguien que posiblemente te piensa sólo en ocasiones como un bello recuerdo?_

 _-Sé sincera y contesta... ¿crees que de verdad esa persona piensa tanto en ti como tú en él?_

 _-¿Piensas de verdad que también eres lo primero en lo que ella piensa al despertar y lo último que recuerda antes de dormir como te sucede a ti?_

 _-Todo el tiempo quise creer que si... y ahora veo que ahí está el problema, ¿no es así? Tal vez, el no piensa tanto en mi..._

 _-Me encantaría que así fuera... pero duele, duele mucho. Y todo este tiempo, y toda esta distancia entre ella y yo..._

 _-Debo ser realista ¿verdad? aunque... duela tanto... lo he perdido para siempre._

 _-Y nadie dijo que no doliera, desde luego que el amor duele Candy, pero no puedes aferrarte, deja ir lo que no está en tus manos poder controlar, suelta, al soltarlo a él te liberas tu también... no sé si ya lo perdiste para siempre, pero no puedes basar tu vida en la esperanza de que él vuelva a ti._

 _-Fluye... como el agua en un río, no te estanques, sigue tu camino... déjala ir y libérate de una vez Terrence..._

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la casa, mi pecho dolía y se hacía extensivo ese dolor hasta la garganta, después subía hasta llegar a los ojos y volvía a bajar por mis mejillas. Entonces en un impulso me volví y caminé de nuevo hacia él. Él seguía ahí, de pie, observándome... no se había movido en lo más mínimo. Nunca había visto tanto dolor en su mirada. O era mi imaginación o también estaba a punto del llanto.

 _-¡Un momento! ¡Tú tampoco debiste entonces preocuparte por mi! ¡¿Qué mas te daba que el tipo ese se propasara conmigo?!_

 _-No podía permitir que una bestia obligara a una dama a hacer algo que ella no desea... estabas en problemas y vi la angustia en tus ojos Candy._

 _-¡Sabía que dirías esa estupidez!... gracias ¡qué lindo detalle!, tan amable y atento tú como siempre, tan caballero y vengador de las injusticias ¡no debiste molestarte...! mira que exponerte a que te llevara la policía y dejarte romper la boca por pura amabilidad... por hacerte el héroe..._

Enfurecida giré de nuevo para largarme de ahí de una buena y última vez. Si era necesario me iría a un hotel, eso debí hacer desde un principio. Si no estuviera aquí, sería mucho más fácil sobrellevar todo esto, me atormentaba a cada momento deseando verlo, deseando acercarme y él... él tan tranquilo, tan campante, tan distante y relajado...

Yo en mi constante lucha interna, en mis deseos de encontrarnos a solas y saltar a sus brazos, sumergirme en su pecho, en su calor, en su piel, en todo él...

Todavía no sé que fue lo que le hizo reaccionar, si se dio cuenta que habíamos llegado al límite, que ya no le iba a rogar o si estaba abriendo las puertas para dejarme entrar de nuevo en su vida.

 _-No es estupidez ni tampoco una molestia romperle la cara al idiota que se atreva a propasarse... con la mujer que amo. Espero que te haya quedado claro esta vez doctora Pecas... buenas noches._

Él se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su cabaña, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, encendió la tenue luz y no vi que se asomara más.

Me tomó un minuto captar lo que había escuchado. Dijo: "a la mujer que amo"... ¡Terry me ama! No podía creerlo, no podía parar de llorar. Pero ya no sentía ese nudo asfixiante en la garganta...

 _-¡Uhhhh te odio Terry! pero también te amo... la mujer que amas también te ama..._ dije para mí misma...

Todos habían entrado ya a casa. Solo Archie me esperaba y me cubrió la espalda con su saco.

 _-Mi linda gatita, tómalo con calma. Tienen mucho de que hablar..._

 _-¿Por qué se comporta como un tonto? Archie dime... él me está castigando, es cruel conmigo, malo... me rompe cada vez que se comporta así._

Tomé un baño y me recosté después de ponerme mi vieja pijama de borregos, me traía demasiados buenos recuerdos y sólo la utilizaba en ocasiones especiales. Estar en la granja Grandchester, dormir en la habitación de Terry era justamente una ocasión especial. Me levanté de la cama al escuchar unas voces bastante familiares además de las graves, agradables y masculinas carcajadas que conocía de memoria, no encendí la luz, quería ver qué sucedía sin ser descubierta, por suerte para mí desde la ventana de la habitación podía observarse la pequeña cabaña de Terry.

Eran ellos, Terry estaba recargado con las piernas cruzadas en una de las barandas de madera mientras con una mano se ponía el envase frío de una lata de cerveza sobre la boca y con la otra sacudía la ceniza de su cigarro. Albert y Erick estaban sentados en una banca. Stear limpiaba sus anteojos sentado en los escalones de la entrada, Archie añadía mas leña a la fogata improvisada al frente y Anthony repartía cervezas a todos los presentes. Todos parecían estar muy interesados en la plática. Terry terminó su cigarro y abrazó por el cuello a Archie, comenzó a hacer movimientos parecidos a golpes... imagino que les contaba cómo había golpeado al tipo. ¡Qué presumido!

 _-"Vaya que saben pasarla bien... no tienen sueño... y ya pasa de media noche. Mañana tendrán unas ojeras terribles... yo también. Terry... me defendiste, me cuidaste a pesar de mantener tu distancia conmigo, me amas a pesar de que te empeñas en ocultarlo y pretendes hacerme creer lo contrario... Te amo mi rebelde vaquero..."_

Como si me hubiese escuchado, o como si se hubiese dado cuenta de mi presencia tras las cortinas de la ventana, dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo estaba.

Sentí mi estómago fruncirse, ¿acaso me había visto? eso no podía ser, estaba apenas asomada y las luces de la habitación apagadas. ¿Por qué estaba mirando hacia acá?

No sólo Terry lo hacía, uno a uno comenzaron a ver hacia donde yo estaba y aprisa me oculté tras la pared. Escuché que alguien le dijo en voz alta:

 _-¡Vamos, ya díselo!_

Ese había sido Anthony...Me llené de emoción, ¿hablaban de mi? animaban a Terry a decirme algo...

El barullo, las risas y bromas se escucharon buen rato mas...

El sueño se me había espantado, me sentía ansiosa, necesitaba hacer algo, preparar mis cosas para el siguiente día... pero todo estaba ya listo. Entonces se me ocurrió revisar el clóset de Terry, había una pequeña cajonera en la parte inferior y no pensé utilizar esos espacios, tampoco había pensado en estar husmeando, pero quizás... podría encontrar algo interesante...

Ayudándome con la luz del celular, abrí el primer cajón y no encontré nada, en el segundo habían algunas camisetas y playeras, tomé una de ellas y olía todavía un poco a su perfume, sin importarme cuánto tiempo llevarían ahí la puse sobre la cama, más tarde me abrazaría a ella para imaginar que dormía a su lado. Un tercer cajón tenía cerradura, algo importante debía guardar ahí para tenerlo bajo llave. Con suerte no estaría cerrado... con un poco de suerte... sólo jalaría y ¡bingo! ¡podría abrirlo!

Había fotos, muchas fotografías. Él y yo tomados de la mano, en el seaquarium con los delfines, con Loanne, aquella francesa que aluciné años atrás. Otro par de fotografías con Karen, en la representación de Romeo y Julieta... el beso... ¡ahhhhh! jajajaja la mano de Karen sobre los labios de Terry... Annie, gracias por ayudarme ese día... ¡te debo una!

Más fotos, su recuperación en el hospital después del accidente en la moto de Erick y todos nosotros alrededor de él en la habitación, felices porque lo había superado, su graduación, la fiesta de bienvenida al militar hermano de Amanda y Bonnie la "Barbie autógrafos"... él y yo bailando, abrazados, besándonos...

Después me encontré con la imagen de Terry y Karen en su departamento compartido en California, una punzada de celos provocó calambres en todo mi sistema digestivo. Aunque recordé que ella tenía ahora otras preferencias no pude evitar envidiar ese tiempo que vivieron juntos, que compartieron un mismo techo, que estuvieron felices almorzando juntos como en la imagen. Más fotos que terminaron por revolverme el estómago de celos, de impotencia: La entrega del Oscar y él luciendo soberbiamente atractivo, con sus compañeras de reparto, con tantas y tantas famosas...

Angelina Jolie... ¡no puede ser! Jessica Alba, Cameron Díaz, Haley Bennett, Hannah John-Kamen, y una más... Jennifer Lawrence dando tremendo beso en los labios a Terry, ¡Mi Terry! También había fotos de actores desde luego, pero esas no las veía a detalle.

 _-¡¿Y esta?! Una más... Taylor Marie... ¡quien rayos es Taylor Marie y por qué está sentada encima de él!_

 _-"Todo es mejor a tu lado... Taylor Marie... T &T"_

Me sentí mareada, ¿quién demonios me había dicho que metiera mi todavía respingada y curiosa nariz donde no me habían llamado?

Respiré profundo y traté de guardar la calma... ya no quería llorar, no quería continuar viendo pero tampoco podía dejar de husmear...

A pesar de guardarlas a ellas, guardaba también nuestro tiempo juntos a pesar de que no era yo ninguna estrella de cine, de que ya no era incluso su novia. Me había dicho un par de horas antes que ¡SOY YO la mujer que ama! Lo sigo siendo a pesar de todo... ninguna de esas actrices estaba invitada a la boda de su hermana... por lo tanto no eran importantes para él. Las fotografías de la protagonista besucona de juegos del Hambre y la de "Taylor Marie" ya eran historia, las hice pedacitos y las arrojé al sanitario...

Dejé todas las fotografías en el lugar donde las había encontrado... Y justo ahí al fondo del cajón, encontré la más especial de todas. La que no había visto, la que devolvió la alegría a mi vida y la paz a mi alma. La que me permitiría pasar esa noche como en el cielo, en los brazos de los ángeles... todos ellos con su rostro.

Era una imagen de la noche que estuvimos juntos, sí, la noche que hicimos el amor por primera vez. Estaba yo dormida, la sábana cubría todo mi cuerpo a excepción de mis hombros desnudos y mi rostro, el cual enfocó en primer plano. Tan nitidamente que era posible apreciar cada peca, un rizo caía sobre mi rostro, pero no lo acomodó, tal vez pensó que me despertaría.

La sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que por detrás había unas líneas con su hermosa letra...

"Que cada noche aparezcas en mis sueños y si soy un hombre con suerte, quiero aparecer también en los tuyos. Que se conceda mi deseo de despertar cada día a tu lado mi amada y dulce pecosa... C. W. A. Mi precioso y adorado ángel. Te amaré por siempre"...

- _Terry... tanto llegaste a amarme y no tuve el valor de seguirte, de olvidarme del mundo e irme contigo._

Tomé la fotografía y su playera, ahora ya eran míos y los abrazaría a mi toda la noche. Me asomé de nuevo por la ventana pues ya no escuchaba a nadie. En efecto, ya todos se habían ido. Las luces ya estaban apagadas, eran las dos de la madrugada.

Me fui a dormir sin saber que en aquella pequeña cabaña alguien también con la luz apagada miraba todavía hacia mi habitación y ésta vez si me había visto buscarlo.

* * *

Me levanté cuando comenzaba a salir el sol, este sería un día precioso, por demás especial... tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí unos jeans vaqueros, una camisa a cuadros y amarré mi cabello en una sencilla coleta.

Tenía mucha energía, me sentía extrañamente revitalizada a pesar de haber dormido pocas horas. Guardé la fotografía y la prenda de Terry en mi equipaje. Me sentía muy contenta, quería ayudar, bajé corriendo las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo, ya no era tan mala cocinera después de todo.

 _-Buen día Candy..._

 _-¡Señora Ely! No pensé que estaría despierta..._

 _-Todos los días me levanto muy temprano... ¿tú que haces despierta? Supe que tuvieron una noche algo complicada._

 _-Estoy muy apenada con usted, no me gustaría que pensara que soy un problema para Terry..._

 _-No Candy, no podría pensar eso. Terry es un hombre, sabe lo que hace. Si él consideró necesario intervenir en lo que haya sucedido anoche, estoy segura que hizo bien._

 _-Por cierto, ¿cómo está él?_

 _-Más tranquilo, está bien._

 _-¿Sigue inflamado?_

 _-Un poco, espero que se mejore en unas horas. Nada que un poco de hielo y maquillaje de Hollywood no solucionen. Fui hace un momento para despertarlo. Es el padrino y debería estar ya aquí._

 _-Fue mi culpa señora Ely..._

 _-Eso yo no puedo saberlo, sólo lo saben ustedes que estuvieron en ese lugar, pero vamos, hoy ya es otro día y no quiero enojarme contigo si me platicas que sucedió y descubro que si tuviste la culpa; mejor hazme un favor, ve a buscarlo; dile que se de prisa, que tiene una larga lista de pendientes el día de hoy._

 _-Pero... cree que sea prudente que yo..._

 _-¿Que tu vayas?_

 _-Sí..._

 _-Si voy yo, lo arrullaré al hablarle, no va a hacerme caso. Si vas tu, se levantará de un salto de la cama... que dices... ¿me ayudas con eso?_

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña, trataba de pensar en otra cosa y lo logré:

 _-Extrañaré Chicago... el hogar de Pony. No sé cuando volveré a ver todo esto..._

 _-Pero iremos a Miami, ¡será genial! ¿Te imaginas Candy? Viviremos cerca de la costa, iremos a nadar a la playa todas las veces que queramos. No deberías estar triste._

 _-Es verdad, además, siempre podremos volver a este lugar._

 _-¡Exacto! pecosa linda..._

En un movimiento rápido Anthony intentó besar mis labios y me quedé inmóvil al escuchar el grito de Albert buscándonos. Teníamos sólo dieciséis y catorce.

 _-¡Anthony, Candy!..._

 _-Me gustas Candy... es más, estoy seguro que un día tu y yo nos vamos a casar, justo en esta capilla._

 _-¿Lo dices en serio?_

 _-No bromeo con eso, a ninguna otra niña se lo he dicho ni pienso hacerlo. Tú serás mi esposa... no importa a quien conozcamos en el futuro, en Miami o a donde vayamos._

 _-Anthony..._

Después recordé todas las veces que estuvimos tan cerca, la química especial que siempre había existido entre nosotros, los coqueteos, los juegos que comenzaban con inocencia y terminaban haciéndonos ruborizar y encendiendo en nosotros algo que siempre deteníamos a tiempo antes de llegar más lejos...

Me perdí en mis memorias. Hoy ese chico que desde niño ganó mi corazón se casaba con mi mejor amiga, con Ely, la cómplice de mis travesuras, mi consejera, mi confidente... la hermana del hombre de mi vida. Me sentí apenada al recordar incluso que alguna vez le confesé todo lo que Anthony provocaba en mi.

Perdida en mis recuerdos caminé hasta que de pronto ya estaba frente a la puerta de Terry, dudé en llamarlo, pero ya estaba ahí. Lo haría, sin mostrar interés, sin mirarlo demasiado...

 _-Buenos días Candy._

 _-Terry... tu mamá te llama, me pidió que viniera a recordarte que tienes una larga lista de pendientes..._

 _-¿Eso te dijo? ¿que vinieras tú a despertarme?_

 _-Sí, bueno, no había nadie más despierto._

 _-Pues gracias, supongo..._

 _-Está bien, no agradezcas Terry._

Di varios pasos de vuelta a la casa, recordé la fotografía... no iba ya a desmoronarme tan fácil. Alguna vez me amó tanto y lo seguía haciendo sin importar que fuera un gran actor y fingiera que nada sentía. Anoche lo había dicho y con eso me quedaba. Hoy tenía el presentimiento que sería un día hermoso, grande, inolvidable... Mi corazón así lo sentía y nada lo iba a arruinar, seguí caminando, el viento fresco me abrazaba y me rodeaba con el aroma de las gardenias de los jardines de los Grandchester. La sonrisa en mi rostro no se borraría fácilmente de ahora en adelante.

 _-No sabía que los padrinos tuviésemos tantos deberes... ¿tu si Candy?_

 _-No te quejes... se trata de tu hermana._

 _-¡Espera!... espera por favor Pecas,_ -corrió hasta alcanzarme de nuevo- _aprovechando que ya estás aquí y abusando de tu gentileza... ¿podrías decirme cómo ves esto Candy?_

Me señaló con el dedo su herida cubierta con una pequeña gasa y vendoletes. Hasta entonces había tratado de mantenerme inmutable, indiferente, sonar lo mas casual que pudiera y no mirarlo... definitivamente no mirarlo porque había tenido el descaro de salir con sólo sus vaqueros puestos y una camiseta que se pegaba inmisericorde a su torso. Su cabello seguía húmedo por la ducha que recién había tomado, estaba afeitado y olía deliciosamente.

 _-Necesito lavar mis manos para poder revisarte._

 _-Pasa por favor, hay un pequeño baño ahí dentro._

Entré a su cabaña, todo olía a él, era un lugar rústico, los muebles de madera, una amplia cama con cabecera de troncos finamente trabajados y unidos entre sí con gruesas cuerdas. Había un pequeño recibidor, un mueble con un aparato de sonido y una pantalla de TV. Una chimenea y sobre ella varias fotografías. Ely, Erick y su familia, sus padres... y en un hermoso y llamativo marco de madera color rojo quemado con una inscripción en manuscrita plateada... él y yo en el concierto de Keane. Yo también conservaba cada una de las fotos que él tenía, pero el hecho de que tuviera una de nuestras fotos en su cabaña, me confirmaba que no era parte de su pasado... seguía siendo su presente; mi corazón tuvo entonces una alegre taquicardia.

Lavé mis manos mientras observaba cada detalle en el baño, sus cosas, un canasto de mimbre para ropa sucia y en él la camisa que a pesar de ser negra conservaba rastros de sangre del incidente en el bar.

Sentí que estaba detrás de mi y lo comprobé al mirar el reflejo en el espejo.

 _-¿Prefieres que te revise aquí adentro? Tal vez hace frío allá afuera para ti._

 _-Lo que tu decidas está bien para mi Candy..._

 _-Vamos a tu recibidor._

Lo que sea que pretendiera no me movería el suelo esta vez. Andaría con cautela, cada movimiento sería preciso, exacto...

- _Vamos a ver..._

 _-Auuuu..._

Exclamó en un grave pero casi silencioso murmullo.

 _-¿Te lastimé?_

 _-No doctora Pecas, continúa por favor..._

 _-Entonces deja de ser tan llorón... y deja de llamarme doctora Pecas._

 _-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi Candy..._

Estaba sentado en el brazo de uno de los sillones, me miraba fijamente, mis manos temblaban un poco... no estaba acostumbrada a atender de cerca a un paciente del que estoy enamorada y que últimamente había puesto mi mundo de cabeza.

 _-¿Te duele?_

 _-Ajá... sólo un poco..._

Podía sentir sus exhalaciones, analizaba el corte que tenía en el labio superior, era posible que requiriera sutura, pero el muy cabeza dura se negó a asistir a la boda de su hermana con una gasa gigantesca en los labios.

 _-Sólo imagina... si tengo la oportunidad de conocer a alguien, o besar a alguien... esa horrible gasa acabará con cualquier posibilidad..._

 _-Perdona que lastime tu ego, pero... no creo que con gasa o sin ella alguien apetezca besar tus labios en este momento..._

 _-¿Estás segura Pecosa?_

 _-Completamente segura. Y cambia tu tono conmigo Terry, te quiero... pero puedo asegurarte que ya no muero por ti._

De pronto, uno de los vendoletes que cambiaba jaló la piel de su labio y se quejó al tiempo que colocaba su mano en mi cintura.

 _-Perdona... me dolió._

Acomodé un par de nuevos vendoletes en la herida y la cubrí con una gasa nueva. Quité su mano de mi cuerpo, pero antes de soltarme entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y besó mi mano.

 _-Listo, date prisa, tu mamá te espera..._

Salí de la cabaña y contuve una sonrisa. Nos estábamos acercando de nuevo...

 _-¡Candy!_

 _-¿Qué pasa Terry?_

 _-Olvidaste esto en el baño..._

 _-No, no me quité nada, tal vez sea de alguien más..._

Puso en mis manos una caja de madera diminuta, finamente tallada. La abrí y tenía una nota: "Que cada noche aparezcas en mis sueños, que cada mañana despiertes a mi lado". Bajo la nota había un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

 _-Yo... puedo asegurarte que nunca podría ser de alguien más. Sigo muriendo y viviendo por ti Candy... ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?_

 _._

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Miles y miles de gracias!_**

 ** _Pinwi Love_**

 ** _Alesita77_**

 ** _Eli_**

 ** _Nally Graham_**

 ** _C.W._**

 ** _Todas las Guest!_**

 ** _CyT_**

 ** _Ayame DV_**

 ** _YAGUI FUN_**

 ** _Stormaw_**

 ** _Blanca G_**

 ** _Alondra_**

 ** _Gissa A. Graham_**

 ** _Luz_**

 ** _Clover_**

 ** _yeshua1583_**

 ** _dianley_**

 ** _Miriam7_**

 ** _Sol Grandchester_**

 ** _NANA_**

 ** _Gabi_**

 ** _GRACIAS por sus valiosísimos comentarios, cada uno me alegra, me anima a seguir actualizando pronto y definitivamente me lo guardo en el corazón. También a quienes aunque no comentan siguen leyendo y a quienes me han hecho el honor de agregarme a sus favoritos y seguidos._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	17. ESTARÉ SIEMPRE DONDE TU ESTÉS

**ESTARÉ SIEMPRE DONDE TU ESTÉS.**

.

Fue un momento digno de ser grabado para la pantalla grande. Su rostro lograría el encuadre perfecto, un primer cuadro fascinante. La iluminación del brillante sol matutino asomándose entre las montañas y los árboles; y por si fuera poco iluminando su rostro, sus ojos...

Recuerdo cómo el viento traía un delicado aroma a flores a envolvernos y hacía volar algunos rizos de su cabello, rebeldes y libres como ella. Todo era mágico, todo conspiraba para hacer de ese instante uno de los más memorables de mi existencia. La hermosa visión con pecas ante mí no tenía la más mínima idea de la belleza tan grande que irradiaba en ese momento, tan inmensa como estar frente a un ángel, a un verdadero ser etéreo viviendo aquí entre los terrestres mortales.

Ya estaba hecho, tanto tiempo me había tomado decidirme a proponerle matrimonio, llevaba ya mas de tres años con esa sortija guardada. La había adquirido para la última vez que ella había venido a Texas, pensaba entregársela antes de que tomara el vuelo de regreso a Miami. Quería que se quedara conmigo y si no lo hacía, que regresara a Miami con la promesa de ser mi esposa, quería... quería muchas cosas. La vi decidida a irse y de pronto pensé que la estaría atando a mí con un compromiso. ¿Y si ella conocía a alguien?, ¿y si no estaba segura de decirme que si?, ¿y si después de todo nuestros caminos seguían rumbos distintos por mucho que nos empeñáramos en juntarlos?. Al final el que dudó fui yo y guardé la sortija conmigo, la sostuve con fuerza en mi mano para obligarme a no entregársela, tan fuerte la apreté, que destrocé la pequeña caja en donde la guardaba. Si estaríamos juntos alguna vez, si esta sortija estaba destinada para ella en verdad... algún día encontraría la forma de llegar a su mano.

Y el día había llegado. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y abrí la pequeña caja de madera que fabriqué yo con mis propias manos pues la anterior se había destruido. Sus hermosos ojos me miraban con emoción, sus dedos temblorosos sostenían la nota que también había colocado para ella, miraba con atención el objeto entre sus manos y después me miraba a mi, mordió su labio inferior y un intenso rubor iluminó de pronto sus pecas...

Pasaron varios segundos que en realidad más parecieron minutos, miraba mis ojos y miraba el anillo de compromiso, de pronto parecía querer decir algo y negaba ligeramente...

 _-Sabes exactamente cómo hacer temblar mis piernas Candy..._

Entonces sonrió y se acercó a mi, sentí una de sus suaves manos deslizarse bajo mi camiseta y llenar de calor mi espalda en un abrazo íntimo de esos que tanto extrañaba, que tanto soñaba con volver a sentir.

 _-No me has respondido doctora Pecas..._

 _-Primero, debemos hablar..._

* * *

 _-Creo que ella ha cambiado..._

 _-Todos cambiamos Terry, una persona nunca es la misma, a veces pasa sin darnos cuenta, con el tiempo dejamos de ser los mismos, de pensar y sentir como antes..._

 _-Lo sé Stear, pero..._

 _-Antes de que digas otra cosa, eres tú quien parece poner una barrera entre ustedes... te he estado observando Grandchester y ella te ha buscado, tú eres quien se aleja..._

 _-No te atrevas a opinar Archibald, ¡que te vi... vi como la esperabas para poder cubrirla con tu saco y abrazarla!, ¡eso fue muy poco leal de tu parte!_

 _-Si tu no estás dispuesto a luchar por ella... no puedes hablar de lealtad. No estamos en igualdad de condiciones Terry, yo si quiero luchar en cambio... pero cualquier intento sería en vano, si tan sólo estuviera en tus zapatos... eres un tipo con mucha suerte y eres ciego, ¡no te das cuenta de nada!_

 _-Qué tratas de decir con eso, ¡ven aquí petimetre!_

Lo tomé por el cuello y comencé a forcejear con él, obviamente todo era un juego, estoy seguro que lo decía en broma... aunque tampoco estaría tan confiado.

 _-¡Suéltame odioso actorcete de quinta!_

Esa noche extrañamente me sentía contento, había una camaradería especial entre todos nosotros, por un momento sentí que estaban ahí por mi... para hablar conmigo, para convencerme de acercarme a ella.

 _-Estoy seguro que la amas todavía..._ -comentó Erick.

 _-¡Yo podría apostarlo!_ -opinó también Stear.

 _-¡Hey! es de Anthony de quien deberíamos estar hablando... él es quien se casa mañana, déjenme tranquilo..._

 _-Ok, ok, te dejaremos tranquilo..._ -dijo Anthony _\- sólo contéstame esto y al menos de mi parte no tendrás una pregunta más al respecto... ¿la amas?_

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en mí. De pronto me sentí en una de esas entregas de premios Oscar, donde con estatuilla en mano se ofrece ante la multitud un breve discurso. Tantas miradas encima nunca me habían incomodado tanto como esas cinco miradas escrutadoras esperando una respuesta... Albert que sostenía su cerveza, la dejó en el suelo un momento y me miró con seriedad. Anthony le daba un breve trago a su bebida y me miro fijamente, Erick apoyó sus manos en la banca escuchando atento, Stear acomodó con su dedo índice sus anteojos como cuando está en verdad concentrado y observé como la manzana de Adán de Archie pasaba el último trago de su cerveza mientras mantenía la vista fija en mi.

 _-Por supuesto que la amo, definitivamente la amo con toda mi alma._

 _-¡Vamos, ya díselo!_

Exclamó Anthony mientras me tomaba por los hombros y los demás hacían una bulla escandalosa.

 _-Reacciona hermano, creo que puedo llamarte ahora así... en unas horas más estaré casado con Ely y muy a tu pesar seré parte de tu familia. No quiero estar en un futuro recordando esta charla y odiándome porque no te hablé de Candy. No dejes pasar más tiempo, no eres el único detrás de ella..._

Entonces desvié la mirada hacia Archie.

 _-Y no habla precisamente de mí._ -dijo el aludido mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño- _Supongo que sabes, que es tan hermosa por fuera como lo es por dentro y que después de ti hay una larga fila de prospectos esperando por una oportunidad. Si pudiera me incluiría en esa fila... pero como ya te dije, estoy convencido a diferencia de los demás, que ella sólo tiene ojos para ti. Al menos por ahora..._

 _-Piensa en lo que hablamos... yo me retiro a descansar, quiero estar plenamente consciente en unas horas más para decir y escuchar: sí acepto..._ -se despidió mi casi cuñado _._

Más que despedida de soltero había sido una bienvenida a las confesiones de mi vida privada. Todos se despedían y marchaban excepto Albert y Erick. Cuando nos quedamos solos los tres, habló mi suegro...

 _-Terry... antes de irme y "dejarte tranquilo", quisiera preguntarte algo... tal vez pienses y con toda razón que no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme de esta forma, pero... lo preguntaré por el derecho que me da el ser prácticamente su padre -_ habló Albert _\- ¿qué significa ella para ti?..._

Miré a ambos a los ojos. Erick permanecía a su lado. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿labor de convencimiento grupal?

 _-Ya se los dije, la amo._

 _-La amas... bueno. Siendo así, me atrevo a decirte que el amor no se oculta, cuando uno ama a una mujer no tiene miedo de que el mundo lo sepa. Simplemente lo demuestra a pesar de todo, tu pareces empeñarte en ser orgulloso, esquivo, en negar lo que acabas de afirmar..._

 _-O tal vez... los rumores de la modelo no sean tan falsos después de todo..._

 _-¡Eso ni lo digas Erick!_

Si la mirada de Albert fuera un sable de ninja, mi cabeza ya estaría rodando por el empedrado camino de la cabaña. Sus ojos hablaban en ese momento más que sus palabras.

 _-No sé que esperas Terry, no sé quien es la modelo, o la actriz en turno en cuanto a los rumores de farándula, sólo te diré algo aún en contra de mis principios y por única ocasión... hay un médico, Jonas Howland... es alguien importante, es un cirujano de renombre en Miami y por si fuera poco es socio mayoritario del Miami Medical Center..._

Miré desafiante a Albert, ¿estaba tratando de impresionarme con ese currículum? ¿nos estaba comparando acaso?

 _-Influyente, divorciado, joven, culto..._

 _-Al punto Albert..._

 _-A eso voy precisamente... tiene algún tiempo rondando, buscando la oportunidad..._

 _-Esperando, acechando como un lobo..._ -añadió Erick con una sonrisa cínica.

 _-Si, bueno Erick, me ha quedado claro..._ -respondí a mi hermano con una mirada fulminante.

 _-Últimamente este doctor ha sido muy insistente. Mira Terry, en pocas palabras te diré que incluso deseaba acompañarla a la boda._

Un chispazo de celos y rabia se encendió en mi interior. Crucé mis brazos y piernas, me estaba incomodando bastante la charla. Tan sólo de imaginar al medicucho ese pegado como sombra a Candy y merodeando en la granja Grandchester, se me revolvió el estómago, pero la actuación me salvó de nuevo y con toda naturalidad y calma del mundo contesté...

 _-¿Y por qué no está aquí? Candy es libre, es la boda de mi hermana pero también la de uno de ustedes... por mí no se hubieran detenido._

 _-En realidad no fui yo quien puso objeción, mi relación con él es bastante buena, podría considerarlo... un buen amigo._

Vaya, vaya... ¡¿a dónde estaba tratando de llegar este espécimen de suegro?!

 _-Y ¿qué se supone que pretendes que piense Albert?. ¿Candy está entonces con él? ¿Son... novios?_

 _-No. Ella no está con nadie, no ha tenido un novio desde que terminó su relación contigo. Y si él no está aquí es porque ella no lo aceptó a pesar de sus atenciones o insistencia._

 _-Esa fue decisión de ella... nada tengo que ver con todo eso Albert._

 _-Definitivamente lo fue, pero antes de reprocharme a mi mismo algún día por haber callado, prefiero ponerte al tanto... porque aunque no lo creas, tienes que ver del todo con esa decisión. No es mi intención provocarte celos, creo que hace unas horas ya tuviste una fuerte dosis de eso, lo que me motiva a decirte y hablarte de todo esto es sólo ella... Candy. Habla por favor con ella, si no forma parte de tu vida aunque la ames, déjala libre, acláralo, así ella podrá continuar con su vida al no esperar nada de ti. Tal vez podría darle una oportunidad a Howland... o a cualquier otro buen tipo que sea merecedor de ella._

Al fin se fueron, entré molesto a la cabaña. Una y otra vez se repetían las palabras, los interrogatorios...

- _Jonas Howland, ¡mequetrefe! ningún otro buen tipo será merecedor de Candy suegrito... ¿Que había sido todo eso? ¿una campaña para hacerme recapacitar? ¡¿Para abrirme los ojos y hacerme reaccionar a tiempo?! Hasta mi propio hermano participó en esa conspiración en mi contra... "Influyente, divorciado, joven, culto..." ¡ja! y eso a mí que me importa, eso no me hace sentir menos que él. También tengo mucho que ofrecer a mi Pecosa..._

Estaba seguro de amar a Candy más que a mí mismo, más que mi carrera de actor, más que la fama, el dinero, las cámaras, más que la popularidad entre mis compañeras actrices y modelos. No había nada que poner en una balanza, nada que definir, ni qué decidir. Caminé hasta su fotografía en la chimenea y al moverla de su lugar un hueco en la pared quedó a la vista, ahí detrás guardé todo este tiempo algo que era solo para ella. Algo que si no le daba a ella, no le daría a nadie. Y tal vez había llegado la hora de entregarlo a su dueña.

Tomé la pequeña caja en mis manos...

 _-¡Hey... llevo mas de tres años con una sortija para ella!... claro, nadie más que yo lo sabe.._. _¿Cómo decirle que únicamente es ella a quien quiero junto a mi para compartir mi vida? ¿cómo tomar el valor de proponerle que se case conmigo?_

Me asomé por la ventana y miré hacia la suya. Todo estaba en penumbras...

 _-Candy, si pidiera una señal al cielo... sería tonto de mi parte. Es que ya no estoy para esperar señales o milagros. Será mejor que te lo pida directamente, te amo Pecosa. Me jugaré mi última carta... mañana, cuando amanezca, iré a buscarte..._

Entonces vi como se asomaba también por su ventana, quiso esconderse pero fue en vano, ambos nos habíamos encontrado, nos habíamos delatado sin querer al observarnos a esas horas de la madrugada pensando uno en el otro, extrañándonos, necesitándonos... Bien, si quería una señal ahí la tenía, sin lugar a dudas. Tomé un bolígrafo y un pequeño trozo de papel que enrollé con cuidado después de pedir una vez más mi deseo. Lo coloqué junto con la sortija y cerré la caja.

* * *

El momento llegó...

Una hermosa mujer caminaba decidida, elegante y femenina hacia el altar, llevaba un bouquet de rosas blancas en sus manos y un brillante enorme en una de ellas que se ocultaba bajo el arreglo floral. Su vestido ondeaba a cada paso, sus hermosos rizos caían libres sobre sus hombros desnudos, aún cierro los ojos y me parece ver todavía su grácil figura avanzando a lo largo de esa alfombra roja, como toda una celebridad, como la más perfecta imagen que mis ojos han podido contemplar. Atrás quedó la adolescente coqueta que me había robado mil suspiros, aquella chiquilla que en complicidad con Ely me espiaba y trataba de acercarse a mí. Ahora era distinta, igualmente bella, pero distinta; su mirada era seductora, profunda; su sonrisa segura, decidida... y tuvo el descaro de regalarme una de esas miradas y también... una de esas sonrisas. Anthony me hizo una seña al empujarme discretamente con el brazo.

 _-Necesitas un pañuelo Terry..._

 _-¿Eh? ¿qué dices?_

 _-Que se ve hermosa y estás babeando por ella... disimula un poco._

Mi Pecosa llegó hasta el altar y se colocó en el lado contrario a donde yo estaba. Minutos después sonó el Canon en D mayor de Pachelbel. Mi hermana entraba por el umbral tomando del brazo a papá. Miré a Anthony y esta vez le devolví el discreto empujón...

 _-¿Y ahora quien necesita el pañuelo? No llores Anthony..._

 _-Somos un par de afortunados en verdad... -_ dijo el jardinero con la emoción a punto de desbordar en sus ojos _\- Terry, me dio mucho gusto saber que están juntos de nuevo... ya no la dejes ir._

Dicho esto, mi padre entregó a Ely a su novio y caminaron juntos hasta el altar, miré a mi pecosa, ella también me observaba. Aún nadie se había percatado de que esa preciosa mujer ya estaba comprometida... ¡conmigo! Ambos sonreímos en complicidad. La ceremonia fue muy emotiva; varias veces me emocioné hasta el punto en que alguna lágrima se quiso escapar de mis ojos. Estar presente en la boda de mi hermana era todo un acontecimiento. Mi pequeña Ely, aquella impertinente que entraba a mi habitación a curiosear, a esconder mis cosas cuando se enojaba por algo, la niña que siempre estaba de entrometida preguntándome sobre mis asuntos, la que me delataba con Erick cuando tomaba prestadas sus cosas sin su consentimiento, o con mis padres cuando me encontraba fumando en el patio... pero también mi confidente, mi cómplice, mi amiga... la que para mi buena fortuna un día decidió ser la mejor amiga de una chica pecosa con bucles dorados, llevando a casa sin siquiera saberlo a la mujer de mi vida. Ely, quien fungió como nuestro cupido y que aún hoy, después de tantas despedidas... nos había reunido otra vez el día de su boda.

 _-Que seas feliz Ely..._

A lo largo de la ceremonia observé a Candy. Durante los votos quise encontrarme con su mirada pero estaba atenta al momento de ellos dos. Sus ojos brillaban emocionados y pude notar cómo disimuladamente limpiaba un par de lágrimas de ellos. Después de un rato me miró y me sonrió; me guiñó un ojo y llevando discretamente el anillo a sus labios, lo besó.

Después llegó el momento de los abrazos, las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos. Deseamos lo mejor a Ely y a Anthony como nuevos esposos y tomé a Candy de la mano. Quise huir de ese lugar con ella, esconderme por ahí y decirle en privado cuanto la amo, besar de nuevo sus labios sin que nadie nos viera, ni preguntara, ni opinara nada.

Pero recordé las palabras de mi señor suegro:

-"... _Me atrevo a decirte que el amor no se oculta, cuando uno ama a una mujer no tiene miedo de que el mundo lo sepa..."_

Y entonces ahí, delante de todos los presentes, de todas las miradas y todas las preguntas que se pudieran hacer...

 _-Quisiera besarla señorita Andley... pero me temo que mis labios puedan parecer poco apetecibles para usted..._

 _-Usted joven Grandchester, puede besarme cuando lo deseé... pronto será mi esposo._

Y acercándose a mi oído dijo:

 _-Además... todo usted siempre será apetecible para mí._

Y con esa respuesta la tomé de la cintura y me fui acercando poco a poco. Lo siento, sin querer le robamos un poco el protagonismo a los recién casados, pero con esto respondimos a cualquier pregunta. Con suavidad nuestros labios se encontraron. Hasta de el dolor en mi herida me olvidé, aunque Candy fue cuidadosa y no me lastimó. Nos abrazamos olvidándonos de todo lo demás, hundió su rostro en mi cuello y me perdí en el suave aroma de su cabello, de su piel, en la calidez de su abrazo y en esa deliciosa sensación de pertenencia, de hogar, que sólo encontré en ella...

Escuchamos aplausos sin saber que eran también para nosotros, Ely y Anthony también aplaudían contentos.

* * *

 _-Sabes exactamente cómo hacer temblar mis piernas Candy..._

Entonces sonrió y se acercó a mi, sentí una de sus suaves manos deslizarse bajo mi camiseta y llenar de calor mi espalda en un abrazo de esos que tanto extrañaba, que tanto soñaba con volver a sentir.

 _-No me has respondido doctora Pecas..._

 _-Primero, debemos hablar..._

 _-Bueno, si no hay otra opción..._

 _-No la hay. No puedo aceptar sin antes confesarte algo importante._

Un leve mareo me recorrió y tuve miedo de que esa confesión acabara con la posibilidad de estar juntos...

 _-¿Es tan importante?_

 _-Mucho... y lo peor es que, dejé pasar mucho tiempo antes de decírtelo. Me sentí culpable, me odié por eso... te busqué para decírtelo todo, pero... nunca contestaste._

 _-Vamos a hablar a otro lugar, creo que mi madre o alguien vendrá y no quiero que nos interrumpan._

Tomé su mano, ya no estaba cálida, ahora estaba fría, temblaba un poco. Caminamos hasta las caballerizas y ahí me encerré con ella.

 _-Habla Candy..._

 _-Terry... yo..._

Por su expresión supe que no sería fácil, su mirada ahora cargaba una inmensa pena, sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y supe que lo que escucharía a partir de ese momento podría romperme y mandarme directo al infierno...

 _-Lo que hice, nunca fue con intención, fue un accidente... simplemente... pasó._

 _-Sólo dilo..._

 _-Terry, estuve embarazada. Esperaba un hijo tuyo..._

La sangre de mi cuerpo comenzó a congelarse desde mis piernas, me sentía pesado, confundido, aturdido... me quedé en silencio mirando hacia algún punto lejos de ella, tratando de hilar con coherencia lo que recién había escuchado. Recordaba, pensaba e imaginaba a la vez... mi mente era un caos completo... ¿cuándo? ¿qué había sucedido? ¿embarazo? ¿accidente? ¿nunca fue con intención? ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando?

- _Cómo fue que pasó todo Candy..._

Me explicó entonces que se había caído de las escaleras, que sufrió fracturas y lastimaduras importantes. Me dijo que fue en hospitalización cuando el médico familiar le explicó que había perdido a su bebé. A nuestro bebé...

Me sentí tan pequeño como un insecto, me sentí aplastado, engañado, enojado, como un verdadero tonto...

 _-Y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_

 _-Al principio no quería que abandonaras todo por ir a buscarme, después tomé valor y decidí hablarte pero... nunca contestaste mis llamadas..._

 _-Es absurdo lo que dices Candy... ¡es imposible que no pudieras comunicarte conmigo!_

 _-¡Pero es cierto!, ¡no pude localizarte en varios días!... después, pensé que tal vez era mejor así, correrías a buscarme, dejarías tus grabaciones, viajarías a Miami... y nada habría cambiado. Nada habrías podido solucionar ya..._

 _-Pasaron años Candy..._

 _-Sí y en ese tiempo tu y yo nos distanciamos... no encontré sentido ya para decirte nada._

Mi corazón se estrujó al verla llorar de esa forma. Nunca la había visto tan triste, tan desesperada. Mi pecosa cargando con ese dolor todo este tiempo, sola. Cuando debí ser yo su principal y mayor apoyo...

 _-Por favor, perdóname... por haber callado, por decírtelo hasta hoy... nunca quise..._

 _-No amor, perdóname tu a mí, por dejarte sola en esto. Debiste llamarme, sin importar lo que hubiese pasado, debí estar ahí para ti... Candy, mi Pecosa._

A mi llegaron todos los hubieras que alguna vez la atormentaron a ella, tendríamos ahora un hijo de casi tres años, pero no fue así. Y las cosas son como son y punto. Nos abrazamos, nos perdonamos por la distancia que dejamos crecer entre nosotros, por las omisiones, por el desánimo... hicimos una promesa, muchas promesas en realidad...

 _-Amarnos siempre y cada día, hasta volvernos viejos..._

 _-Sí, ¡y nunca ocultarnos nada!_

 _-Buen punto, decirlo todo aunque sea difícil, aunque duela..._

 _-Creer y confiar siempre..._

 _-Siempre... ¿qué mas?_

 _-Supongo que... seguirte a donde vayas..._

 _-Supones bien Pecosa... estarás siempre donde yo esté, y yo estaré siempre donde tú estés._

 _-Tu alegría será mi alegría..._

 _-Y las penas serán compartidas..._

Esa mañana, fui el hombre más desdichado y más feliz del mundo al mismo tiempo, abrí la cajita de madera para ella y mi doctora Pecas abrió la caja de Pandora para mí. Sin embargo, después de eso no hubo más secretos, ni más dolor, después de eso ella compartió conmigo el peso de nuestro hijo perdido y fue así como pudimos continuar de la mano el mismo camino.

 _-Sigues sin responderme doctora Pecas..._

 _-Si, la respuesta es sí, ¡acepto Terry!_

Tomé la sortija con cuidado y la deslicé despacio por su dedo. Los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron ante lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí en las caballerizas. Green fue nuestro testigo y como si supiera lo que pasaba comenzó a inquietarse y emitía fuertes relinchos.

La llevaba delante de mi, su cuerpo pegado al mío, sentía su espalda contra mi pecho y después de tanto tiempo sin ella sentía mucho mas que sólo eso. Respiré profundo, emocionado, llevaba conmigo a mi mujer, mi futura esposa. Tomé las riendas de Green y salimos del lugar, el delicioso aroma de su cabello llenaba mis fosas nasales, tomé su cintura con una de mis manos y observamos desde lo alto de mi caballo el movimiento en la granja mientras trotábamos con calma... mi madre buscándome, Ely apresurada con Patty, supongo que buscando también a mi Pecosa. Mi padre dando indicaciones, Albert y su esposa de la mano saliendo de casa... los rostros incrédulos, felices, alegres, emocionados, de todos aquellos que deseaban que estuviésemos juntos de nuevo.

 _-¿Quieres correr un poco Pecosa?_

 _-Sí Terry, ¡vamos Greeeeen!_

Al grito de Candy, el caballo comenzó la carrera, Anthony, Stear y Archie corrieron detrás de nosotros, algo gritaron y Candy miraba hacia ellos mientras alegres aplaudían y brincaban de gusto...

 _-¿Qué dijeron Candy?_

 _-No sé, solo los vi muy contentos, no alcancé a escucharlos amor._

Y yo tampoco los había escuchado, ya íbamos muy lejos...

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _Muchísimas Gracias!_**

.

 ** _Lively Jing_**

 ** _Blanca G._**

 ** _Gladys_**

 ** _Eli_**

 ** _Amrica Gra_**

 ** _Miriam7_**

 ** _Alesita77_**

 ** _Alondra_**

 ** _Yeshua1583_**

 ** _Ayame DV_**

 ** _C.W._**

 ** _Nally Graham_**

 ** _Gissa A. Graham_**

 ** _Mar147_**

 ** _Stormaw_**

 ** _Pinwi Love_**

 ** _Blanca 73_**

 ** _Clover_**

 ** _Dianley_**

 ** _Sol Grandchester_**

 ** _Amaly Malfoy_**

 ** _Luz_**

 ** _Bibi Grandchester_**

 ** _Adoradandrew_**

 ** _Iris_**

 ** _Y las Guest!_**

.

 _Agradezco y atesoro cada uno de sus comentarios. Mil gracias de verdad porque cada uno de ellos se guardará siempre en mi memoria. Hasta luego!_


	18. ERES LO MAS REAL QUE POSEO

**ERES LO MAS REAL QUE POSEO... MI ANCLA AL MUNDO DE VERDAD.**

.

Cabalgamos durante un buen rato, el viento agitaba mi cabello. Terry soltó la coleta que sujetaba mis rizos rebeldes y entonces volaron con mayor libertad. Con una de sus manos llevaba las riendas del caballo y con la otra me abrazaba de la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo... eso me encantó. Me estremeció de deseo, de añoranza, de ansias por volver a estar con él.

El momento fue más que mágico para mí, de pronto me transporté a esas historias de castillos, de príncipes y princesas, de la doncella enamorada del apuesto caballero que llega en un precioso corcel y se van juntos galopando, atravesando los verdes y neblinosos prados. Me sentía como la protagonista de mi propia historia de amor.

La verdad esto era mucho mejor, cualquier película romántica se quedaba corta en comparación con lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, ésa era mi realidad. Y si bien no era yo una princesa con un fino vestido largo y una dote o una familia real y él no era un príncipe con su palacio y futuro heredero al reino, si éramos dos personas que habían superado muchas cosas; distancia, tentaciones, dolor, separaciones... y al final seguíamos juntos, con nuestro amor intacto, podía visualizarlo con algunas cicatrices, pero seguía ahí, completo, haciéndose fuerte.

Terry detuvo el caballo cerca de un riachuelo... sí, también como en los cuentos de hadas. Bajó del caballo primero y después tomando mi cintura, me bajó a mí. El lugar era hermoso, frondosos árboles llenaban el paisaje y refrescaban el aire con sus sombras, el sonido del agua corriendo a través de las piedras era relajante, por un momento me sentí como en otra época; como si nuestra historia viniera de mucho tiempo atrás. Una sensación de nostalgia me invadió cuando me encontré en sus ojos, cuando me sonrió de lado y me acercó a él en un abrazo más íntimo. El calor de sus manos llegó hasta mi corazón... tocando las fibras más sensibles de mi alma.

Nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca. Sin reprimir más tiempo el deseo de besarnos, nos acercamos y disfruté de nuevo de la deliciosa caricia de sus labios sobre los míos. Era diestro en el arte de besar, aún con su labio lastimado podía llevarme a las nubes y perderme en la suavidad y el calor de ese beso que ansiaba repetir desde hacía tanto tiempo. Mi respiración y la suya comenzaron a volverse agitadas. Sus manos acariciaban con urgencia mi espalda, mi cintura, mi rostro... se enredaban en mi cabello y volvían a bajar hasta mis caderas. Nuestros cuerpos se estaban dejando llevar por la cercanía y la necesidad de volver a encontrarse, de poseerse de nuevo.

Por un momento nos olvidamos de dónde estábamos, de la boda a la que teníamos que asistir y también olvidamos que el tiempo corría muy rápido. El deseo nos estaba arrastrando y definitivamente no era el lugar más indicado para demostrarnos cuánto nos habíamos extrañado, alguien podría encontrarnos en cualquier momento. Despacio, fuimos bajando la intensidad del contacto y respirando profundo hablé primero para devolvernos la calma.

 _-Es hermoso este lugar Terry..._

 _-Lo es, en realidad lo descubrí hace varios meses... pero desde que vine por primera vez supe que serías tú a quien se lo mostraría antes que a nadie._

¡Celos! aparecieron de pronto en mi corazón, en mi cabeza y en todo el cuerpo, me golpeaban sin piedad al recordar las fotografías de la noche anterior, aquellas que habían terminado ahogadas en el inodoro, aquellas que no conforme con romper, volví a buscar en Internet y encontré de nuevo. Bien dice el dicho... "el que busca, encuentra"...

Por un momento me imaginé haciendo la serie de preguntas que tenía atoradas en la garganta. Pero algo me decía que no era el momento para hacerlo. En un par de horas se casarían Ely y Anthony y creo que de haber tocado el tema de las besuconas, el interrogatorio habría terminado en catástrofe. Casi podía ver mi brazo extenderse arrojando la sortija al río para después sumergirse y perderse en él irremediablemente, me imaginaba también empujando a Terry al agua después de haber discutido como nunca, casi me veía a todo galope con Green regresando yo sola a la Granja. Si hablaba, terminaría comportándome como una adolescente... tendría cara de funeral en una boda. Lo peor sería, que habría terminado con la historia entre nosotros.

Decidí esperar, ya había sido una mañana difícil para los dos hablar sobre la pérdida de nuestro bebé. Todavía me ardían los ojos por haber llorado tanto, aún tenía la nariz de reno por lo mismo. No, no hablaría sobre nada que desbordara de nuevo nuestras emociones.

Nos sentamos en el césped, él sentó detrás de mi y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

 _-Terry, detente... alguien podría vernos._

 _-No hay nadie por aquí Candy, sólo nosotros dos, por eso me gusta este lugar. ¿Sabes? En ocasiones me molesta estar rodeado de tanta gente, he aprendido a disfrutar de la soledad, de la privacidad._

 _-Preferiría estar en la privacidad de tu cabaña..._

Sonrió con mi comentario y entrelazó su mano con la mía.

 _-Ahí sí es seguro que aunque no pudieran vernos, sospecharían qué hacemos..._

 _-¡Terry!_

 _-Aunque todos estarían felices por eso..._

Se recostó y puso sus manos bajo su nuca. Corté unas cuantas florecillas y con una de ellas comencé a recorrer su perfil, a hacer cosquillas por todo su rostro y cuello.

 _-Pecosa..._

 _-¡Jajajajaja, haces gestos muy graciosos Terry!_

 _-¿Sabías tú que puedo tomar venganza por lo que estás haciendo y hacer mucho más que sólo gestos?_

Sus palabras, la forma en que decía las cosas, su manos recorriendo mi cintura, mi cadera. No iba a tener fuerzas suficientes para contenerme; saltaría encima de él en cualquier momento.

 _-¿En verdad pensaste en mí cuando viniste aquí por primera vez Terry?_

 _-¿Y en quien más podría haber pensado?, dime..._

Terry se puso de pié y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo, tomó un par de piedras y las arrojó una a una al río.

 _-No sé... tal vez alguna amiga tuya, alguna actriz... o modelo..._

 _-¿De qué hablas Candy?_

Justo lo que había prometido no hacer y no decir, lo estaba haciendo y diciendo. Después me quedé en silencio. No quería parlotear alguna otra tontería que delatara que estuve hurgando y revisando sus cosas. Podría culpar a la prensa por mencionar a la "modelo", pero esa imagen de la tal Taylor sentada en sus piernas... acababa con cualquier buena intención o promesa de calma de mi parte.

 _-Si te refieres a los rumores de la prensa sobre mi vida personal, son sólo patrañas. No hay ninguna modelo, ninguna actriz en mi vida... sólo hay una mujer que me importa, que puede acelerar mi pulso o detenerlo como justo ahora lo estás haciendo... esa mujer eres tú... ya deberías estar segura de eso Candy._

Miré sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos de cielo con estrellas, de un azul profundo que llega después de una puesta de sol y precede a la oscura noche. Nunca apartó su mirada de la mía. Se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos.

 _-Te digo la verdad pecosa. En mi carrera debo saber mentir. Actuar y crear escenas falsas es mi trabajo. Así me gano la vida. Pero tú eres lo más real que poseo, eres mi ancla al mundo de verdad. Eres la única mujer que quiero a mi lado, el amor de mi vida. Por eso te he pedido que seas mi esposa, por eso deseo una vida contigo. Candy lo que te digo es cierto, no estoy fingiendo, no hay poses entre nosotros, no hay diálogos o libretos memorizados..._

Sus ojos no mentían, lo sé, él decía sólo la verdad. Aún así mi corazón se quemaba por los celos y no podía continuar sin saberlo todo.

 _-¿Quien es Taylor Marie?_

Lo dije sin pensarlo más, moría por saber toda la verdad. Sentí mi rostro encenderse, el calor del enojo empezaba a invadir mi cuerpo, mi estómago se revolvía... No sabía que pasaría ahora, si él se atrevía a confesar algo demasiado doloroso para mí tal vez ahí mismo le devolvería el anillo, si él mentía... ¿cómo podría saberlo? después de todo era muy bueno para ocultar sus sentimientos. Lo que fuera, la moneda estaba en el aire... _"alea jacta est"_... la suerte estaba echada.

 _-Candy..._

Entonces bajó la mirada y soltó mis manos.

El resoplido y posterior relincho de Green que bebía agua nos interrumpió en un momento. Como si el hermoso animal supiera que estábamos pisando en terreno minado.

 _-¿No dices nada Terry?_

 _-No tengo nada que decir Pecosa, ella... no tiene importancia._

Terry llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y me dio la espalda. Se quedó quieto, en silencio. Miraba al riachuelo y así permaneció callado algún tiempo.

 _-Tal vez lo mejor sea regresar ahora... supongo que estamos bastante lejos, no tengo otra forma de regresar, me temo que aunque me fuera corriendo, no llegaría a tiempo. ¿Nos vamos? Por favor..._

 _-No, todavía no. No hasta que me digas ¿por qué me preguntaste por ella, Candy?_

 _-¿Te incomodé verdad? ¿qué hay de malo en preguntar Terry?_

 _-No hay nada de malo. Pero si te traje hasta aquí... no fue para discutir. No me incomoda hablar de nadie, a fin de cuentas no tengo nada que ocultar._

De nuevo su mirada seria, profunda, fija en mí, me hacía tragar en seco.

 _-Como sea Terry, debemos volver ahora._

Sentía la sortija quemar en mi dedo, mi orgullo estaba herido. Esa tal Taylor había sido importante después de todo; aunque él tratara de negarlo.

 _-No vamos a volver hasta aclarar esto Candy, fuiste tú quien tocó el tema._

Me sentí como una tonta, era cierto lo que él decía, yo había hablado y ahora tendría que escuchar aunque no lo quisiera. Ahora entendía que hablar de lo que hicimos mientras no estuvimos juntos era un error y en ese momento el error era además inoportuno. Faltaba tan sólo un par de horas antes de la boda y yo trataba de desmenuzar un pasado sin saber siquiera si podría soportar el peso de la información que estaba a punto de escuchar .

 _-Entonces me iré caminando Terry, corriendo si es necesario. Pero no voy a faltar o a llegar tarde a la boda de Anthony y Eleonor._

 _-¡Vaya que estás molesta!_

 _-¡No lo estoy!_

 _-Sí lo estás... nunca le habías llamado Eleonor..._

 _-Esto es serio, estamos en verdad atrasados, soy su dama de honor. Ya deberíamos estar allá. ¡Tenemos sólo una hora!_

Despreocupado miró su reloj de mano y regresando las manos a los bolsillos me contestó:

 _-Tenemos poco más de dos horas Candy y tú has querido hablar, pues bien, vamos a hacerlo. Adelante... pregunta lo que quieras..._

Estaba frente a un hombre distinto, alguien nuevo para mí. Nunca antes había encontrado tanta seriedad en sus ojos, ahora me estaba arrepintiendo de haber tocado el tema. Ya no quería saber nada. Estaba segura de que si acaso habían compartido intimidad, si algo hubiese sucedido entre ellos que fuera más allá de un par de citas, no podría continuar con todo esto. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto? Me cansé de asistir a consulta psicológica, incluso terminé volviéndome amiga de mi psicóloga y las citas posteriores se convirtieron en charlas de confianza que incluso dejó de cobrarme. Me di cuenta que todo lo que había hablado, lo que había "sanado", se había esfumado. Encarar el dolor de frente en confesiones que sabes que van a romperte, es algo muy distinto a sólo imaginar lo que pudo ser...

 _-Bien, si no vas a preguntar nada, yo mismo te diré lo que pasó..._

 _-¡No, no quiero saberlo!. Fíjate bien en lo que vas a decir Terry, porque de eso depende mucho de lo que pueda pasar..._

 _-¡Tú Candy, eres quien debería tener más cuidado con lo que hablas y haces!. Aceptaste casarte conmigo, me confesaste que estuvimos cerca de convertirnos en padres, y ahora... vienes a hacer un drama por alguien que nunca se habría comparado en lo más mínimo contigo. Entiendo que tengas dudas, que sientas celos... pero Taylor no fue importante, salimos un par de veces, sólo eso, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte por ella. Ni por ella ni por nadie, ya te lo he dicho Candy._

 _-No te creo nada._

Y ahí estaba yo de nuevo, con mis brazos cruzados y mis celos ladrando con voluntad propia, sin consultarme. Me ahogaba de dolor al recordar todas esas imágenes, me había saturado de todas ellas. Había buscado información sobre ella... después de haber roto su fotografía pasé mas de una hora buscando en mi laptop. Encontré infinidad de información en Internet, en Instagram, en todos lados... era realmente hermosa, muy hermosa. Y no era su hermosura la que me oprimía el pecho. Al teclear su nombre, aparecían imágenes de Terry pues inmediatamente se relacionaban las búsquedas. Lo que terminó de sembrar la duda en mi corazón fue encontrar no una, muchas imágenes de ellos juntos, sonriendo, tomados de la mano, almorzando en exclusivos restaurantes, en yates, en paseos a caballo, en un globo aerostático... lo que por poco me destruye, fue esa imagen, ellos dos en un atardecer en la playa... él acariciando su rostro, mirando sus ojos, tomando su cintura muy cerca de su cuerpo semidesnudo y ella con su cara de tonta, acariciando su cabello, pegando su ridículamente esbelto cuerpecillo al de él, ¡al de ese hombre que es sólo mío!

 _-No sé entonces qué es lo que quieres que te diga._

 _-La verdad, sólo eso..._

 _-¿A qué viene todo esto Pecosa?_

 _-Anoche, encontré unas fotografías... en tu cuarto, Taylor Marie, Jennifer Lawrence... tú besándolas..._

¡Ya! ¡lo había dicho! No sé que era peor, ocultar la verdad sobre una relación pasada a tu prometida o estar hurgando en la privacidad de tu futuro esposo.

Volvió a hacer ese ademán que hacía tanto no repetía. Se llevó la mano al rostro en señal de fastidio, como cuando años atrás me devoré su cereal y lo terminé escupiendo en la chamarra de Erick.

 _-Salí con personas Candy, siempre salíamos en parejas o en grupo, en alguna ocasión salimos ella y yo solos... pero nunca en plan de romance. Si hubo algunos besos, pero sin importancia... tal vez por la comodidad de una buena charla o algunas copas de más. Candy, nunca hice algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme o algo que me impida mirarte a los ojos. Esas fotos... vamos a casa para explicarte todas y cada una..._

 _-Lo que puedas explicarme allá lo puedes hacer aquí. Además, esa y otras fotos ya no existen... ¡las rompí!_

Ahora me odiaba a mi también por mi falta de auto control, quería llorar, seguir con mi drama, desahogarme. La odiosa de Taylor me había arruinado el día sin estar presente, sin conocerme, había echado a perder los hermosos momentos de mi protagónico imaginario en la mejor película de amor de mi vida.

 _-Nada de lo que haya pasado con cualquiera de ellas, nada tiene la importancia que le estás dando..._

A estas alturas la sangre me hervía, estaba temblando ligeramente y ni que decir de mi voz, trataba de calmarme pero me estaba resultando muy difícil. Se dice, que no hay peor tormenta que la que una misma se hace en su cabeza. En esos momentos mi cabeza era un devastador huracán de la categoría más elevada posible.

Terry se acercó despacio y me abrazó. Me resistí a su abrazo pero me sujetó con firmeza, sin forzarme pero conteniendo todo el sentimiento que me obligaba a alejarlo.

 _-Te amo... olvida todo eso. Sólo importa que estamos juntos. Yo no tengo dudas de ti, ni de lo que haya podido pasar todo este tiempo._

Me solté de nuevo de su abrazo y seguí reprochando...

 _-Esa será la parte difícil de unir mi vida a la de un actor, supongo que tendré que hacerme a la idea... encontré muchas fotos en Internet. Estuviste con ella en ese_ _atardecer... ustedes solos... estuviste con ella en todos lados. ¡Vaya! Hasta has hecho con ella cosas que nunca has hecho conmigo._

 _-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Lo que he hecho contigo, ha sido contigo y con nadie más! dices que estuvimos solos ella y yo... responde a esto: ¿crees que no había fotógrafos que capturaron todas y cada una de las imágenes que viste? iluminadores, maquillistas, escenógrafos... muchas de esas fotografías fueron para una marca de ropa, el modelo que posaría con ella tuvo un contratiempo y me llamaron a mí, resultó que estaba disponible y acepté realizar la sesión. Si recuerdas así inició mi trabajo Candy, ¿a dónde estás tratando de llegar con todo esto?..._

 _-No voy a decir nada... por ahora, porque no vamos a arreglar tres años de ausencias en este momento. Pero estoy segura que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Hay cosas que también debo contarte..._

Y lo dije más por incomodarlo que por tener que confesar algo realmente importante. Quería molestarlo, que sintiera también la bofetada de los celos al imaginarme en una relación con otra persona. Al parecer lo conseguí; su semblante se endureció y desvió la mirada a propósito. Noté como se tensaba de los hombros y caminó hacia Green para desatarlo del árbol.

 _-Creo saber de quién vas a hablarme. Es el tal Jonas Howland ¿no es así?_

Terry sabía de Jonas. No imaginaba cómo habría podido enterarse. Ahora sí estaba en problemas... ¿qué diría yo al respecto?

 _-Vámonos Candy, se hace tarde..._

Metió su mano en el bolsillo y me devolvió el listón para sujetar mi cabello, me ayudó a subir a su caballo y después subió detrás de mí, ésta vez no sujetó mi cintura, llevaba ambas manos en las riendas y no sentí el calor de su pecho pegado a mi espalda. En el camino de regreso no pronunciamos palabra. Estaba triste, celosa, dolida y ridículamente ofendida. ¿Por qué a estas alturas me dejaba torturar por la imagen de una flacucha o de cualquier otra que se hubiera atravesado en su camino? ninguna de ellas tenía una pizca de todo lo que nosotros habíamos ya compartido. Un par de citas o besos no deberían representar ninguna amenaza, ninguna competencia en comparación con el pasado que ambos teníamos. ¡Estuvimos a punto de traer al mundo un hijo!... estuvimos juntos en tantos momentos; accidentes, conciertos, citas, paseos, atardeceres, amaneceres, pijamadas, películas de las que sólo veíamos el comienzo porque el resto lo ocupábamos haciendo el amor. Tantos recuerdos, tantos instantes sólo de nosotros...

Ahora pensaba en Jonas Howland y lo que yo tenía que decirle referente a él. También había hecho algunas cosas, tal vez dejándome llevar por la soledad, por la tristeza de no estar con él, por la rabia de enterarme de todo lo que la prensa contaba de su vida.

Había salido un par de veces con algunas personas, con amigos, en parejas y hasta en alguna ocasión a solas con Jonas, divorciado, joven, atractivo, detallista. Director del Miami Medical Center y uno de nuestros más destacados y queridos profesores en la Facultad. Le pedí explicaciones a Terry cuando yo también me había dejado llevar por otros besos que me habían ayudado a olvidar un poco. La única diferencia era que no había evidencia de lo que había sucedido conmigo. Después sería mi turno de hablar y no era yo la mejor actriz; ¿podría ocultar lo que había hecho en su ausencia? ¿Sería capaz también de decir la verdad a riesgo de perder a Terry? o de parecer absurda reclamando por algo que yo también había hecho...

Me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que llegamos a la Granja. Entramos a las caballerizas y Terry bajó primero del caballo para ayudarme a bajar a mí. Quitó la silla de montar de Green y lo llevó hasta su lugar.

 _-Terry..._

 _-No digas nada por ahora Candy. Hoy vamos a celebrar la boda de tu primo y de mi hermana, nada debería empañar este día. Ahora sí nos queda en verdad muy poco tiempo. Si seguimos aquí, dudo que lo logremos..._

Su mirada seguía siendo fría, su voz sin emoción... parecía como si no se refiriera precisamente al tiempo que nos quedaba antes de la boda, como si estuviese diciendo algo más.

 _-Discúlpame por echarlo todo a perder... no debí preguntar... es que, yo..._

- _No has echado nada a perder, todavía. Hablaremos más tarde._

Y me quedé sola ahí. A contraluz vi alejarse su alta y varonil figura hacia las puertas del lugar. Estaba inmóvil, pensando en que nuevamente me había equivocado. Miré a Green y el hermoso animal también me miraba atento, como si entendiera lo que había pasado. La hora en el reloj me hizo correr, quedaba menos de una hora para la ceremonia.

Todo el mundo estaba apresurado y ansioso. Me preguntaban donde había estado y donde estaba Terry. Contesté con monosílabos, no quería dar explicaciones de nada a nadie.

Tomé una ducha en tiempo récord. La maquillista estaba lista para mí en cuanto terminé de vestirme. Una peinadora profesional también moldeaba mi cabello mientras me maquillaban.

Cuando terminamos los últimos arreglos ya todos se habían ido. Sólo quedábamos Ely, sus padres y yo. Ellos conversaban, noté cómo evitaban hacerme alguna pregunta, en el fondo se los agradecí, mi mente era un caos. Sólo pensaba en Terry, en lo que estaría imaginando sobre Jonas, en lo que estaría pensando de mi... en lo que había sucedido en ese paseo a caballo. Nada bueno quizás resultaría después de eso. En medio de mis pensamientos sólo una persona podía entenderme: Ely.

 _-Tranquila, la nerviosa debería ser yo..._

 _-Tienes razón, discúlpame por estar así el día de tu boda, es que... él y yo hablamos y..._

 _-Candy, él está bien. Lo vi calmado, me preguntó por ti y sonrió cuando le dije que estaban terminando de arreglarte. Ahora quiero que también tu sonrías..._

 _-Trataré Ely..._

 _-Tal vez te ayude saber lo que dijo después..._

 _-¿Terry dijo algo de mi?_

 _-Sólo, mencionó algo así como que no era necesario que te arreglaran tanto, de todas formas serías la más hermosa..._

 _._

°·. . .°:·.¤.·:°. . .·°

.

Caminé por el largo pasillo hasta el altar. Era la madrina de honor de mi mejor amiga y "casi" cuñada, y en lugar de disfrutar al máximo este día soñado por ambas desde que teníamos 12 años, estaba ahí, caminando con dificultad, temblando, sintiéndome tan boba, como una niña mimada haciendo berrinches. Deseé con el alma ser yo quien vistiera de blanco y caminara hacia Terry, deseé no haber arruinado la posibilidad de que sucediera algún día. Estaba nerviosa, me concentraba en la alfombra bajo mis pies y en cada paso para no tropezar y salir haciendo el ridículo en las primeras planas de los diarios. Había fotógrafos y un periódico local había conseguido el permiso para publicar el evento en la sección de sociales.

Y ahí estaba él, de pie junto a Anthony. Si pudiera expresar lo que sentí al verlo tan cerca del altar y ser yo quien se aproximaba a él... estaba en mis manos dejar de ser una tonta y olvidarme de indagar en lo que hubiera podido ocurrir este tiempo que estuvimos separados. Ahora estábamos juntos y la sortija en mi mano me lo recordaba a cada momento. Quise evitar su mirada, tenía miedo de encontrarme con la misma dureza que había notado momentos atrás, por mi impertinencia, por mis inseguridades y celos absurdos.

También me di una tregua... si sentía esos celos abismales era porque en verdad me dolía el siquiera imaginarlo con otra.

 _-Es normal Candice, lo amas... es obvio que no quieres que nadie se le acerque, ¡ni que lo miren siquiera! mucho menos que lo besen o que se sienten en sus piernas._

También volví a mis recuerdos y me encontré con que si había alguna culpable, esa era yo. Terry siempre había deseado estar conmigo, me había insistido para irme con él a California. Y yo, escogí mi carrera en Miami aunque pude haberla estudiado junto a él, en California.

Nada se podía cambiar ya. Sólo que ahora la vida me estaba dando una oportunidad de enmendar todo, de empezar de cero ¡¿y yo qué estaba haciendo?!

 _-¡Rayos! -murmuré._

Anthony sonreía mientras yo caminaba con mis piernas de gelatina como nunca antes. Dio un ligero codazo a Terry al tiempo que le decía algo discretamente y mi amor me regaló una de las sonrisas más hermosas que ha podido dedicarme. Llegué hasta el altar y me ubiqué del otro lado de los asientos. Me atreví a mirarlo, mi corazón latió acelerado cuando descubrí que sus ojos estaban fijos en mí... no pude contener una sonrisa de felicidad. No era tiempo ya de dudar, ni de arriesgar. Si era necesario mentiría sobre Jason... de cualquier forma nunca habíamos ido más allá de unos cuantos besos y nunca tuvimos un noviazgo o algo formal. No haría ya nada para lastimar a Terry, para hacerle escenas de celos o absurdos dramas... sería valiente y aunque en ese momento llegara la misma Taylor Marie, Jennifer Lawrence o Angelina Jolie... no haría nada para molestarlo, regresaría a mí la Candice prudente y segura de sí misma que había llegado a Texas con la firme convicción de traer de vuelta a mi vida a mi gran amor.

En varias ocasiones sentí su mirada, cuando no me estaba mirando era yo quien no perdía detalle de sus gestos, de sus emociones. Hubo un instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron otra vez. Le guiñé el ojo, le sonreí y besé la sortija de compromiso con la esperanza de que aquél mal momento de discusión y celos quedara atrás. Esperaba que me hubiese perdonado.

La ceremonia terminó, las familias se acercaron a los novios a felicitarlos y en el ir y venir de gente lo perdí de vista. Trataba de encontrarlo entre todos ellos y fue él quien me encontró primero, su mano tomó la mía y juntos fuimos a felicitar a los novios. Después me rodeó con sus brazos, acarició mi cabello, mis mejillas, con su dedo índice recorrió mis pecas. Necesitaba disculparme, explicarle.

 _-Terry..._

 _-Shhhh..._

No me dejó hablar. Con sus besos me llevó al cielo...

.

°·. . .°:·.¤.·:°. . .·°

.

La fiesta fue hermosa, se acondicionaron los jardines de la Granja Grandchester para hacer el festejo ahí mismo y todo había quedado perfecto. Bailamos toda la tarde y noche. Terry se había convertido en un excelente bailarín, esta vez no permití a mi mente volar e imaginarse con quien había aprendido tanto. No me haría más preguntas cuya respuesta no estaría dispuesta a aceptar con madurez.

Hablamos mucho, de los planes a futuro, de irme con él a California, de irse conmigo a Miami. Hablamos de irnos juntos a viajar por el mundo entero. Nos besamos hasta el cansancio, me abrazó, me tomó de la mano todo el tiempo. Hicimos una sesión de fotografías para nosotros con la maravillosa puesta de sol y sus tonos cobrizos detrás de nosotros...

Temí que en medio de tanta plática retomara el tema de nuestras citas pasadas, pero no fue así. Sólo disfrutamos, como si nada hubiese pasado.

No alcancé el ramo, lo atrapó Bonnie aunque ella ya estaba casada, pero eso tampoco importaba. La sortija en mi mano me decía:

 _-Y ¿qué mas da si no es pronto el día de tu boda? ese hombre y tú_ _se pertenecen, es lo único que debe importarte. El compromiso no lo hace un documento o una gran ceremonia, se lleva en el corazón, nada más._

Ya pasaba de la media noche, gran parte de los invitados se habían retirado. Yo estaba rendida, quería tomar una ducha caliente, acostarme, dormir, pero quería hacer todo eso con Terry. El gran inconveniente era William, no nos perdía de vista. De vez en cuando lo encontraba observándonos y sólo asentía con la cabeza y su clásica sonrisa diplomática.

 _-Creo que me iré a descansar Terry._

 _-Sí, ha sido un día muy cansado. Te acompañaría a tu habitación, pero papá suegro no deja de mirarnos._

 _-Sí, también lo noté._

 _-Descansa Candy... te veo mañana._

Con un abrazo de resignación me despedí. Desde la ventana podía observar a lo lejos las luces y los que quedaban en la fiesta. Buscaba a Terry sin percatarme de que ya estaba de regreso en su cabaña y desde la entrada me observaba. Le sonreí y le mandé un beso, él me devolvió el gesto. No alcancé a ducharme, el cansancio me venció y me quedé dormida casi al instante abrazando su playera que guardaba bajo la almohada.

Cuando desperté ya no había ruido, me asomé por la ventana y las luces ya se habían apagado, las luces de la cabaña de Terry también. La noche era fresca y me había despertado por eso, tenía frío. Regresé a la cama, me empezaba a desvestir cuando vi cómo se abría la puerta despacio y una silueta conocida entraba a la habitación.

 _-¿Vas a desvestirte Pecosa?... podría ayudarte con eso, si estás de acuerdo..._

 _-Terry..._

 _._

°·. . .°:·.¤.·:°. . .·°

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir esta historia! Les mando un beso enorme! Gracias por sus comentarios, todas son geniales! Felices fiestas!**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Soñadora**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Elvira H. C**_

 _ **Stormaw**_

 _ **C.W.**_

 _ **Alesita77**_

 _ **Adoradandrew**_

 _ **Eli**_

 _ **Nally Graham**_

 _ **Amrica Gra**_

 _ **Alondra**_

 _ **Yagui Fun**_

 _ **Clover**_

 _ **Gissa A. Graham**_

 _ **Dianley**_

 _ **Ayame DV**_

 _ **Gggg**_

 _ **Elizabeth Mancera Moreno**_

 _ **Sofía Saldaa**_

 _ **Pinwi Love**_

 _ **Nana**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Luz**_


	19. SEGUIRLO A DONDE SEA QUE VAYA

**SEGUIRLO A DONDE SEA QUE VAYA...**

 _._

 _-¿Vas a desvestirte Pecosa?... podría ayudarte con eso, si estás de acuerdo..._

 _-Terry..._

Dijo en voz baja después de cerrar tras de sí la puerta y ponerle el cerrojo.

 _-Candy... siempre guardo la llave de esta habitación... podría mentirte y decirte que no tuve nada que ver para que te designaran mi antiguo dormitorio, pero, estoy seguro me conoces demasiado bien como para saber que lo hice con toda la premeditación del mundo..._

Terry colocó las llaves en la mesita junto a la entrada y caminó hacia mí, despacio, con esa seductora y cínica sonrisa de lado que siempre logra derretirme. Me tenía como hipnotizada, obligándome a concentrarme sólo en él, en lo descaradamente atractivo que se veía con ese look descuidado, su camisa desfajada a medio abotonar, sus jeans de mezclilla, su cabello rebelde... como él, su mirada intensa fija en la mía de pronto de desviaba también hacia mis labios, dejándome clara la urgencia que tenía de volver a probarlos; la misma urgencia que tenía yo de sentir los suyos.

A cada paso acortaba lentamente la distancia de nuestros cuerpos. No pude decir algo más elaborado... mi voz salió sola, con voluntad propia, sin pedirle permiso a mi cerebro siquiera para preguntar si podía decirlo...

 _-Te amo Terry..._

Y en esas tres palabras, sin frases ensayadas o planeadas expresé lo mas elaborado que había fabricado mi corazón por alguien...

 _-Y yo te amo y te necesito más de lo que te puedas imaginar Candy..._

Entonces se acercó a la cama, tomó mis manos y me puso de pie frente a él hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo.

 _-¿Necesitas ayuda con el cierre?_

 _-Sí, es que no... logro alcanzarlo._

Y era la verdad, había sido una odisea tratar de subirlo, Patty me había ayudado con él al momento de ponérmelo, pero ahora... era Terry quien muy gentilmente se ofrecía a la tarea de despojarme de mis ropas.

Me sonrió de nuevo, yo me deleitaba aspirando el suave rastro de su perfume impregnado en su piel. Me giró con suavidad tomándome por la cintura y con sus manos recogió mi cabello para hacerlo a un lado. Mi piel se erizó de inmediato ante el suave y cálido contacto de sus dedos. Despacio, lo sentí desabotonar el vestido y después bajar con cuidado el pequeño cierre ubicado en la espalda, yo tragaba en seco por la certeza de lo que seguía después de eso. De pronto me sentí liberada, completamente liberada pues en un gesto por demás considerado de su parte había soltado también el sostén. Cuando las prendas cayeron al suelo, me encontré temblando... pero no de frío. El pensar en lo que pasaría después, el estar a punto de ser suya otra vez me llenaba el cuerpo de emoción y me estaba resultando muy difícil disimularlo. Llevé mis brazos y manos a mis senos para cubrirlos. Él, no perdía detalle de mis movimientos, me giró hacia él y acarició mis brazos.

 _-No hace frío Candy... estás temblando..._

 _-Yo... yo tengo frío..._

 _-Ven..._

Me acercó a su cuerpo y me rodeó con sus brazos. Su camisa a medias abotonada era lo único que impedía el contacto de su piel y la mía, pero podía sentir el electrizante y sugestivo contacto de sus cálidas manos acariciando mi espalda y bajando lentamente hasta posarse en mis caderas.

 _-Esto es injusto Terry, tú estás vestido y yo estoy prácticamente desnuda..._

 _-Necesitabas ayuda con tu vestido... y yo, tenía que hacer algo... no podía sólo mirar sin ayudar._

 _-¡Qué generoso resultaste!_

 _-Jajajajaja... no sólo soy generoso Pecosa, soy además muy justo... verás, te encuentras en clara desventaja... pero eso voy a solucionarlo ahora mismo..._

Yo lo miraba atenta, terminó de quitarse la camisa dejando al descubierto su amplio torso, sus hombros y abdomen perfectamente esculpidos, sus brazos fuertes, firmes y gruesos... No lo pensé dos veces para ayudarle a despojarse de su pantalón. Entonces detuvo mis manos con las suyas y me miró con picardía.

 _-¡Pecosa, qué atrevimiento el suyo!_

 _-No va a decirme que lo estoy intimidando caballero... usted ayudó a quitarme toda la ropa._

Llevó una de sus manos a la única prenda que me quedaba puesta, con uno de sus dedos recorría despacio el delicado encaje de los bordes hasta posarse su mano de lleno en uno de mis glúteos. No podría describir con palabras exactas lo que me hacía sentir con la manera de recorrer mi cuerpo con su intensa mirada, me erizaba la piel la profundidad de sus ojos en los míos, en mis labios, pude observar como esa pequeña nuez en su garganta se movía al pasar saliva nervioso. Después su grave voz me decía en voz baja y muy cerca del oído:

 _-Por el contrario, milady; esa osadía suya es algo que de usted me encanta... es más, me vuelve loco._

Entonces me dejó continuar, deslicé sus pantalones sin prisa, pero sintiendo mi vientre explotar de deseo, sus manos guiaban a las mías hacia su pecho, entrelazaba después sus dedos a los míos de esa forma tan íntima, de esa manera en que las manos pueden expresar lo que desean hacer los cuerpos. Una vez desnudos acercó con suavidad mi cuerpo al suyo... como se toca lo más delicado, lo más preciado. Su respiración se agitaba a cada segundo, su excitación era evidente y de la mía ni hablar, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a esa cercanía, a la urgente necesidad de su contacto. Me embriagué inmediatamente con su calor, con su aroma. Mis senos parecían agradecer esa extasiante y deliciosa presión con su pecho. Sus manos viajaban en un sin fin de caricias por mi piel. Terry besaba despacio mi cuello, regalándome así el más exquisito cosquilleo, el calor de su exhalación recorría mi piel y llenaba mis sentidos con las sensaciones más deliciosamente intensas.

 _-Adoro el olor de tu piel Candy..._

No contesté nada, estaba embrutecida reconociendo el mar de sensaciones que ese hombre brindaba a mi ser. Sus labios estaban ya muy cerca de los míos, parecía disfrutar de la lenta tortura que imprimía al momento... no me besaba, sólo rozaba mi boca y mi piel, me estaba llevando al cielo con sus caricias, pero luego me detenía en el limbo del deseo pues su beso no llegaba a mis labios. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba él, mirándome divertido, sus ojos aún en la casi completa oscuridad de la habitación brillaban con una alegría que no veía hacía tanto...

 _-Estás jugando conmigo Terry..._

 _-Eso jamás, sólo que... extrañaba tenerte así, disfrutarte así Pecosa..._

Estaba a punto de responder su atrevimiento, una serie de reclamos se preparaban para salir de mi boca y entonces un beso, suave, delicado, calló cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle... ese beso fue el que dio inicio a todo. Mi boca lo recibió con gusto, nuestros labios se movieron en la infinidad de formas que ya conocíamos, de nuevo era dueña de la suavidad y humedad de sus labios, de esa lengua juguetona que me había enseñado a besar de mil maneras, desde los más suaves y dulces besos, hasta los más salvajes y demandantes... de nuevo reconocía como mío el sabor de cada uno de ellos.

Ya teníamos mucho tiempo sin estar juntos, si le preguntaran a mi memoria... les diría que ya habían transcurrido mas de tres años, un par de meses y algunos días, si le preguntaran a mi corazón y a mi cuerpo ellos responderían que ya había pasado toda una vida. Una eternidad era poco frente a la pena de no haberlo tenido tanto tiempo conmigo.

El beso subía de intensidad a cada momento con ayuda de las caricias, después, cuando dio un respiro a mi boca, bajó despacio para recorrer con sus labios el resto de mi cuerpo.

El sueño me había abandonado desde hacía ya buen rato, pero ese ligero temblor me seguía invadiendo, quizás no terminaba de creerme el tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos. Terry me acariciaba con ternura, el calor de sus manos, el contacto de su piel en la mía, parecía tranquilizarme el alma, el cuerpo, parecían decirle en ése íntimo lenguaje que estaba de vuelta, él, el único dueño.

Ese hombre era poesía pura esa noche. No hacían falta más palabras, su alma reconocía a la mía, su cuerpo se comunicaba con el mío en cada uno de esos besos y caricias. Me olvidé de todo, de donde estábamos, de guardar silencio para que nadie nos escuchara, me olvidé de tantas cosas que teníamos por hablar todavía.

Me levantó del suelo, y literalmente me llevó de viaje al cielo. Sus brazos me sostenían con gran facilidad mientras yo me aferraba a él con brazos y piernas; me recostó en la cama. Los besos continuaron, de igual forma besé su cuerpo...

 _-¡Ah... Candy!_

Decía mi nombre mientras yo lo besaba completo, con mi boca me adueñé de cada espacio en su piel, me llené de su sabor, de su textura. Disfruté verlo retorcerse de placer entre las sábanas, disfruté sus graves gemidos pronunciar mi nombre; me sentía en el cielo y sin poder ni querer evitarlo también dije su nombre en un jadeo. Cerró sus ojos y me apretó a su cuerpo, con una impresionante habilidad me colocó sobre él y aferró mi cabello entre sus dedos para continuar besándome con urgencia, como si se nos acabara el tiempo.

No supe en qué momento nos despojamos de las prendas íntimas que conservábamos puestas, pero bien recuerdo cómo lentamente se abrió paso entre mis piernas... Sus caricias no cesaban, sus besos tampoco. Me robaba el aliento, me estaba dejando sin nada, pero no me importaba, me lo debía. Podía llevarse todo si así lo deseaba. Todo en mí era suyo, todo le pertenecía.

El placer de su cuerpo sobre el mío, los vellos de su piel rozando cada espacio, me hacían sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo, la más afortunada. Después ocurrió la conexión más especial entre nosotros; la humedad deliciosa de su sexo haciendo contacto con infinito placer en el mío, invadiéndolo todo, llenándose del calor y del íntimo abrazo solo para él reservado... otra vez sus manos y sus besos reconociendo cada espacio en mi piel, en mi rostro, masajeando, delineando, marcándome para siempre como algo suyo. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado!

No hablábamos, no era necesario. Dejé de contar los meses y las noches que nos hicimos falta. Dejé de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera la sensación de su cuerpo en el mío, de esa parte suya dentro de esa parte mía. Dejamos que los cuerpos y las almas hablaran por sí solos, se disfrutaran a plenitud y se entendieran en su propio lenguaje.

Volví a ser su mujer, aunque nunca dejé de serlo. Volví a sentir sus manos acariciarme incansables, sentí sus besos inundarme de amor en una muda promesa de ser sólo míos para siempre. Escuché mucho tiempo más sus roncos jadeos de placer, pude ver aún con la oscuridad de la habitación su rostro tan cerca del mío, su cuerpo sobre el mío, debajo del mío... Terry y yo estábamos juntos, unidos en todas las formas y sólo eso importaba ya.

Agradecí a Dios y al universo, por estar con él de nuevo... algunas noches en mis más temibles sueños, me veía perdiéndolo sin remedio.

Hicimos el amor durante la madrugada, una y otra y otra vez, lejos de cansarnos parecía que el hacerlo nos llenaba de nuevo de energías y a los pocos minutos estábamos de nuevo unidos, haciéndolo y haciéndolo... y es que, nos debíamos tantas noches juntos.

Nos detuvimos hasta que el cansancio por fin nos dio una tregua antes del amanecer. Me quedé profundamente dormida aspirando su incomparable perfume impregnado en su piel y ahora en la mía, arrullándome con su respiración pausada, con el calor de nuestra intimidad, de su cuerpo pegado al mío, con sus fuertes brazos rodeándome posesivos y sus largas piernas envolviéndome. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que esta vez fuera definitivo, que esta vez nada se interpusiera entre nosotros... que pudiera dormir y despertar de la misma forma, así, todos los días que me quedaran de vida.

Me desperté cuando el sol ya entraba por la ventana y cuando unos impacientes golpes sonaban en la puerta. Me sobresalté cuando recordé todo lo que había sucedido horas antes, pero al voltear a buscarlo, encontré que no estaba a mi lado.

 _-¡Candy, de prisa! ¡No quiero irme sin verte!_

Era la voz de Ely, me había olvidado por completo que el viaje de recién casados a las playas de Hawaii esperaba por ellos. Me vestí rápidamente con unos jeans y una sudadera, acomodé mi cabello en un improvisado rodete y lavé mi rostro de prisa. No estaba bien que saliera así a despedirme y besar a los recién casados después de haber llenado mi rostro con el cuerpo de mi amado la noche anterior.

 _-¡Candyyyy!_

 _-¡Ya voooy!_

Ahí estaban, Ely deslumbrante, feliz, me sonrió y casi brincó a mis brazos para decirme que se iba, que esperaba que pronto nos volviéramos a ver. Anthony también me abrazó y besó mis mejillas.

 _-Cuídate linda..._ -me dijo mientras me sonreía y presionaba mi nariz entre sus dedos como hacía desde que éramos chicos.

 _-Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo Candy..._

 _-Ya verás que sí Ely, muy pronto... cuida mucho de Anthony. Y tú Anthony... cuídala también..._

 _-Sí Candy, puedes estar segura de que lo haremos, -_ dijo ella _\- de la misma forma... tú Candy, cuida mucho a mi hermano. No pierdan más tiempo..._

Y vaya que no habíamos perdido el tiempo en toda la noche... mi zona íntima me recordaba con cierta molestia pero a la vez con esa alegría que no podía disimular ni un poco, la batalla campal que había enfrentado apenas horas antes, un intenso rubor sentí cubrir mi rostro, Anthony se percató de ello y de que desvié la mirada, entonces nos dio un tiempo a solas...

 _-Te espero allá abajo Ely. Te quiero pecosa, te llamaremos después..._

Asentí con una sonrisa y miré a Ely quien parecía querer decirme algo más que sólo una despedida.

 _-Conozco a Terrence y te conozco a ti, te diría que no sé que esperan para irse juntos a vivir su vida como debe ser... pero lo que diga está de más pues... al parecer la noche fue intensa..._

 _-Ely..._

 _-Sí mi querida casi hermana por partida doble... mi habitación queda justo junto a la tuya, ¿lo olvidaste? da gracias a Dios que tu amado Billy se quedó al final del pasillo, porque se les olvidó ser... un poquito discretos._

 _-¡Que vergüenza Ely!_

 _-¿Pero qué dices? ¿por qué vergüenza? eso se llama hacer el amor y no te preocupes... Anthony no se dio cuenta, estábamos prácticamente en lo mismo así que pude distraerlo. Sólo deseo, saber que esta vez los dos serán capaces de ceder, que ambos lucharán por defender lo que tienen... eso es amor puro Candy, y me parece inverosímil que Anthony y yo estemos juntos viviendo plenamente nuestro amor y ustedes... después de estos años sigan permitiendo que sea el destino el que decida lo que pasará con ustedes y no actúen sobre sus vidas después de que han superado tanto juntos, después de que se han amado por tanto tiempo..._

 _-No pienso dejarlo esta vez Ely..._

 _-¡Así se habla! me encanta escucharte decirlo, ¡ahora cúmplelo! Ya hablé con él también._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Sí hermosa, muy temprano lo encontré escabulléndose de tu habitación, sólo confirmé lo que sospechaba. Fuimos a la cocina, tomamos un café caliente y en la breve charla que sostuvimos le hice prometer que va a luchar por ti._

 _-¿Qué te respondió Ely?_

 _-Nada que no sepa Candy, él está loco por ti, al igual que tú va a enfrentar al mundo si es necesario... no piensa dejarte ir. Ahora sólo pónganse de acuerdo para ver quien cederá esta vez, él tiene fuertes compromisos esperando por él en California y tú ni se diga, estás por terminar tus estudios... me voy linda, me esperan y no quiero perder el vuelo al viaje de mis sueños..._

 _-Te adoro Ely..._

Dije controlando lo mejor que podía las lágrimas, no tuve una hermana, no tuve padres ni familia biológica, pero ésta era mi familia, ésta mujer me quería en serio. Siempre había estado ahí como mi cómplice, desde la primera vez que me atreví a decirle que me gustaba su hermano. Ahora estaba hablándome con la seriedad de una mujer adulta, de una hermana, de la mejor amiga y confidente, apoyándome a seguir a ese hombre del que desde entonces le hablé. Con un fuerte abrazo volvimos a despedirnos...

 _-También te adoro pecosa de mi corazón... ¡adiós! ¡Hey... confío en que cumplirás tu palabra!_

Asentí limpiando mis lágrimas y con una sonrisa bajó por las escaleras mientras veía su largo cabello castaño como el de mi amor casi volar por la carrera.

Ely y Anthony fueron los primeros en despedirse. Dos días habían transcurrido desde la boda y uno desde la partida de ellos. A petición de los Grandchester la fiesta continuó para el resto de la familia, pero de una manera más privada, sólo ellos y nosotros. Salimos a montar a caballo, disfrutamos de almuerzos deliciosos, preparamos juntos grandes banquetes; desde sencillos almuerzos hasta exquisitas parrilladas, en una ocasión salimos a algún restaurante a comer... las cenas eran igualmente en familia. Todos juntos, riendo, bromeando, compartiendo...

Siempre quise ver juntas así a ambas familias, en alguno de mis más locos sueños llegué a imaginar escenas como las que en verdad estaban ocurriendo. Nunca habría imaginado que se haría realidad al juntar a Ely con Anthony. Uno de mis sueños era que volviera a suceder, que se juntaran todos de nuevo, por Terry y por mí.

Mis estudios en la Universidad estaban llegando a su fin y muy pronto iniciaría mi residencia en la especialidad. Constantemente me asaltaba el pensamiento de todo lo que tenía que preparar a mi regreso a Miami, los trámites, los exámenes, pensaba incluso en la ceremonia de graduación y todo lo que seguía después de eso... era un hecho que los días de fiesta habían acabado y que pronto tenía que volver, pero de la misma forma era un hecho que no podría dejar a Terry. No me visualizaba tomando un vuelo otra vez y poniendo entre nosotros miles de millas de distancia.

Pero el tiempo de regresar a la realidad de las obligaciones nos alcanzó a todos y como todo lo que conlleva tomar una decisión radical tenía que asumir ciertos riesgos.

Primero, me decidí a enfrentar lo más difícil; tuvimos una discusión bastante seria con William, le pedí a Terry que me dejara hablar a solas con él y me respondió que a partir de ahora todo lo enfrentaríamos juntos... eso me ponía más nerviosa, pero estar en territorio Grandchester era una gran ventaja, Bill no podría tratar de atacar a Terry, debería moderarse aunque nos odiara por lo que estábamos a punto de decirle.

Él y su familia residían en Londres, se habían llevado a la tía Elroy a vivir con ellos para estar pendientes de su salud al ser una señora de edad avanzada y sobre todo, después de el enorme susto que se llevó cuando me accidenté en las escaleras. De vez en cuando, Billy regresaba a los Estados Unidos para verificar que sus empresas marcharan bien, para celebrar nuevos contratos y como en ésta ocasión para festejos familiares, pero sobre todo para cerciorarse de que Archie en Chicago y Stear y yo en Miami fuéramos por buen camino, terminando nuestros estudios y viviendo correctamente, en ocasiones llegaba sin previo aviso, según él, era la manera de comprobar que nos comportábamos adecuadamente.

 _-¡Pero qué...!_

 _-Sí Albert, Candy y yo deseamos vivir juntos..._

 _-¿A partir de cuándo?_

 _-Desde ahora.-_ contesté con la mayor firmeza que pude.

 _-No... creo que no estoy escuchando o entendiendo bien..._

 _-¿Por qué no Bill?_

Me miró con una sonrisa de enfado, con molestia, el color rojo en su rostro lo hacía parecer un langostino a punto de estallar. Su voz temblaba al principio con cierto coraje, con una actitud sarcástica pero llena de enojo.

 _-¿Por qué no Bill? ¡¿Es lo mejor que puedes preguntar Candice?! Yo tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿por qué debería decir que sí?... no puedes simplemente dejarlo todo y decir que te vas con Terry a vivir con él, ¿y tus estudios? ¿y el programa de excelencia que no has perdido por tu dedicación?..._

Después de una charla que subió y bajó de tono en varias ocasiones, de un rostro ruborizado y unos ojos azules que me miraban con una mezcla de paciencia y decepción, finalmente me dijo:

 _-Eres una mujer inteligente. Quiero pensar que sabes lo que haces. El problema mío es que te sigo viendo como aquella muchachilla a la que debo proteger, se me olvida que siempre has sido tan independiente, tan segura, se me olvida que has podido llevar tu vida por buen camino, a tu manera... pero finalmente por buen camino._

 _-He cometido errores... quizás por eso piensas que puedo hacerlo de nuevo._

 _-Todos los hemos cometido peque, pero tu has enfrentado siempre las consecuencias de tus actos... y alguna vez hasta enfrentaste los más serios problemas tú sola cuando debiste tener apoyo..._

Lo dijo viendo con seriedad a Terry.

 _-Ya somos adultos._ -contesté de inmediato para atraer de nuevo su atención- _Lo que aquí sucede... es que sigues pensando que somos unos adolescentes y no es así Bill..._

 _-Pero estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que lo que planean no es lo correcto._

 _-Tú mismo me animaste a luchar por ella Albert, te pedí su mano en matrimonio delante de todos y aceptaste, espero que no lo hayas olvidado..._

 _-No Terry, no se me ha olvidado todo lo que te dije aquella noche... pero no puedo tampoco quedarme callado y no reprocharte con todo el respeto que mereces de mi parte el que Anthony haya hecho las cosas bien..._

 _-Espera un momento Albert, no me estarás intentado comparar con Anthony..._

 _-No es mi intención hacerlo, pero date cuenta... él no se llevó a vivir a Ely con él sin antes convertirla en su esposa. Ely es tu hermana y no creo que como su hermano que eres, te hubiese parecido muy honorable el imaginarla viviendo una vida en libre unión, sin compromiso... el mismo compromiso y respeto que me gustaría pedirte para mi Candy._

No sé que molestó más a Terry, lo que estaba diciendo Bill o que terminara la frase diciendo: "Mi Candy"... su mirada delataba toda la molestia que sentía en ese momento, yo los miraba a uno y a otro, no sabía que tanto habían hablado, pero una fuerte tensión estaba presente entre nosotros, con todo y eso, la seguridad en las palabras de Terry me transmitían seguridad a mí.

 _-El compromiso existe, y no sólo en la sortija que porta en su dedo. Tú sabes cuanto la amo, me es imposible preparar una boda y el evento que se merece en sólo un par de días, tengo que regresar de urgencia a California y no deseo apartarme un sólo instante de ella. Albert, por favor, cree en mí cuando te digo que es Candy lo principal y lo más importante en mi vida. Ella será mi esposa, es un hecho... sólo que debo irme hoy mismo si es posible._

 _-¿Tú que deseas Candy?_

 _-Seguirlo a donde sea que vaya..._

 _-Me han dejado sin argumentos. No quiero parecer anticuado y hablarles de que seguramente serán el blanco de habladurías. Terry, eres una figura pública y si bien Candy no es una celebridad, no deseo por ningún motivo que se vea envuelta en escándalos y que su honor esté en entredicho por muy modernos que sean los tiempos. Lo que piensan hacer es delicado... pero no soy quien para imponer mis decisiones en su vida, lo más que puedo hacer es aconsejarles, sugerirles que se tomen todo con calma. Ya han esperado algunos años, pueden esperar un par de meses más..._

Terry y yo nos miramos en silencio, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, a dejar al otro. Tomó mi mano y me aferré a ella, miramos fijo a Albert y entendió que la decisión estaba tomada.

 _-...Pero al fin la decisión es suya._

Y todo lo que decía estaba lleno de verdad y lógica, pero con todo y eso, esta vez no estaba dispuesta a partir sola rumbo a Miami y dejarlo solo rumbo a California.

 _-Aségurense de no perder tus estudios Candy, estás a un paso de terminar. Si no comienzas de inmediato la especialidad ya será tu decisión... pero termina tu carrera. Tal vez como "esposa" de Terry no te falte nada, pero no creo que hayas trabajado y estudiado tanto para convertirte en sólo la "esposa" de un famoso..._

 _Y_ al decir la palabra "esposa" hizo cierta entonación dejando claro que no esperaba menos de nuestro compromiso _._

 _-No te preocupes Albert, no permitiré que deje inconclusos sus estudios._

 _-En verdad lo espero Terry. Candy, siempre has sido una mujer que lucha por lo propio, no me defraudes, pero sobre todo, no te defraudes a ti misma..._

* * *

Y esa había sido la parte difícil, lo fácil venía ahora, era pan comido después de haber enfrentado a papá suegro, como le llamaba Terry... debería ser lo suficiente convincente al inventar que un problema familiar y legal me retendría más tiempo del debido en Texas... según Terry lo importante era hablar con decisión y no ahondar en detalles. Avisé vía telefónica a la Universidad que mi estancia en ese estado se prolongaba por cuestiones personales. La noticia no fue bien recibida por mi decano y mis asesores de titulación, ni que decir cuando hablé con Jonas Howland, mi director de tesis para explicarle una historia ficticia que no estoy del todo segura lo haya dejado convencido o siquiera la haya creído. Pero era necesario hablar con él para prolongar el permiso de ausencia y no perder el año.

 _-¿Entonces es muy importante que estés allá Candice?_

 _-Si Jonas... agradezco tanto tu apoyo, no creí que se fuera a presentar este problema._

 _-Personalmente no veo porqué tengas que quedarte a resolver ese tipo de cuestiones, pero tampoco soy quien para obligarte a regresar, haré lo que esté en mis manos para que no tengas problemas. Quédate tranquila._

 _-Gracias por entender Jon... estaré en deuda contigo._

Terry estaba frente a mí mientras hacía la llamada a Miami y por su reacción pude ver que algo había dicho mal. La mirada que me dirigió no fue nada agradable.

 _-No tienes nada que agradecer Candy..._

 _-Ni lo digas, por supuesto que tengo que hacerlo, siempre me has apoyado._

Terry se veía bastante molesto, entonces decidí girarme y alejarme un poco para tener cierta privacidad en la llamada.

 _-Me habría gustado estar contigo Candy, acompañarte... tal vez ese problema del que me hablas lo habíamos enfrentado juntos._

 _-Ehhh... sí, te lo agradezco. Es bastante personal, tú sabes... discusiones familiares, algunos trámites legales que arreglar, firmas... todo eso..._

A medida que la platica se extendía, la mentira crecía como avalancha de nieve cayendo con fuerza desde lo alto de una montaña. Debía cortar la llamada cuanto antes o en algún momento diría alguna incoherencia y el doctor Howland siendo el tipo inteligente que es, se daría cuenta de que todo era un pretexto para no regresar a la Universidad.

 _-¡Qué mal!..._

 _-¿Perdón?_

 _-Me refiero a que fuiste a una boda a Texas y se desató una serie de problemas legales en la familia. Pronto me pondré en contacto con William para ponerme a sus órdenes y ofrecerle mi apoyo, es mi amigo y lo menos que puedo hacer es..._

 _-Te agradecería que no lo hicieras Jonas..._ -lo interrumpí un tanto nerviosa- _se supone que él no sabe que te estoy confiando esto, es que... es bastante privado._

 _-Oh, entiendo. No se hable más. Será como tu digas princesa... sólo recuerda que te esperamos y en lo personal, deseo que todo se solucione pronto._

 _-Gracias..._

 _-Estoy a tus órdenes linda... sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre..._

 _-Lo sé Jon, gracias de nuevo. Pronto nos veremos en Miami._

 _-Candy..._

 _-¿Sí?_

 _-En verdad me haces falta, quiero decir... haces falta, se extraña tu risa, tu presencia en la Universidad, en el hospital. Quisiera verte... quisiera pedirte que no tardes Candy, pero creo que tendré que esperar, no voy a presionarte. Suficiente tienes con tus problemas, supongo..._

Por un momento me sentí escuchando la charla de algún novio al que no se le ha explicado que no es un novio. Salimos en varias ocasiones, hubo algunos besos, cierta complicidad, pero nunca establecimos que teníamos una relación... me sentí bastante incómoda con la situación, todo era mi culpa, por no haberlo aclarado. Seguro tenía que hablarlo con él en cuanto regresara. Jonas estaba dando por hecho cosas que no correspondían a nosotros dos. Debía ser amable pero también cortante...

 _-Gracias Jon, regresaré pronto... lo prometo, hasta luego._

La hora de partir había llegado, me despedí de Erick y Amanda, de los padres de Terry. Me despedí también de William, su esposa, la tía Elroy, de Patty y Stear que regresaban juntos a Miami... en el vuelo en donde se supone yo debería volver con ellos... pensaba en tantas cosas...

Archie se había ido ya, su vuelo de regreso a Chicago había salido de madrugada pues él debía estar temprano ese mismo día de vuelta.

Caminaba por los andenes que llevaban a un hangar de vuelos privados. Iba junto a él, Terry llevaba los equipajes en ambas manos y yo llevaba mi bolso y su saco.

Estaba un poco serio, tal vez inquieto, él había escuchado parte de la plática que sostuve con Jhonas y por su expresión era evidente que algo le molestaba.

Un par de personas se acercaron a nosotros y tomaron los equipajes, unos agentes de seguridad nos recibieron en el hangar y nos acompañaron hasta la entrada de la aeronave. Terry de inmediato hizo una llamada:

 _-Sí, todo está bien... llegaremos en unas horas..._

Me senté a su lado. El vuelo era para nosotros dos exclusivamente y mas atrás se acomodaron los agentes de seguridad. Lo que siguió a todo eso fue como entrar en un universo alterno. Lo que imaginaba que rodeaba la vida de Terry, era en realidad una mínima parte de lo que en su completa complejidad representaba. Yo, había decidido irme a California con él. A partir de ahora comenzaría a adaptarme a una vida que ni siquiera imaginaba, aunque fuera por unos días. La verdad era que la publicidad que rodeaba a Terry me parecía bastante alejada de la realidad, verlo en esas películas, en esas series de televisión, siempre era como ver a un extraño que se le parecía mucho físicamente; pero para mí, él no era Terry, nunca lo había sido. Tenía la increíble capacidad de caracterizarse en alguien completamente distinto. Siempre con ayuda de los vestuarios, las cámaras, ¡los cambios de look! siempre era alguien más el que aparecía en pantalla, no era él, mi Terry, el que yo conocía, el que yo amaba...

Todo este tiempo me había limitado en cuanto a encontrarlo en algún programa, serie, entrevista o en el cine, no buscaba información en Internet, no deseaba ver los besos que daba a otras actrices, tampoco encontrarme con escenas que por muy actuadas que fuesen mi corazón no pudiera resistirlas, era como martirizarme y definitivamente prefería concentrarme en los estudios. Aún sin buscarlo, llegué a ver programas o series donde aparecía él como estrella de rock, algunas como el chico nerd de la clase, en otras era parte de una mafia que terminaba por volverse en su contra y su objetivo principal era sobrevivir al final. Algunas veces sin querer, lo encontraba coqueteando con alguna modelo en anuncios de afamadas prendas de vestir, o ropa deportiva, el colmo fue cuando casi ocasiono un accidente de tráfico al encontrarme con su imagen en un anuncio espectacular... ahí estaba él, con esa mirada seductora, con un traje color gris, estaba de pie frente a esa modelo Taylor Marie quien se encontraba sentada en ese banquillo con las piernas entre abiertas... ella lo jalaba de la corbata invitándolo a acercarse y él sostenía una de sus piernas mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca... sí, ese día sufrí, llegué al Campus casi llorando, no lograba sacar de mi mente la imagen ni dejé de pensar en eso durante todo el santo día. Odié los anuncios espectaculares y dejé de circular por ese boulevard cerca de un año. A partir de entonces me prometí evitar a toda costa saber de él. Sabía que era parte de su trabajo, aún así... era algo completamente distinto a lo que me enfrentaría.

Mi vida personal transcurría sin mayores sobresaltos. En el campus, muy pocas personas sabían que un famoso actor y yo habíamos mantenido un tórrido romance. Era poco común escuchar hablar sobre farándula en una Universidad donde se hablaba más de cirugías, prácticas, estudios, medicamentos, dosis, reportes, medicina forense, pediatría, ginecología, cardiología y un sin fin de etcéteras que implican el ramo de la medicina. Con todo y eso, de repente escuchaba sobre él; alguna nueva película, algún nuevo rumor, el sólo hecho de escuchar "Terry Grandchester", provocaba siempre un vuelco en mi sistema nervioso, digestivo y respiratorio... bueno, hasta entonces me había mantenido "a salvo" en mi mundo donde escuchar de todo aquello me resultaba aunque incómodo, ajeno a la vez; más aún después de la distancia que ambos habíamos permitido creciera entre nosotros.

A medida que el vuelo seguía atravesando el cielo sabía que irremediablemente me acercaba a ese mundo. Aún así no tenía idea de la magnitud de sensaciones, vuelcos, casi colapsos nerviosos y descubrimientos que me esperaban a mi llegada a California... ¿qué tan difícil podía ser la vida al lado de un gran actor?. De un hombre que sería asediado no sólo por barbie autógrafos y sus amiguitas, por una Susana o una Karen del pasado... bueno, estaba a punto de enterarme...

La incertidumbre estaba provocando un nerviosismo generalizado y me provocaba niveles de acidez sólo presentes cuando realizaba mis exámenes finales o cuando tenía que ofrecer alguna conferencia ante el gran número de personas que cabían en el auditorio del Campus, que regularmente llegaba a unas dos mil personas. Esta vez, me acercaba a una de las pruebas más difíciles que quizás habría enfrentado.

Miré por la ventanilla, la extensión de nubes por debajo de nosotros, los rayos del sol iluminando con un halo dorado la superficie de las nubes, los tonos ocres y rojizos en el cielo... iba sentada junto a él, recargando mi rostro en su pecho, escuchando su corazón y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo mientras una de mis manos acariciaba su abdomen y su pecho por debajo de su camisa. Llenaba mis pulmones con su delicioso aroma, volando hacia un destino que aunque desconocía... deseaba imaginar positivo para nosotros, ¿tenía miedo? sí, un poco, y me dí permiso de sentirlo, finalmente cada nueva situación en nuestra vida genera tensión y estrés. Pero algo en mi interior me pedía calma, porque estaba con él, porque lo tenía a él y pensaba en ese momento que no existía nada que me hiciera desistir de seguirlo a donde fuera. Cualquier problema, lo que fuera, podría enfrentarlo... por él, por nosotros...

Cerré mis ojos y entrelazamos nuestras manos. Sus suaves labios dejaron un rastro de besos desde mi frente y mi nariz hasta mi boca.

Por el momento me había salvado de tener que responder algún incómodo cuestionamiento sobre la conversación telefónica con Jonas, y así seguimos durante todo el camino, dormimos un poco tal vez al sentirnos por fin tranquilos y juntos. Lejos de las miradas, las discusiones, los consejos y las preguntas de los demás... lo bueno, estaba por comenzar...

.

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Un agradecimiento enorme a todas ustedes que comentan cada capítulo, a quienes me han preguntado por las actualizaciones y han esperado pacientemente. A quienes me han agregado a favoritos. Ahora me voy a trabajar en el otro fic. Les mando un abrazote enormeeee y miles y miles de gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Marce Grandchester, sony77, lydiaamelie123, CANDY GRANDCHESTER, C.C. Suu, Clover, Sofía Saldaa, Dianley, Amrica Gra, Aaronlaly, Miriam7, Ayame DV, Gissa A Graham, Blanca G, Guest, Stormaw, Alondra, Adoradandrew, C.W., Nally Graham, Eli, Mary silenciosa, Alesita77, Pinwi Love, Mako Beauty, Luz, Nana, Elizabeth Mancera Moreno, Gggg, YAGUI FUN! y a tooooodas!_**


	20. CALIFORNIA

**CALIFORNIA.**

.

.

Llegar a California fue un descubrimiento para mí, tal como supuse que lo sería. Nada me había preparado para llegar al mundo que envolvía todos los días a Terry. Un mundo dentro del mismo país donde yo habitaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tan ajeno a mi realidad. Conocerlo y vivirlo fue quizás demasiado. Uno de los guardias de seguridad se levantó de su asiento para avisarle a Terry que al momento de llegar habría una cantidad muy numerosa de personas esperando para verlo, deberían estar listos para el recibimiento.

Pude ver preocupación en su mirada, frunció el ceño y tomó su móvil para empezar a teclear con gran habilidad varios mensajes de texto. La puerta de la aeronave se abrió y los gritos frenéticos llegaron hasta nosotros. Terry dejó de enviar mensajes y tecleó un número telefónico, se alejó un poco y pude notar en su rostro cierta molestia, cuando terminó la llamada me sonrió y tomó mi mano.

 _-¿Sabes Candy? mi representante insiste en contratar a todas estas personas para que no me sienta ignorado cada vez que llego al aeropuerto... así que, puedes estar tranquila, todo es un montaje._

Sonreí, su humor había cambiado por completo o continuaba enfadado pero sabía fingir muy bien lo contrario.

 _-Me alegra que lo tomes así, es mejor tomar las cosas con buen humor, ¿cierto?..._

 _-Cierto... Candy, creo que me será demasiado fácil acostumbrarme a tenerte a mi lado. Cuando quieras regresar a Miami, no podré dejarte ir..._

Acarició mi rostro y me abrazó a su pecho. Ese comentario me dejó pensando y mucho; se suponía que el trato había sido irme con él, para que pudiera arreglar los asuntos más urgentes. Por mucho se demoraría una semana y entonces sería su turno de viajar conmigo a Miami. No quise complicarme en ese minuto. Dejé que las cosas sucedieran, al final mi objetivo estaba claro, con o sin él debía regresar a la Universidad y concluir en Miami todo lo que debiera ser concluído.

Sonreí mientras caminaba nerviosa a su lado, era la primera vez en mi vida que me enfrentaba a una situación como esa. En efecto, en cuanto entramos al aeropuerto, una mancha de gente se movía tratando de evadir la contención que numerosos elementos de seguridad tenían ya delimitada para permitir el paso. Llevaban letreros, fotografías suyas, era obvio que esas jovencitas estaban ahí por voluntad propia y nadie les había pagado como dijo Terry. Muchas de ellas gritaban con sus rostros rojos de emoción y algunas hasta en llanto mientras avanzábamos hacia el interior del aeropuerto. Los flashes nos daban de lleno en el rostro, encontré a nuestro paso chicas llorando de alegría mientras gritaban histéricas su nombre, por ahí pude ver algunos jovencitos que también esperaban mirarlo al pasar, algunas otras me miraban y con evidente molestia comentaban entre ellas sobre quién podría ser esa mujer que llevaba Terry de la mano, que en este caso era yo... no perdían detalle de nada, las miradas recorrían de arriba a abajo mi sencilla humanidad. Y por mucho que me desagradara ese momento de intensa revisión pensé que debería adaptarme y ellas también por su puesto, pues todo el tiempo mi prometido tomó mi mano y con actitud protectora me llevó siempre a su lado, cediéndome el paso sin perderme de vista, protegiéndome también de la segunda multitud que ya esperaba al exterior del aeropuerto.

Más flashes, más gritos y saludos. Llegaba un momento en que tanta efusividad comenzaba a aturdir, a ser molesta. Algunas pedían autógrafos o fotografías, pero él con una sonrisa amable seguía caminando aferrándome a su lado y tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a la camioneta que ya esperaba por nosotros. Entramos al vehículo y dando un suspiro se deshizo del saco y pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros.

 _-¡Wow Terry! ¡vaya que eres famoso!_

Me miró atento y me sonrió.

 _-Perdona por todo esto Candy... a veces se sale de control, se supone que sería un vuelo privado por lo mismo, quería tener privacidad y tranquilidad contigo, evitarte estas molestias..._

 _-Tómalo con calma mi amor, no fue ninguna molestia, creo que después de todo deberé acostumbrarme..._

 _-Pecosa, lo siento._

Se acercó a mis labios y depositó en ellos un sensual y suave beso.

 _-Yo sólo espero que el que te hayan visto tomarme de la mano y abrazarme de esa forma no afecte tu popularidad. Además, no puedes estar disculpándote cada que cosas como ésta sucedan... todo está bien, ¡vaya Terry... eres una verdadera estrella de Hollywood!._

En ese momento mis propias palabras me golpearon con la dureza de la realidad, las estrellas son inalcanzables y ahí estaba yo siendo abrazada por una de ellas. Me sentía como en alguna loca parte de un sueño. Era todo tan irreal, tan distinto a lo ordinario de mi vida cotidiana. Podía ser positiva y mirar la sortija de compromiso, para convencerme de que mi vida sería a su lado y punto. Por otro lado la verdad de las cosas me hacían observarlo lejano a pesar de estar sentada junto a él, tan cerca de su cuerpo.

 _-Aunque no lo creas, nunca me he acostumbrado por completo. Es cierto que por el reconocimiento de las personas estoy donde estoy... pero soy honesto al decirte que esta parte del fanatismo y la popularidad es la que me parece la más pesada de mi trabajo._

 _-¿Hablas en serio?_

 _-Completamente Candy._

Entonces, en un rápido movimiento me jaló de mi lugar y me acomodó en sus piernas. Me abrazó hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello y así se quedó buen rato. Yo me limité a disfrutar de su respiración relajada, lo abracé y acaricié su espalda. Comenzó a dar suaves besos en mi cuello y mi cuerpo de inmediato reaccionó con sus caricias. Hubiera deseado devorarlo a besos, pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado. Esperaría a estar a solas con él. Me imaginaba que al llegar a su casa tomaríamos una ducha juntos, haríamos el amor, cenaríamos algo y a dormir. Me sentía cansada quizás por la cantidad de emociones que había tenido en el día.

Lo observé y lo noté distinto, cambiado, la molestia se había ido, ahora estaba contento, relajado.

Por alguna extraña razón me imaginaba llegando a aquél edificio de departamentos ligeramente austeros en donde recordaba que vivía, alguna vez lo habíamos ido a buscar Anthony y yo. Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi que viajábamos por amplios boulevares hasta llegar a una zona residencial donde el lujo era el común denominador, para ese momento las luces de las amplias avenidas se habían encendido ya. Después de subir por unas colinas entramos a una área todavía más exclusiva si eso era posible. Sólo había grandes y lujosas mansiones alrededor.

¡Vaya que era despistada!... tres años y no se me había podido ocurrir que seguramente mi amor viviría ya en una de esas grandes mansiones. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

 _-Terry, ¿vives... aquí?_

 _-Aún no llegamos, pero estamos ya muy cerca._

 _-Todo esto es, en verdad lujoso..._

 _-Es sólo algo que he podido pagar,_ -dijo sin ningún tipo de presunción y con una sonrisa triste agregó: _-que de algo sirva estar lejos de los que amo, ¿no crees Candy?..._

 _-Sí... y supongo que no es difícil acostumbrarte..._ -dije sin poder evitar un tono de reproche en mi voz.

 _-No lo veas de esa manera amor, sólo que aquí tengo la comodidad y privacidad que había perdido ya en mi departamento. Si hubiera podido conservar la modestia de ese lugar junto con la calma que ahora poseo, te aseguro que me habría quedado a vivir allá. Pero me resultaba imposible, cada que podía asomarme por la ventana me encontraba con situaciones parecidas a lo que sucedió hace un momento en el aeropuerto. Ni te imaginas la cantidad de quejas de los vecinos, el caos vial que se provocaba con los autos de las chicas estacionándose por todos lados._

Y dijo eso último arrepintiéndose al notar mi expresión. Sentí celos... cientos de chicas, todos los días estacionándose a las afueras de su casa para poder verlo. Imaginé tantas cosas... tendría que tener estómago de acero para no pasar corajes a cada momento.

 _-Puedo imaginarlo... debió ser realmente incómodo, es el precio de la fama, ¿cierto?._

 _-Creo que sí, pero no estaba obligado a soportar eso..._

 _-Qué arrogante señor Grandchester..._

 _-No es arrogancia Candy... pero tampoco era agradable vivir así._

Comparé su situación con la mía... aquellas ocasiones en las que ciertamente no tenía una multitud tras de mí, pero si llegué a asomarme por la ventana y ya fuera una serenata de Alex... o el tosco golpeteo en la puerta de Jack Hills que se creía el más gracioso y guapo de la clase (y vaya que lo era), el molesto claxon de Nathan Collins... que anunciaba su llegada como si mi deber fuese esperar por su inoportuna visita. Recordé las constantes e insistentes esperas de Daniel Farewell con un ramo de flores que en varias ocasiones me habían quitado de estudiar para algún examen o incluso la visita inesperada de Jonas y varios compañeros y amigos de la facultad que no me dejaron dormir... y ¡yo amaba dormir!. Entonces, por un momento me puse en sus zapatos, seguro tenía razón...

La camioneta se detuvo entonces, Terry salió primero y rodeó el vehículo haciendo la seña de detenerse a uno de los empleados que se dirigía a abrirme la puerta. Fue el mismo quien la abrió y extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar del vehículo.

Ante mis ojos estaba una hermosa construcción, lujosa desde los jardines a nuestro alrededor hasta el camino de blancas piedrecitas que guiaban a la entrada. Había un par de pequeñas fuentes danzarinas, pinos y arbustos cuidadosamente recortados, grandes extensiones de un césped finamente recortado y recién regado. A lo lejos no se veía otra mansión vecina pues a pesar de la iluminación de las lámparas, la noche que ya nos rodeaba sólo permitía apreciar que aquellos extensos jardines lo abarcaban todo.

Los empleados tomaron los equipajes y nosotros nos fuimos tomados de la mano hasta entrar a la gran mansión.

Al llegar nos recibió una estancia gigantesca, con una moderna e impresionante arquitectura y un soberbio diseño de interiores, la elegancia se manifestaba hasta en el más pequeño de los detalles. De repente me golpeó de lleno esa sensación tan desagradable de no estar a la altura de un lugar, de un círculo social, de mi persona favorita en el mundo... del hombre que amo. Me sentí pequeña, me reproché mentalmente por dejar salir a flote la inseguridad que en el pasado me llenó de complejos alguna vez, por permitirle a esa parte de mi cerebro (a la que le gustaba atormentarme de vez en cuando) escupir las malas ideas de sentirme inferior.

 _-Terry, esto es hermoso... es espectacular, es... enorme..._

 _-Y es todo tuyo Pecosa..._

 _-Me siento extraña cuando lo dices así..._

 _-No te entiendo Candy..._ -dijo deteniéndose en medio de la fastuosidad de la ancha escalera. _-...vas a ser mi esposa, es natural que todo lo que poseo pase a ser de tu propiedad._

 _-Y te lo agradezco, no pienses que es necedad mía... pero, tal vez porque aún no soy tu esposa lo veo de diferente manera._

 _-El estar casados o no es un mero trámite, un formalismo. Tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo, por favor Pecosa, relájate._

Ese comentario me había desconcertado: "estar casados es un mero trámite, un formalismo"... digo, no sería el fin del mundo si nunca nos casábamos, pero en el fondo era algo que deseaba que ocurriera entre nosotros, mi plan no era sólo vivir con él o ser su pareja en unión libre, deseaba ese formalismo, ése trámite que me hiciera creer que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era cierto... enfoqué mi atención en seguir observando los detalles, no deseaba que Terry se diera cuenta de lo fuera de lugar que me sentía.

 _-Hay una galería... ¿puedo?_

 _-Por supuesto, ya te dije que todo esto es tuyo..._

Era la segunda vez que lo mencionaba, y no, no había manera de que todo eso fuese mío, si bien, empezaba a invadirme la angustia de que quizás ni el mismo lo fuera. La galería estaba repleta de celebridades, actores, actrices, músicos, directores de cine... Me llamó la atención que en todas esas imágenes él parecía estar tan cómodo, en su propio ambiente. Para nada se mantenía retraído; por el contrario, en todas ellas se le veía como un pez en el agua. Como si el Terry que yo conocía fuese definitivamente alguien más... alguien que no aparecía en ninguna de aquellas fotos.

 _-¡Tanta gente importante Terry!_

 _-Todos los que están aquí son buenos amigos míos... podremos incluir los tuyos, desde luego._

 _-Los míos... no lo creo, nada de esto me pertenece Terry... es tu casa y... no me siento muy cómoda contigo repitiendo lo contrario._

 _-¿Por qué dices todo eso Candy? ¿por qué según tú no es tu casa?_

 _-No lo es, por la sencilla razón de que todo esto lo has hecho tú con tu trabajo, con tu esfuerzo, nada he tenido que ver con tus logros... fueron tres años de estar lejos uno del otro._

 _-En eso te equivocas,_ -me contestó mientras atraía mi cuerpo al suyo y me miraba directamente a los ojos- _todos mis logros tienen que ver contigo. Cada día de filmación, cada minuto frente a las cámaras estuve pensando en ti. Siempre has estado en mi mente mientras memorizo un diálogo, mientras estudio un personaje... siempre fuiste tú Candy... me imaginaba apareciendo en la pantalla y esperaba que en algún momento me vieras, en algún comercial... que dejaras de cambiar de canal como sé que acostumbras al encontrarme en algún programa. Esperaba que cada que me vieras, pensaras que era el hombre más seductor y atractivo que habías conocido en tu vida y que recordaras que seguía siendo tuyo..._

Mi corazón debía creerle, me pedía que lo hiciera. Ya había llegado muy lejos como para llenarme la cabeza de tantas ideas, de imaginar que algo de lo que dijera no fuese cierto.

 _-Ven conmigo Pecosa..._

Tomó mi mano y me guió hasta una especie de estudio. Tenía cómodos sillones, una alfombra gigantesca preciosa de esas que hasta remuerde la conciencia pisar, había una biblioteca y un fino y elegante escritorio; al fondo una enorme chimenea donde junto a un precioso piano se apreciaba una galería de fotografías más privada. Encendió unas luces que iluminaban exclusivamente aquél espacio y ahí estaba su familia; ésa era su galería personal, la de su vida privada...

 _-Aquí están los importantes, ¿ves?_

Mi corazón se inflamó de orgullo, de una felicidad que de pronto me llenó y se quedó estacionada en mí. Ahí, en el centro de aquellas estaban nuestras fotos, las de nuestra historia... nosotros abrazados y sonriendo en el concierto de Keane, otra en el dolphinarium, otra que fue tomada por Patty alguna de las noches de pijamadas y una en especial, una copia de aquella fotografía donde dormía y se alcanzaban a apreciar con una nitidez asombrosa todas y cada una de mis pecas.

 _-Terry... ¡entonces todas las celebridades que has traído a tu casa han visto esta foto! ¡que vergüenza!_ -dije de pronto imaginando a los hermanos Hemsworth, Nicholas Cage, Brad Pitt, Di Caprio o Christian Bale enterándose de mis intimidades.

 _-Eso jamás Candy! Ellos han venido, alguna vez... pero nunca nadie ha entrado a este espacio. Esto es mío, sólo yo tengo permitido entrar aquí, como puedes ver ni siquiera hay acceso para el personal de servicio._

 _-¿Tú mismo limpias ésta habitación?_

 _-En realidad no se ensucia y cuando comienza a aparecer un poco de polvo... pues si, yo me encargo._

Respondió al enseñarme la llave con esa sonrisa de lado. Me llevo a su habitación, una persona ya se había encargado de acomodar mis cosas en su lugar pues incluso mi ropa ya ocupaba un espacio en su propio vestidor. Me sentí muy apenada.

 _-Terry no es necesario..._

 _-Candy, no estoy entendiéndote ni un poco. Eres mi mujer, eres mi vida, no eres una invitada en esta casa. Creí que ya no tenías dudas al respecto... si para que te sientas segura de todo esto es necesario que estemos casados, mañana mismo podemos hacerlo, sólo... que creí que querías una boda mejor planeada y no algo improvisado de un día para otro._

Bueno, ahora me sentía además de intrusa, como una tonta...

 _-No lo tomes a mal Terry... esto es un mundo muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada._

 _-A mí también me costó acostumbrarme a todo esto amor, pero quiero que entiendas que no estoy bromeando. Te estoy abriendo las puertas de mi mundo pues aunque has estado lejos siempre has sido parte de él. Sólo, que no lo sabías..._

Tomamos una ducha e hicimos el amor varias veces. La cama era increíblemente suave y enorme. No quise pensar en que alguna vez hubiese podido estar con alguien más en ese mismo lugar, debería empezar a creerle. Él me había dicho que todo el tiempo se mantuvo sin tener otras relaciones más íntimas y tendría que creerle. Yo había hecho lo mismo, así que no era imposible lo que decía.

Lo acompañé a los estudios, me llevaba de la mano sin soltarme presentándome a cuanta personalidad nos encontrábamos al paso, tuve que esperarlo en otras ocasiones en finas salas de estar mientras él se reunía a puerta cerrada con directores y empresarios. Siempre formal, con sus trajes de marca, su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, Matt su representante hablaba unas mil quinientas palabras por minuto y tenía siempre una agenda electrónica y una computadora portátil para usarlas en todo momento. Hasta entonces no habíamos intercambiado mucha plática él y yo, pero dado que en algún momento nos quedamos solos, tal vez por necesidad comenzamos a platicar.

Un par de días de acompañarlo, de ir y venir en un principio me había parecido otro mundo, uno muy interesante, distinto radicalmente al mío, todo era VIP, fashion, todo era lleno de una magia que no alcanza a traspasar las pantallas en esas series y programas de entrevistas. Al final del día con todo y su magia empezó a parecerme abrumador. Comíamos en exclusivos restaurantes, de repente teníamos alguna invitación a pasear en Yate o a fiestas de sus amigos. Pero Terry agradecía y se negaba a cuanta propuesta le aparecía enfrente.

 _-No tienes que negarte a todo, no quiero cambiar tu rutina o tu estilo de vida. Sobre todo si quieres que conozca tu mundo, creo que una buena opción es entrar en él y no sólo quedarme de pie en el umbral... ¿no crees?_

 _-¿Y si después piensas que soy un libertino?_

 _-No sucederá, si estoy aquí contigo es porque en tu esencia siempre has sido el mismo... ¡además, no es pecado que mi novio y futuro esposo tenga amigos tan feooosss!_

 _-Jajajajajaja... no estás hablando en serio Pecosa..._

Dijo mientras desabotonaba su camisa, tomaríamos una ducha pues más tarde debíamos asistir a un desfile de modas del que Terry era invitado especial. Aún no entendía el porqué, pero me entusiasmaba mucho con la idea de presenciar uno de esos glamorosos eventos.

 _-Claro, que el que tengas amiguitas tan bellas, no termina de convencerme..._ -y recordé las fotografías que tenía en su galería donde la señorita Lawrence y Taylor Marie figuraban por mencionar algunas.

Me miró de repente... no sé porqué razón me pareció la visión más atractiva que había tenido hasta entonces de él. Estaba de pie despojándose de sus pantalones y se detuvo en lo que hacía para mirarme atento. Su mirada era intensa, sonrió divertido y terminó de quitarse las ropas para caminar hacia mí. Ya no veía todo lo demás, sólo sentí su mirada en mis labios y sus ojos azules hipnotizándome como nunca antes.

 _-Voy a quitar esas fotografías, ya se cuáles te incomodan, lo noté en tus ojos mientras las observabas y en tu casa no habrá una sola cosa que te desagrade mi amor. Incluso... pueden tener si tu quieres el mismo final que las que encontraste en mi habitación en Texas._

 _-Terry... no es eso, es que..._

 _-Basta de quejas señora Grandchester, basta de sentirse insegura. Te amo Candy, te amo como no amo nada en este mundo. Si tu quieres puedo dejar todo esto, si me lo pides me voy contigo a donde tú quieras y hago de ahora en adelante lo que tú decidas._

 _-Jajajajaja, ¡Terryyyy! espera..._

Sus manos me recorrían completa, me abrazó a su cuerpo y mi piel ya desnuda también hacía contacto con su torso. Repartía besos a lo largo de mi cuello y hombros, llegó hasta mis labios y otra vez me invadió con su boca.

Tomamos la ducha hasta buen rato después y de nuevo en la ducha hicimos el amor varias veces.

El enorme jacuzzi parecía no querer dejarnos ir. Pero recordé las palabras de su representante:

 _-Es importante que estés presente Terrence..._

 _Terry lo miraba no muy convencido pero a final de cuentas aceptó. Ya deberíamos estar listos y seguíamos escurriendo agua jabonosa._

 _-No quiero ir..._

 _-Te estarán esperando._

 _-No me convencen sus argumentos señora Grandchester..._

 _-No deseo ser el motivo por el que Matt me vea como la mala influencia que ha venido a quitarte de cumplir con tus deberes Terry..._

 _-Tienes razón, vamos... sólo que..._

 _-¿Pasa algo?_

 _-No, nada en realidad. Vamos, anda._

Lo notaba nervioso, nos vestimos y arreglamos a prisa. Llevábamos varios minutos de retraso pero de cualquier manera ya íbamos en camino.

 _-Te ves guapísimo..._

 _-Y tu eres una diosa amor._

 _-En verdad, ¿crees que estoy a la altura?_ -Mi cabello seguía un poco húmedo, no había tenido tiempo de ir con uno de esos famosos estilistas de Hollywood, pero Terry me había dicho que no me preocupara, que era hermosa así con ese peinado improvisado.

 _-Mucho más hermosa que todas las modelos de la pasarela juntas..._

 _-Estás jugando conmigo, ¿verdad?_

 _-Dime una cosa... ¿cuándo te volviste tan insegura? siempre fuiste para mí un ejemplo de cómo sonreír sin tener pena de nada. Cuando me enfrentaba ante un público enorme o ante las cámaras, pensaba en ti, en la seguridad que siempre tuviste en ti misma y eso me inspiraba para imitarte..._

 _-Creo que tu mundo es el que me hace sentir chiquita..._

 _-Pues este mundo es sólo apariencia Candy, es lo que vende. Vendemos imágenes e historias que mueven a la gente... hablando de historias, hay algo que debo decirte..._

Su mano apretó ligeramente la mía, lo sentí nervioso.

 _-Dime Terry..._

 _-En el desfile estará presente Taylor Marie... no deseo que te incomodes, ella es una persona tranquila, es muy linda, respetuosa y especial. Por la amistad que tenemos me atrevo a asegurar que la conozco bien y se que no es una loca de esas que vaya a molestarte o hacerte pasar un mal rato, lo digo porque tal vez en algún momento nos toque hacer alguna presentación juntos... o te salude, no sé. Sólo quiero que sepas que ella es tranquila, de no ser así, no me habría presentado y lo habría arreglado con Matt para que mi presencia no fuera necesaria esta noche._

Un malestar en mi abdomen se hizo presente. No deseaba conocerla o saludarla siquiera. Pero ya era tarde para eso y no sería yo un problema para Terry. Me comportaría a la altura; sólo esperaba que en verdad no fuera una de esas locas obsesivas que fingen ser blancas palomas y a la hora de la verdad se transforman en Chucky.

 _-Por mí no te preocupes y si tanto confías en que ella sabrá comportarse... pues todo estará bien._

Me miró y sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa sintiendo unos celos profundos por la manera en que se había expresado de ella.

Por fin llegamos a la pasarela de modas. Cientos de personajes no menos que atractivos desfilaban interminablemente delante de mí y la pasarela aún no comenzaba. Terry todo el tiempo me tomó de la mano y sonreía con orgullo cuando alguien se acercaba a nosotros. Me presentó con algunas cuantas personalidades de la T.V. que nunca en mi vida imaginé tener tan cerca, al grado de apreciar las imperfecciones en la piel que en pantalla jamás son visibles.

Yo miraba hacia todos lados, buscándola con discreción, en algún lugar debería estar... no sé. Incluso había saludado a otras varias modelos, todas ellas lucían figuras espigadas, vestidos untados, maquillajes perfectos, peinados exquisitos, lacios de impacto, ellos hasta en ropa casual lucían looks impresionantes, como salidos de algún catálogo.

El momento llegó y con una seña de Matt el representante, mi novio me dejó en uno de los lugares de el frente. Me tocó sentarme increíblemente junto a Oprah Winfrey... ¡No podía creerlo! La mujer era de lo más simpática y amable, tomó mi mano y me dijo al oído:

 _-Eres afortunada, Terry es de los mejor portados en este medio, corazón._

 _-Gracias..._

Entonces lo vi ahí, apareció hasta el fondo del largo pasillo de la mano de ella. Se me olvidó poner a salvo mi corazón en su estuche o ponerle el caparazón de acero. Respiré profundo, sólo era trabajo, nada más que trabajo.

Él y Taylor Marie caminaron sonrientes hasta media plataforma mientras hacían la presentación del desfile de modas.

Observarla ahí junto a él... era mucho. El dolor abdominal había vuelto y mi corazón latía furioso en mi pecho. De nuevo la mano de Oprah en la mía dando un apretón.

 _-¡Hey chica! ¡cambia esa cara, eso no significa nada! ¡Vamos, ése es tu hombre mi reina. ¡Sonríe, sí señor, sonríe!_

Y sonreí, era verdad... Terry lucía espectacular, las luces sobre él, sobre ella, todo el ambiente los rodeaba de una atmósfera especial. Cuando pasó frente a mí, desde lo alto caminó con paso seguro y me guiño el ojo al tiempo que me sonreía.

Las luces se apagaron y sólo quedaron iluminando la pista. Unas pantallas gigantes mostraron los logotipos de la prestigiada marca de ropa y la música comenzó. (Alef - Sol) (Imany - Don't Be So Shy . Filatov & Karas Remix) Las pantallas permitían apreciar los detalles que a simple vista no podrían ser observados. El primer plano de su rostro se quedó grabado en mi mente. Era hermosa.

Creí que ella no sería parte del desfile y eso me ponía nerviosa, pero al observar bien, la encontré con sus largas piernas avanzando y modelando; ahora sabía que estaba igualmente apresurada con sus cambios de ropa y poco o nada podría acercarse a mi hombre. A él podía verlo, escuchaba atento lo que decían los grandes empresarios dueños de la marca. Su representante estaba en todo momento con él.

Casi a medio desfile empezó una melodía (Stoto - Still Can't Sleep .Original Mix) Terry me sonreía y yo no dejaba de observarlo. Pero en un momento miré hacia una de las pantallas y ahí estaba él, eran escenas de playa y aparecía en una especie de video clip con ella, con Taylor... corrían junto a las olas tomados de la mano, en cámara lenta. El viento jugaba con sus cabellos y él la levantaba en el aire. Ella obviamente modelaba en las diferentes tomas los bikinis, pero mis ojos no podían enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera la nula distancia entre sus cuerpos semidesnudos.

Al final del video él la levantó mientras la sostenía de sus piernas, ella rodeó la cintura de él con ellas y se besaron.

Oprah no dijo nada, pero sentí su mirada y hasta ella permaneció en silencio. Yo no deseaba ver más. Contuve el llanto, sería una ridiculez de mi parte llorar por eso a medio desfile de modas, pero me costaba mucho conservar la calma. Evité mirar hacia donde estaba él y recuerdo que mordí con fuerza mi labio hasta que una fuerte punzada en él me hizo detenerme.

¡Demonios! Tenía que irme de ahí...

Y estaba a punto de hacerlo, sólo que una mano de nuevo apretó la mía. No era Oprah, era él, Terry.

No escuchaba mucho de lo que decía, el volumen de la música era un tanto elevado, pero algo me decía muy dentro de mí, que debía resistir. Esto iba a ser el pan de cada día y si no podía soportar esto, definitivamente mi vida junto a él no podría ser.

Sentía su mirada sobre mí y no decía nada. Ya no era necesario. No tenía porqué disculparse, ése era su trabajo. La respuesta estaba en mí, podía o no podía con esto.

La pasarela terminó y después fuimos a una recepción. La fiesta se llevó a cabo en una de las grandes mansiones de alguno de los empresarios. Los jardines estaban iluminados, decorados y ambientados para dar continuidad de alguna manera a la publicidad en la marca de la ropa. No todos los asistentes a la pasarela fueron invitados, en cambio llegaron muchos más famosos al lugar.

Conocí irremediablemente a Taylor Marie. En algún momento de la noche tenía que ocurrir y eso fue durante la recepción en los hermosos jardines.

 _-Tú debes ser Candice..._

 _-Sí, soy yo..._ -respondí con la mejor de mis sonrisas. _-¿Y tú eres...?_ -fingí no tener idea de quien estaba frente a mí.

 _-Taylor Marie. Amiga de Terrence._

La chica lo miró y me extendió la mano para saludarme.

 _-Pues mucho gusto..._

 _-Sí, lo mismo digo..._

Ambas nos sonreímos ligeramente, falsamente, nos dimos un apretón de manos más diplomático que cordial y con la mirada nos dijimos ambas muchas cosas.

Los días se fueron volando, había estado más de una semana en California y Miami me esperaba con infinidad de pendientes por arreglar.

Esos días en el mundo de Terry habían sido desgastantes, llenos de citas, de trabajo, de lujo, de glamour, a pesar de los inmensos jardines y de la enorme y preciosa piscina nunca tuvimos el tiempo para disfrutarlos. Esos días habían sido sobre todo de decisiones importantes. Miré mi dedo y todavía conservaba un anillo de compromiso abrazándose a él, pero supuse que ser esposa de un famoso y atractivo actor lentamente desaparecería la sonrisa de mi rostro. No era cosa fácil lidiar con la gastritis y los celos. No era para nada sencillo ver en pantalla gigante cómo el hombre que amas devora a besos a una despampanante modelo-actriz o lo que sea a la vez que le prodiga caricias _"fingidas"_ en un video clip.

Regresaba feliz a Miami al constatar personalmente el éxito y fortuna que mi amor había logrado con su propio mérito. Desde Londres recientemente les habían notificado que tenían ciertas herencias y propiedades esperando por ellos al estar emparentados con familias de la nobleza del otro continente, pero a Terry nada de eso parecía importarle, pues había hecho lo propio.

Regresaba triste a Miami al darme cuenta que por mucho que lo amara me sería muy difícil hacer a un lado la cuestión laboral de la emocional. No podía compartir sus besos, ni su cuerpo en escenas actuadas. No quería que otras lo tocaran o abrazaran... no quería que él tocara a nadie que no fuese yo.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundo, recordé la última noche de fiesta en L.A. la música sonaba como siempre a todo volumen, (Feder feat. Alex Aiono - Lordly) lo buscaba entre todas las personas, sólo había ido al tocador un momento. Pero al salir me convencí de que, ese mundo al que mi amor me había abierto las puertas para entrar no era tal vez lo mejor para mí.

No hacía nada malo, sólo bailaba... sólo hacía su papel de estrella, de centro de atención, papel que le salía a la perfección a decir verdad.

Recuerdo que se quitó con dificultad el saco, no soltaba su bebida por ningún motivo. Una de ellas acariciaba su espalda mientras él aflojaba su corbata, la que estaba frente a él alborotaba su cabello y reía divertida al ver el gesto de puchero que Terry le dedicaba. Se movían contoneando su cuerpo muy cerca del suyo. Sentí que las piernas se me adormecían, estaba enojada, en verdad molesta, decepcionada, fastidiada y cansada de todo aquello. Pero después él me miró y me sonrió. Dejó todo a un lado, tomó su saco y caminó hacia mí.

 _-Vamos a casa Pecosa... necesito mi dosis de realidad._

Todo el camino fuimos en silencio. Entrelazó su mano a la mía y pensé en rechazarlo, pero me contuve. Llegamos a casa y parecía haber dejado atrás el aturdimiento.

Abrí mis ojos y miré por la ventanilla. El sol iluminaba las nubes bajo la aeronave y pintaba el cielo de amarillo, un amarillo intenso. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y recordé los suyos mirándome fijamente...

 _-Candy, nunca vas a ser una segunda opción._

 _-Definitivamente tampoco la primera. Mira todo esto Terry, has logrado demasiado y en muy poco tiempo. Yo..._

 _-Candy..._

 _-Déjame terminar. Es que, no estoy hecha para esto, en verdad no puedo._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, los míos ya las habían liberado.

 _-Terry... no puedo pedirte que escojas entre tu trabajo y yo, porque no quiero ni soy capaz de hacerlo. Simplemente, creo que nuestros mundos son muy distintos... y el tuyo, no cabe en el mío, es así de fácil._

Y mis palabras tenían todo, menos la facilidad en ellas, me había costado mucho trabajo decir todo eso, soltar la verdad aunque pesara en el alma... pero lo hice.

Tomé mi vuelo de regreso a Miami, a mi rutina y a mi nada increíble e impresionante vida. Tenía el firme propósito de terminar mis estudios, quizás iniciar mi especialidad, fundar ése Hospital cerca del Hogar de Pony que Billy me había prometido financiar, ¡tenía tantos planes! una juventud y una profesión que amaba y que pronto podría aprovechar al máximo para ayudar a tanta gente. Tenía que tener un plan bien trazado en caso de subirme a la balanza de Terry y no pesar más que Hollywood.

Entonces se apoyó en mi hombro, tomó mi mano y la besó.

 _-Te amo Pecosa..._

 _-Creí que dormías._

 _-Sí, dormí un poco, pero soñé que tratabas de huir de mí y aquí me tienes... tomando tu mano, asegurándome de que te quedes conmigo._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _GRACIAS! A todos por la espera y su apoyo. Un abrazo grandeeee!_**


End file.
